Amor o Figura?
by shadicthedragons
Summary: Que pasaria si te llegarias a enamorar de la persona menos indicada y que esta fuera de tu alcanze?...mas que tu vida de por si ya es complicada..eso es lo que les pasa a nuestras protagonistas...pasen y lean esta histaria.../Mundo Modern...Dragons-Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas nuevas lectores...hoy les presento otra historia que tuve en mente hace dias y como mi otra historia le falta mucho pues, traigo otra que tal ves les guste o que les valla a gustar jejee...les adiverto desde un principio que esta la actualizare demasiado lento...**

 **Atencion:si no te gusta o contientie momento que no te guste por favor no la leas..sino es asi que la disfrutes**

 **-dialogos-**

 **-(pensamientos)-**

 **Disfutenla y digan su opnion ñwñ..sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA**

 _****Astrid pov****_

Suspiro para sacarme la sensación de media dormida, ya que las vacaciones de verano terminaron y siendo sincera me alegro porque comiencen las clases, lo digo por ciertas razones, una que puedo estar lejos de casa y dos por volver a ver a mi tío y a mi prima, ellos se había ido de vacaciones a estados unidos y recién ayer por la noche volvieron y estoy feliz por ellos dos, se que la despedida de mi prima y la mía no fue buena hubo algunas lagrimas de por medio jeje...ella y mi tio quieran que yo valla con ellos, pero mis padres...eemm... quiero decir mi madre se lo prohibió.

Lo lamento no me presente, me llamo Astrid hofferson tengo 17 años, tengo ojos azules y cabello rubio que siempre lo llevo en una cola de caballo trenzado pero mi cabello en este verano creció un poco asique le agregue una pequeña trenza cerca de mi flequillo, hoy comienzo mi primer día de clases y no estoy ni emocionada, ni molesta porque comiencen solo estoy aliviada de poder estar lejos de mi casa, como ya les dije estoy y vivo con mi madre...se preguntaran porque no menciono a mi padre…..bueno el…desde que nací y tengo uso de la razon... el nunca a estado, pero nunca me a importado mucho se ve que el no me quería en su vida, como sea, volviendo con el tema de mi madre, no se imaginen nada raro, mi madre es una buena mujer.

Después de tenerme hizo todo lo que pudo para que yo tuviera una vida mas o manos decente y realmente la admiro, otra cosa el nombre de mi madre Cira, sus ojos son azules como los míos pero su cabello es negro, el problema esque ella casi nunca esta en casa, ella trabaja de mucama y en un edificio de tres estrellas todos los días, y las veces que llega a casa ya es muy de noche o en las mañanas que tiene que salir una hora mas temprano, por eso no quiero estar en casa sola, por eso me voy a la casa de mi tío, que es el director de la escuela a la que asistimos mi prima y yo.

Apropósito mi tio se llama finn y mi prima strom, ella es una chica de rubias cabellos y de ojos como le explico?...sus ojos son de dos colores, uno es celeste claro y el otro es color verde también claro, creo que se le dice heterocromia a las personas que tiene esta clase de ojos no?...bueno ya que , su nombre deriva de una poderosa tormenta que ocurrió el día en que ella nació, nunca lo entendí pero no me molesta jeje, luego esta mi tio Finn Hoffenson, hombre grande y de gran barba rubia, el es el director de la escuela a la que asisto, mi madre y mi tio hablaron sobre mi futuro, mi tio convenció a mi madre de que yo era una chica muy inteligente, que supe independizarme a tan corta edad mientras trabajaba, al principio mi madre no lo acepto pero mi tio se que supo convencerla, por cierto mi madre y mi tio son hermano, mi madre es la menor.

Así es como me estoy a listando para mi primer día de escuela , obvio que con poco ánimos pero debo hacerlo... es lo único que tengo que hacer, recojo mi cabello en unas trenzas, me coloco mi uniforme de escuela, por cierto se me olvidaba mi escuela es una privada, por eso mi madre no quería que valla porque no le alcanza el dinero y a las escuelas publicas no quería meterme por las clase de chicos que hay... que les puede decir mi madre es muy sobreprotectora conmigo...obvio que eso chicos no me dan miedo se defenderme sola.

Otra cosas que a ella no le gustaba, es que estaría sola pero en esta escuela esta mi prima, ella y yo nos llevamos bien como su fuéramos hermanas...tambien hubo gente que nos han preguntado si somos hermanas... bueno mi uniforme consiste en una camisa blanca con un logo de un dragon de tres cabezas, una falda rojo a cuadros negros pero siempre debajo de ella me pongo unos leggins no tan ajustados, por algunas razones, no quiero que idiotas babosos me miren debajo cuando subo las escaleras, dos el clima de aquí cambia constante, si no hace frío hace calor, o esta lloviendo o nevando…aunque no me crean una noche como cualquiera de verano aquí había nevado…..bueno no me crean, no importa y termino de vestirme con unos tenis rojos.

Salgo de mi habitación ya arreglada y lista, mi mochila la deje lista cerca de la puerta para que no se me olvide, cuando llegue a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, veo que este ya estaba listo en la mesa junto con una carta, la tomo.

- _Que tengas un muy lindo día en la escuela mi vida, cuídate mucho y no te alejes mucho de storm, lamento no estar en esta mañana pero me llamaron porque se dice que dentro de poco en el hotel vendrá una banda para a hospedarse y tiene que estar todo listo, me parece algo ridículo pero ya conoces al jefe quiere que todo este bien presentable para que elegían su hotel, bueno.. ya… no tienes que leer esto, te deje el desayuno listo y espero que lo disfrutes …..que tengas un hermoso dia en tu primer dia de clases..nos vemos en la noche._

 _Te quiero mucho mama._

Sonrio por su carta, esta madre tanta preocupada suerte que sali un poco a ella en cuanto a no quedarme quieta jajaja, miro la hora, sera mejor que me apresure no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer dia.

 _****Fin Astrid pov****_

Después de comer su desayuno y tomar sus cosas, nuestra rubia protagonista camina lentamente hacia la estación de autobus para tomar el que le acercaría a su escuela, ella y su madre viven un edificio de clase media, algo cerca de un barrio peligroso, desde temprana edad ella se tuvo que cuidar de chicos peligros y mas grandes que ella, nunca lo supo pero ella tenia mas fuerza de lo que aparentaba, hace algunos años su tio quería que ella y su madre vivirán con el y su hija pero su madre rechazo su oferta sabiendo que el estaba pasando por un divorcio que casi le cuesta alejarse de su pequeña.

Al llegar a parada de autobuses espera paciente y suspira al ver que es algo temprano, aun su micro tarda entre 10 o 15 minutos en llegar, minutos mas tardes llega y se sube rapidamente, solo esperaba que sea un dia tranquilo, se relaja sacando su celular y empezar escuchar música con su auriculares.

Minutos mas tardes, llega y se baja, se quita los auriculares, otro dota que no les e dicho, ella vive en la cuidad llamada mema y asiste gracias a su tio a la escuela berk high school, el logo de su informe se trata que hace mucho tiempo en este lugar, se decía que vivian dragones que luchaban contra fuerte vikingos, hay algunos cuentos en las bibliotecas o huesos fosilizados en los museos pero sera para otra ocasión.

Ella camina tranquilamente por el sendero que la conduciría hasta la entrada de su escuela, un gran edificio, se podía ver muchos chicos entrando o charlando cerca de los árboles, al entrar puedes que a su derecha hay una gran cancha de futlboll soccer y a su izquierda una cancha de atletismo, la escuela era rodea por grandes muros, casi parecía un castillo.

-Astrid!-se escucha una linda voz detrás suyo, se da vuelta para ver quien era y su sonrisa se ensancha.

-Storm?!-se pregunta sorprendida ya que sino fuera que reconoció su voz diría que no sabia quiera, la chica una vez ser cerca de ella, se lanza sobre la hofferson para abrazarla con fuerza, esta le devuelve el saludo- pero que te hiciste en el cabello?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y se parandose un poco viendo el cabello de su prima.

-Me lo teñí de azul-responde con una sonrisa, acariciando su largo cabello a un costado.

-Si puedo verlo -se ríe- te queda lindo-agrega con una sonrisa, la chica queda feliz con esa respuesta, detrás de la peliazul se escucha un carraspeo, ambas miran un poco- Tio finn!-comenta con alegría mientras corre para abrazar al gran hombre.

-Oh mi pequeña Astrid-el señor hofferson estira sus brazos para después abrazarla con mucho cariño-tanto tiempo…como te ha ido?..tu madre como esta?-pregunta muy feliz.

-Bien como siempre…mama en el trabajo ahora-responde con una sonrisa mientras deshacen el abrazo, por esta clase de cosas no le importaba mucho su padre, con su tio parecía que ya lo tenía, el hombre solo niega levemente con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa.

-Hay esa mujer ...no para de trabajar-finge quejarse, el realmente admira a su pequeña hermana- tal vez ni te dijo buenos días-bromea ya conoce a su hermana, la joven rubia sonríe

-En realidad me dejo una carta deseándomelo y el desayuno listo-responde con una sonrisa y le explica lo de esta mañana, su tío la mira con los brazos en la cintura y fingiendo seriedad-bueno es que ella tenia que salir temprano hoy, porque según su jefe una banda de música vendrá a la cuidad y quiere que elijan su hotel para hospedarse-le explica con cierto aburriendo por las ocurrencias del jefe de su madre.

-Aaahhh!-grita de golpe su prima asustando a ambos

-Que?..que pasa storm?-pregunta la rubia sorprendida por el repentino grito.

-Lo olvide!..es cierto dentro de poco a la cuidad vendrá los the dragon's fire!..astrid debemos asistir!-le responde con una sonrisa mientras le agarra por los hombros y la sacude un poco.

-Si lo se... pero aunque me gustaría ir...no creo poder pagar la entrada-le sonríe y trata de clamarla para que deje de sacudirla, pero se acuerda que las entradas pueden ser algo caras y no le alcansaria para pagarlas, la joven se deprime por eso

-Descuida!.. yo te la pago por ti- la suelta y se señala así misma con el pulgar y una sonrisa, el señor hofferson escucha la charla de ambas jóvenes y su expresión era preocupante ya que no le agradaba muchos que sus pequeñas vallan solas a un concierto

-No creo que sea bueno que vallan ustedes dos solas.. aun no concierto de esos rebeldes-comenta con seriedad.

-Oh vamos papa…es su ultimo lugar de la gira en el que tocaran ..por favor nos dejas ir?!-pregunta mirando a su padre con una carita de cachorrito

-Si tío... nos dejas!-imita a su prima, ambas desde pequeñas habían practicado esas caritas para que las dejen hacer lo que quieran, siempre les funcionan…contra su tío, el pobre hombre no debió verlas ya que les ponen esa carita de angeles y el es débil contra eso.

-aaaaa…. esta bien pueden ir-suspira rendido y mirando hacia abajo, las chicas chocan los cinco al ver que su plan dio resultado-como odio esas caritas de niñas-sonríe con burla, ellas solo le sacan la lengua por la travesura –pero!... irán si hacen todas sus tareas y asistan a todas sus clases-le informa con seriedad, solo la peliazul suspira algo deprimida

-Ay papa-hace un pequeño berrinche por la forma de chantanje en que les dejara salir-(a veces no es bueno ser la hija de un director de escuela)-piensa medio amargada.

-He dicho-responde con voz seria y cruzado de brazos mirando ambas jóvenes, en eso la rubia abraza a su prima por los hombros.

-No te preocupes tío… lo haremos-sonríe e insistiendo a su prima que la siga, esta entiende el mensaje y sonríe con una sonrisa formada.

-Bueno asi me gusta jeje... andando sera mejor entrar-comenta indicándoles con su cabeza que era hora de entrar.

Justo a tiempo lo dijo, porque le timbre sonaba para que el dia de escuela comience, para algunos una felicidad, pero para muchos solo es el comienzo de una larga vida de tortura, ya dentro de la escuela y caminando por los pasillos del edificio, la familia hofferson camina tranquilamente, el hombre ocupado con sus propios asuntos y las chicas hablando de las cosa que hizo su prima en el extranjero.

-Ah! si.. creo que hoy tendrán un alumno nuevo en su clase chicas-comenta de repente su tio, ambas jóvenes dejan la charla para después-es del extranjero…asique si lo ven sean amables con el-informa.

-Siempre y cuando no se pase de listo con nosotras esta bien-responde la rubia un poco molesta , no le agradaban para nada los chicos pervertido.

-Tranquila Astrid se un poco mas amable con las personas nuevas-intenta ser cordial su prima aunque ella tenia un punto, tampoco le agrada muchos los chicos babosos-descuida papa ...si el quiere nuestra ayuda se la daremos-le sonríe a su padre, este asiste con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno sera mejor que vallan... ya las hice retrasar bastante-comenta el director mirando el reloj del pasillo-que tenga un buen dia chicas….y storm ten cuidado de meterte en problemas-las despide y reta a su hija, esta sonríe con nerviosismo.

-Eeemmm si papi-sudaba internamente e intentaría no meterse en problemas.

-Bueno tio nos vamos..vamos storm!-se despide del director y sale corriendo seguida de su prima gritando que las espere, el señor hofferson las despide con la mano, en eso se acuerda de algo.

-Mmmm creo que se olvido decirles algo más pero no me acuerdo-se da media vuelta pensando en lo que se olvido.

Dejando eso de lado, las chicas fueron corriendo a su aula, a diferencia de los demás alumnos que deben buscar en la lista de ubicaciónes sus aulas, ellas con la ventaja de tener un padre y tio de escuela es que ya te puede avisar en que clases serán asistidas, para bueno de ellas y de la madre de Astrid, es que su tio las quiere juntas asi se pueden cuidar una a la otra, ya en el aula ambas se sienta en las ultimas filas contra la pared.

-Crees que a Heather y a Helia las coloquen con nosotras?-pregunta storm ya ubicada en su asiento, la rubia solo gira para verla y responde con los hombros alzados no teniendo ni idea, vuelve a ver hacia el frente.

-Ayy no este año sera horrible!-se lamenta la joven apoyándose en el pupitre con sus codos y ocultando su rostro, su prima la mira extrañada.

-Que?.. porque?-pregunta confundida, su prima solo le señala con el dedo hacia el frente mientras se acuesta en el pupitre muy deprimida, la peliazul sigue con la mirada hacia donde su prima le indica y mira.

-Oh por eso…que cambio tuvieron-comenta media sorprendía.

En frente donde estaría el pizarrón se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, cuatro para ser exactos, uno es un rubio con peinado rastas, llevando el mismo informe que ellas pero con pantalones rojos, ese era Tuffnut Thorston un chico muy problemático junto con su hermana gemela, se encontraba sentado con las piernas en la mesa y las manos en la nuca muy relajado mientras charlaba con sus amigos, el siguiente era Snotlout Jorgenson, ex acosador de su prima, un chico pelinegro y hora con algunos músculos pero eso no evita que su prima tenga nauseas cuando le coqueteaba, afortunadamente para su prima el chico fijo sus ojos hacia la hermana gemela de tuffnut, dejando tranquila a Astrid.

El siguiente o en este caso LA siguente era Ruffnut Thorston, hermana gemela del chico de rastas, al igual que su hermano cabello rubio trenzados en dos coletas, ella junto a su hermano eran lo que le causaban muchos dolor de cabeza a su padre, los a expulsados a ambos en varias veces el año pasado por meter bombas inofensivas en los baños de todo el mundo, según su padre... están en estado de alerta para que los echen y por ultimo pero no me importante, Gustav Larson un chico de cabellos castaños algo oscuros, el nuevo acosador de su prima, al principio snotlout y el se peleaban para conquistarla, hora que el pelinegro se fijo en la gemela a fines del año pasado, el joven tenia el camino libre.

-Eeemmm no sera un bueno año para ti….otra vez-comenta mirando con lastima y sonriendo nerviosamente mientras su prima que se mantenía aun acostado sobre su pupitre y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, levanta la cabeza de golpe.

-Este año…sino se aleja de mi lo voy a golpea tan fuerte que ni su madre lo reconocera-comenta con enojo y auto prometiéndose, su prima solo sonríe con nerviosismo porque sabia que ella era capas de hacer eso.

Los minutos pasaban y cada estudiante entraba a su aula para luego sentarse en cada uno de sus lugares, en eso entra un joven con cabello algo alborotado, las chicas hofferson lo miran un poco interesadas pero vuelve a retomar su charla, cuando el aula se lleno, se dan cuenta que sus amigas mencionadas no estaran este año con ellas.

-Parece a que no les toco con nosotras-suspira con lastima storm al ver que sus dos amigas no estarán este año con ellas, su prima estaba igual que ella, en eso entra un señor de gran bigote rubio, todos los alumnos lo miran.

-Buenos días chicos-saluda amablemente, ellos le devuelve el saludo-como verán o les informo... soy su nuevo prefecto y consejero estudiantil... me llamo Gobber, cualquier caso que necesiten ayuda puede decirmelo-se presenta, luego observa que una joven levanta la mano, la señala con el dedo para que hable.

-Eeemm disculpe...pero que paso con el profesora María?-pregunta la chica un poco confundida por ver a este hombre y no a su profesora.

-Por asuntos de trabajo... su profesora ya no dará clases aquí…pero descuiden su nuevo profesor vendrá en camino-responde rapidamente, en eso mira su reloj de pulsera-aunque creo que se le hizo un poco tarde-susurra extrañado-oh si!... casi se me olvida…quiero que le de una bienvenida a….-su presentación se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

-Oh lo siento mucho…lamento la demora ..problemas con el trafico y mi reloj se quede sin pilas-se disculpa el hombre rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ya me estaba extrañando de que llegaras tarde-lo miran un poco molesto, carraspea su garganta un poco-chicos y chicas!.. les presto a su nuevo alumno ya su nuevo profesor-señalando a los jóvenes.

En eso un joven de cabellos alborotados y de color rojo, se levanta con una media sonrisa, este estaba a media fila contra la ventana, todos lo miran esperando a que hable.

-Hola mucho justo….mi nombre es Edward Smith …o eddy como prefieran-saluda el chico levantado la mano para luego volverse a centar, en eso pasan la vista al hombre parado delante suyos.

-Hola buenos dias alumnos mucho gusto en conocerlos…. mi nombre es Hiccup Haddock…. Y a partir de hoy sere su nuevo maestro-se presenta el castaño con una sonrisa- espero que nos llevemos bien.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo jejee...desde que vi la serie..no te que hiccup era el maestro de los jinetes y penese en algo como esto...que les parece?..dejen sus reviews si quien ñwñ...**

 **Bueno como mencione antes esta historia ira lenta ya que estoy en el proyecto de "Mundo dragon"...no la actualizare seguido pero cada tanto agregare un capi para que valla leyendo y que les pueda gusta..**

 **Bien hecho y listo nos veremos para la proxima bye bye ñwñ**


	2. Bromas, Buenos y Malos Momentos

**Buenas nuevas mis amigos y amigas!...lamento mucho no el aver continuado con esta historia esque estaba con el proyecto "Mundo Dragon" jejej pero intentare actualizarla si puedo...mas seguido esta historia...**

 **Pero bueno sin mucho que decir...solo qe me disculpen jeje...Disfrutenlo! ñwñ**

* * *

 **BROMAS, BUENOS Y MALOS MOMENTOS.  
**

Las hermanas/primas Hofferson estaban impresionadas por el par de personas nuevas que serían su nuevo profesor y su compañero de clases, este año tal vez parecia ser prometedor, por otro lado la ojiazul se quedo mirando a su nuevo profesor con atención, cabellos castaños alborotados y algo largo, piel ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo delgado pero con anchos hombros aunqe no demasiado, tal vez algo fuerte, camisa blanca pero los primero botones desabrochadosy por ultimo pantalón de vestir marrón junto con unos zapatos negros.

Lo miraba como habla con su consejero estudiantil animadamente, ahora se preguntaba si eso dos ya se conocían, tal vez si, en eso siento como que alguien la llama pero no le hace caso al principio, hasta que siente que es golpeada con algo, gira la cabeza a su izquierda para ver al responsable o mejor dicho la responsable, su prima le había lanzado su goma de borrar para llamar su atención.

-Linda forma de llamarme-le dice molesta mientras se acaricia la mejilla, la rubia de reflejos azules solo se burlaba.

-Bueno como no me escuchabas...ya que te llame como tres veces-responde aun manteniendo la sonrisa-entonces no me quedo de otra que lanzarte la gamo de borrar...ademas era lo único que tenía a mano-agrega mirándola con gracia, la ojiazul no le gusto para nada que le lanzara eso, hubiera preferido un papel.

-Bien...entonces...dime para que me llamabas?-pregunta un poco más calmada.

-Bueno te iba a pregunta que si no te parecía lindo el profesor?-le pregunta vagamente y una sonrisa pero su prima solo rueda los ojos por sus ocurrencias.

-Cómo crees?...no sé porque me preguntas eso sabiendo que no me interesa-responde molesta por esa clase de preguntas y volviendo a sentarse recta en su asiento, Storm se le queda viendo un poco sorprendida pero luego se le aparece una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh en serio?-pregunta mirándola de reojo y sin borrar su sonrisa, Astrid la mira también de reojo y algo dudosa por esas palabras-porque mira que te le quedaste mirando fijamente...por un momento creí que se te caería la baba-comenta con gracia y una sonrisa pícara.

Al escuchar el comentario de su prima la rubia se le subieron los colores hasta las orejas, que clase de pregunta es esa?, no miraba a su profesor porque fuera lindo, aunque lo fuera, quiere decir que no lo ve así, es solo que le llamo la atención solo eso, es raro ver gente como el en esta cuidad y que hablaran bien el idioma es todo, ademas de su forma de vestir.

-Ca-cállate Storm...no es por eso que lo miraba- responde muy molesta con los ojos cerrado y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, su prima intenta no reírse escandalosamente y se tapa la boca.

 **Al frente.**

Hiccup y Gobber hablaban animadamente o en este caso el hombre robusto lo estaba interrogando por su tardanza, el pobre castaño solo se disculpaba con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que lo que dijo era cierto, su reloj no tenía pilas, porque se le agoto, suerte para el que su celular si tenía batería y que le había puesto la alarma solo que estaba un poco más adelantada, ya que ese era el otro horaria que tenía para hacer otras cosas, suerte para el que tiene la costumbre ponerla y para rematar el horrible tráfico que se topó, mas que aún no se acostumbraba a las calle por eso el retraso.

-Pues para la próxima cómprele pilas a tu despertador-le aconseja y reta el hombre bigotudo, el joven solo se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo y una sonrisa-no querrás que te despidan por llegar tarde-agrega con seriedad.

-No! No claro que no...descuida Gobber será la última vez...te lo prometo-le dice algo espantado y prometiendo que no volverá a pasar-gracias por darme esta oportunidad-le agradece poniendo sus manos a modo de rezo y agradeciéndole.

-Jejeje descuida muchacho...solo trata de que no se vuelva a repita-le dice con una sonrisa mientras que coloca una mano en el hombro, este sonríe amablemente, luego le retira la mano-bueno me tengo que ir...son todos tuyos-agrega mientras que le joven asiste y dirige hacia a la puerta-chicos!-llama todos los estudiantes, esto lo miran con atención-sean buenos con su nuevo profesor-termina de hablar para luego abrir la puerta y marcharse.

El silencio reino en salón ya nadie sabia que decir, un alumno nuevo y un nuevo profesor sinceramente una linda forma de comenzar el año escolar con estas dos nuevas sorpresa, el castaño miraba a todos con cierto interés para luego carraspea su garganta, coloca su portafolio en el escritorio y luego les da un leve sonrisa a todos.

-Bueno chicos!...como ya sabrán soy su nuevo profesor y como también saben les dije me llamo Hiccup Haddock muchos gusto a todos-les dice amablemente mirando a todos y saludandolo con la mano-como verán para muchos de ustedes tal vez no les guste comenzar a trabajar o me equivoco?-pregunta mirando a un pequeño grupo de cuatro que parecía no prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Pues créalo mucho "profesor"...es primer el día y la regla especifica no hacer nada-responde con una sonrisa graciosa un rubio con rastas, el castaño solo observa con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

-Y ustedes que me puede decir...señor?...-le pregunta de manera traviesa para luego lo señarlo con la mano y que se presente ante la clase.

-Me llamo Tuffnut Thorston...y lo que yo dijo es que no hagamos nada y descansemos-responde felizmente mientras choca lo cinco con su hermana que estaba de acuerdo con el, muchos de los alumno esta bien lo estaban ya que era una excelente idea, todos menos la rubia ojiazul.

Al escuchar a todos festejar por la proposición de ese tonto, Astrid se termina recargan en su pupitre molesta y con pesadez, quien se crea ese tonto para proponer semejante cosa, estaba en la escuela era obvio que debían ponerse a trabajar y no escuchar a ese holgazán, con expresión aburrida mira a todos felices y al llegar al profesor observa que el solo esta recargado contra el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y al igual que los brazos pero con su mano derecha en la barbilla.

-(Que esta haciendo?...aquí ahí un revuelo y el todo de lo mas tranquilo)-piensa muy confundida por ver la actitud tan relajada del hombre al ver que nadie le hace caso y charlan entre si pero de repente el castaño sonríe de lado, eso le llamo la atención.

-Chicos por favor...calmados!-les grita no tan alto pero si para que lo escuchen, todos se tranquilizan un poco y se le quedan viendo-el señor Thorston tiene razón-comenta con una sonrisa mientras señala al joven y se levanta del escritorio, los gemelos sonríen por eso.

-(Que?!)-se pregunta ojiazul impresionada por lo que dijo.

-Siempre es bueno tomarse un respiro de pues de unas larga y agotadoras vacación de veranos no lo creen?-pregunta con una sonrisa mientras camina lentamente por el pequeño corredor entre los pupitres.

Muchos sonríen, chocan los cinco mientras que otros hablan entre si concordando con le profesor y otros hacen gestos de estar fatigados, pero no dejan de prestar atención a lo que su maestro les dice.

-Es agradable poder levantarse todos días a las..no se...2 o 3 de la tarde?-les dice caminando mirando uno por uno y teniendo una expresión de alivio para luego preguntarles con una mirada curiosa, muchos asisten felices- pero de golpe debes levantarte a la mañana...como si fuera una tortura!-agrega con expresión de lamento, todos se quejan por eso, en eso Storm sin dejar de ver la maestro se estira para llegar hasta su prima.

-Guau el profesor es todo un actor...parece ser que nos entiende perfectamente-le susurra con una sonrisa mientras que su prima rueda los ojos de lo molesto que esto era, pareceser que les toco un profesor poco serio y bastante vago.

Mientras el profesor narraba su supuesta melancolía se gira para volver por donde vino, observando a sus alumnos y ver en su caras alegría por ver que el los estaba entendiendo y sin que nadie los mire sonríe de manera algo siniestra.

-Pero!...-habla de golpe mientras se acerca poco a poco al rubio con rasta, todos lo miran hasta Astrid, pero ella lo mira de manera aburrida-pero si no haces eso...si no puedes cumplir con un simple horario, como le harás para cumplir las demás cosas que realmente importan?-pregunta quitando su sonrisa y hablando normalmente, los alumnos lo mira curiosos y extrañados-si eres holgazán te tomara como tal...no podrás hacer lo que quieres porque no tendrás dinero para pagar por lo que realmente quieres, si eres holgazán no conseguirás trabajo y eso a que te lleva..?-les explica serenamente para luego preguntar de manera seria al rubio con rasta mientras lo miraba serio, el pobre chico no supo que responder.

-Eeemm...a vivir..en la...calle?-responde con una pregunta y tragando fuerte, el castaño mira al techo pensado en su respuesta y se dirige hacia su escritorio.

-Si puede ser...o terminar viviendo el resto de tu vida...con tu madre-responde dándose la vuelta y viendo a todos en ese especial al rubio-y por como te veo...tu tal vez termines viviendo con tu madre-agrega bromeando un poco y causando unos cuantas risas en el salón-chicos!..no esta mal no querer hacer algunas cosas….pero ya son grandes..y ya deben responsabilizarse mas...porque en la vida solo tienes tres forma de terminarla mal- les dice de manera amable y cuidadosa mientras le enseña tres dedos.

-Y cuales son esas profesor?-pregunta una joven pelicastaña levantado la mano.

-Son muy sencillas...terminar viviendo en la calle o terminar viviendo con tu madre que ya la pobre mujer merecía descansar después de aguatar a ese vago-les explica contando en con los dedos para terminar señalando con la cabeza al joven rubio, esa broma causa mas risas entre los alumnos menos para el rubio- o la peor de todas...en prisión-terminar de decir de manera seria, eso hizo callar a todos-ahora bien...no digo que todos los días hay que estar trabajando...para uno siempre esta bien darse un pequeño lujo-agrega con una leve sonrisa y acortando la distancian entre su dedo índice y su pulgar-pero cuando la hora de trabajar apareces...no hay que quejarse y solo seguir adelante-termina de explicar mientras es apoya contra el escritorio.

El silencio reino de nuevo en salón, ya que estaban sorprendidos por las sabias palabras de su profesor, además quien podría contradecirlo?, por otro lado, Astrid estaba realmente impresionada, dejo de apoyarse de su mano para prestar atención a lo que su nuevo profesor había dicho, parece ser que no era están vago como pensó que seria, no se dio cuenta pero una ligera sonrisa se le formo en los labios.

Mientras que el profesor al ver que todos lo estaban mirando se auto decide para terminar con esta presentación y comenzar a trabajar...que para eso vino, rápidamente aplaude para despertar a todos de sus sueños o asombros.

-Bueno!...basta de charla...ahora sin quejas...saque sus libros de algebra que es momento de trabajar-les ordena con una amable sonrisa mientras se da la vuelta y yendo a pizarrón, al final ninguno pudo evitar lanzar gritos de exclamación al saber que si iban a trabajar, el castaño solo ríe en voz baja por eso.

 **Dos horas después**.

 _ **POV ASTRID.**_

Ufff...fueron las dos horas mas entretenidas de clases desde que asisto, el profesor Haddock es alguien atento y amable, no importaba quien sea, le explicaba detalle por detalle como debía hacerlo, a pesar que su forma de vestir sea un poco informal es alguien muy inteligente, y yo que pensaba que era solo un vago profesor, aunque eso seria raro sabiendo que la escuela de mi tío es una escuela de alta gama, eso me pareció raro, pero también debo recordar que el hombre llego algo tarde, tal vez con la prisa no se pudo arreglar y….

Porque rayo me estoy poniendo describir lo que le paso al maestro?!...que rayo!...debería estar prestando atención a mi comida que a lo que lleva puesto el profesor, suspiro, cálmate...solo eso, no es necesario entrarme en la vida de alguien quien ni siquiera conozco...además el ya debe tener...

-Astrid!-el llamado de Storm me despierta de mis pensamientos, la miro algo aturdida por el grito que pego en mi oido-es la tercera vez que te llamo..que te pasa?-me pregunta extrañada y con una ceja alzada, yo solo me limpio la oreja para sacarme el sumbido que tenia por el grito, luego la miro.

-A mi?...a mi no me pasa nada-le sonrío para calmarla y tratar de que no pregunte nada raro, aunque creo que eso no la convenció ya que me mira de manera traviesa.

-Mmm...no estarás así por nuestro guapetón profesor o si?-me vuelve a pregunta de manera picara.

-Que?!...no como crees Storm!-responde con un ligero rubor pero no porque se que lo que dijo es mentira sino porque estamos casi en medío de la cafetería-quieres callarte!-la reto en voz baja y ella me sigue mirando de manera picara pero la detengo antes de que hable-y no!...no me interesa el profesor...ni tampoco creo que es guapo...solo es un profesor mas-responde seria pero un poco mas relajada.

-Oh vamos!...no seas aguafiestas...no todos los días viene un profesor guapo a nuestra escuela y mas que nada divertido-me contradice mientras tiene una tierna sonrisa.

-Tal vez a la que le interesa el profesor esa a otra-ahora la mira yo de manera picara ya que parece ser que a ella si le interesa el profesor.

-No voy a negar que es lindo-admite con una sonrisa algo soñadora mientras apoya sus brazos contra la mesa y se recarga contra sus manos, yo solo mira extrañada-pero mi único amor es para mi...es mi hermoso cantante favorito-agrega felizmente y a mi se va toda duda ya que puede ver corazoncitos flotando alredor de ella por recodar a su "lindo" cantante.

Mientras mi enamorada prima se va al país de los sueños con su "amor platónico", yo prefiero comenzar a comer porque créame, ella va estar por un rato largo en el país de los sueños.

Sigo comiendo mi comida mientras leo una interesante historia llamada "como entrenar a tu dragon", siendo sincera no se a quien se le viene a ocurrir escribir una historia donde una persona puede entrenar un dragon, pero la historia me intereso y desde que la empecé a leer me gusto, ahora mi pregunta es...tendré ancestros vikingos?.

-Oye Astrid mira allá!-me llama mi loca prima que parece ser que ya salio del mundo de su sueños…guau nuevo record...luego miro hacia donde esta apuntando y sonrío de gusto.

-Heather!-llamo a la persona que Storm había señalado y pone muy feliz de volver a ver a una buena amiga, la menciona mira hacia nuestra dirección y ambas levantamos las manos para que nos vea.

En eso ella nos ve y nos saluda para luego hablarle a alguien que esta a su lado, ambas viene hacia nuestra dirección, Heather es una chica de mi edad, nos conocimos en la primaria al segundo año, desde entonces hemos sido buenas amigas junto con mi prima, sus cabellos son de un hermoso tono negro tranzados en una cola y que hace conjunto con la noche, ojos verdes tan brillante como dos esmeraldas y una piel algo blanca pero suave, no me pregunten como lo se...pero lo se.

Pero ahora veo que a cambiado un poco y para mejor, se ve a puesto mas linda, aunque me llamo la atención la chica a su lado...si así como lo oyen...una chica que no conozco estaba su lado y parecía algo tímida, aunque su cabello gris me sorprende, al igual que su ojos verdes, será pariente de Heather?...aunque ella nos dijo que tenía un hermano pero no hermana, además parece de nuestra edad.

-Hola chicas!...tanto tiempo sin verlas!-nos levantamos para abrazarnos y saludarnos, pues era verdad en las vacaciones ellas se fueron y yo me quede sola-oh!...por cierto déjeme presentares a un amiga mía-nos dice mientras nos presenta a su compañera-la conocí en las vacaciones y este año esta en el mismo salón que yo...su nombre es Cizalla-nos la presenta con una amable sonrisa y su amiga levanta su mano para saluda de manera tímida-Cizalla ellas son Astrid y Storm las amiga de quienes te conte-ahora nos señala y nos presenta de la misma forma.

-Hola- hago lo mismo con una amable sonrisa para que se siente más segura.

-OLAA!-saluda mi prima de manera escandalosa como siempre-oye me agrada tu cabello...te lo teñiste o es de forma natur…?!-le pregunta acercándose o en este caso invadiendo el espacio personal de la pobre chica pero antes de que termine su frase la agarro de la oreja.

-Storm que te eh dicho sobre molestar a las personas-la reto molesta con ella por hacer o decir cosas que no se deben, ella solo me responde con un quejido de dolor ya que le apretó mas la oreja-disculpala es que tiene la boca floja...aun esta en modo de entrenamiento-le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras aun sostengo la oreja a mi prima.

-Oye!...no me trates como si fuera un peeeerrrrooooo!-intenta contradecirme pero le termino aplicando mas fuerza al agarre causando que grite y se queje.

 _***Fin Astrid pov***_

Mientras Astrid sigue tirando y retando a su loca prima, el par de chicas reciente las miraba con atención, la pobre peligris estaba algo sorprendida y conmocionada por ver como la rubia mantiene firme al a rubia/celeste, la torturada no puede hacer nada para sacársela de enzima.

- **N** o te preocupes...a si son ellas dos casi siempre-le explica la pelinegra mirándola con una sonrisa-pueden parecerte extrañas al principio...pero una vez que las conoces...son muy divertida jeje-agrega riendo un poco para luego dirigirse hacia al par de rubias y tratar de separarlas-bueno ya basta...apenas es el primer día de clases y ya se están peleando?-les pregunta sonriéndoles de manera juguetona mientras coloca sus manos en sus cinturas, parecía la madre de ambas.

-Ella empezó!-responde ambas al mismo tiempo mientras que Storm se acaricia la oreja izquierda suavemente y Astrid la mira de manera seria mientras tiene los brazos cruzados-que?..claro que no!..tu empezaste primero...basta!...deja de imitarme!-ambas se respondían al mismo tiempo y cuanto mas lo hacia mas se molestaban, para que al final las dos chocando sus frentes.

Cizalla estaba realmente sorprendida de la coordinación que ambas tenían al hablar, si no mal recordaba Heather le habia contó que ellas dos son primas...pero ahora que las ve por primera vez, las escuchaba y actúaban parecen ser mas hermanas que primas, por otro lado la pelinegra solo termina riendo en grande, las tres las mira como si estuviera loca.

-Ay por dios chicas...como las extrañe jajaja-les dice riendo muy feliz mientras se agarra el estomago de tanto reír, el par de rubias se mientras entre si para luego contagiarse de la risa, porque en realidad no era la pelinegra la loca sino ellas dos por estar peleando y hablando al mismo tiempo.

Estuvieron riendo al menos unos 20 segundos, algo que las extrañaban, ya que en todo el verano no pudieron compartir estos momentos, Cizalla que estaba algo apartada es tomada da la mano para ser jalada y que se les una a la diversión, luego la pelinegra para de reír y se limpie una lagrima.

-Que tal si nos sentamos para charlar un poco mejor?-les pregunta intentando parar sus risas, las tres aceptan y todas se sientan para convencer que fue lo que hicieron en las vacaciones y paso astrid guarda su libro.

Estuvieron hablando casi todo lo que quedaba de la hora del almuerzo, al principio la peligris no participo mucho pero nuestra ojiazul le pregunto algunas cosas para que rompa el hielo y para que se incluya en la charla, una vez que ella se soltó un poco y empezó a tener una pequeña charlar con la peliazul, tanto la pelinegra como la rubia sonríen felices y agradecida por parte de Heather con su amiga.

 _RING-RING._

Al escuchar el timbre de que se anunciaba el fin del recreo la peliazul termina recostada en la mesa con pesadez y soltado un suspiro de aburrimiento, sus amigas que estaban medio levantadas la miran extrañada.

-Que te pasa Storm?-pregunta Cizalla algo preocupada por su cambio drástico de humor al escuchar la campana.

-Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que estemos se paradas-responde vagamente y con tristeza mientras juega con el tenedor, era verda para ella el saber que no podia hablar con heather y aohra con su nueva amiga la deprimia.

-Bueno eso es verdad...es algo triste...pero mira el lado bueno...aun nos podemos seguir viendo en los recreos-responde la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es verdad Storm...peor seria si no estuvieran en nuestra escuela-agrega la rubia preocupada con ese dato y mirando a sus dos amigas, estas dos asisten estando de acuerdo con ella.

-Por favor!..Heather y ahora Cizalla!-comenta de golpe mientras se levanta y de se dirige para abrazar a las mencionados por los hombros de manera dramática-no me dejen con esta loca amante de arrancarme las orejas-les dice fingiendo tristeza y abajándolas con fuerza.

-Óyeme!-se queja la rubia muy molesta por decirle eso, Cizalla no sabia que responder mientras que la pelinegra la abraza para luego acaríciale a cabeza dulcemente.

-Ya..ya tranquila..nadie te va arrancar la orejita-le dice de manera cariñosa y siguiéndole el juego, Astrid solo chequea los dientes muy disgustada por ser casi siempre la anfitriona de las bromas de su prima.

-Ya dejen de jugar que se nos esta haciendo tarde-responde de mala manera mientras agarra su mochila y su vaso con refresco, dos de tres la siguen con una mini risa por el juego que acaban de hacer y luego la siguen.

 **Caminando por el corredor.**

 **-** Vamos Astrid no te enojes...sabes que solo estoy jugando-comenta Storm de manera "dulce" estando detrás de su prima, pero la chica solo la ignora, Heather estaba al lado de Astrid mirando a la peliazul con cierto toque entre preocupada y divertida mientras que Cizalla estaba lado de la peliazul y detrás de pelinegra, miraba al par con preocupación.

-No me importa-responde la rubia sin darse la vuelta y teniendo los ojos cerrados mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida, la pobre peliazul termina agachando la cabeza desilusionada.

-Bueno ya chicas no pelen-intenta tranquilizar la situación la morocha para que luego es ocurra algo-dígame...algo nuevo paso en su salón?-pregunta para romper el hielo.

-Si tenemos un alumno nuevo y un nuevo profesor-responde sin problemas la rubia mientras le da otro sorbo a la bebida ya que era el último.

-Si y Astrid le gusta nuestro nuevo profesor-agrega rápidamente Storm con una sonrisa divertida para que luego la mencionada escupiera todo el contenido y dejara sorprendía a las otras dos.

-Pero que locuras estas diciendo Storm!..a mi no me gusta!-le grita dándose vuelta entre sorprendida, enojada y sonrojada por escuchar las ocurrencias de su prima acerca de su nuevo maestro-es increíble las tonterías que salen de tu boca-agrega muy molesta.

-Eeemm Astrid-es llamada por la pelinegra, esta la mire con una ceja alzada, su amiga le señala detrás suyo muy sorpredida ya que no solo ella sino que su prima y su nueva amiga también estaban igual, da media vuelta extrañada para ver que es lo que sucede y se quedo petrificada-pro-profesor..Ha-haddock!-grita de espanto al ver a su maestro delante suyo paralizado y mirando su camisa, en eso ella baja la mirada y puede ver la mancha que tiene en su camisa-aaahh!...lo...lo lamento mucho..no..no era mi intención-se disculpa torpemente.

-No...no descuida...debí ver por donde iba jeje-intenta tranquilizar con una leve sonrisa-descuida no es nada-agrega colocando un mano en la cabeza de la chica y le acaricia para que se pueda tranquilizar, la pobre se le ruboriza el rostro por esa caricia-ahora si me disculpan señoritas debo cambiarme...con permiso-les dice a las cuatro con una tierna sonrisa y pasa a su lado tranquilamente- o por cierto...Srta. Hofferson...para la próxima evite las bromas de mal gusto puede a ver accidentes por eso...las veo en clase!-termina de hablar sin quitar su expresión tranquila y comenzando a correr.

-Eso fue para Astrid o para Storm?-pregunta la pelinegra estado aun sorprendida y mirando al par.

-Que importa!...lo que importa es saber si el escucho lo que dijo esta bocona!-grita con pánico y enojo la ojiazul mientras señala con su dedo acusador a su prima, sin saber si su profesor escucho la conversación- hay me muero de vergüenza...y todo por tu culpa Storm!...muchas gracias!-menciona queriéndose arrancar los pelos para luego ver a su prima de manera amenazante.

La pobre peliazul solo sonríe de manera nerviosa mientras coloca sus manos al frente queriendo tener una barrera entre ella y su querida prima.

-Tranquila Astrid...yo no creo que allá escuchado...además creo que el concejo ese lo dijo mas para mi que para ti-le responde ella intentando convencerla y tratar de que no la mate.

-Eso espero-comenta entre enojada y algo deprimida de que tal vez su vida escolar este arruinada por esa broma.

-Ya tranquilas ustedes dos...miren será mejor que no presten atención-les dice la pelinegra con una sonrías tranquilizadora mientras apoya sus manos a cada uno de los hombros de las chicas, ambas suspiran para relajarse-por cierto Astrid...debo decir que te quieres agarrar a un buen partido-agrega guiñándole el ojo y teniendo una sonrisa traviesa, la pobre rubia grita muy molesta por ser el centro de atención mientras que las otras tres solo sonríen por eso.

 **Ya en el salón.**

 _***Pov Astrid***_

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta del salón y nos dependimos de Heather y nuestra nueva amiga Cizalla, entramos y nos fuimos a sentar, buenos más que nada yo me fui a sentar, ya que Storm fue a charlar con unas compañeras que reconoció, una vez en mi pupitre puse mi mochila en el respaldo para luego tirar mi cabeza con pesadez al pupitre mientras cruzaba mis brazos por mi cabeza.

NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYA ESCUPI SODA AL PROFESOR!...grite y me auto rete por ese momento en le pasillo, como puede escupirle a un profesor?!, nunca me había pasado y ahora puede que el este enojado y muy molesto conmigo por hacer eso, lo bueno que nadie mas a parte de las chicas me vio, pero aun así es una falta de respeto y vergonzoso hace ese tipo de cosas.

Pero también me dijo que no me preocupara, que no pasaba nada, que el tuvo la culpa por estar distraído, np...no...no una cosa es chocarte con alguien estando algunos de los dos distraídos, pero en este caso el estaba distraído pero yo fui que quien escupió en vez de tragarme el contenido...quiero llorar...mi buena primera impresión con el profesor se arruino por ese descui...

Wait a second!...mientras levanto mi cabeza y miro la nada confundida, o sea se que me debe importa un poco lo que me digan o piense los demás de mi, pero porque me importa tanto de que el profesor Haddock tenga una buena imagen de mi si ni siquiera lo conozco?...

-Hola!-me llaman de golpe y brinco un poco por el repino susto si no fuera que fue algo lejos, ese chico o chica estaría tirado en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal, ya que no me gusta que me asusten-lo siento no era mi intención asustarte-vuelve a hablar la voz y volteo el rostro para ver a uno de mismo compañeros, era el chico nuevo-permíteme presentarme soy Eddy Smith...mucho gusto...eeemm-se presenta con una sonrisa para luego estirar su mano y mirarme de manera curiosa.

-Oh lo siento...estaba distraída-me disculpo un poco ya que no lo había escuchado al principio, carraspeo un poco mi garganta para que se me olvide el bochornoso momento de hace rato y volteo el cuerpo sin levantarme-mucho gusto..soy Astrid hofferson-me presento con una leve sonrisa mientras le estrecho la mano.

-Hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama-me dice de manera caballerosa mientras lleva mi mano a sus labios y por reflejos la quito, tal vez sea un "cabello" por asi decirlo y hace esas cosas, pero no soy el tipo de chicas que se deja impresionar por eso-lamento si te incomode..no era mi intención-se disculpa de manera nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Oye tu!-ambos escuchamos un fuerte grito para que luego voltear a mi derecha y ver al quien no quera encontrarme se acercaba.

 _***Fin pov Astrid***_

Caminando hacia ellos dos, venia un joven de cabellos castaños y con una mirada de poco amigos, su nombre...Gustav Larson, proclamado por Astrid al final de año pasado como su acosador personal numero 1, ya que ese puesto antes lo tenia un chico llamado Snotlout Jorgenson pero este dejo de acosarlo cuatro meses antes de que termine el año, ahora parecía ser el turno del castaño.

-Ay no..-se queja la rubia mientras se lleva la mano a la cara, este día no podía empeorar y eso que apenas había comenzado el año.

Por otro lado el joven pelirrojo mira curioso a su compañera para luego ver extrañado al chico que ya estaba a su lado mirándolo fijamente y con cara de querer matarlo.

-Quien te crees que eres para coquetear con mi novia?-le pregunta celoso y aguantando las ganas de golpear al chico nuevo.

-Que?!-se preguntan ambos la mismo tiempo, para asombro del pelirrojo y asombro a la rubia, aunque esta ultima estaba mas asqueada y muy molesta por cree que eso es verdad.

-Es enserio?-pregunta el joven pelirrojo mirando a la chica con asombro.

-Es enseri…-iba responder el castaño sientendose orgullo de mencionarlo.

-Que? claro que no!-responde rápidamente la rubia muy molesta con esta situación y con ganas de matar a Larson por abrir la boca y decir puras tonterías.

-Vamos Astrid...no lo niegues se me adoras-agrega el joven seductoramente mientras se señalaba, la pobre se le revuelve el estomago por eso, si esto sigue así lanzara todo lo que comió y ya tuvo suficiente con eso.

-Ella no parece quererte mucho-comenta el pelirrojo a modo de burla al ver las reacciones de la chica.

-Es que es algo tímida en publico por eso ocultamos nuestro am...auch!-le explica acercándose al oído del joven y susurrarle, pero no midió su tono de voz asíque la rubia pudo escucharlo claramente.

Esto era el colmo no pensaba dejarlo terminar así que sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca y tirandolo al suelo, quien se cree este para decir cosas que no debe de su persona, mientras el joven castaño se encontraba en el suelo acariciándose la cara, el pelirrojo mira el panorama con los ojos muy abierto.

-Ahora podrías dejarme tranquil…-les dice mirándolo de forma amenazante pero sus palabras quedan frenadas por un carraspeo de garganta, tanto los dos chicos parados como que el que esta en el suelo miran al causante.

-Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?-pregunta seriamente el profesor Haddock teniendo sus brazos cruzados.

-Lo que pasa es que mi...-intenta explicar el joven castaño levantándose algo mareado, ese golpe si que fue fuerte.

-Profesor estos dos me andan molestando-interrumpe la joven antes de que ese tonto agrega algo que no debe y que no es real mientras señala ambos.

-Muy bien ya basta de charla...la clase a comenzado-agrega seriamente para luego ver al par de chicos-Sr. Smith y Sr. Larson vallan a sus asientos y dejen de molestar a la Sra. Hofferson...esta claro?-les pregunta sin cambiar su expresión y descruzando sus brazos, el par asiste algo deprimidos para luego retirarse a sus asientos.

La joven sintió un gran alivio cuando ese par se fueron a sus respectivos asientos, su profesor llego en el momento justo para detener esta ridícula pelea pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tal vez esta no era única vez que vería al pelirrojo, no cuando giro la cabeza y le sonrío de forma picara, mejor tendría cuidado con ese chico.

-En cuanto a usted Srta. Hofferson-volvió hablar el profesor poniendo un tono de autoridad, todo el alivio que sintió la pobre chica se le fue en un mili segundo al escucharlo hablar-la próxima vez hable con sus maestros y no termine sus discusiones a los golpes..esta claro?-le pregunta sin quitar su tono de voz, la jove agacha la mirada con lastima ya que era la primera vez que la retaban el clases, asiste con la cabeza.

Genial!...si antes no le dijo nada por lo de la bebida, ahora la retaba por el golpe que le dio al chico y no era que no se lo mereciera el castigo, pero tal vez si ese tonto no abriera la boca de más, esto no le estaría pasando.

-Que esa lo ultima vez-termina de decirle para luego tomar su mano y colocarle un papel, la joven sabe que debe ser un certificado de mala conducta que debe darle o notificarle a su madre, este día en serio no puede ir peor, mas al saber que quedo mal de nuevo con su profesor-muy bien!...todos a sus asientos...vamos comenzar!-levanta la voz para que todos escuchen y sin nada mas que decir se retira.

Miestras todos los alumnos se dirigen a sus respectivos asientos, la joven rubia levanta miranda aun sosteniendo el papelito dobla entre sus dedos, en eso cedió cuenta que la camisa blanca que tenia puesta la había cambiado por otra de color verde fuerte, también sin mas que decir suspiro con lastima y decepcionada de su misma mientras se sentaba.

Ahora que se supo le dirá a su mama?, que por culpa de un chico quien se auto creyó que era su "novio" recibió un golpe de su parte y que ahora lleva un notificación que su nuevo profesor le dio?, no ni loca, seria mejor si se lo dice a su...a su tío?...no! eso era aun peor, de lo frustrante termino apoyándose contra su pupitre y se masajeaba la cara con ambas manos pero al hacerlo siente el papel que le raspa, con ganas de tirarlo a la basura pero debía saber que tan grave era la situación, agarra el papel y desdobla para ver que contiene.

" _Se que no debo decirte esto o mejor dicho no debo escribirlo pero...muy buen golpe, se que esta mal elogiarte por eso pero para la próxima intenta hablar con algún profesor o profesora para que no te siga pasando"_ -tuvo que releer como dos veces seguidas para entender bien el mensaje, ya no era un certificado de mal conducta que debía entregar sino que solo era una simple nota, un pequeño elogio mas un consejo de pedir ayuda, realmente estaba muy impresionada por estas palabras, en eso levanta mirada para verlo y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran un poco.

-Que dice la nota?-pregunta en tono susurrante Storm mientras se inclinaba para ver la nota, por reflejo la cerro y guardo el papel en su bolsillo.

-No na-nada interesante...solo que debo ser más cuidadosa y no golpear a nadie-responde nerviosa porque su prima pueda ver la nota y empiece a decir muchas tonterías, como respuesta ella solo dijo un pequeño "oh" y continúo prestando atención a la clase.

En cambio la ojiazul solo tiene una leve sonrisa de felicidad al saber que no fue una mala notificación, tal vez su día no estaba del todo mal, algo bueno resulto después de todo.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado esta parte...y me dijen reviews ..sin quieren jeje pero me ayudaria mucho para seguir con esta pequeña historia romantica ñwñ...**

 **Cizalla = Cizalladura...por si no se dieron cuenta...esque no encontraba nombre para ese personaje jejee**

 **Como muchos tal sabes o no..en la serie de Drgones de berk Hiccup parecia ser le profesor de todos los jinetes pro esta idea se me vino a la cabeza solo espero que les guste...**

 **Y por si algun fanatico de mi historia "Mundo Dragon" lee esto..les voy avisando esa historia estara pausada un momento por nuevo materia que necesito y por esta historia que estoy escribiendo**

 **asique muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras nos veremos luego.**

 **Byebye...que thor los cuide! ñwñ/**


	3. No puede creerlo!

**Sopresa!...eh vuelto con otro capi mas ñwñ/...y tendras que espara los siguentes ya que como veran estoy con otra histria que es la principal...cuando termen sigo con esta pero por ahora les doy estos ñwñ.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste este y que lo disfruten mucho ñwñ...**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **SORPRESA...SORPRESA.**

 **Tres días después.**

 _***Pov Astrid***_

Faltaba poco para que termine la semana, ahora que estamos a jueves puedo sentir que poco a poco como se acerca el esperado día, estoy tan feliz, solo espero que Storm pueda conseguir las entradas para el concierto de este fin de semana, aunque en estos días tambien me han pasado algunas cosas malas, por suerte gracias al profesor Haddock no a paso nada grave...hasta ahora.

Unas de las cosas malas o mas bien molestas, fue que otra vez Gustav y el chico nuevo llamado Eddy han estado molestándome y no puedo decir quien de los dos es el primero porque cuando me deshago de uno, se me aparece el otro, es algo irritante y muy molesto, otra cosa que no se...es que tiene ese chico Eddy conmigo?, con Gustav no tengo muchos problemas porque ya se como tratarlo o amenazarlo...pero el nuevo?, siendo sincera...ni idea.

Lo peor es que pareciera que este año no cambio nada, se fue un idiota acosador para que venga otro y el que ya estaba empeorara, pero quien se creen esos dos que soy yo?, una clase de trofeo o que?, si no fuera porque el profesor Haddock llegaba justo en el momento juro que los golpeaba, esos dos ya estaría con los tabiques quebrados.

Pero bueno...eso paso ayer, hoy parece ser que esos dos no tienen ninguna intención de molestarme y que bueno...porque hoy no tengo ganas de verlos...mejor dicho cuando tuve ganas de verlos?, yo y mis pensamientos...pero bueno...hoy estoy de buen humor y no quiero que esos me interrump…

-Entonces...como a que hora llegaras?-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida y esta se escuchaba al doblar la esquina de la pared, como estábamos el en recreo podíamos hablar o usar los celulares sin que los profesores te vean pero en este caso la voz que escucho es exactamente la del profesor Haddock.

Me pego contra la pared para acercarme a la orilla y poder escuch...un momento...porque me estoy metiendo en la vida privada del profesor Haddock?...no tiene porque ser de incumbencia, además de que esta mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas...pero...pero la curiosidad me mata.

-Aaahh...bueno y quieres que te prepare algo para cenar?-pregunta mirando la nada mientras yo solo asomo la oreja y escuchaba atenta, porque hago esto?-es enserio?...y como se supone que voy a prepara eso?!-su tono sonaba algo molesto aunque después termina en un suspiro-esta bien...tienes razón...descuida yo me encargo...cuídate...nos vemos luego-parece ser que termino la llamada, solo me asomo un poco para ver pero al hacerlo ya no había nadie, bueno parece ser que el profesor tiene una cita, me alegro por el.

En eso escucho el sonar de la campana anunciando que el recreo acabo, salgo corriendo hacia mi siguiente clase.

 **Media hora después**.

Caray...casi no preste nada de atención en la clase de química, tan solo porque me intriga que tipo de chica ira a estar con el profesor pero tambien me estuve auto criminando por eso, ya que no debería importarme lo que el Sr. Haddock haga o deje de hacer, suerte para mi que mi compañero de química si estaba prestando atención y me despertó de mi raro pensamientos y que bueno que lo hizo porque el Sr. Haddock estaba parados delante nuestro.

-Muy bien Sr. Ingerman...no lo sobrepase...porque sino volamos todos jajaja-bromea un poco el Sr. Haddock mirando el proyecto con una leve sonrisa, mi compañero solo sonríe de gusto y algo nervioso por la broma final.

Sin poder creerlo o poder evitarlo, me le quede viendo a los ojos, los ojos del Sr. Haddock aun detrás de las gafas de protección, se veían muy brillantes y profundo, en serio son tan verde como los bosques de Berk?, sentí que podía hundirme en ellos y quedar muy relajada, su cabellos no eran tan castaño, tenia un tonos rojos que le hacian lucir un color caoba, siendo sincera ese cabellos algo alborotado tirando rebeldes hacían que quiera tocarlos y en redar mis...

PARATE UN MOMENTO ASTRID!...me grita mi autocontrol, se puede saber adonde fueron mis pensamientos?, porque estoy mirando tan fijamente al Sr. Haddock?, mejor miro para otro lado.

-Por cierto…Srta. Hofferson-me llama calmadamente, rayos se abra dado cuenta que lo estuve mirando fijamente?.

-S-si…profesor?-pregunta de manera nerviosa no porque me este mirando sino porque me allá descubierto que lo estaba viendo, que vergüenza!.

-Me puede decir que químicos coloco el Sr. Ingerman en el frasco?-me pregunta con una leve sonrisa y señalando el contenido, me...quiero...morir!...como se pone que voy a responder a eso!...si ni siquiera preste atención a lo que explico en la clase, sin saber que responde agacho la cabeza decepcionada de mi misma-mmm...para la próxima por favor preste mas atención si?-me pregunta casi retándome, yo solo asisto sintiéndome muy tonta, luego de eso se retira para ver otros proyectos.

-Estas bien?-me pregunta mi compañero algo preocupado.

-Si...yo...lamento no a verte ayudado-me disculpo con el avergonzada por estar en las nubes.

-Descuida...quieres saber cuales fueron los ingredientes?-me sonríe para luego preguntarme mientras señala los tubos de ensayo y después el recipiente que contiene toda la mezcla, yo asisto seriamente para ya ponerme a trabajar.

 **En el recreo**.

-Hablas en serio!-pregunta o mas bien grita mi amiga Heather mirando a su compañera o mejor dicho nuestra nueva amiga Cizalla-valla no sabia que te gustaba los The Dragon's Fire-agrega impresionada.

-Bueno en realidad...me gusta su toque de rap que le pone segundo vocalista-responde algo tímida pero con una sonrisa.

-Si es genial!...y este fin de semana los vamos a ir a ver-comenta mi prima muy feliz e ilusionada por verlos, solo sonrío feliz de poder ir, ya que mi madre me dio permiso el otro dia y mas siendo mi primer concierto.

-Alguna idea de cuanto puede salir las entradas?-pregunta Heather algo preocupada por eso ya que hemos escuchado que las entradas valen mucho dinero.

-Ninguna de ustedes no se preocupen yo me encargo de conseguirlas-responde mi prima muy orgullosa y feliz, me pregunto como las conseguirá ya que las entradas aunque caras se vende como pan caliente.

-Pues mas te vale querida...porque es ultimo concierto de su gira y no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo-comenta Heather apuntándole con el dedo de manera amenazante y teniendo una mirada asesina, creo que el fanatismo se le subió a la cabeza jeje.

-Ya...ya...ya mi querida Heather...dejalo todo en mis manos-le responde mientras el quita el dedo de su cara lentamente y le acaricia la mano con cariño, tanto Cizalla y como yo nos reímos con nerviosismo por la vida de mi querida prima.

Mas tarde cambiamos de tema y comenzamos hablar de diferentes cosas, aunque en el caso de Storm le preguntaba muchas cosas a Cizalla ya que estaba intrigada, por otro lado Heather y yo solo hablamos de los dos chicos que me han estando acosando los primero días, enserio apenas comienza el año escolar y ya no tengo paz.

-Pues porque no le dices que no tiene nada que ver con el?-me pregunta entre molesta y extrañada, yo solo suspiro deprimida.

-Tu crees que no lo he hecho?-le pregunto tristemente-cada vez que se lo digo el siempre vuelve...es como una mosca...siempre molesta-responde muy molesta de tener que aguantar otro año mas a Gustav.

-Si...la verdad ese chico es un pesado...pero que hay del otro chico...como se llamaba?-con cuerda conmigo para luego preguntarme por mi otro acosador.

-Se llama Eddy Smith...aunque por suerte el no es tan pesado como Gustav...el al menos me da mi espacio-respondo un poco mas tranquila porque Eddy pareciera que no viene con intención de coquetear solo de amistad, pero solo charlamos de diferentes cosas y luego se va porque viene Gustav, en realidad no es tan mal chico.

-Bueno eso es un alivio-me dice con una sonrisa de costado, yo solo asisto-y dime...como te va ahora que tu eres la acosadora?-me pregunta con un tono algo travieso, la miro para ver que tiene una mirada traviesa pero yo solo levanto una ceja sin entender-ay no te hagas...Storm me contó que le hechas el ojo o en este caso los ojos a tu profesor en la clase de química-agrega de forma coqueta.

Que bueno no tengo nada para comer o beber sino lo escupo o me ahogo pero tambien que mala suerte que no tengo nada para tirarle a mi bocona prima.

-STORM!-le grito muy molesta y avergonzada porque cuente ese tipo de cosas y yo creyendo que nadie me vio.

-Lo siento-me responde mi "linda" prima mientras choca sus palmas en forma de rezo y que bueno que lo hace porque le hace falta uno para que no la mate.

-Oh vamos Astrid...dime que no te interesa ni un poquito tu profesor?...porque en lo que a mi respecta...esta para comerlo-me dice mi amiga con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se relame los labios, yo la miro sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-No claro que no!...y por favor Heather no sea tan guarra-la reto algo molesta y asqueada, nunca habia visto así a mi amiga.

-Solo bromeo jaja...pero en serio es un chico lindo...no todos los días hay profesores lindos-agrega de sin quitar su sonrisa y hablando de forma calmada.

-Pues si lo quieres...tómalo...a mi no me interesa-responde de manera cortante y ya no interesada en este tipo de charlas mientras me cruzo de brazos y mira aun lado-además el ya tiene a alguien-agregue sin mirar a ninguna.

-Así?...y tu como lo sabes?-me pregunta mi prima mentiendose en la conversacion y intuyendo con una mirada confusa.

-Lo escuche habar por el teléfono antes de ir la clase de química-respondo aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, siento como mi prima y mis amigas hablan entre si, en eso me doy cuenta que apretaba mi brazo derecho con fuerza, eso me extraño un poco.

 _RING-RING._

Al sonar la campana nos levantamos para volver a nuestros respectivos salones y poder terminar con este día, aunque aun me quedo la duda de porque me apreté el brazo, eso si que fue extraño.

 _***Fin Pov Astrid***._

 **La tarde.**

Al caer la tarde los alumnos se preparaban para irse a sus casas, un día mas que se terminado, nuestra rubia guardaba sus cosas para poder irse con su prima a la casa de esta, pero por reflejo vio que el profesor Haddock ya se había ido.

-(Valla si que tiene prisa...tal vez esta ansioso por encontrarse con ella)-piensa sorprendida por la rapidez con la que lo vio salir, para luego deprimirse un poco, al ver hacia donde van sus pensamientos agita su cabeza para sacárselos, en eso voltea a ver a su prima que ya casi estaba lista- lista irnos Storm?-le pregunta con una sonrisa mientras mete dentro de su mochila su ultimo cuaderno.

-Oh!...eeemm...lo siento Astrid pero hoy tengo practica de karate o lo olvidaste?-dice con lastima para luego preguntarle de manera extraña, la chica se golpea la cara al saber que ella tiene pratica después de la escuela.

-Lo siento Storm lo había olvidado-responde con una sonrías mientras le saca la lengua y se golpea la cabeza torpemente, su hermana solo niega con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa-anda vete ya...nos veremos luego-le dice felizmente mientras le indica con la cabeza que se valla.

-Lo se...lamento mucho el no poder acompañarte!-responde con una sonrisa y se cuelga la mochila al hombro para salir corriendo.

Al verla partir solo pudo suspirar algo deprimida, debería encontrar algo que hacer después de clase para así no se pone pensar que estaria sola en casa, agita levemente la cabeza para sacarse la melancolía, cierra su mochila y se la lleva detrás de la espalda pero al mirar al frente pudo ver algo en el escritorio de su profesor, mira a todas las direcciones y se dio cuenta que era la única que quedaba.

-Ni cuenta me di cuando todos se fueron-comenta con sorpresa mientras se dirige hacia el escritorio-bueno eso es un alivio...así no me tengo que aguantar al pesado de Gustav-agrega a modo de broma y al llegar a la mesa vio que lo que se encontraba arriba de esta era un libro.

Algo curiosa lo agarra y comienza a leer un poco, se da cuenta que es un libro con diferentes ejercicios muy complicado casi a nivel universitario, no podía entender ninguno de los que estaban, aunque la ecuación estaban hechas.

-Valla!...si el Sr. Haddock nos da esto los cerebros de muchos se funden jaja-bromea un al ver los ejercicios, lo cierra y lo mira un poco, no tenia nombre frontal y al reverso, ni al principio de las hojas, hasta que al mirar en el bordado puede leer el nombre o mejor dicho el apellido "Haddock" marcado en el-tal vez el profesor se lo olvido de lo apurado que estaba...será mejor llevárselo...tal vez lo necesite-se auto dice mientras lo sostiene con ambas manos y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala de maestros.

 **En sala de maestros**.

Toco un par de ves la puerta, solo esperaba que el profesor Haddock no se allá ido para darle el libro, en eso se abre la puerta pero quien la atiende no es quien esperaba sino que fue una señora o en este caso una de las profesoras.

-Oh...hola querida...que haces aquí a esta horas?-le pregunta la mujer de cabellos rojos y ropa deportiva.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Hera...se encuentra el profesor haddock aquí?-saluda y responde con otra pregunta desando que el se encuentre.

-Oh no querida lo siento...el se acaba de ir hace un momento-responde amablemente la mujer recordando la prisa que el hombre tenia, en eso observa a la joven que tiene delante y su cara se le hacia familiar- disculpa...tu no eres por causalidad Astrid Hofferson?-le pregunta curiosa y extrañada, la joven estaba maldiciendo en voz baja pero al ser nombrada la mira con atención.

-Eem si lo soy...acaso no me recuerda?...estoy en su clase de educación física-le dice algo extrañada porque le pregunte eso sabiendo que esta su clase, pero también debe ser razonable ya que esta es la primera semana de escuela.

-Si lo se...no te preocupes no me olvide de ti..al contrario quería auto recordarme ya te había visto el año pasado y que te había ofrecido a que entra a mi club de voleibol-le responde la maestra con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se apoya en el umbral de la puerta y se cruza de brazos.

-Que!..o si!...lo había estando pensado cuando me lo digo y se había olvidado decirle-comenta sonriendo como un tonta porque era ella la que se olvido de ese ofrecimiento que la maestra Hera le había ofrecido el año pasado cuando la vio jugar voleibol-pero si...si quiero entrar al club-agrega seriamente pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Perfecto!...la semana que viene empezamos con las practicas del club...no me vallas a fallar-comenta la mujer con una sonrisa alegre mientras le levanta el pulgar mientras bromea al final.

-No claro que no...pero a que hora es?-responde la rubia sonriendo para luego tener una pequeña duda.

-Después de clases-le responde sin problemas, en eso recuerda del porque ella estaba aquí-por cierto...porque buscas al Sr. Haddock?-le pregunta un poco confundida por eso ya que recuerda que lo buscaba a el y no a ella.

-Cierto!...es que quiero entregarle este libro que se olvido en su escritorio-le dice algo preocupada mientras mira el libro que tiene entre sus manos, la mujer lo mira atenta- tal vez le sea importante-agrega un poco mas preocupada-cree que usted se lo pueda entregar?-le pregunta mirándola casi con desesperación.

-Créeme que me encantaría-responde la pelirroja con una mirada enamorada, eso extraño un poco la joven-pero tengo mucho que hacer-agrega algo desilusionada-porque no se lo llevas tu?-le pregunta con una amable sonrisa.

-Yo?!...pero no tengo idea en donde vive-responde muy sorprendida por esa pregunta y mas que no tenia muchas ganas de ver al profesor, no después de lo que paso el otro día.

-Descuida...el al ingresar dejo su dirección-le comenta la maestra sin problemas mientras entra a salón y empieza a busca el archivo del profesor Haddock.

-Y no seria mas fácil llamarlo por el celular para que venga a buscarlo?-pregunta algo tímida mientras observa a su maestra buscar en los archivos, en serio no quería verlo.

-Si pero no dejo su numero...no me preguntes porque-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras terminar de buscar, eso desilusiono y extraño mucho a la rubia-aquí tienes..ah..y dile que le mando saludos-le dice mientras le entrega al dirección en un papel para luego guiñarle el ojo.

-Eeemm si-responde un poco perdida con ese ultimo comentario, una vez terminada la charla, la mujer cierra la puerta y ella comienza a caminar por el pasillo un poco molesta-(quien se cree?)-piensa algo enojada por ser la mensajera de la profesora-bueno...y ahora en que lio me metí-agrega suspirando con tristeza al ver en el lío que se metió, en eso observa el libro con atención-no!...no pienso ir a su casa e irrumpirlo su noche especial-se auto recrimina al saber que tal vez su maestro tiene a alguien esperando y ella de metiche- pero sino lo hago...no tendrá su libro-ahora se contradice preocupada ya que el hombre es muy bueno y ella no pude ir entregarle un simple libro?-pero se lo pueda dar mañana-sonríe feliz al tener esa idea a la cabeza –si!...mañana se lo pueda dar...pero... y...si es importante?-comenta con una sonrisa para que luego la duda se la venga a la cabeza.

Estuvo debatiendo consigo misma en todo el trayecto de la escuela, se freno en plena entrada y salida del edificio, en todo el rato que lleva caminando no había dejado de ver el dichoso libro y su autocontrol peleaba contra su sentido moral de que no debía ir a la casa de su maestro a entregárselo, ya que se lo podía dar mañana.

-Aaghh!...esto es frustrante...no lo are!...no lo voy a interrumpir-comenta muy enfadada consigo misma, mientra la imagen de su profesor sentado con una extraña se le cruza por la mente, al final se termina revolviendo sus cabellos-no se lo llevare!, no se lo llevare, no se lo llevare...no lo are...no lo are...no lo are!-termina gritando de frustración.

 **En frente de una casa**.

-(Yo y mi estupido sentido de ser buena)-se recrimina parada en frente de una linda casa, en el autobús que tomo siguio con su autodebate y cuando llego a su casa se arrepentío de entrar, asíque vio la dirección que su maestra le habia dado y pudo notar que no era algo lejos, y que además era atravesando el centro, asíque en la aquí parada en frente de la puerta de lo que seria la casa de su lin...de su profesor, suspira para calmarse y tratar de no salir corriendo-tranquila, tranquila solo viene a entregarle el libro y te vas-se dice así misma dándose ánimos para no salir huyendo-ay por favor!...soy Astrid Hofferson no le tengo miedo a nada!-comenta enfada consigo misma por andar imaginando cosa, sin mas aprieta el timbre.

Aunque después de hacerlo se estaba arrepintiendo, la espera fue algo larga y tortuosa pero al escuchar la voz del maestros su cuerpo dio un pequeño brinco, no entienda porque su corazón latía tan rápido y hacia todo lo posible para que se detenga o calme su respiración, en eso escucha los giros de la llave en la cerradura.

-Porque no me avisaste que llegabas...antes-cometa el castaño con una sonrisa para luego queda impresionado de ver a uno de sus alumnos parado enfrente de su puerta y no al que estaba esperando-Srta. Hofferson..pero...que hace usted aquí?-le pregunta sin salir de su asombro.

-Eeemm...buena tardes Sr. Haddock-le saluda cortésmente pero algo tímida, internamente se dice desde cuando están tímida.

-Oh! si buenas tardes...lamento ser descortés-se disculpa con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, donde había quedado sus modales?, pero no se puede culpa la vista de ella fue algo inesperada- pero adelante pase-vuelve hablar teniendo aun amable sonrisa y haciéndose aun lado para que pueda pasar, sin poder decir nada ya que quedo algo aturdida por la sonrisa la joven entra lentamente a la casa.

El castaño le dice que aguarde en el sofá mientras que el volvía a la cocina, sin decir nada la joven acepta el ofrecimiento y se sienta en el sofá familia algo rígida, se puede saber que hacia ahí?, se suponía que debía entregarle el libro e irse, no entrar pero al ver su tierna sonrisa...las palabras se le trabaron.

Se pude saber que diablos pasa por su cabeza?, porque esta manía con su propio profesor?, tal vez porque es alguien amable y quiere devolverle el favor?, suspira diciéndose así misma que es un desastre y una tonta, en eso mira de reojo una gran mesa en el comedor y puede ver que esta ya esta servida para dos personas.

-(Genial!...bien hecho Astrid...vienes y le arruinas la velada a tu propio profesor!)-se reta a si misma, pero al hacerlo sus manos se vuelve puños-(que pasa conmigo?, porque me molesto a cada rato que digo que el profesor tiene a algu…)-se enoja consigo misma pero al sentir algo en su hombro pega un fuerte grito, ya que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento!...no era mi intención asustarte-comenta rápidamente el hombre igual de asustado por el grito que ella pego, la pobre rubia tiene una mano en su pecho para calmar a su acelerado corazón.

-N-no...descuide...no paso nada...estaba distraída-responde entrecortadamente mientras intenta calmar su respiración, el castaño le sonríe amablemente mientras se sentaba en un sofá individual.

-Bueno ya que nos calmamos un poco...que la trae aquí Srta. Hofferson?-le pregunta amablemente aun que su tono de voz sonaba a duda, la joven lo mira un poco para luego volver a ver el libro que tiene arriba de sus piernas.

-Le traigo este libro que se olvido en el salón-responde rápidamente mientras le entregar el libro, el ojiverde se sorprende al ver el libro pensando que tal vez se equivoco, luego lo toma suavemente y lo abre.

Realmente era un descuidado, como se le pudo olvidar algo tan importante como esto en la escuela?!.

-Muchas gracias...eres muy amable al traérmelo ya que esto es muy importante para mi-le agradece con una tierna sonrisa, al verlo sonreír la pobre chica se le suben los colores-pero como te diste cuenta que era mío?-pregunta algo confundido por eso.

-De...de nada...lo que pasa es que tiene su apellido en el bordado del libro-responde sin mirarlo y aun teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas para luego ver el libro y señalarlo sin problemas.

El ojiverde la mira sorprendido para luego ver el bordado el libro y ver el nombre o mas bien el apellido "Haddock" escrito grande y con letras doradas, en momentos como este no pudo sentirse mas estupido, su cara lo decía todo.

-Eem si tienes razón...muchas gracias-sonríe nerviosamente al sentirse muy tonto por eso, la joven niega con la cabeza y se le escapa una pequeña risa por la cara que puso su maestros al sentirse algo tonto.

Sin saber porque los dos ríen por eso, hasta que la joven recuerda algo que aun quedo pendiente para ella.

-Yo...lamento mucho lo que hice el primer día...sobre tirarle el refresco-se disculpa muy avergonzada de si misma.

-Tranquila no paso nada grave...además...yo iba distraído con el celular debí ver por donde iba jeje-comenta sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, aunque para la joven no era lo mismo, ambos iban agregar algo mas pero el timbre de la puerta sonó-espera aquí por favor-agrega amablemente mientras déjaba el libro sobre la mesa de estar y se levanta para ir hacia la puerta.

-(Ay no!...es la cita del profesor!...tengo que irme lo mas rápido posible)-piensa con pánico al saber quien toco el timbre no es mas que nadie la cita de su maestro, realmente se sentía como una colada por estar invadiendo su privacidad y...

- _Al fin llegas...se te hizo algo tarde_ -se escuchaba la voz de su maestro en la lejanía y parecía alegre, eso la aterro aun mas.

- _Si es que tuvimos que hace una pequeña parada...además de que el chofer no me escuchaba-_ responde otra voz sonando entre disculpa y molestia.

-(Espera...esa voz es de un hombre!)-piensa con asombro al darse cuenta que la segunda voz que no reconocía no era de una chica sino la de un hombre-(no puedo creerlo...mi...mi maestro...mi maestro es gay?!)-se preguntaba con pánico y decepción-no puede ser...adiós a mi chan...-susurra en voz baja mientras agacha la mirada totalmente decepcionada, hasta que se da cuenta de sus palabras y se muerde la lengua-momento que estoy diciendo? esto si que ya no...-agrega molesta consigo misma por eso.

-Mmmm...espero que lo que huele tan delicioso sea lo que te...pedí-comenta la otra voz con alegría mientras se acercaba al living y se sacaba la campera, solo para queda petrificado en el lugar al ver a la rubia, la joven da vuelta su cabeza para ver y siente que su alma sale de su cuerpo-oye Hiccup me hubieras a visado que tenias compañía así no venia-comenta el chico mirando detrás suyo con picardía, por otro lado la joven se había levantado de golpe de la impresión.

-Que?!-grita el castaño totalmente sonrojado por sus palabras-estas muy equivocado!-le grita mientras deja las maletas cerca del sofá, por poco se tropesa para luego carrospear su garganta y tranqulizarse-permite presentarte...ella es MI alumna Astrid Hofferson...Astrid...el es Tannlos Haddock...o como a mi me gusta llamarlo Toothless-los presenta amablemente mientras señala a chico de cabellos negros lacio y de ojos verde profundos con una piel ligeramente bronceada, llevando puesto una camisa con un dibujo de un dragon en vuelto en llamas y un jeans desgastados.

-Ay no puede ser!...sabes que odio que me llames así...ya no soy un niño-comenta el morocho muy molesto y cruzándose de brazos-prefiero que me llamen...-agrega cerrando los ojos e intentado nombre su nuevo apodo.

-Furia nocturna!-comenta o en este caso casi lo grita la rubia al salir por fin de su estado de shock, al escuchar el nombre...el moreno sonríe de costado mostrando sus dientes y señalando a la joven.

-Viste!..ese el nombre por el quiero que me llames-comenta mirando al castaño feliz para luego recibir un vuelto de sus cabellos.

-Tal vez para tus fans esa Furia nocturna pero para mi siempre serás Toothless...entiendes hermanito?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y de forma juguetona mientras le sigue revolvente los cabellos, el moreno se molesta y le quita la mano.

-Espera!...ustedes dos son hermanos?!-pregunta estando de vuelta shockeada mientras los señalaba.

-A que si te sorprendió-comenta los dos al mismo tiempo y sin dejar de sonreír, la joven asiste sorprendida, en eso el castaño los deja solos para ir a la cocina.

-Pe-pero...como si...si ustedes dos-intenta hablar pero sus palabras no salían claramente.

-Si te estas preguntando porque no nos parecemos eso es porque saque el cabello de mi abuelo...por parte de mi padre-le explica brevemente señalando su cabello-pero si te fijas bien ambos tenemos el mismo color de ojos-agrega con una sonrisa, gracias a esa breve explicación al joven entiende algo, aunque en eso se muere de ganas de poder pedirle algo aunque no sabe como, en eso lo escucha suspirar para luego sonreirle-para quien son los autógrafos?-pregunta amablemente mirándola, la chica lo mira sorprendida al ser descubierta.

-No quiero sonar una molesta... ya que apenas viene de su viaje...no quiero molestarlo-le dice intentando no ser descortés con su cantante favorito y mas sabiendo que tal vez viene de un largo viaje.

-Descuida no me molesta...y por favor háblame de tu, no me gusta que me hablen tan formal jeje, me hace sentir viejo...además ya estoy acostumbrado a que me pidan-responde sin quitar su sonrisa y acercándose a la chica, Astrid se sorprende por eso y asiste levente para luego no pierde el tiempo y saca tres hojas, un bolígrafo y una foto de la banda-wow...si que mis amigo y yo nos vemos cool en la foto-sonríe con sorpresa al ver la foto de la banda, los cinco en una poses serios y malvados- aunque no me sorprender ver a esos dos hacer esas caras tontas-ríe un poco ya que detrás de todos ellos o en este caso dos miembros de la banda salen haciendo caras graciaosas-como sea...para quienes son?-le pregunta mirandola.

-Bueno en las hojas pues...son para dos amigas mías...una se llama Heather y la otra Cizalla-le dice muy contenta por poder hablar cara a cara con su cantante, el moreno escribe un par de cosillas mas luego la firma-el otro papel es para mi..Astrid Hofferson-agrega a ver que ya término con los dos primero para luego señalarle el tercero.

-Entendido-responde el chico sonriendo y sin quejas-y la foto para alguien especial no?-pregunta levantado una ceja, la chica asiste con una sonrisa-como se llama?-pregunta curioso.

-(Si Storm se entera que estoy hablando con su amor platónico me mata...obvio si le doy este regalito tal vewz sobreviva)-piensa de forma traviesa y aun sin poder creer la suerte que tiene-el de al foto es para mi prima...se llama Storm Hofferson-responde feliz.

-Wow...no es por ofenderla ni nada el estilo...pero le pusieron ese nombre por el personaje de x-man?-pregunta con sorpresa y un toque de burla, la ojiazul solo ríe por eso.

-No..no descuida no eres el primero que se lo dice jaja-responde por la pequeña broma pero en realidad no era le primero ni el ultimo que lo dirá-lo que pasa es que cuando nació una fuerte tormenta azoto la cuidad y por eso le apodaron ese nombre, pero no por mala suerte sino por inesperada ya que intuyeron que nacería al día siguiente pero no fue así-le explica tranquilamente mientras recibe los autógrafos y los guarda, el chico solo asiste.

-Oh..ya me acorde...esa tormenta la apodaron como una de las peores-comenta recordando ese día, eso sorprendió a la chica.

-Eres de aquí?-le pregunta un poco confundida.

-Sip ..Hiccup y yo nacimos aquí aunque después nos mudamos-responde con una sonrisa, eso dejo mas impresionada a la chica al saber que su maestro había nacido en esta cuidad, ahora entendía porque ambos hablan su idioma al perfección.

-Van a estar todo el día ahí paradas o viene a cenar?-pregunta de pronto el castaño desde la mesa.

-Uy si...tengo mucha hambre-responde el pelinegro muy feliz dirigiéndose hacia la mesa y casi cayéndole la baba.

-Eeemm yo creo que ya debo irme mi casa-comenta rápidamente la joven sintiéndose fuera de lugar ya que había interrumpido una velada de reencuentro entre hermanos pero sorpresivamente siente un peso en su hombro derecho, voltea la cabeza para ver a su profesor que le miraba con una sonrisa amable.

-Por favor quédate hay mucha comida...después te llevo a tu casa-le dice y se ofrece amablemente.

-Si vamos Astrid no siempre podemos comer con otras personas...además ya me caes bien-agrega desde su asiento el pelinegro mientras le sonríe, la rubia se sintió avergonzada de que su cantante le digiera que le caía bien, mientas que el castaño la vea un poco impaciente.

La joven estaba en un pequeño debate interno si de aceptar o no, no es que no le desagrade la idea, es solo que siente que estaba interrumpiendo algo planeado, aunque por otro lado que podía hacer en su casa?, su madre tal vez no estaba y no había comprado nada para comer y comer dulce de leche con pan no era una alimentación para un estudiante, levanta la mirada para ver al pelinegro que la miraba atente y estado algo impaciente por comer, eso le causo gracia para luego ver a su maestro.

El castaño solo la vea pacientemente esperado su veredicto y sin apurarla, pero repentinamente un agradable olor llego a su fosas nasales y estomago rugió, todos en la sala queda sorprendidos para que solo a la joven se le subieran los colores, al final solo los hermanos terminaron riendose por eso.

-Creo que alguien ya hablo por ti-comenta el castaño con gracia, la rubia queria que la tierra se la traje en este mismo instante por este bochornoso momento-además no me arriesgaría a dejarte ir sola de noche-agrega dulcemente mirándola, al escuchar esas palabra no pudo evitar que su cara se vuelva a tornar roja.

-Esta bien...mu-muchas gra-cias-agradece entre cortado para luego dejar la mochica en le sofá y seguir a su maestro hasta la mesa.

-Espero que te guste el curry con pescado-le dice mientras la ve como se sienta en la silla y queda un poco confundida por eso.

-Curry con pescado?...pues no lo se...nunca lo eh probado-responde sorprenda pero muy interesada en probarlo.

-Jo!..no sabes de lo que te pierdes chiquita-responde felizmente el moreno mientras recibe su plato lleno, ella lo mira un poco confundida para luego ver que le entregan su plato llego, estaba dividido de tres forma, lo que parecía ser salsa con algunos ingredientes, arroz en el medio y dos pequeños peces al otro lado.

-Cuidado esta caliente y es picante-le aconseja el ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba con su plato lleno, ella solo asiste sin salir del asombro, nunca había probado esta clase de cosas.

 **Mas tarde.**

Después de una rica cena y una divertida charla, la joven rubia tomaba un gran trajo de jugo para bajar la picazo, ya que su profesor tenia razón, es rico pero picante, al terminarlo puede sentir una gran alivio..

-Uff... si que eso era picante jaja-comenta con gracia mientras deja el baso en la mesa-gracias por la comida-agradece con una sonrisa.

-De nada-responde amablemente el castaño sintiéndose alabado.

-Viste Astrid...mi hermano si que es un gran cocinero jeje-comenta el pelinegro con una sonrisa y sintiéndose orgullo de el, la joven asisten muy contenta por ver que cocinaba deliciosos, el castaño solo se rasca la nunca algo avergonzado y una leve sonrisa.

Hacia mucho que Astrid no sentir este calor familiar, solo cuando su tío y su prima iban a su casa o cuando ella y su madre iban a la casa de estos, pero lo que extrañaba era que al llegar a casa su madre este y puedan tener una linda charla familiar, en eso ve como el castaño se levantaba.

-Bueno ya es algo tarde...tu toothless debes descansar ya que tienes ensayo mañana, al igual que cierta señorita tiene clases-comenta de manera burlona, al escucharlo claramente saca su celular del bolsillo de su uniforme para ver la hora y el tenia razón, ya era tarde-ven...vamos...te llevo a tu casa-se ofrece amablemente yendo agarrar un abrigo y las llaves del auto.

Astrid rápidamente se levanta de su silla y va en busca de su mochila, con todo lo que paso se había olvidado que aun tenía tarea que hacer, al llegar al lado su maestro y este le dice a su hermano que no se tardaba, una vez que Astrid y Tannlos se despiden, la rubia y el castaño salen para luego subirse en un hermoso Audi a6 modelo 2014 color negro.

-Wow que lindo auto profesor-comenta sorprendía al ver el hermoso auto, el chico solo sonríe nervioso mientras quita la alarma, aunque para ella le parecía extraño que con un salario de maestro pueda comprase tan hermoso auto.

-Como dije en clases...siempre es bueno darse un pequeño lujo jaja-bromea un poco-pero por favor Astrid estamos fuera de la escuela puedes decirme por mi nombre-agrega amablemente mientras le abre la puerta del copiloto, algo aturdida para su confianza entra en el auto y el rico aroma mas el acolchonado asiento la relajan.

El castaño cierra la puerta para luego dirigirse al lado del piloto, quita el seguro y entra, rápidamente coloca la llave y arranca suavemente, mientras iban de camino a la casa de la joven, Astrid se estaba debatiendo por preguntarle algo que a estado azotando su cabeza desde hace un rato y una duda de a hace mucho, el ojiverde la observa de reojo y puede notar lo tensa que estaba, eso le preocupaba, será por el?.

-Sucede algo Astrid?-le pregunta sin mirarla pero su tono de preocupación pone en alerta a la joven.

-Bueno...en realidad...si... hay algo que quiero preguntarle-responde sin poder mirarlo y algo asustada por si lo llegara a ofender.

-Bueno tu pregunta y yo respondo-responde castaño mientras frena justo en un semáforo en rojo, al ver que tiene su aprobación la joven traga un poco para poder hablar.

-Hiccup...es cierto que furia noctu...quiero decir...Tannlos estuvo con las drogas hace dos años?-pregunta muy preocupada por su cantante ya que en una noticia que su prima y ella vieron, el cantante furia nocturna había dejado estar con la banda por asuntos de drogas.

El ojiverde solo suspira con cierto toque de pesadez al sabe que tal vez tare o temprano iba recibir esa pregunta al saber que Toothless es su hermano y sobre ese asunto que sinceramente le molesta mucho pero no se quiere pelear con el.

-No!...es mentira...Toothless nunca a estado o ingerido drogas...en realidad el asunto es mas por mi-responde con cierto toque de malestar y deprimente, eso sorprendió a la joven.

-Por ti?-pregunta asombrada y confundida, en eso el ojiverde arranca de nuevamente el auto.

-Si...lo que pasa...es que hace dos años el y yo junto con su amigos nos fuimos a una playa que conocemos y que podemos estar a gustos sin ningún paparazzi-responde sin dejar de ver la carretera, Astrid le presta atención y estandoa algo intrigada-en ese lugar podemos nadar, bucear y surfear...en una que yo fui a surfear...fui atacado por un tiburón-agrega suspirando con tristeza, un grito ahogado se escapa de los labios de la joven- el tiburón me arranco casi media pierna izquierda y por eso quede en coma por cuatros meses-explica brevemente mientras estaciona el auto enfrente de la casa que la joven le indico.

-Oh por dios...pero como...?-pregunta impresionada y mirando la pierna izquierda de su maestro ya que esta se vea normal.

-Pierna ortopédica-responde rápidamente y levanta un poco su pantalón para mostrarla y volverlo a bajar, ahí ella entendió-desde ese entonces Toothless estuvo cuidándome y los periodistas comenzaron a preguntar a los demás miembros del porque el no aparecia, pero ellos no sabían que responder, al final el se auto impulso diciendoles que estuvo bajo una pequeña dosis de drogas-comenta algo decepcionado de su hermano ese dia por mentir de esa forma- cuando despierte y me entere de lo que hizo me enoje mucho con el, pero al final lo hizo para no poner mi privacidad en peligro-agrega con una ligera sonrisa de costado y teniendo la mirada en sus piernas.

-Wow...el arriesgo su carrera por ti-no era una pregunta solo una confirmación del relato, el castaño solo asiste sin quitar su expresión, en cierto punto ella se siente alivia de que eso sea mentira pero por otro lado igual estaba triste por el moreno al sacrificar su intimida con ese tipo de temas tan delicados.

-Créeme que siento orgullo y a la vez no de el-le dice mirándola- pero es su manera de cuidarme...creo jeje-bromea un poco, Astrid solo tiene una pequeña sonrisa mientras concuerda con el- bien ya llegamos-le dice señalando con la cabeza la casa de la joven, ella observa su casa desde el auto y por poco se olvidaba que había llegado, se sumergido tanto en la pequeña historia que casi se le olvida.

-Muchas gracias por la cena y por traerme..Sr. hadd...quiero decir Hiccup-le agradece por la muy linda velada que a pasado con el y su hermano, el castaño solo asiste agradecido de que le haya gustado-lo ver en clases mañana-agrega tomando su mochila y abriendo la puerta.

-Si y gracias a ti por traerme el libro de Toothless-se despide con una sonrisa mientras agrega el verdadero origen del libro, eso sorprendió a la joven pero ensancho la sonrisa del castaño -jeje ese era el libro que le di para que estudiara-le explica rápido y por un impulso toma la mano izquierda de la chica con delicadeza, ella se le queda viendo sonrojada por la suavidad y delicadeza-crees puedes guarda el secreto de que Toothless es mi hermano?-le pregunta suavemente y rezando de que ella acepte guardar el secreto que tanto le han costado a el como a su hermano y amigos.

Por unos segundos a la ojiazul se le fue el poder del habla, la delicadeza y la mirada profunda pero tierna que su profesor le dio rompio con todas las defensas que ella tenia y no sabia como actuar o que hacer, pero una cachetada mental que se dio pudo recuperarse y asistir levemente, solo esperaba que la voz no le falle.

-Descuida...su secreto esta a salvo conmigo-responde con una sonrisa confiada y de juraba guardar el secreto, en eso el castaño apoya su otra mano sobre la joven muy agradecido con ella.

-Muchas gracias... _My lady_ -le dice con una dulce sonrisa y haciendo que la rubia se pusiera colorada a mas no poder y que le salga humo por las orejas-nos veremos mañana-agrega mas relajado de saber que puede confiar en ella en guardarle el secreto de ellos.

-S-si…ma-mañana-apenas podía articular palabras, todo el cuerpo le temblaba casi como gelatina y una vez que pudo tener algo de repuesta de su cuerpo torpemente abrió la puerta del auto y salio tambaleante.

Hiccup enciende el auto y baja un poco la ventanilla para despedirse de ella con la mano, Astrid hace lo mismo para que luego se valla, se quedo para con miedo de que si se movía se caería.

-Hasta mañana...Hiccup-habla en voz baja y con una dulce sonrisa, aunque en su rostro el sonrojo no la abandonaba, sin darse cuenta acaricia la mano que su maestro le había tocado.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta qui llegamos por hoy ejjeje...y que les parecio mis amigos y amigas?...Toothles el cantante que ambas rubias gustan!...curry con pescado ..quien quiere? xp...parace ser que nuestra rubia por poco se muere por leves toque de su maestro...y Hiccup todo un don juan sin serlo jajaja xD  
**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustada dejen sus reviews por cualquier cosas y nos veremos para la proxima como dije esta historia ira lenta hasta que termine con la otra ñwñ**

 **PD: quieren que pogan las musica del concierto si o no? dejen sus comentarios ñwñ**

 **buenos nos vemos para la proxima...que thor los cuide Byebye!**


	4. Entradas

**Buenas mis amigos y amigas ñwñ...sean bienvenidos a otro lindo capitulo de esta historia comica y romantica, con algunos toque dramaticos..creo jajajaja...pero bueno actualizare por ahora ya que el siguente capi va hacer algo largo para mas informacion lee despues de terminar.**

 **OK! ! !...Sin mas que decir que disfruten el capitulo!.**

 **-dialogos-**

 **(pensamientos)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 **Aviso!...algunas escenas sera casi al estilo anime para que la entienden mejor...lo hice asi para que sea un pcoo mas gracioso jejee ñwñ.**

* * *

 **REGALO INESPERADO.  
**

 **Al día siguiente.**

La mañana había pasado realmente rápido y en toda la clase, con nuestra joven ojiazul estado casi en las nubes, aun no se podía creer lo de la noche pasada con su nuevo maestro y resientemente enterada de su cantante favorito...ambos son hermanos?!, era algo que la tenia totalmente sorprendía y siendo ambos que le confesaran de este gran secreto que ellos han estado ocultando tal vez toda sus vida.

Esa misma mañana cuando se levanto se auto impuso a no decir ni una palabra sobre este asunto, al parecer su maestro y su artista favorito confiaban en ella, no pensaba decepcionarlos, ahora después de una larga mañana, ella junto con Heather y Cizalla, las tres estaban sentadas en la cafetería de la escuela comiendo su almuerzo, mientras que sus dos amigas charlaban tranquilamente y ella solo se mantenia tranquila comiendo y leyendo, cuando quiso agarra su jugo y comenzar a beberlo tranquilamente se escucha raro grito lejano.

-Aaaaassssstttttrrriiiiiddddd!-se escucha un potente grito con un pequeño toque de canto, las dos chicas mas la rubia, que aun tenia la lata en boca, voltean a ver quien fue quien grito.

Una ráfaga de aire paso por detrás de pelinegra, tanto ella como la peligris habían cerrado los ojos, cuando voltearon a ver a su comapañera lo único que quedo fue un sándwich girando el aire para luego caer en la bandeja, ambas chicas se le corre una gota al ver esta escena, mientras se preguntaban adonde fue aparar su amiga.

 **En los pasillos.**

La pobre ojiazul quedo tan sorprendida que ni su refresco se pudo quitar de la boca, luego de ser jalada por su prima por el cuello de su camisa y termina parada aun con su bebida en mano.

-Astrid!...debes ayudarme...es mi fin!...es Apocalipsis!...el Armageddon! !-comenta o mejor dicho grita peliazul con desesperación y espato mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a la frente miraba el techo.

-(Es toda una artista)-piensa la joven con una gota en la cien para luego pasar a una mirada de aburrimiento, su prima a veces podría ser muy melodramática para algunas cosas con tal de salvarse la vida o de un castigo, en eso traja el contenido de su bebida para poder hablar-ya Storm!...me puedes decir que están urgente que me hiciste perder mi almuerzo y casi me ahorcas y ahoga con esa loca salida?-le pregunta un poco molesta para la manera tan brusca de cómo se la llevo.

-No vas a creer ni aun que te lo digiera!-le responde con voz dramática mientras voltea la mirada aun lado fingiendo tristeza, la joven solo se le queda viendo con los semi abiertos del aburrmiento y con los hombros casi caidos, no tenia ganas de jugar con ella.

-Storm...ya basta...déjate de teatros y ya de mí que te pasa-le dice algo molesta de que este jugando cuando solo quiera comer, la mirada de drama de la peliazul cambia a una de molestia por la sinceridad de su querida prima.

-Bueno esta bien...no te aguantas ni un pequeño juego-le responde chequeado un poco la lengua al principio y estado un poco molesta de que no el siga el juego, ella solo sonríe de miedo lado.

-No cuando mi comida esta en juego-agrega con una sonrisa de triunfo, se puede aguantar muchas cosas pero que la interrumpan o le quiten su almuerza eso si no lo tolera-y bien que es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?-le pregunta extrañada por toda esta salida mientras lleva su jugo a sus labios para seguir tomando.

-Bueno...recuerdas que estaba a cargo de comprar las entradas para el concierto de mañana noche?-le pregunta serenamente y haciendo memoria de que ella misma esta a cargo de cómprale las entradas a todas sus amigas, su prima solo asisten con cabeza mientras se le escapaba un "mmh" de afirmación, en eso la peliazul comienza a jugar con sus dedos mientras tiene una mirada tímida- bueno el asunto es que...no las conseguí jajaja!-responde llevando su mano derecha detrás de su nuca para rascase mientras ríe nerviosamente.

Al escuchar la declaración de su prima, la rubia termina escupiendo todo el contenido de su jugo en la cara de la chica, la peliazul se quedo de piedra aun con la sonrisa y con toda su cara bañada en jugo.

-Sip...creo que me merecía eso-comenta la pobre peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados mientras su cara estaba bañada de jugo, con la manga de su camisa intenta limpiarse la cara.

-Que?!-grita de golpe la rubia totalmente sorprendida por esta información-como no pudiste con seguirlas mocuda!-le grita totalmente enojada con ella, al escuchar el apodo que le dijo, Storm se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy enojada.

-No me decías mocuda desde que éramos niñas-comenta tímidamente mientras agacha la cabeza algo dolida por sus palabras y pone mirada de tompa mientra se lleva las manos detras de la espalda y patea levemente el suelo.

Por otro lado la rubia de tanto enojo acumulado termino exprimiendo su jugo, en este momento quiera estrangularla, como es posible que no pudo conseguir las entradas?, estaban a tiempo para hacerlo y ya que mañana les era imposible conseguirlas, al ver como expremio la lata la joven decidio ya no seguir jungando a la niña inocente.

-Stooorrrmmm!...como es que esto paso?!-le pregunta entre enojada y decepcionada, aun no se podia creer que lo que la acaba de decir, su prima solo sonríe con miedo.

-Lo se!...es que estaba ahorrando para tener las entradas pero se paso el día y cuando me di cuenta ya estaban vendidas-le explica sintiéndose muy culpable por no ser responsable en conseguir las entradas para ellas y sus dos amigas-ahora estoy segura que Heather me matara-agrega muy deprimida e internamente aterrada por encontrarse con su amiga pelinegra.

-Pues créeme...no la voy a detener-le dice con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

-Gracias por el apoyo Astrid-comenta algo molesta al ver que no estaba de su lado, la joven solo levanta una ceja mirando incrédula-aaahh...esta bien lo siento...sabes que no era mi intención-se disculpa tristemente y muy decepcionada de si misma, su prima a esperado este concierto casi toda su vida, llega ella y se lo arruina, termina suspirando con tristeza-en serio...lo lamento mucho Astrid, se que estabas muy ilusionada con ir-termina de hablar mirándola.

Ambas se miran a la cara, la rubia de manera seria mientras que su prima con tristeza, Astrid sabia que no podía estar enojada con ella, son cosas que pasan, si tal vez estaba muy ilusionada por ir a su primer y tal vez único concierto de su banda favorita pero estas clase de cosas puede pasar, peor seria estar horas en la fila y saber que se te agotaron las entradas justo antes de comprarlas, lo unico que se le ocurre es respirar profundo para soltarlo en un gran suspiro mientras se descruza los brazos.

-No importa...no te preocupes-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-En serio lo lamento Astrid...rayos!...si hubiera una manera de conseguirlas o preguntarle a alguien-comenta disculpándose de corazón para después estar molesta consigo misma mientras se rasca la nuca y miraba aun lado molesta por no conocer a nadie para que las ayude, principalmente a ella.

-Bueno no creo eso esa posible...además ya sabes que aquí en Mema es raro que una banda venga-comenta con una ligera sonrisa mientras se inclina ligeramente de hombros, sabia que en su cuidad raras vez venían bandas famosas y que allá venido esta era normal que las entradas se agotaran tan rápido pero en eso se queda muda un momento ya que su palabras la descolocaron un poco-espera que fue lo dijiste?-le pregunta mirándola con sorpresa.

-Eh?...que...que lastima que no conocemos a nadie?-le responde algo perdida por la pregunta-porque?-le pregunta confundida pero no consiguió respuesta, en su lugar su prima salio corriendo-es-espera Astrid!...a donde vas?!-le grita sorprendida y extrañada no solo por su huida tan repentina sino tambien que antes de que se valla pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

-Ahora vuelve!-le responde con un grito mientras sigue corriendo por el pasillo, eso la dejo muy extrañada y confundida a la peliazul.

 **Por los pasillos.**

La rubia corría en busca de una persona en particular que le podría ayudar en este tipo de situación, solo esperaba no ser una molestia con ella. Lo estuvo buscando casi por todos los lados pero no lo podía encontrar, hasta que al doblar en una esquina se termino chocando contra con alguien.

-Ay!...lo siento...no preste atención-comenta con dolor mientras se masajea la cabeza y se reincorpora un poco del choque, abre un ojo para ver con quien se habia chocado y lo que ve, no era lo que esperaba-(ay no puede ser)-piensa con molestia.

-Auch!...oye! fíjate por donde vas idio...!-comenta Eddy adolorido pero muy molesto contra el idiota quien lo acaba de chocar y de paso tirarlo al suelo, pero al levantar cabeza se quiso arrepentir de inmediato-oh!...Astrid...lo lamento mucho...no vi por donde iba-se disculpa mientras se levanta rápidamente para ayudar a la chica, en eso le ofrece la mano para ayudarla.

Con gusto la joven acepta su oferta y que al menos se alla disculpado, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para habar con el y al darse cuenta que aun no le soltaba la mano decidio retirarla por su cuenta, el joven al ver esta accion sonrie algo nervioso y un poco avergonzado por eso, la verlo bien se le ocurre algo que tal vez el pueda ayudar, por otro lado Eddy se rasca la cabeza avergonzado internamente se sentia un poco herido porque ella alla rechazado su mano pero tambien se dio cuenta pudo incomodarla un poco, asique para remediarlo decide entablar una pequeña charla con ella para calmar la situacion y comenzar de nuevo.

-Etoo...Astrid me preguntaba...si-intenta preguntarle lentamente y tratando de que los nervios no le ganen ya que quería comenzar de nuevo su encuentro con ella.

-Eddy tienes idea de donde esta el profesor Haddock?-le pregunta rapidamente e interrumpiendolo, la verdad estaba algo apurada ya que el recreo del almuerzo se estaba apunto de acabar y no quera molestarlo a su profesor despues, mientras que el pobre pelirrojo se quedo congelado y aun teniendo la sonrisa.

-El profesor Haddock?-le pregunta algo recuperado y tambien confundido por la pregunte-eeemm si...pero...para que lo necesitas?-responde un poco perdido para luego preguntar interesado.

-Que bien!...es que necesito hablar con el-responde muy feliz y estando agradecida con el por saber donde se encontraba, ahora solo esperaba que el lo pueda ayudar, iba a preguntarle donde estaba pero el chico se le adelanto..

-No puedes esperar a que termine la clase?, estaba pesando que podríamos recomenzar nuestra…-le interrumpe con una pequeña sonrisa e interesado de recomenzar con su bienvenida ya que ella le interesaba.

-Lo siento...tal vez otro día...me puedes decir donde esta?-le interrumpe ahora ella con una pequeña sonrisa para después preguntarle rápidamente, ya que sabia que tenia poco tiempo antes de que la hora del almuerzo termine.

-Eeeemm...creo que lo vi en el patio de trasero-responde un poco dudoso y algo dolido de que este mas interesada en ver al maestro que en vez de entablar una amistad con el, le indica con el pulgar.

Pero al darle la indicación el joven pelirrojo se quiso arrepentirse de inmediato pero ya era demasiado tarde, la rubia ya se había ido corriendo gritándole un "gracias", porque ella estaba tan interesada en ver al profesor Haddock?, mientras tanto Astrid corría lo mas rápido que podía para poder encontrarse con su maestro, ya que era tal vez la única forma de verlo y no quería hacerlo al final de la clase ya que podrían sospechar o descubrirla.

 **En el patio trasero.**

El castaño estaba pardo con una cara de aburrimiento y hablando por el celular, ya que estaba hablando con su hermano, la verdad no entendia porque siempre que tenia un concierto lo llamaba como unas cinco veces para decirle que valla si ya lo sabia y que admeas nunca se perdia ninguno de sus conciertos, excepto los dos ultimos pero eso fue porque tenia muchas cosas importantes que atender y aunque lo entendio, se lo sigue repitiendo.

-Toothless basta!...me vienes repitiendo lo mismo desde que te levante hoy en la mañana-le dice molesto de esta charla-si voy a ir no te preocupes y deja de ser tan paranoico, sabes que no faltare-agrega uno poco mas tranquilo y tratando de convencerlo.

 _-Lo se!...pero es que esas dos veces no fuiste y realmente me sentí algo solito_ -responde el joven pelinegro del telecomunicado, su voz se escucho con un pequeño puchero que causo unas risas al castaño.

- _Ya bicho!..déjalo en paz y vuelve a ensayar!-_ se escucha una voz femenina y lejana por el celular.

- _Tu no te metas!-_ le grita el hermano menor molesto porque lo estén interrumpiendo y haciendo reír al castaño- _oye Hiccup una pregunta_ -agrega esta vez teniendo un tono de voz serio, eso llama la atención del castaño y contesta con un "mmh"- _te han llamado?_ -pregunta con voz seria y cargada de duda.

El castaño se quedo mirando el patio estando algo distraído por esa pregunta, la verdad no quería hablar sobre ese tema pero sino le decía a su hermano, este no se sentiría tranquilo y la verdad no quería preocuparlo, suspira un poco al escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándolo.

-Si...me llamaron el miércoles pero aun no encontraron nada-responde seriamente y apretando un poco los puños, en eso escucha un suspiro por el telecomunicador-hey tu tranquilo...solo concéntrate en la música..esta bien?-le dice teniendo una pequeña sonrisa e intentando levantarle el animo.

- _Si lo se…pero mas te vale que me lo digas porque sino te moleré a golpes_ -le dice con todo serio pero tambien a modo de borma, suspiro supira un poco mientras se rie y haciéndo reie un poco a su hermano mientras rueda los ojos- _bien los chicos me están llamando…nos veremos en la noche en casa...no me esperes…iré a cenar con ellos_ -se despide y le da aviso.

-Esta bien...total tendré trabajo asique no tendré mucho tiempo para ti jajaja-bromea un poco causando risas en ambos para que luego se despidan con un "adiós" y cuelgan.

El profesor después de colgar se queda mirando la pantalla oscura de su celular con una mirada pensativa para luego terminar con un suspiro deprimido, solo esperaba que mas adelante todo se resuelva ya que todo esto se estaba complicando mas y ya no queria mas problemas. En eso guarda su celular en el bocillo junto con sus manos, ya era casi la hora de entrar y quiera mejor distraerse con la clase y no pensar en otra cosa.

-Profesor!-se escucha unos gritos lejanos, eso lo hizo detener pero creyó que era su imaginación asique decidió retomar su camino-profesor Haddock!-ahora si escucho mas claro, se dio la vuelta con sorpresa, era raro que alguien quiera verlo, siempre y cuando sea otro profesor, pero esta vez era su alumna y nueva amiga rubia.

La joven Hofferson venia hacia el corriendo lo mas rápido que podía y sin que se diera cuenta una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se termino de dar la vuelta y saco sus manos del bocillo para no ser mal educado, aunque se preguntaba que es lo ella quería de el?, tal ves algo de la clase anterior o la que sigue, eso lo enorgullecio, tal vez ella queria ser una chica mas aplicada, agita la cabeza un poco mientras rien en el proceso, tal vez se equivocaba. Una vez estando con el la joven se detiene dando sus últimos pasos para después terminar apoyándose en sus rodillas e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta le ojiverde preocupado por ella al verla tan agitada, le importaba que no sufra ningún problemas respiratorios o que tenga asma.

-Si!...es..es solo que..que corrí...mucho!-responde entre cortado y muy cansada, el campus era grande y que además era difícil correr y esquivar a la gente en el proceso-déme un minuto-agrega levantado su mano con un dedo mientras intenta recuperar el aire, esta acción le causo algo de gracia y a la vez ternura.

El castaño agita levemente la cabeza para verla que ya estaba algo recuperada, Astrid se para derecho respirando profundo y soltando todo el aire acumulado.

-Valla...si has corrido toda esa distancia deberías hacer deporte-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa y estado impresionado de que allá corrido tanta distancia y apenas se sienta cansada.

-En realidad me entrare al club de voleibol-le responde con una sonrisa y sintiéndose alegre de su felicitación.

-En serio?...entonces quizás valla a verte jugar-le comenta impresionado para luego sonreírle mientras le propone ir a verla.

-Eso me gustaría!-responde sintiéndose muy feliz por dentro, la verdad no sabia porque le gustaría que el valla a verla pero no estaría mal. Sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron muy callados y con una leve sonrisa para ambos, en eso Hiccup se lleva la mano derecha detrás de la nuca para rascarse.

-Emmm...Etoo...lamento sonar un poco grosero pero...se te ofrece algo Astrid?-le pregunta un poco avergonzado por ir directo al grano pero estaba un poco intrigado porque ella allá venido hasta aquí.

-Eh?...ah!...si-su pregunta la había sorprendida y mas al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba viendo a los ojos directamente, internamente se sintió muy avergonzada, asique con el rostro sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos detrás de su espalda intenta hablar-este...quería saber si usted me puede ayudar con algo-le dice tímidamente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Eso si que lo sorprendió un poco, aunque tampoco debería estarlo siendo su profesor es su trabajo ayudar a sus alumnos, pero no creyó que debería ayudarla tan temprano.

-Claro...dime en que te puedo ayudar?-le pregunta sonriendo e interesado por lo que le tenga que decir. Ahora si que ella se sentía algo avergonzada y nerviosa por la pregunta que tenia en mente.

-Bueno...en realidad...quería saber si usted...-le intenta decir lentamente y teniendo la mirada baja.

-Hey Astrid...nadie nos ve puedes llamarme por mi nombre o por tu-le interrumpe con una pequeña sonrisa y levatandole suavemente la mirada con un dedo, eso dejo en shock a la joven rubia y muy ruborizada por el suave toque.

Otra cosa fue que el castaño tenía una mirada dulce y tierna que la estaba logrando hacer que sus piernas se convirtiera en gelatina, porque?...porque este hombre la pone así?, nunca se había sentido con ningún chico antes y este hombre con solo dos gestos la hace flaquear, mientras tanto Hiccup al ver lo que estaba haciendo se dio cuenta que no debería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas, decide retira su mano del suavemente mentón de la joven para volver a pararse derecho.

La joven al ver que el hombre se alejo de ella, se dio cuenta de que tenia sus dedos casi en redados de los nervios, se los separada mientras se los frota contra la falda para luego respira profundo y luego soltarlo en un profundo suspiro.

-Lo siento-le susurra el ojiverde con una sonrisa nerviosa y sintiéndose muy idiota-no era mi intención...-agrega intentando de no trabarse con sus propias palabras.

Ahora era turno de la rubia de reírse a verlo tan nervioso, siendo sincera hasta donde lo conoces no creyó que fuera una persona que se ponga nerviosa por algo, eso la alegraba, ya que no era la única.

-Descuida...no pasa nada-le dice con una tierna sonrisa e intentado calmarlo, eso relaja mucho al castaño que suspira profundo y sintiendo que se le sale un peso de encima-a lo que iba es que...cree que tu o Toothless...me podrían conseguir cuatro entradas para el concierto de mañana en la noche?-le pregunta rápida y tímidamente, aunque pensándolo bien su pregunta sonó mejor en su cabeza que en persona, eso dejo sorprendido al castaño-lo que pasa es que mi prima era la encargada de conseguirlas pero no llego a tiempo...y mis amigas y yo esperábamos que las consiga...yo mas que nada esperaba poder ir-le explica con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego terminar algo deprimida, eso preocupo al castaño.

La rubia agacha la mirada pero teniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre e querido ir a un concierto de los dragon's fire...pero nunca tuve la oportunidad o el dinero necesario-comenta con una pequeña y triste sonrisa, eso llamo la atención del castaño-solo quiera saber...si no es mucha de molestia que le pregunte a su hermano si me podría conseguir cuatro entradas...claro si se puede!...yo después se las pago-agrega apresurada y sonriendo, obvio que le de volverá el dinero solo esperaba que su cantante le pueda conseguir entradas para ella y sus amigas

El profesor se quedo sorprendió con su petición, la verdad si que es una chica algo extravagante, mira que venir hasta el para pedirle que su hermano le pueda dar entradas, en realidad estaba conmovido por esto, se podía ver la seguridad y la timidez en su rostro, porque aunque se lo este pidiendo a su hermano esto debía pasar primero por el para que su objetivo este cumplido.

-Claro...solo déjame hacer una llamada-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras saca su celular del bocillo y con una pequeña sonrisa comienza a buscar, la rubia estaba muy agradecida con su gesto y haría todo lo que sea posible para devolverle el dinero a su cantante por esas entradas.

-Hola Billy-llama el castaño por el teléfono, eso le parecio un poco extraño a la joven pero tal vez era alguien quien su profesor conocía, en eso ve que el se aleja un poco.

Una parte de ella se estaba arrepintiendo por estar molestando a su profesor con esta clase de petición y a la vez avergonzado por lo mismo, mirar que venir hasta aquí para saber se le podía conseguir entradas para el concierto de su hermano, realmente era deprimente y molesto hacer este tipo de cosas pero actúo por impulso, solo esperaba que no lo este molestándo.

-Entiendo..no...no se lo diré-las palabras alegres que al principio tenia se habían esfumado, eso le hizo adivinar que no las podía conseguir-si descuida iré...no te preocupes...gracias...te veo luego-termina de decir para luego colgar y guardar el celu, luego se gira para verla con una cara de tristeza.

-No se pudo no?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa triste, la verdad en serio se estaba arrepiento de a verlo molestado con esta rabieta de chica adolescente.

-Lo siento Astrid...pero las entradas ya estaban contadas tanto por fuera como por dentro-le responde con una mirada triste mientras se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo, ya estaba todo listo, su hermano y amigos habian arreglados un numero limitado de entradas anticipadas y en entradas en puerta, por problemas anteriores.

Al escuchar sus palabras la joven se desilusiona por dentro, la verdad no debería a verle pedido que se tomara las molestias en cumplirle este capricho, es mas ni siquiera debía haber venido pero como dijo antes fue un impulso, suspira deprimida para luego levantar la cabeza y sonreírle aun con tristeza.

-Descuida...lamento mucho molestarte-le dice comenzando darse la vuelta para irse, no debía a ver venido para molestarlo, al notar su estado de animo el profesor se preocupo-tengo que volver a clases...lo veo ahí...y muchas gracias por todo..nos vemos-le agradece mcuho sus intenciones aunque internamente esta algo deprimida, pero en serio estaba agradecida con el por querrer cumplirle este capricho.

Sin mas que decir la joven se fue corriendo teniendo su orgullo casi intacto, Hiccup intento detenerla pero reacciono tarde, realmente se sentía mal por no poder haberla ayudado como realmente ella queria, sintió que no hizo lo suficiente pero como hacerlo?, es decir, las entradas estaban contadas y la banda de su hermano no quería tener otro incidente como la vez pasada, así que esta vez fueron precavidos obvio que era una lastima para los muchos de los fanáticos pero eran las reglas del lugar, aprieta el teléfono intentando encontrar una solución, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

Toma su celu y comienza a buscar en su agenda, hasta que dio con la persona que lo podría ayudar en una situación como esta, solo esperaba que se pueda solucionar con el poco tiempo que quedaba, al tenerlo listo lo llama.

-Hola Marcus?...que tal amigo...hey escucha estas tu oficida?, genial porque necesito un favor...

 **En el salón.**

Astrid volvía a su aula algo decaída y caminando despacio, esperaba que su profesor y nuevo amigo pudiera ayudarla con este problemita pero al parecer no se pudo, era de esperar que no se pueda conseguirlas entradas, ya que este tipo de situaciones son rápidas o organizadas, además si la memoria no le falla su banda favorita tuvo varios problemas con las entradas en otras ocaciones, tanto el mes pasado como el año pasado, asíque era de esperar que estuvieron mas organizados esta vez.

-Más que el lugar que van a tocar es algo cerrado, por medidas de seguridad habría un límite de entradas-se dice así misma en voz baja mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro y mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo-bueno ya esta...no puede hacer nada y verdad no debí molestar al profesor Haddock con esto-agrega aceptando su error y agitando levemente la cabeza para sacarse la recaída y no pensar en ello.

Al levantar la mirada pudo notar a sus amigas y prima en la entrada de su aula, al parecer la estaban esperando.

-Hola chicas-la saluda una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, la pelinegra se da vuelta ya que esta le estaba dando la espalda.

-Astrid!-la saludan las tres mismo tiempo-en donde estabas?, te perdiste el almuerzo-le pregunta y tomando la iniciativa la pelinegra.

-Es que fui a ver a alguien-le responde con calma y una pequeña sonrisa, por ahora guardara el secreto de que es amiga de su profesor, no quería que sus amigas y en especial su prima la moleste con eso de vuelta, en eso su estomago gruño un poco haciendo que todas la escucharan, su rosotr termino como un semaforo rojo y dejando sorprenddido sus tres amgias para que luego terminaran riendo.

-Jajaja aun te quedas con hambre?-le pregunta riendo su prima mientras se agarraba el estomago para que no le duela, sus dos amigas también se estaban matando de la risa, aunque la peligris entre algunas risas lanzaba un "lo siento".

-Y quien tiene la culpa de que no pudiera terminar mi almuerzo porque me sacaron de un jalon?!-pregunta con sarcasmo y una vena hinchada en la cien mientras coloca sus manos en la cintura, eso detiene las risa de la peliazul de golpe y frenar sus risas, mientras que sus otras dos amigas intentan calmarse mientrsa la miraban.

-Lo siento-responde la peliazul con culpa al saber que su prima tenia motivos para estar enojada con ella por sacarla arrastra del comedor en pleno almuerzo-por cierto...pudiste averiguar algo de las entradas?-le pregunta ya recuperada de su estado deprimido para ser reemplazado por la curiosidad, eso llamo la atención de ambas ojiverdes.

-No...no las pude conseguir-responde pasando de su estado de enfado a deprimido con ese asunto-lo siento...por ti Heather y Cizalla-se disculpa con ambas.

-No te preocupes...Storm ya nos contó-responde la pelinegra restándole importancia al asunto, eso relajo un poco a la rubia-además descuida...siempre y cuando me dejes despues matar a esta...todo esta bien-agrega con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con el pulgar a la peliazul, la cara de esta se puso azul por eso y miro a su prima con suplica.

-Descuida...es toda tuya-responde la rubia con una sonrisa malvada y haciendo que el mundo de su prima se desmore por completo, si mas que decir su dos amigas se despiden para ir a sus salones, en eso Storm se acerca su prima aun algo decaída.

-Hey Astrid-llama con voz triste, esta la mira algo curiosa-en serio lamento mucho no haber conseguido las entradas, se muy bien que lo esperaba con ansias-le dice sintiéndose muy arrepentida por no de ser ayuda para su prima en este tipo de situación.

-Ya descuida...ya abra otra oportunidad-le responde con una sonrisa mientras le coloca una mano en el hombro de ella para tranquilizarla, tampoco era el fin del mundo y no era todo tan malo, un día antes pudo conocer a su cantante en persona y pasar una cena con el, asíque no todo era malo, en eso recordó algo-por cierto Storm...esta noche te tengo algo que dar...es algo que se me olvido pero esta noche te dare si?-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, en serio no todo estaba perdido, no con el día que tuvo ayer.

La peliazul pudo notar que su prima estaba como en las nubes y una sonrisa muy feliz, eso la dejo muy confundida, que le abra pasado para que este en ese estado?, sin mas que decir la rubia entra a clases seguida por detrás su prima. El profesor haddock había tardado un poco mas de lo habitual pero el resto de la clase continuo casi sin defectos, por parte de la rubia dos cosas, una que no tenia cara para ver al castaño a los ojos, no después de ser tan descortés por pregonarle eso y después irse así sin mas, era como si solo lo quería verlo para que le consiga las entradas.

La segunda cosa que le paso fue que alguien le había tirado una bola de papel, la curiosidad pudo con ella asíque la desenvolvió y pudo ver que en ella decía algo que la avergonzó y molesto mucho, levanta la mirada para ver quien era y pudo ver a su compañero Larson saludándola con los dedos y una sonrisa algo pervertida, ya que lo que tenia escrito era a modo de pregunta, la vergüenza se le aflojo un poco pero no el enfado, lo único que hizo fue romper la hoja y ocultar los papelitos debajo de su pupitre.

El joven castaño fingió estar herido con ese gesto pero su teatro término al notar a su profesor parado detrás de él, al final lo hizo levantarse para que resuelva la ecuación en la pizarra, para vergüenza del chico y risas del todos, el joven se equivoco, después de eso no hubo mas incidentes y el resto de la tarde continuo normal.

 **Al caer la tarde.**

Los alumnos se preparaban para irse, mientras todos guardaban sus cosas, la joven rubia mira el escritorio de su maestro, aun se sentía algo culpable por irse tan así de golpe y preguntarle sobre las entradas, al mirar pudo ver como su profesor guardaba sus cosas y se terminaba de despedir de ellos, la joven suelta un pequeño suspiro de decepción, al volver a ver el escritorio noto que no había nada en el, bueno su escusa de verlo y disculparse no volvió a pasar.

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro, voltea a ver curiosa, era su prima quien le había tocado.

-Hey Astrid sigue en pie lo de esta noche?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eh?...ah! si...solo espero que mama venga temprano-le responde un poco perdida al principio pero se recupera después entender la situación y explicarle, la peliazul asiste contenta-bueno te veo esta noche a ti y al tío-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se colgaba su mochila en su hombro derecho.

-Puedes apostarlo jeje-comenta con una pequeña risitas para que luego ambas chocaran los cinco y despedirse, la rubia para su casa mientras que la peliazul a su clase de karate.

 **Más tarde.**

 **La casa Hofferson.**

Nuestras joven llega a su casa después de un casi largo viaje en autobús, largo porque estuvo divagando un poco en sus pensamientos, esperaba que su charla con su profesor esta mañana no lo allá ofendido, cuando llego a su casas solo suspiro deprimida, esperaba que todo se calmara para el lunes, en eso saca sus llaves y la coloca en la cerradura, pero noto algo extraño al girarla, esta no giraba, asíque probo con girar la perilla y esta cedió, su corazón se acelero...se acaso algún ladrón?, solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Ma-mama?!-comenta totalmente sorprendida al ver a su madre en la cocina, tan sorprendida quedo que cerro la puerta sin darse cuenta.

-Oh!...hola cariño!...que tal la escuela?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa la rubia mujer mientras la miraba y luego se fijaba en sus compras.

-Pe...pero que haces aquí?...creí que estabas en el trabajo-pregunta casi en shock mientras dejaba su mochila en una silla y se acercaba hasta la cocina, le parecía muy extraño que su madre este en casa y mas intentando cocinar.

-Oh eso...lo que pasa es que me dieron un cambio de turno para que descansara-le responde simplemente-me quieres ayudar?-le pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

-Si!-grita de emoción la joven al poder ser de ayuda para su madre y que también poder hacer algo juntas hasta que lleguen su tío y su prima.

 **En otro lado**

 **La casa de los Haddock**

 **-** Oye hermano!-llama el joven pelinegro asomándose a la cocina mientras tiene una botella de agua en la mano, el castaño estaba ocupado cocinado que solo responde con "mmh" para que sepa que lo estaba escuchando-has tenido noticia de ella?-le pregunta curioso por sabre mientras se apoyaba contra el mostrador.

-De la buena o de la mala?-le responde con otra pregunta y teniendo un pequeño toque burlo, ese ultimo comentario no le gusto para nada al pelinegro.

-De la buena obvio!-responde molesto y para la risa del castaño.

-No...aun no...ya llamara ten paciencia-responde sin darle mucho problema al asunto y probando su comida, mientras que el chico solo asistía y le daba un pequeño sorbo a su botella-bueno basta de charla...no que ibas con tus amigos a comer?-le pregunta algo curioso y extrañado de que aun este aqui, pero el joven pelinegro no pudo responder la pregunta ya que se escucho el claxon de un auto afuera.

Esa fue la respuesta del castaño, asique con un saludo y pequeño "hasta luego" el pelinegro se despide de su hermano, una vez que este se fue, el ojiverde prepara la mesa para comer a gusto y despues ponerse a trabajar, sera una noche larga, por otro lado la familia hofferson ya estaba todos reunidos, comiendo y charlando animadamente.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Después de tener una linda cena familiar anoche, nuestra joven protagonista se encontraba sola sentada en la mesa de su living haciendo tarea, con una gran camisa que casi llegaba hasta los muslos y con un gran dibujo estampado en miedo de esta, se trataba de un gran guerrero vikingo y con el titulo en el pecho que decía "Viking", debajo de esta se podía ver el final de una calza de color azul oscuro, sus cabello estaban algo despeinados y su trenza a medio hacer.

Como hoy era sábado no tenia nada mejor que hacer mas que esperar a su prima para hacer los deberes juntas y después tal vez ir al centro, estaba algo desconcentra, aun se sentía algo culpable de hablar tan descuida con su profesor ayer en la mañana y luego irse sin mas, deja su lápiz sobre su cuaderno mientras soltaba un suspiro y se reclina contra el respaldo mirando el techo.

-Tal vez no tuve que sonar tan desesperada...pero no encontré otra forma-comenta mirando el techo con duda y analizando su charlar de ayer mientras se rascaba su pierna con la otra, en eso con una expresión algo melancolica mira el reloj colgado en la pared-mmm...aun es temprano para que venga Storm-agrega aburrida mientras bostezando y luego se estira.

TOC-TOC

Los golpes en la puerta la dejaron sorprendida y algo paralizada, creyó que era su imaginación pero al escuchar otra vez los golpe supo entendió que si estaban tocando la puerta, sin nada que hacer se levanta de su silla lazando otro bostezo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta descalza, suerte para ella que su casa era calida.

-Debe ser Storm...aunque me parece raro que venga temprano...pero bueno cuanto mas temprano mejor...mas tiempo para divertirnos-comenta al principio un poco extrañada pero le resta importa lanzado unas pequeñas risitas al ver su analisis, si su prima llegaba temprano mas rápido acabaran la tarea para poder ir al centro con sus amigas, en eso toma la perilla de su puerta y abre con fuerza-llegas temprano te tiraroooooonnnn...-comenta con una sonrisa y una broma mientras abría los ojos y lo que vio la dejo en shock, quien toco la puerta no era su prima sino...-pro-porfesor Haddock?-pregunta totalmente sorprendida por verlo parado en la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Astrid!-comenta el castaño saluda con una mano mientras tiene una feliz sonrisa, al abrir sus ojos pudo notar como la joven estaba vestida-oh!...lindo pijama jeje-bromea un poco mientras la señalaba.

Es confundió un poco a la ojiazul, asíque bajo la mirada hacia donde su profesor apuntaba y al darse cuenta lo que llevaba la cara se encendió como un semáforo viviente, pego un grito que asusta hasta al castaño que no supo que hacer.

-Lo si-siento!...yo...bueno..yo...creí...que e-era..mi...pr-prima-le dice tartamudeando mientras se sentía mareada y tan avergonzada, hacia todo lo que podía para poder taparse lo mejor que podía, haciendo que su camisa se estire y haga revelar su desnudo hombro izquierdo-DISCULPE!-le grita con fuerza y vergüenza entrando dentro de su casa y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Eemmm...si...tu discúlpame mi por llegar sin avisar-responde el pobre castaño estando un poco perdido y rascándose un poco la cabeza-(guau...tiene lindas piernas)-piensa con un leve rubor mientras miraba aun lado y se rascaba levemente el costado de la nariz-(pero que demonios estoy pensado!...tranquilízate...es una menor y es tu alumna)-lo reta su conciencia, eso lo hace recapacitarse y agitar la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos.

- _Hi-Hiccup me das un momento para cambiarme?_ -se escucha la voz de la joven del otro lado de puerta.

-Cl-claro!...cámbiate tranquila...acá te espero-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa para luego darse la vuelta y apoyarse contra su auto a la espera de la joven.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Astrid se encontraba apoyada con la puerta, respirando agitada por el momento bochornoso que acaba de pasar con su profesor, tenia una mano en pecho para calmar su acelerado corazón y mirando el suelo, al ver sus descalzados pies le dio mas vergüenza aun, en eso agita la cabeza con fuerza para intentar calmarse lo mejor que podía, debía cambiarse y estar un poco mas presentable con su visita inesperada, así que sin mas se dirige hacia su habitación, aunque para ella pareciera el suelo se "moviera".

 **Mientras a fuera.**

El profesor Haddock estaba recargado contra el costado de su auto a la espera de la joven, se encontraba viendo su celular mientras escribía en el, en eso la puerta se abre lentamente, el ojiverde termina de ver su celu y lo guarda, levanta la mirada para ver su acompañante y lo que ve lo deja casi sin palabras, la joven salía de su casa colocándose un mechón de su cabello ya peinado y bien trenzado de tras de la oreja, mas una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola-lo saluda tímidamente mientras que el castaño la miradaza de pies a cabeza, su vestimenta era sencilla, consistía en una camisa a cuadros rojo y negro, debajo de esta una camiseta con el dibujo de la banda The Dragon's Fire, cosa que hizo sacar un pequeña sonrisa al castaño y para terminar una falda holgada corta negra mas debajo un leggins de color negro azulado, y por ultimo una zapatillas deportiva-eeemmm...ocurre algo Hiccup?-le pregunta un poco preocupada por como se le quedo viendo.

Al escuchar su voz el castaño agita la cabeza para salir de su impresión y darle un pequeña sonrisa.

-Eh?...no claro que no…eso solo que te ves bien-dice amablemente y dandole un pequeño cumplido, hoy si que se llevo doble sorpresa y la verdad solo estaba acostumbrado a verla con el uniforme, cosa que tampoco le quedaba mal, al saber hacia donde iban sus pensamientos se da una bofetada mental mientras intenta alejar los malos pensamiento.

-Gracias-acepta su halago con una linda sonrisa, el silencio los invade a los dos, un silencio algo incomodo para ambos y el recuerdo vergonzoso vuelve a la cabeza de la joven, asíque con un leve rubor decide tomar la iniciativa-eemm...puedo saber a que se debe tu visita Hiccup?- pregunta lo mas amable que puede sin poder verlo a la cara.

-Eh?...oh!...si..lo siento-se disculpa por no decir sus motivos de su visita, intenta calmarse para poder habar, tose un poco para decir sus palabras y sus motivos-quiero que vengas conmigo al concierto de mi hermano-le dice entre serio y amable, Astrid clava su mirada azulada en los ojos esmeralda del joven con sorpresa.

-Que?!...esta...esta noche?-pregunta en shock y sin creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-En realidad ahora-le responde con gracia señalando vagamente su auto con la cabeza, eso dejo mas sorprendida a la rubia y algo confundida.

-Pero...ahora el concierto esta cerrado y no creo que nos dejen pasar-le dice extrañada y algo dudosa de ir con el.

-Si lo se pero descuida...no va pasar nada...pero si quieres saber mas debes venir conmigo-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, la joven dudaba mucho por esta extraña petición, Hiccup siente esa inseguridad en ella-escucha...no te imagines nada raro...solo quiero ayudarte-le dice con calma e intentando que no malinterprete sus palabras-solo quiero que conozcas a la banda-le termina de decir con una sonrisa de confianza.

-En serio?!-pregunta sorprendida pero muy emocionada por querer conocer a los demás integrantes de su banda, el castaño asiste feliz por su reacción-puedo ir a buscar mi celular y avisar a mi prima?-le vuelve a preguntar señalando su casa.

-Claro acá te espero-le responde con una feliz sonrisa mientras señala su auto, sin más que decir la joven corre al interior de su casa para buscar su celular mientras que el castaño entraba a su auto.

Al buscar sus celular en su habitación, lo toma y sale corriendo hacia la salida no sin antes agarrar sus llaves, abre y cierra la puerta con llave para luego dirigirse al lado del copiloto, una vez que la joven se encuentra en su lugar, se abrochan el cinturón y salen rumbo hacia el concierto.

Después de mandar el mensaje a su prima y guardar su celu, la joven estudiante se le vino una duda a la cabeza y era sobre su propio profesor, apenas lo conocía y a sido muy amable que con ella, desde su buena invitacion a comer hasta lo mas importante que fue confesarle delante suyo que su cantante favorito era su propio hermano y que han tenido este secreto por toda su vida pero la pregunta que se hacia era...porque?.

Porque le contaba sobre su secreto a un completa extraña como ella?, porque era tan amable?, porque quiera ayudar y con que?, tantas preguntas que no sabia por donde empezar a pregunta sin sonar de mala manera, pero quiera sacarse la duda pero...

-Anda...pregunta lo que te este atormentando-le dice el castaño de pronto y sin quitar su visa de la calle, eso dejo sorprendida a la joven-siento tu mirada en mi...asíque pregunta-agrega con una sonrisa y a modo de broma, eso sonrojo un poco a la chica ya que era cierto lo estado mirando desde que guardo su celular.

-Bueno...yo-tartamudea un poco al sentirse descubierta así que lo único que hace es respirar profundo y armarse de valor para hablar-lo quiero saber es...porque?-le pregunta seria pero tranquila intentado que sus palabras no suenen mal, aunque el castaño la mirada de reojo sin entender su pregunta-si...porque hace est...quiero decir porque haces esto Hiccup?...porque me ayudas?-le vuelve a pregunta un poco mas calmada pero muy confundida.

-Debo tener una razón?-le responde con otra pregunta y bromeando un poco.

-No!...bueno...si…este...no lo se-responde algo alterada para luego poco a poco perderse en su propia respuesta, esa reaccion hace que el castaño le salgan un par de risas pero eso entristece un poco a la rubia pensando que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Hey tranquila Astrid...esta bien te lo dire pero luego quiero algo de ti-le dice con una leve sonrisa y con calma, eso llama la atención de la joven que vuelve a levantar la mirada para verlo con curiosidad-hago esto para verte sonreír...una verdadera sornisa feliz-agrega explicándole su motivo por lo quiere hacer por ella.

-Que?!- le pregunta totalmente sorprendida y mas confundida por lo que le confeso-pero si yo si sonrío feliz-responde con una leve sonrisa y siendo sincera, pero al ver como su profesor la mirada con una ceja alzada empezó a dudar-o no?-le pregunta ahora dudando de su misma.

-Siendo sincero...casi...se puede notar que tienen un pequeño vacío, que muy pocos lo pueden notar-le explica deteniendo el auto en un semáforo y mirándola con un toque de preocupación e intentando no sonar duro con ella, eso sorprende a la joven-lo se...porque e visto eso en otras personas...lo se porque yo también lo viví-le termina de decir apoyado su mano el hombro de ella para hacerle entender que la entendia.

En eso el semáforo cambia e Hiccup retoma el camino, por otro lado Astrid quedo conmocionada y abatida con esa revelación que ni ella misma sabia, bueno casi, en realidad se sentía algo dolida y un poco abandonada, al ver la expresión de tristeza de su acompañante el castaño quiso remediar un poco y explicarse mejor.

-Me dijiste que lo de tu padre no te afectaba...pero en realidad... si lo hace-le habla sin quitar la vista de la carretera, la joven lo voltea a ver interesada en su explicación-y mas al saber que tu madre casi no esta en tu casa, la necesidad de los padres siempre ara falta en las vidas de ustedes los jóvenes-agrega con sabiduría y seriedad pero al entender mejor sus palabras se sintió como anciano, al ver el ceño fruncido en su profesor hizo soltar unas pequeñas risas a la joven, el castaño también se ríe un poco y suspira para poder continuar con su platica-no te digo esto para que te sientas mal...sino para que entiendas que aunque ellos no estén contigo todos los días...abra gente que si lo estará para ti-le explica con voz suave y cariñosa intentando que vea el lado positivo de la situación

Astrid no era tonta sabia a que se estaba refiriendo, si no tenia a su padre y a su madre con ella, quiera que viera que había mas personas apoyándola y no se equivocaba, su tío y su prima aparecieron directamente en su mente, tambien su amiga Heather y ahora su nueva amiga Cizalla, y si era posible su propio profesor. En eso se le ocurre preguntarle algo por lo que esta haciendo por ella.

-Y tu crees que con esto me ayudada?-le pregunta refiriéndose a la ayuda que quiere otorgarle, el castaño cabecea una poco dudando y pensado en que responder.

-Tal vez...pero con algo se debe comenzar...no?-le responde para terminar preguntado mirándola de reojo y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que esto no cambia nada pero es solo el comienzo, al chica se contagia de su sonrisa y estando agradecida con el por hacer esto por ella.

-Si...muchas gracias por hacer esto Hiccup-le responde bajando la mirada conmocionada por ver que alguien mas, aunque sea un extraño, se preocupe por ella-eres muy amable...y si tratare de ser feliz-le termina de responde con linda sonrisa que conmovió al ojiverde.

-Así me gusta...si tienes problemas puedes decirme...estoy para ayudar-le dice muy alegre y ofreciendo sus servicios para ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias-sus palabras la alegraron mucho, en verdad es muy amble, ahora que lo entiende un poco mas le agradaba su compañía, de solo pensarlo la hacia sonrojar levemente pero en eso recuerda algo que la extraño-apropósito...como me ayudara con el tema del concierto?, digo...esque iremos tu y yo no mas?-le pregunta confundida porque aun no le contó nada de como iba el plan, aunque su pregunta los sonrojo a ambos porque pareceia que iran en pareja, ya el castaño le dijo que valla con ella.

-Algo asi...en realidad quiero que tu y tus amigas vengan al concierto de mi hermano y su banda-le dice un poco nervioso para luego toser un poco terminar sin problemas, tambien recodando como ayer le había pedido ayuda para que ella y sus amigas valla al concierto de su hermano.

-Pero las entradas anticipadas ya se vendieron y los boletines no abren hasta que el lugar abra-le dice preocupada y muy confundida, como se supone que conseguirán entradas si lo boletines no abren hasta cerca de la noche y sus primera opción ya no estaba.

-Jeje...bueno que dirias si te digo que les puedo conseguir entradas VIP?-le responde riendo un poco mientras frenaba en otro semáforo.

-Que?!...es una broma?!-le pregunta totalmente shockeada y sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no puede ser posible que su profesor pueda conseguir esas entradas, si una es difícil, cuatro es casi imposible.

-No claro que no-le responde con sonrisa y algunas risas, la rubia no se lo podía creer, se termino quedo muy callada, en el cambio del semáforo Hiccup continuo, faltaba poco para llegar.

-Pe-pero...las entras VIP...son difíciles de conseguir...además de que son muy caras-le dice de pronto y sin despegar su mirada del frente, no quería que el gastara medio salario para que le consiga unas entradas de ese calibre a ella y sus amiga para solo disfrutar unas pocas horas.

Hiccup entendido su preocupación, sabia que esas entradas era caras ya que debes saber que te permite estar con la banda y tienes acceso a lugar, pero para el no era problema y sabiendo como terminaría esto decidió decirle la verdad tan solo para ver su reacción, era momento de reír un poco.

-Bueno mi querida amiga...eso no es problema para mi...porque estas hablando con le manager de los The Dragon's Fire-le responde bromeando mentiras intenta aguantarse al risa.

QQQQUUUEEEE!

 **Mas tarde**.

En la parte trasera de un gran escenario, el elegante auto con nuestros dos protagonistas se termina estacionando en el estacionamiento del lugar, este se encontraba el parte de atrás, ambos pasajeros salen del auto, con un muy sonriente castaño y una shockeada rubia, que solo hacia todo automático, una vez que ambos salen el ojiverde cierra las puertas con su llave y activa la alarma, da la vuelta para colocarse al lado de la joven y apoyarle suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica para despertarla.

-Ya llegamos-le dice suavemente, la joven se asusta un poco para agitar levemente la cabeza y mirar el lugar, se sorprendió por el gran escenario con los grandes parlantes y luces, algo le decía que será una gran noche, en eso escucha a la banda tocar, al parecer estaban practicando.

-Guau! esto es genial!-comenta sorprendida y muy emocionada por poder venir esta noche, eso alegra al castaño que le indica que la siga, la joven lo sigue por detrás, pero en eso los recuerdos recientes azotaron su cabeza-ma-manager?...pero como?...digo..nunca se te vio en televisión-le pregunta muy sorprendida y sin poder creerle lo que le acaba de decir, camina mas rápido hasta estar a su lado y esperando una explicación.

-Bueno solo mando mensajes…no es muy necesario que el manager entre en escena si solo la banda es la importante-le explica sin mucho problema y sonriendo con gracia, al escucharlo la joven se siento casi como tonta, no era muy necesario que el manager este presente si el solo patrocina a la banda.

En eso la joven ve a dos hombre muy musculosos con camisas que decía "seguridad", eso la asusto mucho, no siempre te encuentras con personas así pero termina sorprendida cuando vio a su profesor saludarlos como si los conociera de toda la vida, Hiccup después de saludar a sus amigos voltea a ver a su amiga y al verla parada casi a medio camino le extraño un poco.

-Astrid!...anda ven!-le grita mientras le indica con la mano para que se acerque, la joven reacciona y camina rápidamente hacia el-no se preocupen...viene conmigo-le da aviso al par de guardias dejando pasar a ambos, una vez a dentro de la carpa el ojiverde voltea a ver a su amiga-estas bien?-le pregunta preocupado por su repentina parada.

-Si solo...me intimidaron un poco esos dos-le responde un poco asustada por el par de guardias, Hiccup volteo a ver al par que estaban afuera para que luego la mirara con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila...Víctor y David no te harán nada si no los provocas jeje-le dice para tranquilizarla un poco, bueno esas no eran las palabras indicadas pero no es le ocurrió otra, la pobre quedo un poco mas asustada con eso, al ver su equivocación deicidio proponerle algo-hey que tal si vas a ver a la banda mientras yo termino con los pases?-le dice con el dedo levantado y sonriendo, esperaba que esta propuesta le hago olvidar no solo su equivocacion sino tambien para que se tranquilize.

-En serio puedo verlos?-le pregunta con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa propuesta le hizo olvidar por completo su reciente miedo por ese par de gorilas, al ver su resultado el castaño se alivio bastante.

-Claro!...pero antes me podrías dar los nombres de tus amigas para anotarlos?-le pregunta curiosos ya que necesitaba los nombre para terminar con las entradas.

-Claro...sabes...si ibas hacer todo esto y solo necesitabas los nombres...me lo hubieras pedido-le dice cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de forma acusadora, porque tanto drama para darle solo los nombres de sus amigas y el suyo.

-Así?...y tu que hubieras pensado si yo repentinamente te hubiera preguntado sus nombres y no te hubiera dicho nada?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona, touche eso fue lo que sintió la joven al saber que seria mas raro todo eso.

-Tienes razón-acepta su derrota decepcionada, le gano esta batalla pero no la guerra, ambos ríen por eso, el ambiente que se origino para ambos fue muy agradable, la joven suspirar para calmarse y darle los nombre-buenos ellas son...Heather, Cizalla y Storm-le da los nombres de sus dos amigas y el de su prima.

-Bien!...iré terminar las tarjetas...ve con la banda...en un rato te alcanzo-le dice dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia otra carpa-tus amigas se llevaran una gran sorpresa esta noche je jeje-termina de dice sonriendo al imaginarse las caras de ellas tres.

-Si tienes mucha razón jajá jajá-concuerda con el, no podía espera a ver las caras de sus amigas cuando se enteren de todo esto, solo esperaba que ninguna se desmaye, sin mas que hacer lentamente camina hacia el escenario para ver a su banda.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que ya no estaban tocando, tal vez se han dado unos minutos de descanso, eso era bueno así no los interrumpirá en sus ensayos, sube por unos pequeños escalones y en ese lugar estaban todos los integrantes, esto era como un sueño hecho realidad, solo esperaba no despertar.

-Eh?...oh!...hola Astrid!-al escuchar su nombre con tanta alegría hace que su cerebro baje de las nubes, en eso nota a su cantante favorito saludándole con la mano y una gran sonrisa, eso llamo la atención de todos los integrantes de la banda.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por esta vez luego vere que tipo de canciones podre para el siguente capitulo ya que es tengo ganas de poner ya seria mas entretenido jejeje..**

 **Bueno espero que se hallan emocionado y reido un poco con este capi jejeje...ya les traere el siguiente...solo espero que sean paciente ñwñ...**

 **Nos veremos para la siguente girls and boys ñwñ...cualquier cosita dejen sus reviews ñwñ/**

 **Byebye que Thor los cuide ñwñ**

 **PD: oh antes que se me olvide para las personas que se pregunta como son los horarios de los chicos para la escuelan...entran entre la A.M ...y salen entre 17 o 17: 30 P.M...cerca de la noche ademas que el viaje en autobus hacia la escuela tarda media hora..bueno eso es todo ñwñ.  
**


	5. El inicio

**Buenas! mis vikingos y vikingas aqui les trigo otro capitulo de esta pequeña novela ñwñ...lamento mucho no actualizar muy segudia esta historia pero como sabran hasta no terminar la otra esta ira lenta...pero sean paciente mi otra historia le queda muy pero muy poco ñwñ**

 **bueno que aqui les traigo un capi largo con algunas canciones ñwñ.**

 **sin mucho quueeeee...decir Comiencemos!**

 **Que lo disfrutente ñwñ.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **UN DIA CON LA BANDA Y ENTRE AMIGAS.  
**

-Hola Astrid!...valla sorpresa-saluda el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia nuestra protagonista, la joven también lo saluda tímidamente con la mano.

-Hola toothe...como estas?- le pregunta cordialmente mientras lo saluda con cariño al tenerlo enfrente, ya estando juntos y hablando animadamente, a lo lejos se podia ver a los demás integrantes de la banda, este caso dos mienmbros que se miranban extrañados e intrigados por esta nueva chica que acaba de llegar.

Dos cosas les llamaron la atención, una que ambos se conozcan y que ellos no tengan idea de quien se trata, y la segunda..."toothe"?, desde cuando su amigo a tenido tanta confianza con una desconocida?, tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo de la banda se levanta de sus lugares para ver e "interrogar" a esta nueva chica que aparecio en al vida de su amigo. Aunque por otra parte para deleite del pelirrojo la chica era muy linda, en cambio para la castaña solo una palabra se le vino a cabeza...rubia, nunca le gustaron ese tipo de chicas.

En eso Astrid se dio cuenta que dos de los integrantes se le estaba acercando, cuando los vio sus nervios empezaron a actuar, su boca se le seco, sentía sus dedos sudorosos y le temblaba el cuerpo, internamente estaba debatiendose en que no debia desmallarse, pero ya de por si le es algo dificil hablar "calmadamente" con su cantante...pero tres?!, debía hacer todo uso de su auto control para no caer desmallada.

-Hey! Toothless...quien es tu amiguita?-pregunta el pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se coloca las manos en el bolsillo, mientras el menciando se voltea a verlo, la pobre alumna se puso levemente sonrojada por su comentario.

-Oh perdón Hookfang jejeje-se disculpa con una sonrisa algo tonta mientras se coloca al lado la rubia y pone su mano en el hombro de ella-mis amigos les presento a Astrid...-le dice con una sonrisa mientras la miraba y la presentaba pero después de mencionar su nombre se quedo medio mudo porque se había olvidado el apellido.

-Ho-hofferson!...me llama Astrid Hofferson-se presenta la joven extendiendo su mano con una tierna y nerviosa sonrisa, esperaba que su mano no este tan sudorosa como pensaba-es un gusto en concerté por fin Hookfang-agrega sin cambiar su expresión, le pelirrojo se sorprende un poco pero se recupera pronto para luego estrechar su mano.

-El gusto es mío Astrid-le responde sin cambiar su expresión, una vez terminado el saludo la joven estira su mano hacia la mujer castaña pero esta solo le voltea el rostro mientras se cruza de brazos, eso soprendio al joven que se quedo quieta.

Toothless se molesto con su amiga por ser tan necia y maleducada, por otro lado Hookfang solo rodaba los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y soltaba un leve suspiro, al parecer su amiga nunca superar ese rencor que tiene. Hookfnag y la chica castaña se llama Meatlug, el chico pelirrojo a sido amigo del pelinegro desde hace años mientras que la castaña se conocieron por medio del pelirrojo.

Hookfang es el miembro de la banda mas alto, casi 1.90 mide, su cabelo el rojizo pero le habia agregado alguno tonos negros para verse mas cool, segun el, sus ojos son de color azul, su cuerpo no es ni muy falco y ni muy robusto, sino que era de hombros anchos, siempre llevaba su clasico collar con un colmillo, sus ropas estaba compuesta por una camiseta gris de mangas cortas y con un el numero 88 dibujado, lleva enzima una chaqueta de color azul oscuro y unos jeans negros no muy ajustados, por ultimo unos tenis deprotivo de color rojo. Por lo general es el casi mas serio del grupo pero por desgracia esa actitud se la ganado las constantes bromas de su amigo pelinegro, tambien es alguen calmado cuando quiere pero tambien es de caracter fuerte siendo el chico rebelde.

Meatlug una chica de cabellos castaño y ojos claros, es la primer miembro pequeña del grupo ya que toothless le gana por un par de centimetros, es mas o menos robusta, tenia los ojos delineados y los labios levemente pintados, llevaba una bluza gris de cuello de tortuga pero sin mangas, unos jeans blancos y unas botas con algo de platafroma, en su muñeca izquierda tenia un reloj dado vulta y en su otra muñeca dos pulseras, una hecha a mano y otra con forma de cadena. Originalmente es la miembro mas buena y dulce del grupo, habia pocas cosas que le disgustaba pero entre todas, no podia sorportar aun chica con el cabello rubio, por razones del pasado.

El ambiente entre los cuatro se puso algo sombrio y para romper el hielo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero tambien dudoso en preguntar, el pelirrojo decide preguntar...

-Y hace cuanto se conocen?-pregunta un poco curioso e intrigando con esta nueva chica que salio de la nada, el par se miran entre si para luego ver y responder.

-Anteanoche-responde los dos al mismo tiempo causandose risas entre los dos y dejando sorprendidos a la par integrantes-no piense nada raro...ella es una fan nuestra y es alumna de mi hermano-agrega rapidamete el pelingro ya intuyendo que sus dos amigos creían que tenia algo con Astrid, estaban locos-por cierto Astrid que hac...?-le intenta preguntar mirándola con cierto interés y curioso pero de repente es tomando por sus dos amigos para ser arrastrado lejos de la joven.

Antes de llevarse al cantante bocaza, el pelirrojo se disculpa con la joven para que después entre el y su compañera se lo lleven arrastras un tanto molestos, mientras la joven miraba como sus músicos favoritos se alejaban, empezó a observa el escenario, era uno muy grande, luego el estadio en donde estaría toda la gente, no puedo evitar sacar su celular y sacar algunas fotos como recuerdo. Por otro lado los integrantes the Dragons's tenia una pequeña charla o mejor dicho un pequeño interrogario.

El pobre pelinegro se encontraba parado delante de su dos amigos, su amigo Hookfang tenia las manos en los bolsillo como a el seimpre le gusto mientras tiene una mirada no muy seria, mas bien algo decepcionado mientras que su amiga castaña lo miraba de manera seria y molesta mientras tiene los brazos cruzados.

-Toothless estas loco o que te pasa?-le pregunta la castaña muy molesta e inclinando la cabeza hacia delante y mirándolo a los ojos, el pobre castigado retrocede un poco su cabeza por la cercanía y el espacio invadido.

-Y ahora que hice de malo?-le pregunta algo confundido con su pregunta tan repentina, que el recuerde no a hecho nada malo...aun.

-No te das cuenta que acabas de decir la palabra "hermano"?-le pregunta ahora su amigo pelirrojo con una ceja alzada y haciendole resaltar la palabra "hermano", entiende que su amigo puede ser algo distraído y muy juguetón pero no es están idiota para revelar cosas importantes.

-Es verdad!...que tal si ella te pregunta quien es?-le vuelve a pregunta muy molesta la castaña acusándolo mientra le golpea el pecho con su dedo y teniendo su otra mano en la cintura, el ojiverde estaba el ligeramente sorprendido pero con calma se quita la mano de su amiga.

-Quieren para con este raro interrogatorio?-le pregunta ahora estando molesto el, ya entendió a donde iba todo esto-Astrid ya sabe quien mi hermano-les responde teniendo una pequeña sonrisa y sin darle mucha importancia al a sunto mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

-Que?!-gritan ambos al mismo tiempo totalmente shockeados, esperaba que eso sea una broma, rogaban porque fuera una broma pero al ver la mirada de su amigo se dieron cuenta que no era mentira, esto esta mal.

-Oigan no fue por mi...Hiccup me presento y no pudo evitarlo-le responde rapidamente ahora intentando calmarlos y que no le echen toda la culpa a el, fue un accidente, aunque al parecer ellos dos no pesaron lo mismo-cálmense el ya le explico todo...además no me parece tan mala chica-agrega con una sonrisa mientras voltea a verla y observa que ella estaba tomando fotos al lugar, eso le dio una idea interesante.

-Ustedes dos se confían demasiado con la gente-dice la castaña muy molesta con ambos hermanos por confiar demasiado en la gente que los rodea, se supone que sus rasgos familiares eran un secreto hasta nuevo a aviso, es la promesa que entre todos estaban cumplieron-además esa chica a mi no me agrada-agrega volviendose a cruzar de brazos mientra voltea el rostro hacia otro lado, estaba tan molesta que le temblaba la ceja derecha.

-Oh c'mon...tu solo lo dices porque es rubia o no?-le pregunta entre molesto y algo gracioso, es increíble que después de tanto tiempo aun siga enfada con eso o al menos esos esperaba, porque hasta donde tiene entendido Astrid no hecho nada malo.

-Aun así no creo que sea una buena idea de que ella lo sepa-comenta estaba vez el pelirrojo ya un poco mas tranquilo con todo pero aun así dudaba sobre esa chica.

-Tranquilo Hookfang...confía en Hiccup...el sabe lo que hace-lo tranquiliza colocándole una mano el hombro, si no confiaba en el por lo menos que lo haga en su hermano, el chico se tomo unos segundos en pensarlo y el tenia que confiar mas en su manager-vamos quiten esas caras indecisas y...amargada...ella es nuestra fan…seamos buenos y demos una buena impresión-comenta al principio intentando levantar el animo a su amigo y ver de manera molesta a su amiga mientras les recuerdan ser amabilidad con las personas que no conocen, no todos los días tiene una fan tan tranquila.

Ambos integrantes se lo piensa un momento, el lado bueno de esa chica es que aun sabiendo que Hiccup y Toothless son hermanos no lo divulgado, sino ya tendrían muchos reporteros tras de ellos dos, eso era sorprendente y raro a la vez, por otro lado y esto para la castaña le seguia molestando que ella sea rubia, que Hiccup no pudo traer a una chica de cabellos negros o castaño?, hasta se conformaría con rarita con el pelo pintado de todos colores.

Pero el verdadero lado bueno de todo esto, es que era una fan suyos y como buenos músicos debían darle una buena impresion la chica, aunque ya tenian un strike por su amiga pero la pregunta que recientemente los tres se estaban haciendo era...porque Hiccup la trajo?, esto era una sorpresa y una molesta para la castaña y el pelirrojo, pero para el pelinegro era totalmente una extrañez.

 _-Hola soy Barfy_ -se escucha el saludo de una chica al lejos de donde estaban, los tres voltean a ver quien habia hablado, no era nada mas y menos que los gemelos Hunter.

- _Y yo soy Belch_ -se presenta la persona que la acompañaba, en este caso su hermano.

Barfy y Belch gemelos totalmente opuestos, no solo físicamente sino también en actitudes, a ambos les fascina el color verde solo que a Barfy le gusta mas oscuro que a belch y lo se pueden desmostar con algunos accesorios en sus vestimentas como el cabello y ojos, solo que ambos los tienen mas claro que Toothless, Brafy es una mujer hermosa que no le importa si esta a la moda o no, su cuerpo es ligeramente esbelto y es de carácter alegre y algo alocado.

Mientras su hermano es de cuerpo algo flaco que no deja mucho a la imaginación pero el se siente bien consigo mismo, a diferencia de su hermana, su carácter es mas tranquilo y relajado, piensa un poco las cosas antes de actuar pero no por eso no se mete a las locuras de su hermana o de Toothless. Ambos a habían venido de buscar una botella de aguar y cuando vieron a una chica parada en el escenario y que además no conocían, decidieron ir saludar.

- _Hola mucho gusto me llamo Astrid_ -se presenta la ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su celular para luego sacar del bolsillo de su falda una especie de tarjetas y un bolígrafo- _lamento ser algo brusca pero... si no es de mucha molestia...me podrían dar sus autógrafos?-_ les pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa mientas les extiende las tarjetas y el bolígrafo.

Ambos peliverdes se miran entre si con algo de sorpresa, ahora entendieran porque no la conocían, ella era una fan...aunque no entendian como es que entro?, pero bueno no se perderían la oportunidad de dar autógrafos siempre que puedan, los gemelos aceptan y cumplen con su petición.

-Ven!...Barfy y Belch ya entraron en la onda...no se queden atrás!-comenta el pelinegro con una sonrisa, para el Astrid no parecía un problema y eso que tiene un sexto sentido para saber quien le cae mal y quien le cae bien, asíque sin mas le dan unas palmaditas en el hombro del pelirrojo y se une con los demás-Hey Astrid no quieres una foto grupal?!-le pregunta o mejor dicho le propone, desde que la vio sacarle fotos pensó que era mejor que se sacara una foto con todo el grupo cosa que sorprendió y alegro mucho la joven.

 **Detrás del escenario**.

El profesor Haddock caminaba yendo hacia donde debía estar su alumna, esperaba que los miembros de la banda no allá sido algo rudos con ella, aunque solo una persona se le venia la mente, con ese nombre en la cabeza solo le hizo sacar un par de sonrisas mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al menos ya tenia las entradas para ella y sus amigas solo hacia falta entregárselas y llevarla de nuevo a su casa para después avisar a su madre y amigas...

Pero repentinamente su pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonar de su celular, que también lo hizo detener a tan solo pisar el primer escalón, con algo de extrañes lo saca y observa el nombre del remitente y al verlo le saca una pequeña sonrisa, acepta la llamada.

-Hola yuki! Como va to...?-pregunta teniendo aun la sonrisa y mientras se disponía a subir por las escaleras pero su felicidad duro poco-QUE?!-grita de golpe entre sorprendido y enojado mientras se volvía a detener ya arriba del escenario.

 **De vuelta con la banda**.

Después de su pequeña sesión de foto grupal, la joven Hofferson estaba muy feliz y agradecidas con todos ellos por darles este momento, la banda le contaban una pequeña anecdota de sus viajes y se reían de sus locuras como grupo fuera del trabajo, la joven los escuchaba y sonreia por las historias exageras que entre Toothless y los gemelos contaban pero el momento de diversión se corto cuando escucharon el grito de castaño.

Todos voltearon a verlo y al observar como hablar por el teléfono, todos menos la joven, intuyeron que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Discúlpame-se disculpa el pelinegro con su amiga dandole una pequeña sonrisa, la joven asiste con la cabeza algo confundida, luego el ojiverde se gira para ir con su hermano, su mirada cambia una seriedad ligera, quería saber que sucede esta vez.

Mientras su líder se iba con su manager, el resto de la banda solo tenia una mirada seria para que luego solo soltaran un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, tanto Barfy como su hermano se terminaron sentando en el suelo con cansancio, la castaña se apoyo contra unas cajas que llevaban las luces y por ultimo Hookfang solo cerro los ojos mientras se arrascaba la cabeza, por otra parte la ojiazul miraba al castaño entre sorprendida y algo confundida, porque Hiccup había gritado de esa manera?.

-Otra vez con esos problemas-comenta con cansancio y suspirando el pelirrojo, el chico se acaricia el cuello mientras levantaban la mirada, su comentario llamaron la atención de la joven rubia que lo mira un poco extrañada.

-Si...quien sabe cuando se terminara todos esos problemas-responde de la misma manera la castaña también suspirando con cansancio.

-Problemas?...que tipo de problemas?-le pregunta de repente la joven rubia entre extrañada e intrigada, sabia que no debería meterse en temas personales pero el pequeño bicho de la curiosidad al acaba de picar.

-Unos problemas con su empresa-responde el joven peliverde sentado el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos apoyados sobre estas.

-Hi-hiccup tiene una empresa?!-vuelve a pregunta esta vez muy sorprendida, su propio profesor tiene una empresa?, si eso es verdad...que hace trabajando de maestro?.

-En realidad es de ambos...-responde con una leve sonrisa e intentando explicarle la situación pero de repente es golpeado en la costilla por su hermana y en la cabeza por su amiga castaña.

-Cállate!-lo reprocha el pelirrojo de mala manera e interrumpiéndolo, el peliverde solo sonríe de manera nerviosa mientras se disculpa en voz baja, la joven alumna estaba mas intrigada y confundida qeu antes por la actitud de todos, en eso ve que Hookfang la miraba de manera seria y suspira un poco-escucha Astrid...no quiero sonar grosero pero no es asunto tuyo, ni nuestro, eso es un asunto familiar de ellos y del que no podemos hablar mucho-responde sin cambiar mucho su expresión y sonando lo mas amable posible.

-Es cierto!...prometimos no hablar sobre los asuntos de esos dos-agrega la castaña igualmente seria y mirándola-si quieres saber mas...debes preguntarles a ellos-le termina de hablar mientras voltea el rostro de mala manera, no le importaba mucho si era grosera o no con esta niña pero no iba contar nada de sus dos amigos.

La pobre Hofferson se quedo uno tanto incomoda con esa respuesta de la guitarrista de la banda, no entendía mucho que le hizo para que le responda o hable de esa manera, por otro lado hookfang y belch suspiran de nuevo con cansancio por la actitud de la chica mientras que Barfy la mira molesta, en eso la rubia pestañea un par de veces para responder el ultimo comentario.

-No no!...entiendo...descuiden...no me voy a meter-les responde con las manos levantada y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, no era su intención meterse en la vidas privada de los demás pero eso no calmara el bicho de la curiosidad que tenia.

 **Con los hermanos**.

Mientras el castaño seguía hablando por el teléfono, el pelinegro se acercaba con una mirada de intriga pero seria y estaba bien que estuviera así porque su hermano tampoco tenia una cara de buenos de amigos, asíque pacientemente el ojiverde menor espero a que su hermano terminara de hablar.

-No...si...de acuerdo...te lo agradezco...gracias por avisarme...nos vemos-responde ya un poco mas tranquilo pero igual de molesto, en eso cuelga el celular y larga un profundo suspirada de frustración, tenia ganas de romper algo.

-Quien era?-le pregunta intrigado y muy curiosos por saber quien fue quien lo llamo y mas por dejar tan molesto a su hermano.

-Era yuki-le responde ya mas calmado y mirándolo mientras guardaba su celular, en eso los sentidos del pelinegro se pusieron en alerta.

-Oh no...ahora que paso?-vuelve a pregunta pero esta vez preocupado, que ella llame a su hermano es porque eran malas noticias.

-Recuerdas a Mulch?...uno de los amigos de papa?-le responde con otra pregunta mientras movía su mano derecha, su hermano mueve los ojos hacia arriba intentando recordar.

-Si...eso creo...tu lo conoces mejor que yo...me dijiste que es un buen hombre-responde algo dudoso, hay mucha gente que su hermano le menciona pero el casi nunca fue bueno para recordar nombres pero con las caras era otra cosa y ese hombre que su hermano le menciona lo conoce pero no tanto-que pasa con el?-le pregunta confundido con esa pregunta, según entiende ese hombre fue un gran amigo de su padre, que le abra pasado para que yuki llamara a su hermano?.

-Si es un buen hombre y muy amable-responde vagamente y con un suspiro de tristeza, esa forma de responder no le gusto para nada al pelinegro-el fue...fue despedido anoche-responde entre triste y molesto para luego frotarse la cara con su mano y luego los ojos.

-Que?!-le grita totalmente sorprendido-porque?!-vuelve a preguntar ahora con preocupación, esto era terrible porque un buen amigo de su padre seria despedido del trabajo si era muy bueno en ello, pero en eso algo se le vino a la cabeza y ante de que su hermano respondiera este le levanta la mano para detenerlo-no me respondas...fue el tio...verdad?-le responde y pregunta muy molesto mientras baja la mano, el castaño solo asiste con la cabeza de manera triste.

-Si...al parecer...por lo que yuki me contó...el tio quiero despedir a todos los empleados veteranos para traer "sangre nueva"-le responde, un tanto sarcastico al final mientras le explica la situación que su amiga y secretaria le acababa de informa, su hermano alza una ceja por las ultimas palabras.

-Nueva sangre?...ja!...creerás decir "nuevos problemas"-le corrige con mismo sarcasmo mientras se cruza de brazos y teniendo una sonrisa sarcástica, su hermano le da la razón cosa que el chico se enoja aun mas-Hiccup...no podemos dejar que se siga saliendo con las suya-agrega descruzándose de brazos, estaba muy molesto y preocupado por lo que su tio llegara hacer.

-Tampoco podemos hacer nada para incriminarlo...según Eret...el jamás toca o mete su nariz en "eso"-le responde la misma manera y recordando la palabras de su informante, al escuchar ese nombre su hermano lo mira molesto mientras que el se extraña un poco.

-Ese Eret...no entiendo porque lo contrataste-le responde sin cambiar su expresión, la verdad no confiaba en ese hombre.

-Es un bueno detective en cubierto...el sabe lo que hace-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, esto era un poco fastidioso pero su hermanito nunca le agrado el detective que había contratado y mas que es un viejo colega suyo, por otra parte Toothless suspira cansado.

-Hermano...esta investigación lleva mucho tiempo-le responde ahora con preocupación y muy cansado de no conseguir casi nada de información, sus palabras alertan al castaño-no podemos dejar que el tio nos quite la empresa familiar o peor aun...que esta se destruya internamente-agrega muy preocupado con lo que les pertenece por derecho.

-Lo se!...pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada!-le responde estando igual o mas preocupado que el, en eso coloca sus manos en los hombros de su hermano para animarlo-lo único que vamos hacer es que tu te concentres en esta noche si?-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa-de esto me are cargo mas tarde-le comenta dándole otra sonrisa de confianza, aunque su hermano no estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Siempre tu!...sabes que yo también estoy metido en esto!...por derecho la mitad es mía-le responde entre molesto y preocupado por el, su hermano siempre quiere hacer todo solo y no es así, lo tiene a el para ayudarlo tiene a su banda para ayudarlo, esa respuesta dejo mudo al castaño hasta que siente la mano del pelinegro sobre la suya-por favor Hiccup déjame ayudarte-le suplica entre preocupado y molesto de que siempre lo haga aun lado.

El castaño se toma un momento para pensarlo, ambos hermanos se miran a los ojos y en los de pequeño se pude ver la determinación pero también la frustración que tiene por no ser de utilidad, en eso el maestro suelta una risa leve.

-Sabes que siempre voy a necesitar de tu ayuda hermano-le responde con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo, en eso lo hace girar para luego colocar su brazo derecho sobre el cuello de su hermano-pero a diferencia de ti...yo tengo mas tiempo libre que tu-agrega con un toque de burla, ese comentario no les gusto mucho al chico.

-Si claro...con todas cosas que haces...enserio crees que tienes tiempo?-le pregunta mirándolo con un ojo cerrado, una sonrisa y siguiéndole el juego, el castaño mira aun lado fingiendo pensar.

-Mmmmm...sip...porque yo tengo socios...y lo tuyo es mas personal jaja-le responde volteándolo a ver y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras le ganaba este round.

-Rayos!...esta vez me ganaste-responde molesto al darse cuenta que su hermano tenia razón, en eso el castaño retira su brazo de cuello de su hermano y camina un par de pasos enfrente de el.

-Ya no te pongas así...esta es tu noche y la de tus amigos...olvidate todo esto y disfrútala-lo intenta convencer y relajar, se supone que este era el día de su hermano y amigos, no debería arruinársela con ese tipo de noticias-anda vamos!-le termina de decir mientras le indica con la cabeza, comienza a caminar mientras saca algo su bosillo.

Mientras tanto el joven pelinegro se quedo mirando poco molesto con el asunto pero en parte su hermano tenia razón, esta era su noche y la de sus amigos, no podía decepcionar a sus fans con su pequeña amargura, ya que pronto lo resolverán, dejaria eso de lado...por ahora, comienza a caminar detrás del castaño teniendo ya una ligera sonrisa.

 **De vuelta con la banda.**

Los integrantes estaban conversando de manera tranquila y graciosamente ante la atenta mirada de la joven rubia, que los escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa, sus historias eran divertidas, en eso voltea a ver que su maestro y cantante se les acercaban.

-Hola Astrid...lamento la demora...surgió un improvisto-se disculpa con la joven teniendo una leve sonrisa de disculpa.

-Descuida...no pasa nada-le dice negando con la cabeza, la verdad no le molestaba mucho esperar, sus artistas la entretuvieron mientras esperaba.

-Por cierto aquí tienes la entradas para ti y tus amigas-comenta entregándoles cuatro tarjetas, la joven se sorprende un poco al saber que por poco se olvidaba del porque estaba aquí en primera lugar, asíque de manera lenta y casi con miedo las toma, aun no se podía creer que vendrá al concierto.

-Muchas gr-gracias Hiccup-le agradece con una tierna sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar al castaño por la radiante que fue, aunque su momento de vergüenza aumento al sentir los leves golpes del codo de su hermano en las costilla pero al volear para querer retarlo observo que este tenia una mirada picara, al igual que el resto de la banda menos la castaña-bueno ya!...la hora del descanso termino!...a trabajar!-les responde entre sonrojado y molesto por las miradas.

-Ok ya escucharon al aguafiestas...a trabajar chicos-responde de manera graciosa el pelinegro,sus amigos se rien en voz baja mietras se levantaban y caminaban hacia los instrumentos, todo ante la mirada de enfado/vergüenza del castaño-hey Astrid te quieres quedar unos segundos para escuchar un poco?-le pregunta ahora mirando la rubia, la joven lo mira un poco sorprendida para luego ver al castaño.

-Puedo?-le pregunta casi con suplica, sabia que debía irse ya que tiene lo que vino a buscar pero ahora le urgía las ganas de escucharlos cantar y tocar antes de concierto, ambos jóvenes miraron al castaño con suplica y puchero.

Por un lado el castaño estaban enojado por la cara de "niño bueno" de su hermano y por el otro estaba levemente sonrojado por la tierna mirada y de "niña buena" de la rubia, siendo sincero no pudo competir con contra ambas caras...mas contra de la rubia.

-(Que me pasa?)-se pregunta internamente sonrojado y abrumado mientras que suspiraba rendido-esta bien-responde con cansancio pero teniendo una leve sonrisa, al escuchar la respuesta positiva de el mayor ambos chicos gritan un "si" y salen corriendo hacia los demás integrantes, mientras ambos se van el profesor Haddock observa que la joven tiene una gran sonrisa-al menos esta feliz-comenta en voz baja mientras tiene una leve sonrisa feliz y en parte sintiendose orgullo por su cometido, comienza a caminar mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos para ir a ver a la banda.

 **Momento antes.**

 **Residencia Hofferson. **

Nos encontramos ahora en la casa de nuestra segunda y algo alocada protagonista, dentro de una de las habitaciones, en especial la suya, se encontraba la alocada pero graciosa peliazul Storm, estaba en su cama boca abajo, con las piernas levantadas y moviéndolas contra la cabecera de la cama, se encontraba descalza, con un pequeño short azul marino y una larga camiseta negra, su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta de caballo alto, su brazo izquierdo se encotraba cruzado debajo de su pecho mientras que su otra mano sostenía un lápiz, cosa que a este lo estaba mordiendo mientras miraba su cuaderno.

-Porque el profesor Haddock nos da tarea tan difícil?-se pregunta entre mordidas mientras miraba molesta, concentra y frustrada, no le salía el ejercicio que estaba haciendo.

Así eschicos nuestra peliazul busca problemas o los problema la buscaban a ella, se encontraba haciendo tarea, para mala suerte de ella no le estaban saliendo bien y sentía que se le estaba quemando el cerebro, mientras la joven seguía mordiendo su lápiz se escucharon los golpeteos de la puerta.

-Adelante-responde teniendo aun el lápiz en la boca, sin mirar y estando muy concentrada en su tarea, necistaba ayuda.

-Storm...-entra su padre de manera lenta y tranquila pero al ver a su pequeña acostada y con el lapiz en la boca se quedo mudo por unos segundos-hija...que te he dicho sobre el ámbito de morder las cosas?-le pregunta seriamente mientras se coloca una mano en la cintura.

Al escuchar el llamado de su padre y la pregunta, la joven se queda quieta para luego bajar la mirada un poco extrañada, en eso se dio cuenta de que la base de su lápiz estaba totalmente mordisqueado, lentamente se lo saca mientras suelta unas pequeñas risa nerviosa.

-Lo siento papa...sabes que es ámbito mío-responde de manera graciosa mientras limpia su lápiz y luego lo deja sobre la cama-ocurre algo?-le pregunta ahora curiosa por verlo en su habitación, el hombre suspira un poco por saber que tal vez nunca se le quitara ese ámbito.

-Eh?...ah!...si-le pregunta al principio algo perdido pero al escuchar su pregunta recuerda porque estaba aquí, carraspea su garganta un poco antes de responder-si eemm...quería saber si era necesario que tu y tus amigas vallan solas al concierto de esta noche?-le pregunta entre intrigado y curioso, en realidad internamente estaba preocupado por su pequeña y sus amigas, la peliazul lo mira de reojo e interesada en sus palabras-quiero decir...seria bueno que yo este con ustedes...no te paree?-vuelve a preguntar intentando sonar tranquilo y tirando el don de la duda.

Storm lo miraba un poco sorprendida e internamente aguantándose la ganas de reír, su padre al igual que su tía son muy sobre protectores con ellas dos, suspira para calmarse y responder sin reírse.

-Ay papa...sabes que estoy agradecida contigo sobre ir conmigo a los conciertos pero ya estoy bastante grande para que me sigas protegiendo...no crees?-le dice fingiendo molestia, siempre estaba muy agradecida con su padre por hacer los caprichos que a tenido pero ya era momento de que la suelte un poco y la deje vivir.

-Lo se!...pero es que aun no se me hace la idea de que tus amigas, Astrid y tu estén solas y desprotegidas-le dice muy preocupado tanta por su pequeña, que ya esta creciendo y no le agrada mucho esa idea, al igual que su otra niña.

-Papa!...sabes que Astrid y Heather se puede proteger solas y yo voy a clase de karate...no te parece suficiente?-le pregunta un tanto decepcionada de su padre por ver que no puede confía en ella o sus amigas, por mano propia ambos saben que Astrid se puede proteger sola y ella misma sabe que Heather es muy buena defendiéndose, entre las tres podrían defender a Cizalla que es la nueva.

-No!...digo si...pero el tema que en esos lugares ahí muchas cosas malas y bueno...-le responde de golpe para que no crea que no confíaba en ella pero es que el aver escuchado tantas cosas malas que pasan en esos concierto y que a afectado a muchas personas tenia miedo de que sus pequeñas y sus amigas les pase algo muy malo.

-Tranquilo papa...aprecio mucho que me cuides pero descuida...no vamos a ir al concierto de esta noche-le interrumpe de manera seria y algo triste mientras vuelve a ver su cuaderno, esa noticia sorprendió mucho al hombre.

-Ah no!-le dice entre asombrado y feliz pero al sentir su sonrisa, se cubre rápidamente la boca con la mano y carraspea su garganta para calmarse-quiero decir...ah no?...porque?-pregunta fingiendo preocupación ya que en el fondo estaba muy feliz por la noticia.

-No llegue a comprar las entradas a tiempo-responde con tristeza y decepción de si misma, sino fuera que su prima es amable con ella, estaría muy enojada, aunque no puede decir lo mismo su amiga Heather, de solo pensar en ella le duele el hombro.

-Oh!...entiendo...bueno siempre pueden verlo aqui en casa-comenta el un poco preocupado por la expresión de su hija pero rápidamente propone su pequeña sugerencia-segundo tengo entendido lo pasaran en vivo-agrega con una sonrisa mientras se acaricia su larga barba.

-Si lo se-responde vagamente, no estaba interesada pasar esta noche viendo el concierto en la tele sino estar en vivo y en directo, que frustrante-(mi padre no sabe fingir preocupacion)-piensa con los ojos entrecerrados mirando su cuaderno, siempre que su padre dice algo para contradecirla y tener la razón intenta aguantar su felicidad.

 _Target on my back lone survivor lasts_  
 _They got me in their sights_

En eso ambos escuchan el sonido del teléfono, por reflejo Finn revisa sus bolsillo pero al escuchar mejor el tono, ambos se dieron cuenta que era un tema musical, mas conocido un tema de los _the fire dragon's,_ rápidamente la joven se levanta para agarra su celular que estaba en la mesa de luz.

-Quien es?-pregunta curioso el hombre al verla con su celular.

-Es un mensaje de Astrid-le responde sin mirarlo y abriendo el mensaje para leerlo-me dice que no valla a su casa...que surgió algo importante?-dice leyendo el mensaje para luego voltear a ver a su padre muy confundida con lo ultimo que escribio.

-Tal vez fue a ver a su madre o llevarle algo que se le olvido-le explica brevemente recordando que había veces que su hermana se olvida algunas cosas con lo apurada que iba, esa respuesta casi convence a la joven pero aun así le parecía raro-ya sabes que Astrid le gusta ayudarla en todo lo que pueda-agrega sabiamente también recordando que a su sobrina le gusta ir al trabajo de su madre y quedarse casi todo el día con ella.

-Si creo que tienes razón-con cuerda con su padre sabiendo que su prima le gusta estar en el trabajo de su madre, se vuelve a costar dejando su celular al lado de su cuaderno y mira a su padre-bueno si me disculpa papa...tengo tarea-le dice señalando con sus ojos el cuaderno debajo suyo.

-Claro!...por si necesitas algo estaré el living-le propone con una sonrisa mientras señala detrás suyo con el pulgar y avisándole donde estará, ella asiste y una vez todo a clarado el hombre se retira suavemente para luego cerrar la puerta lentamente.

Una vez que la joven se quedo sola de nuevo, vuelve a intentar concentrarse en su tarea pero el mensaje que le dejo su prima la estaba intrigando bastante, entiende que a Astrid le gusta ayudar a su madre cuando puede o ir a su trabajo pero no los fines de semana, esto era muy extraño.

-Tal vez la llame mas tarde-comenta aun confundida, su prima estaba algo ocupada tal vez la deje un rato para después llamarla, aunque no dejaba de estar preocupada un poco-por ahora les avisare a Heather y a Cizalla si se quieren reunir-agrega recodando a su dos amigas y mas para no estar tan aburrida este fin de semana, esperaba que no estén igual de ocupadas.

 **Mas tarde.**

Después de una pequeña tarde de tareas y de convencer a su padre de que iba a salir con sus amigas, Storm ahora ya mas cambiada, estaba vestida con una camisa de mangas largas con el dibujo de un tierno gatito de caricatura, llevaba una falda azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y se había puesto unos largos calcetines que le llegaban hasta la rodillas, estos eran azules y negro a rayas, por ultimo uno tenis negros, el pelo lo llevaba bien atado en una coleta baja mientras llevaba una gorra.

Nunca le importo mucho lo que la gente opine de ella, por algo se haba pintado el pelo de azul, además no se vía tan mal con sus atuendos, total solo iba a una salida de amigas, asíque una vez arreglada se despedido de su padre y se fue en busca de sus dos amigas que la estaban esperando en la plaza, le tomaría como unos 10 o 15 minutos en llegar al menos.

 **En la plaza.**

Mientras en la plaza Heather y Cizalla ya la estaban esperando, la pelinegra llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas cortas con unas letras de color blanco gravadas en la parte delantera, estas decían "never look back", unos jeans algo justados de color azul marino y por ultimo unos tenis de mismo color pero la punta negra, su cabello negro atado y trenzado mientras descansa en su hombro izquierdo, sus labios estaban ligeramente pintados mientra tenia puesta unas gafas negras.

Por otro lado Cizalla estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca con unos dibujos hechos a garabatos y enzima de esta una camisa bordo a cuadros remangada, un pantalón largo de color negro mas un par tenis verde, su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero ligeramente enrulado, en eso la joven peligris observa a su amiga corriendo a su dirección.

-Ay viene-comenta la joven avisándole a su amiga, la pelinegra observa la dirección que su amiga le dice para después sacarse los anteojos y colgarlos en el cuello de su camiseta, en eso y con cansancio la peliazul se frena en frente de ambas respirando algo agitada.

-Justo a tiempo mi amiga-comenta con un toque de gracia la pelinegra, la peliazul levanta la mirada para verla con una sonrisa cansada-y Astrid?-le pregunta un tanto curiosa y extrañada al no ver a las primas juntas.

-Ella...esta...ocupada...ufff...!-le responde entre cortado mientras se endereza y respiraba profundo para calmarse, al escuchar su respuesta el par de chicas se miran entre si un tanto confundidas y sorprendidas, para luego volver a verla a recién llegada- a mi no me miren...solo me dejo un mensaje dicendo que estaba ocupada-le responde rápidamente adivinando lo que le iban a preguntar.

-Alguna idea de lo que ella podría estar haciendo?-le pregunta la peligris un poco preocupado por la rubia que no estaba con ellas.

-Mi padre cree que esta con su madre...intente llamarla pero me responde el correo de voz-le responde inclinándose ligeramente de hombros, sin saber que responderle, la verdad esperaba que su padre tenga razón, aunque tanto para ella como a su amiga pelinegra se les hacia extraño que no responda.

-Bueno ya aparecerá...si esta con su madre...la llamaremos después, total en las horas de trabajo no se le permite usar el celular-comenta la pelinegra entre suspiros y haciendole recodar tanto así mismo como a la peliazul que en el trabajo de la madre de la chica estaba prohibido los celulares, esa respuesta le gusto mas a Storm, aunque aun le preocupaba un poco-venga!...vamos a divertirnos!-las intenta convencer para no hacerlas sentir mal a las dos, aunque ella también este preocupada, prefería distraerse un rato.

La palabra diversión fue como música para los oídos de la peliazul, asíque entre risas y con el animo levantado las tres se fueron a buscar algo con que divertirse.

 **En el gran Shopping.**

Se pasaron casi toda la tarde paseando por el lugar, viendo tiendas de ropa, viendo algunas jugueterías, principalmente las de peluche, cosa que tanto Storm como a Cizalla les encanto, para despues estar casi todo la tarde compitiendo en la tienda de videos juegos, entre las tres compitieron y apostaron, la que perdía debía pagarles la comida a todas.

Compitieron en los juegos de tiros en donde Heather se destaco mejor que todas pero en los juegos de peleas fue Storm quien les gano a ambas, en las carreras estuvieron algo reñidas, la pobre Cizalla apenas les seguía el ritmo a las dos y por ultimo el momento decisivo...todo se defino en el juego de basket, las tres compitieron al mismo tiempo, al terminar Heather salio primera, seguida de Storm por lo que quedaba es que la pobre Cizalla debía pagar la comida, la pobre chica sintió que le iban a planchar la cartera mientras que su dos amigas se reían tanto de la mala suerte de su amiga como del día que tuvieron.

Ya mas tarde y después de pedir sus órdenes, dos hamburguesas con papas fritas una para Heather y la otra para Storm, Cizalla pido un taco relleno y tres malteadas para ambas, mientras esperaban a la peligris se le ocurrió un pequeño tema de conversación.

-Chicas...cuando terminemos la escuela...de que van a estudiar?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa y muy interesada por lo que iban a hacer sus nuevas amigas, tanto Storm como Heather la miraron para luego tomarse un momento para pensar.

-Pues yo de fotógrafa-responde Heather con una sonrisa satisfecha-fotógrafa de vida exótica-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y recodando que eso siempre le ha gustado, en eso a las tres les traen sus malteadas.

-Gracias...pues yo...diseño grafico-responde tranquila la peliazul mientras le da un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, las demás agradecen a la chica que les trajo las bebidas-y tu que a que te vas a dedicar Ciza?-le pregunta levando la mirada para verla, estaba algo curiosa por saber a que se dedicaría su nueva amiga.

-Yo?...pues de enfermera...aunque no estoy segura de que rango-responde un tanto dudosa sobre que elegir para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Rango?...hay deferente rangos?-le pregunta la peliazul muy sorprendida y algo confundía, había diferentes rangos para la enfermería?,

-Si...por lo que me han contado...no lo conozco a todos...los iré vendo con el paso-responde con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa, no estaba muy segura cual elegir pero por lo que le habían contado se supone que había diferente rangos o puesto para estudiar, aun no estaba muy segura cual elegir.

Sus dos amigas solo soltaron un pequeño "oh" al escuchar su explicación, ambas estaba levemente sorprendida, no pensaba que estudiar enfermería te clasificaba en diferentes rangos pero en eso su charla es interrumpida por la camarera que les traía sus pedidos, dejando la charla para otro momento se dispusieron a comer para recuperar las energías perdidas.

 **Un par de horas después**.

Después de disfrutar su comida y dejar que su amiga pagara, las chicas se habían ido a dar una vuelta por el lugar mientras bajaban la comida, caminaban tranquilamente, aunque en la mente de al peligris aun rondaba una pregunta.

-Storm-la llama con calma, la mencionada la mira prestándole atención-sabes...si...si Astrid tiene pensado estudiar algo?-le pregunta tímidamente, no debia meterse en la vida de su amiga pero la intriga la estaba matando.

Al escuchar la pregunta ambas chicas se miraron entre si un poco sorprendida, la verdad no tenían ni idea si amiga y prima tenia planes para el futuro, tampoco se los menciono, ambas se quedaron pensado un poco, mientras Cizalla las miraba con curiosidad y con algo de extrañes.

-Pues la verdad me mataste Cizalla...que yo recuerde Astrid nunca menciono que quiere hacer o que quiere estudiar-responde uno tanto extrañada mientras se rascaba suavemente la cien con un dedo, ahora que lo pensaba bien su prima nunca le dijo a que se queria dedicar y la verdad ahora la estaba preocupando un poco.

-Tal vez no quiere estudiar y ya quiere empezar a trabajar...por algo va casi seguido con su madre-agrega sabiamente la pelinegra, su amiga ya le estaba empezando interesar el mundo laboral que el estudio, tal vez cuando termine la escuela empezaria.

-Pero algo debe tener o algo le debe llamar la atención no?-vuelve a preguntar la peligris un tanto preocupada porque su amiga rubia no este interesada en conseguir una carrera.

-Pues no se Ciza ella a veces es...-le responde su amiga pelinegra colocando una mano en el hombro de ella, hay veces que su amiga es una caja llena de sorpresas y la verdad uno nunca sabe que es lo que ara después pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonar de su celular...siendo mas especifico el de las tres-esto si que aterrador-comenta un tanto asustada y sorprendida al escuchar los tres celulares sonar.

-Si!-responde las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, sin mucho que decir las tres se frenan para tomar y sacan sus respectivos celulares, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios de las tres-hablando de la reina de roma jajaja-comenta con broma la peliazul al fijarse que era su prima quien le mando un mensaje.

Sus dos amigas se ríen un poco por la pequeña broma y mas sabiendo que estaban hablando de ella, bueno en cierto punto las tranquilizo de que no se encontraba mal pero al abrir el mensaje las tres quedaron muy sorprendidas.

-Que?!-gritan de la impresión-que pasa?-se vuelve a pregunta al mismo tiempo, tanto Heather como a Cizalla se les hizo raro responder las tres al mismo tiempo, en cambio para la peliazul no mucho, en eso la pelinegra alza la mano para detenerlas-antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo..Storm que te puso Astrid?-pregunta un poco molesta por lo anterior pero también algo curiosa por lo que recibieron toda.

-Eh?...ah si...mi...mi mensaje dice que Astrid consiguió entradas para todas y dice que nos vera a allá esta noche-responde la pregunta entre seria y algo confundida, es cierto lo que le acaba de mandar?, luego mira a su amigas que estaban igual asombradas-que?-les pregunta un poco confundida por sus miradas.

-Yo tengo el mismo mensaje-responde la pelinegra sin quitar su mirada.

-Tambien yo-comenta su otra amiga igual de impresionada, ahora si que las tres estaban muy confundidas.

-Espera...espera...espera...no se supone que ni tu ni Astrid consiguieron las entradas?, como es posible que ahora si las tenga?-pregunta heather seriamente y al aire, todo esto era muy confuso, después de que Storm se olvido de comprarlas, Astrid le dijo que conocía a alguien que la pudiera ayudar pero de esta persona no consiguió nada y ahora le sale con si las conseguíos?, todo esto era muy confuso e irreal.

Por otro lado la joven peligris solo se inclina de hombros sin saber que responder, estaba igual o mas confundida que ella mientras la peliazul sintió que su cara se le ponía pálida.

-Y si por ahí Astrid hablo con su "amigo" y este lo convecino de tener sexo con el para que le diera las entradas en vez del dinero?!-pregunta totalmente alterada al imaginar la terrible tortura sexual que su pobre prima tuvo que pasar para que les pueda conseguir las entradas para este concierto tan esperado.

Un silencio se adueño de las tres jóvenes paradas enfrente de una tienda de electrodoméstico mientras que Storm tenia la vista hacia arriba con sus manos pegadas a su mejilla, sus dos amigas la miraban con sorpresa para que luego Heather se termine golpeando la cara con su mano y la peligris termine con cara de espanto.

-En serio tienes una rara imaginación Storm...al menos te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?- le pregunta entre seria y preocupada mientras la señala con el dedo, era increíble las cosas que ella dice o se imaginaba, sino fuera que hay veces que es graciosa con todo ese teatro suyo, ya se estaría preguntando porque se junta con una chica tan loca como ella.

-Oh por dios...pobre de Astrid-comenta la joven peligris muy asustada por lo que le pudo pasar a su amiga, en cambio Heather al escuchar se quedo casi de piedra mientras su ceja izquierda le temblaba, al parecer la imaginación de su amiga la hizo caer a ella, en eso guarda su celular para después darle un suave golpe de karate en medio de la frente haciendo que la chica suelte un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-Ya basta Storm...tus fanáticas historias ya llegaron a un limite-comenta mirando a la chica de manera seria mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Pero que tan cierto puede ser?!-le pregunta de golpe acercándose lo mas cerca posible y teniendo una cara de espanto, cosa que asusto a ambas chicas haciéndolas retroceder, ya recuperada del susto la joven pelinegra coloca su mano en la cara de la peliazul para empujarla, todo este melodrama ya la estaba molestando.

-Si estas tan segura de eso...pregúntale tu misma esta noche-le dice con una sonrisa algo malvada y mientras se da la vuelta para irse, Storm y Cizalla se quedaron un segundos paradas analizando las palabras de su amiga y cuando el cerebro de la Hofferson hizo clic, sintió que el mundo se le venia enzima.

-No! espera!...Heather ni loca se lo pregunto!...fue solo una broma!-le responde gritando muy asustada porque su prima se llegue a enterar que hizo ese tipo de broma, sale corriendo para poder alcanzarla, en cambio la peligris pestañea un par de veces para salir del asombro y al darse cuenta que la estaban dejando sola, rapidamente decidió seguirlas.

Espéreme!

 **Esa noche.**

 **Residencia Hofferson.**

Caminando de un lado a otro, el pobre director Hofferson estaba algo impaciente y muy preocupado, su pequeña niña le había avisado que si iría al concierto y la verdad esa idea no le gusto para nada, porque irían sin su vigilancia y mas que su otra pequeña se supone ya se encontraba allá y sola, el pobre hombre sudaba muy preocupado.

-Ya estamos papa-se escucha la voz de su amada hija saliendo de su a habitación...oh cierto y para empeorar la situación sus amigas tambien iban.

Después de la broma y el mensaje de su prima, la joven peliazul había sugerido a sus dos amigas que venga a su casa para cambiarse y así poder ir todas juntas al concierto, lo malo es que esperaban que su prima también estuviera pero les había avisado que las vería allá, ahora las tres estaban cambiadas y listas para su esperada noche, aunque también algo confusa, cosa que esperaban que su rubia amiga se las quitara.

Cizalla estaba vestida con una camiseta roja con el dibujo de un dragón rojo mas una camisa a cuadros negros y gris arriba, su camisa la llevaba abierta, en su muñeca izquierda llevaba una pulsera color bordo mas un collar de una hoja de trébol de cuatro hojas, el cabello ahora lo tenia planchado pero igual de suelto mas que tenia un ligero maquillaje, debajo llevaba unos jeans gastados al igual y sus tenis de esta tarde.

Heather como siempre su cabello trenzado y cayéndole por le hombro izquierdo, se había delineado los ojos, en su cuello colgaba dos collares, uno era de un dragón y el otro de un delfín, en su muñeca derecha llevaba dos pulseras atadas, una de todos colores y la otra color verde, en su muñeca izquierda llevaba una pulsera de cadenas, su ropa consistía en una camisa azul lisa abotonada, aunque dejando solo los dos primeros botones desprendidos, debajo de esta se podía ver una musculosa blanca, tambien llevaba un short corte de jeans que llegaba hasta los muslos y unos calcetines largos negros hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, por ultimo unos tenis deportivos.

Storm iba sin maquillaje, una pulsera de goma de color amarillo estaba en su muñeca izquierda y en su muñeca derecha tenia una muñequera a cuadros de blanco y negro, llevaba una gran camiseta de los _The Dragon's fire_ que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una camisa roja atada a la cintura, llevaba una falda jeans negra y debajo de esta unos leggins del mismo color, por ultimo unas zapatillas topper.

-Van...a ir..asi..vestidas?-pregunta el pobre hombre viendo a las tres jóvenes vestidas casi provocadoras, en especial la pelinegra, en este momento el pobre hombre intentaba que no le de un infarto.

-Ay papa...ya deja de menospreciar nuestro estilos-comenta casi con suplica y algo molesta de que su padre siempre la este retando por cada ropa con la que se viste, el hombre reacciona parpadeando un poco y agitando levemente la cabeza.

-Están seguras de ir?-le pregunta preocupado e intentando convencerlas de que no vallan-saben que pasan esa cosa en la tele no?-les vuelve a preguntar casi rogando que no vallan.

-Si estamos seguras -responde la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa confiada y muy segura- además si no vamos dejaremos a Astrid allá sola y no podemos hacer eso-agrega un tanto preocupada por dejar a su amiga allá sola, si es que estaba.

-Asíque...nos llevas papi?-le pregunta la joven peliazul con un tierna sonrisa mientras se acerca a su padre, el hombre intenta pensar una manera de convencerla pero al ver su carita de niña tierna, no pudo contra eso, termina suspirando con rendición.

-Esta bien las llevo...pero no se olviden nada-le dice rendido por su petición para luego cambiar por una un tanto mas seria, no pensaba llevarlas a ningún lado su que lleven sus celulares.

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo...su hija corre en busca de sus cosas, por poco y se le olvidaba su celular, por otro lado las otras dos jóvenes revisan sus bocillos por si tenían todo lo necesario y si todo estaba en orden, una vez que Storm vuelve de su habitación y diciendo que esta todo listo, los cuatro salen de la casa para luego subirse en el auto del director, una vez todos subidos y con los cinturones abrochados, Finn arranca el auto para dirigirse hacia el concertó, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas.

 **En la entrada del concierto.**

El lugar estaba casi repleto, se podía ver muchos autos estacionados, gente formado fila para entrar, las luces se podía ver en el cielo estrellado, las chicas estaban casi pegadas a la ventanas del auto para admirar el lugar, si por fuera era sorprendente, no sabia lo que les esperaba a dentro. En eso el auto se detiene.

-Chicas escuchen con atencion-las llama su chofer, las tres lo miran y este tenia una mirada seria-traten de no meterse en problemas, en especial tu Storm-le dice seriamente para luego señalar a su hija, esta solo se molesta por su palabras-no vallan a perder el celular y cuando salgan busquen le primer taxi que encuentre y no se vallan con ningun extraño-les explica la situación, cualquier cosa puede pasar para jóvenes y hermosas chicas como ellas, le aterraba la idea de que unos aprovechados quieran sobrepasar.

-Descuide...tenderemos cuidado-le responde la joven pelinegra mientras entre ella y su amiga se desabrochan el cinturón y salen por la puerta derecha pero antes-muchas gracias por traernos-le agradece con una amable sonrisa para luego salir.

-Si muchas gracias-también le agradece la joven peligris con una sonrisa y siguiendo a la pelinegra, en eso Storm también se saca el cinturón para seguir a sus amigas y buscar a su prima pero en eso siente la mano de padre en hombro, lo voltea ver un poco sorprendida.

-Ten mucho cuidado si cariño?-le dice de manera dulce pero teniendo una mirada preocupada, la joven solo le da una pequeña sonrisa para que deje de preocuparse.

-Lo tendré papa...muchas gracias por traernos...te quiero-le dice sin quietar la sonrisa y dándole un fuerte abrazo, el hombre corresponde la abrazo con el mismo afecto.

-También te quiero linda-le responde con una sonrisa mientras desase el abrazo, una vez listo la joven se baja del auto para reunirse con sus amigas, el hombre arranca el auto mientras que las chicas se despiden de el, una vez que se leja las jóvenes ya no sabían que hacer.

-Y ahora que?-pregunta la peligris un poco perdida con lo que debían hacer, sus dos amigas no sabia que responder, lentamente se dan la vuelta y ven como la gente se dirige hacia la entrada y fila.

-No lo se...se supone que Astrid nos vería aquí-comenta la peliazul igual de preocupada y algo extrañada mientras miraba hacia todos lados, sus dos amigas también observaban a los alrededores pero no había señal de la rubia.

Lo peor de todo siendo las tres única paradas los chicos que iban hacia la entrada las miraban, les tiraban piropos y comentarios subidos de tono, la pobre peligris se sonrojaba mientra que sus dos amigas solo los ignoraban, donde estaba Astrid?, esto ya las estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Chicas!-se escucha un grito a sus izquierda, las jóvenes voltean a ver y justo ahí estaba la persona que buscaban.

Astrid estaba muy ligeramente maquillada con sobras azul en los ojos, en su cuello tenia un collar del yin y el yang, el frente de su cabello estaba trenzado mientras que el resto del cabello también estaba trenzado y descansando en su hombro izquierdo, llevaba puesto una musculosa azul y una camisa negra de mangas larga, solo que ambas mangas las tenia remangadas, una falda simple de color negro y unos leggins gastados de color azul oscuro, aunque en la rodilla derecha estaba rota, por ultimo un tenis deportivos entre naranja y negro.

La joven rubia se les acerca caminando con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en eso la pelinegra nota que su amiga llevaba algo mas colgando, al parecer una especie de tarjeta pero porque llevaba eso?.

-Wow que bien te ves Astrid-comenta la joven peligris con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga.

-Ustedes tambien ven muy bien-le responde sin cambiar su sonrisa y transformándola ligeramente una picara-(que bueno vinieron así)-internamente intentaba aguantarse la ganas de reír.

-Bueno antes que nada...Astrid...como fue que conseguiste las entradas?-pregunta seriamente mientras se cruzaba los brazo la pelinegra, estaba muy intrigada por saber como fue que su amiga las consiguió, sus dos amigas la miran para luego ver a la rubia con la misma intriga-claro si es que ahí-agrega rápidamente.

Un pequeño silencio las inundo un por unos segundos aunque solo entre ellas ya que aun se escuchaba el escandalo de la gente intentando entrar, Storm rogaba internamente que su alocada imaginación se alla equivocado, Cizalla estaba muy curiosa y preocupada porque lo que su amiga peliazul alla dice sea cierto mientras que la pelinegra esperaba pacientemente con los brazos cruzados.

-Luego les digo...venga se hace tarde-le responde de manera tranquila la rubia mientras les indica con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

-Espera Astrid!-la llama su prima, su tono de voz sonó algo confundida, la joven se detiene para voltear a verla-la entrada esta por alla-le dice señalando con el pulgar la gran final donde la gente estaba entrando, las otras dos apoyan su opinión.

-Si es cierto...pero la nuestra es por este lado-le responde igual de tranquila y una sonrisa levemente misteriosa, cosa que alerto a sus tres amigas, sin más que decir las chicas la siguieron.

 **Detrás del Estadio.**

Después de caminar por un rato y seguir a su rubia amiga, las chicas se estaban empezando a preocupar hacia donde iban, que se supone que hacia en la parte de atrás del estadio?, en eso ven un par de guardas en la entrada, con el pánico en sus caras la pelinegra es la primera en reaccionar para estirar su mano y agarra el brazo de su amiga.

-Astrid espera un segundo!...se puede saber porque estamos yendo esta dirección?-le pregunta entre asustada e inquieta por ver que van una zona que esta prohibida para ellas, asíque no pensaba dar un paso mas antes de que ella les explique, sus dos amigas estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Oh!...si...por poco lo olvido-al principio se extraño sus recientes actitudes pero al sentir un movimiento leve contra sus ropas bajo la mirada para notar su tarjeta, se quiso golpear en ese momento, estaba tan feliz por lo que iba a pasar que se había olvidado por completo lo mas importante-dame un segundo-le responde soltándose léveme del agarra para luego entrar por la puerta.

Las chicas quedaron congelas y muy sorprendidas por como su amiga paso sin problema ante esos de gorilas, todo esto las estaba confundiendo cada vez mas, aunque no tuvieron que esperar mucho, la joven rubia volvía con las manos detrás de la espalda y con una sonrisa.

-Lamento no haberlas traído conmigo esto...pero no me entrar en la falda...solo mi celular jajaja-se disculpa con gracia y sintiéndose algo tonta para luego sacar detrás de suyo unas tarjetas igual a la de ella, solo que en ellas decía el nombre de cada una, pero lo que mas resaltaba y ahora si que las dejo paralizadas era "VIP"-aquí tienen sus entradas VIP-les dice con una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja.

-QUE?!-gritan las tres al mismo tiempo estando muy pero muy sorprendidas con esto, como se supo que ella consigno estas entradas y de alta calidad?.

-Co-como...?...co-como las conseguiste?-le pregunta la joven peliazul totalmente shockeada, lentamente y las tres al mismo tiempo toman sus respectivas entradas.

-Luego les digo...vamos!...quiero molestarles algo-le responde la rubia sin cambiar su actitud e indicándoles con la cabeza que las sigan, camina un par de paso y al voltear a ver detrás nota que sus amigas no la estaban siguiendo-rápido antes de que el recital comience!... y colóquese eso!-les grita un poco molesta por verlas paradas como estaturas mirando sus entradas, sin mas que decir desicide entrar sin ellas, quería ver a la banda antes de que comience el show.

-Es-espéranos!...Astrid!-le grita la pelinegra al despertar de su sueño para luego salir corriendo siguiendo a su amiga mientras se colgaba su entrada.

-A...a nosotras también!-gritan las otras dos también saliendo corriendo mientras se cuelgan su entrada, tenían tantas preguntas pero sin ninguna respuesta, como es que ella consiguió estas entradas?!.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **bueno hasta aqui terminar este capi y espero que les alla gustado...pero sean paciente que el siguente capitulo estara cerca...**

 **Por cierto que le pasa a Meatlug?...tanto desprecio tiene ella con las chicas rubias?...y que pasa con Storm, heather y Cizalla al entrar y ver a la banda? ¬w¬ jajaja...descubranlo en el siguente capitulo de dragon ball...**

 ***se raya***

 **EEmmmm perdon...me equivoque de programacion jajaja...bueno muy dragones y dragonas nos estaremos viendo pronto...hasta luego y cuidensen! ñwñ/**

 **Respuetas=**

 **Fanaticaloca** _=hola amiga!..escucha lei te comentario y la verdad no me ofende al contrario me es muy bueno tu opnion...se que fue algo explicativo pero sino lo hago se podria penar que solo uno sufrio por eso explico de esa manera, es una manera ya mia de escrbir jejeje...pero descuida tu comentario muy gusto sigue asi...Eddy si es el chico nuevo ...y larson..es Gustav larson...es un personaje de la serie...si lo busca lo encontraras jejejeje...si es algo dicil recordar todo despues de un tiempo XD..pero espero que esta pequeña explicacion te alla aclarado nos vems para proxima byebye!._

 **Fantasy Branca=** _Sip al parecer hipo tiene raros pensamientos XD...pero que culpa tiene el cuando astrid se muestra de esa manera X3 ...creer mi otra historia ya casi llega a su final y cunado lo haga continuare con esta...eemmm si entre Toothe y Storm tengo momentos...y se paciente ya empezara aflorecer su relacion...jejee bueno te agradesco mucho por tus palabras sigue asi y nos vereoms el siguente capitulo ...bye bye!.  
_

 **Bel the Animatronic** _= tu propuesta de cancion me gusto ...es mas latenia pensado pero encontre otra con esa convnada ya veras cual sera...estara esa y otras mas...ya mas menos forme la lista y estaran unas cuantas...sip hipo es muy amable pero tiene sus razones..veremos como les va ese par de tortolitos ñwñ...muchas por tus opiniones la verdad me gustaron..sigue asi!..nos veremos para la proxima byebye!  
_


	6. Gritos y Musica

**Buenas noches, tardes y dias mis vikingos y vikingas!...aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten mucho y que les guste...sin mas que decir...** **  
**

 **Comencemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

 _DATO improtante las canciones que saldran son de sus respectivos creadores no mias, solo las tomea para la historia._

 _PD= los miembros de la banda estan compuesto por..._

 _Toothless como cantante y/o aveces gutarriasta._

 _Hoodflng como segundo cantante y guitarrista principal._

 _Meatlug como tercera cantante y segunda guitarrista._

 _Belch como bajista_

 _Barfy como Baterrista._

 _En total son tres varons y dos mujeres para que se den a la idea pero en la misma hisotira lo menciono..._

 _Canciones= jonsi /Where No One Goes_

 _Distrubed/ indestructible_

 _Skillter /hero_

 _Radioactive in the dark/ fall out boy and imagine dragons_

 _Simple plan/ perfect_

 _jeff williams feat. Casey Lee Williams /This Will Be the Day_

 _jeff williams feat. Casey Lee Williams /Time to Say Goodbye_

* * *

 **DONDE ESTOY?**

 **Una vez a dentro.**

-AAAAAAHHHH!-fue el grito que pegaron las tres chicas al ver a los _The dragon's fire_ parados delate de sus caras, mientras que los integrantes de esta, 4 de 5 las saludaban con una mano levantada, sino fuera que estaban acostumbrados a los gritos agudos de esa categoría sus tímpanos les estaría doliendo ahora.

En cambio las pobres chicas tuvieron diferentes raciones, Heather sonreía e híper ventilaba de la emoción mientras agitaba su mano contra su cara para darse aire, Storm después del grito quedo petrificada pero con una gran sonrisa, sintio que en ese momento se murio, ya que su corazon dejo de latir, en cambio y esta vez preocupando a los miembro de la banda fue que la peligris de luego del grito se termino desmayando, por suerte Astrid estaba a su lado y la sostuvo antes de caer.

-Esta bien?-pregunta Hookfang algo preocupado por ver la chica desmayada en los brazos de la joven rubia.

-Si...solo se desmayo de la emoción-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego voltear a su amiga pelinegra-heather...heather!...HEATHER!-llama constantemente para que la pueda ayudar pero al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba no le quedo otra mas que gritarle.

-Eh?...que?-se pregunta la joven un poco perdida mirando a todos lados para ver quien la llamaba.

-Heather ayudamente con Cizalla-le dice con poco de esfuerzo, al ser peso muerto su amiga pesaba mas de lo que era y el a verla agarrado rápidamente hizo que quedara en una mala posición.

-Eeehh si!-responde rápidamente la joven yendo ayudar a su amiga mientras le lanza una pequeñas sonrisa nerviosas a la banda, por otro lado la pobre peliazul aun estaba quieta como estatua, Hookfang y sus amigos no sabían que hacer en este tipo de situaciones pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Entre el y su amigo Belch ayudaron a las chicas a cagar a su amiga, antes de eso Meatlug les trae una silla para que la puedan sentar, una vez listos sentaron al joven mientras que Barfy fue un busca del medico que los atiende a ellos en caso de emergencia, Astrid y Heather les agradecen a los chicos al igual que a la chica por ayudarlas pero la castaña solo acepta el agradecimiento de pelinegra, cosa que extraño un poco a misma.

-Que paso?-le pregunta en voz baja y un tanto preocupada por su cambio de actitud, la rubia solo niega con la cabeza y dejándolo pasar, en tanto Hookfang como Belch se molestan con su amiga por ser tan necia.

Pero Astrid no se hacia mucho problema, en el camino de regreso a casa, le entro la curiosidad y le pregunto a Hiccup porque Meatlug la veía con malos ojos, el castaño antes de responder suspira con cansancio para después ofrece una disculpa, según el...Meatlug sufrió de abuso casi psicológico en la secundaria por una chica de cabellos rubios, ya que ella siempre se le burlaba de ella en la cara por lo gorda que era, entres todos juntos la han estado ayudando para salir adelante y transformar esa tristeza en odio hacia ella, lo malo que ahora ninguna chica de cabellos rubios le agrada.

Esa pequeña historia la sorprendió y la entristeció un poco, siendo una chica con sobre peso fue la burla de mucha gente, pero también era una inspiración para todas que son iguales a ella, que de alguno forma ou otra pudes brillar, ella pudo sobre salir con su talento para la música y además a ella le agradaba, en eso le pregunto a su profesor si debía teñirse el cabello.

- _No es necesario Astrid...te queda lindo el cabello así...además es solo un problema de ella, no te lo tomes tan personal-_ le había respondido con una sonrisa, de solo recodar que le dijo que le parecía lindo su cabello la hizo muy feliz, al igua que la habia sonrojado, tomo la decisión de no tomárselo en serio la actitud de ella y buscaría la forma de que no a viera con malos ojos.

Mientras astrid estaba en las nubes, una persona se colocaba detras de la peliazul para observala por la espalda, luego voleta el rostro y ve a su grupo con otra chica peligris, esto era muy extraño y a la vez preocupante.

-Hey!...ambas están bien?-se escucha una voz preocupada detrás de las dos jóvenes, en especial detrás de la peliazul, esa voz hizo que la rubia volviera de las nubes y los integrantes de la banda lo voltearan a ver.

-Tranquilo Toothless solo se desmayo...aunque ella se quedo como estatua ajajá-le responde el peliverde tratando de convencer a su amigo de que todo estaba bien, para luego soltar un par de risas al mencionar y señalar a la joven parada como estatua.

-Too-Toothless?-se pregunta Heather y Storm al mismo tiempo, detrás de ambas estaba el cantante y líder de la banda?, lentamente ambas se gira para ver que todo lo que les esta pasando no era un sueño o un producto de su imaginación, al darse la vuelta ambas ven al guapo pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-TOOTHLESS!-gritan ambas de la emoción para luego soltar un par de gritos, para Astrid que no se pudo tapar la orejas a tiempo esta vez si que la aturdió, y mas estando al lado de Heather, pero también despertando a la peligris, cosa que alegro a los chicos pero que al mirar al cantante se volvió a desmayar.

-Jeje hola-saluda entre risas y teniendo una sonrisa inocente mientra levantaba la mano derecha para saludar.

-Que es todo este escándalo?-pregunta otra voz detrás del pelinegro y en eso ambas chicas se sorprenden mucho al verlo.

-Profesor Haddock?-pregunta la joven peliazul totalmente sorprendida de ver a su profesor aquí, Heather estaba igual de sorprendida, que hacia el maestro de sus amigas aquí?, el castaño mira ambas chicas, la saluda con la mano y una sonrisa inocente-pe-pero que hace usted aquí?-le vuelve a preguntar sin salir de su asombro.

-Veo que no les constaste-responde mirando al joven rubia teniendo una sonrisa y una ceja levanta, ambas chicas voltea a ver a su amiga que estaba mirando hacia otro lado disimuladamente mientras silbaba suavemente y tenía las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Que no nos contó?-pregunta la pelinegra muy confundida mirando al castaño, por otro lado el castaño solo niega con la cabeza mientras ríen un poco, intuyo que ella quiera que el respondiera.

-Bueno como ya ven...aparte de ser un maestro...también soy el manager de la banda de _the dragon's fire-_ le responde sin quietar su sonrisa y colocando sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro, este solo asiste con la cabeza teniendo una sonrisa traviesa y cruzado de brazos.

Las chicas ya no sabían como sentir, a parte de estar totalmente shockeadas, pero mientras la peliazul seguía congelada y la peligris la estaba revisando un medico que trajo Barfy, una gran duda resalta en la mente de Heather y que ahora se dirigía hacia su amiga rubia.

-Espera un segundo...Astrid por tu reacción están tranquila?-le pregunta entre confundido y extrañada, en realidad tenia muchas preguntas pero por ahora solo preguntara esa, luego vendrá el interrogatorio, pero si...como es posible que si amiga este tan tranquila estando delante de su banda favorita y no este igual de euforicas que todas ellas?, al escucha su pregunta la joven sonríe amablemente y algo nerviosa, pero antes de responder alguien se le adelanta.

-Que? no se los dijo?...Astrid a estado casi todo el día con nosotros-responde el pelinegro con una sonrisa y resaltado lo obvio, pensaba que su nueva amiga ya les había contado la situacion de esta tarde pero al parecer se lo estaba guardando para si sola, esa chica estaba llena de sorpresas.

En cambio la joven no respondió, simplemente señalo al pelinegro con una sonrisa y dándole la toda la razón, sabia que después debía contar la historia pero prefería contarla en otro momento, en eso tanto Storm como Cizalla despiertan de su "sueños", sin saber nada de lo ultimo que dijeron, aunque Heather estaba apunto de entrar por todo lo que se entero, el medico habla tanto con la joven como con lo musico y le receto que tome algo de agua y que intente tranquilarse, con par de agradecimientos el medico se retira.

-Muy bien luego tendrán tiempo para conocerse!-comenta el castaño llamando la atención de todos-me acaba de informar que ya todo listo...vamos chicos! alístense!-le ordena de manera seria, cada uno de los integrantes se alejan de la joven peligris para comenzar a alistarse mientras que las chicas se reúnen con Cizalla.

- _Después de esto nos tienes que contar todo_ -le informa en voz baja la pelinegra estando entre molesta y complacida por lo que su amiga hizo pero muy curiosa al respecto, Astrid solo suelta en vos baja un pequeño "si".

Las chicas estaba mirando como todos el mundo se mueve de un lado hacia otro, como la banda habla entre si entre risa y con el personal, todo parecía muy divertido y unidos casi como una familia, en eso el pelinegro se separa del grupo para ir con las chicas, estas queda un poco sorprendidas por eso.

-En nombre de banda quiero darles mis saludos y esperar que disfruten del show-le dice con una sonrisa cariñosa, cosa que las contagia a las cuatro-asíque estas son tus amigas a las que di mi autógrafo..no?-pregunta curioso y divertido mirando a al joven rubia para luego mirar a las tres, Astrid responde con un "si" fuerte-bueno espero que les allá gustado y denme su apoyo para el concierto!- agrega finalmente para hacerle una pequeña reverencia y guiñándoles un ojo, luego sale corriendo al ser llamado y vuelve a reunir con su banda.

-Wow!...que carismático es Toothless-comenta la peligris con una pequeña sonrisa y observando a sus amigas, Heather con cuerda con ella al igual que Astrid, aunque Storm quedo un tanto congelada y levemente sonrojada.

Mientras que una vez que el pelinegro se junto con su grupo, se les unio el personal, entre todos rogaban que todo saliera bien y que no alla ningun accidente para luego todos coloque sus manos en el centro del circulo y a los tres movimientos griten el nombre de la banda.

Ya una vez todos listo cada uno se fue a su puesto, en eso antes de irse con los chicos, el castaño voltea a ver a las cuetro jovenes aun parada y sentada, sin siquiera moverse del lugar.

- _Hey chicas! Venga!-_ se escucha el grito de castaño en la lejanía mientras les indica con la mano a que se acercaran, tanto Heather como Cizalla son las primeras en ir hacia su dirección, Astrid también las iba a seguirlas pero en eso nota que su prima ni se movia.

-Storm!-le grita para que reaccione, la joven parpadea un par de veces para luego verla-anda vamos!...el show esta a punto de comienzar-le dice con una sonrisa mientras le indica con la cabeza.

-Eemm...si-responde una poco perdida la pobre y levemente sonrojada, en cambio la joven rubia se ríe internamente por la reacción de su prima, acaba de tener a su amor platónico haciendole una rara reverencia, casa rara en estos dias, delante de sus caras hacienodo que su pobre prima no sepa como actuar.

Un vez todas juntas con el castaño observaron como la banda sale al escenarion, de reojo todas miran la cantidad de pernsonas que habia, ente todas siente vértigo, mariposas en el estomago y mucho pero mucho nerviosismo, las chicas se colocaron de la siguente manera Heather y Cizalla estaban la izquierda del castaño, siendo la peligris estando entre miedo mientras que Astrid y Storm a estaban a su derecha siendo la rubia la del en medio, aunque las cuatro estaba un paso mas delante de castaño.

-Wow...como pueden tocar y cantar ante tantas personas?-pregunta al aire con nerviosismo y algo de miedo la joven peligris.

-Bueno eso le ocurre a cualquiera...pero si...en su debut todos estaban muy nerviosos por tocar ante miles de personas-les explica brevemente el castaño, llamando la atencion de las jovenes-pero créanme que cada vez que hacen un concierto es como si fuera la primera vez-le confiesa el castaño teniendo un leve sonrisa y colocandose las manos en el bocillos mientras miraba a la banda, las chicas se miran entre si con sorpresa y dandole la razon, aunque tambien debe ser increible.

 **En el escenario**.

Las luces se apagan y vuelve aprenderse rápidamente haciendo que los _The Dragon's Fire_ hagan aparición y toda la gente se enloquesca, los gritos se escuchaba por montones, al igual que los aplausos, en eso mientras los miembros toman sus respectivos lugares, el cantante se coloca en el centro para tomar el micrófono.

-Muy buenas noches! gente de Berk!-grita con fuerza y con una gran sonrisa, como respuesta el publico grita lo mas fuerte que puede-muchas gracias a todos por venir!-les agradece golpeándose el pecho donde estaba su corazón y señalándolos a todos- por eso esta noche les queremos dar una gran espetaculo a cada uno de ustedes!-agrega para selañando a todo el mundo mientras saca el micrófono y voltea a su amiga en la batería.

Ambos asisten con la cabeza y la peliverde golpea sus baquetas con fuerza mientras que el público guarda un momento de silencio, ya a los tres golpes comienza a sonar la batería...

 _Let the wind carry us  
To the clouds, hurry up, alright  
We can travel so far  
As our eyes can see_

Las chicas se emocionaron mucho al poder escuchar cantar al pelinegro tan de cerca, para rematar tenían el mejor lugar, su voz se escucha tranquila y relajante, tal vez decidieron comenzar con algo suave para después ir con todo.

 _We go where no one goes  
We slow for no one  
Get out of our way_

Se escuchaba muy bien todos los instrumentos aunque la batería se escuchaba mas y el momento final de la estrofa tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña lo acompañaban en esa parte.

 _Awake in the sky  
We break up so high, alright  
Let's make it our own,  
Let's savor it_

 _We go where no one goes  
We slow for no one  
Get out of our way_

Cuando volvió cantar esa última frase, tanto Astrid como Storm sintieron que estaban volando, esa parte agudizada las hizo sentir el aire, como que sus pies ya no estaban tocando el suelo pero su momento de felicidad por las nubes se acabo al escuchar los gritos de sus dos amigas y del público.

 _We slow for no one  
We go where no one goes_

 _We slow for no one  
We go where no one goes_

 _We go where no one goes._

Fue asombros cuando terminaron de golpe dejandoles ganas de mas, todo el mundo gritaba y aplaudía por la gran canción, entre publico se podía ver muchos celulares, ya que algunos estaba sacando fotos y otros filmaban, las cuatro amigas no pensaban perderse esa oportunidad y rapidamente todas sacan sus celulares para empezar a grabar.

Pero todo cambio cuando las sirenas se escuchaban de fondo y las luces se apagaron de golpe, tanto las chicas como el público no entendieron nada hasta que la guitarra y la batería hacen acto de presencia y las luz se prenden con fuerza y parpadeando.

 _Another mission  
The powers have called me away  
Another time  
To carry the colors again  
My motivation  
An oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor  
Of coming back home again  
No explanation  
Will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried in me  
My true vocation  
And now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover  
A war you're unable to win_

 _I'll have you know  
That I've become_

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war._

Si el publico esta alegre con el primer tema, estés los saco de quiso, la gente gritaba tanto por la voz de pelinegro como el sonar de la guitarra y batería, las joven amigas movían su cabeza de la emoción, ya no sabian si grabar o jugar.

En eso astrid le pide ambablemete a hiccup que se le podia sacar una foto teniendo a la banda de fondo, el castaño acepto la oferta, las demas tambien se lo pidieron, todo ante las risas del castaño, el pequeño show fotografico comenza entre ellas.

Por otro lado Toothless con el ritmo de la música se agitaba con fuerza en el escenario para después acercarse a hasta la orilla de escenario y cantarles a los mas cercanos.

 _Another reason  
Another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered  
Now, for me to light  
My dedication  
To all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders  
With not a regret  
A declaration  
Embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder  
Of how we began  
No hesitation  
When I am commanding the strike  
You need to know  
That you're in for the fight of your life_

 _You will be shown  
How I've become_

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war_

Cuando termino el estribillo con fuerza retrocede y dar paso al pelirrojo que empezó a tocar su solo de guitarra acompañado de la batería, el publico gritaba de jubilo y de emoción por las tonadas, las chicas entre risas imitaban al guitarrista mientras que el castaño, a parte de disfrutar siempre de la música de la banda de su hermano, también se ria de las jóvenes intentando ser guitarritas.

 _I'm..._

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war_

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war._

Mientras que Toothless gritaba sus ultimas palabras, dejo que amigos terminaran la canción mientras el retrocedia para tomar una botella de agua y refresacarse un poco, el publico festejaba al igual que las chicas que gritaban y aplaudían, tanto Heather como Storm estaba casi eufóricas mientras que Astrid estaba a medias, en cambio Cizalla era la mas tranquila solo que también gritaba de felicidad.

Las luces se volveiron a pagarse por un momento para los que los miembros descansen y tomen un poco de agua, pero el descanso fue breve ya que entre la oscuridad se empezó a escuchar el sonido de la guitarra al igual que las luce se prende y la batería le sigue después...

 _I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)_

 _I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate_

 _It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

 _I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

El acompañar de la castaña hacia que la canción sea mas genial todavía, las jóvenes estudiantes movían sus cabezas de la emoción, el publico gritaba y se movía al ritmo de la canción. Por otro lado la joven rubia al momento de enter las primeras parte de la cancion se sientio algo indentifiada, ya que la cancion traba sobre personas que que te salvan la vida sin ser superheroes, eso la sorprendio...ya que su proferson no siendo un superheroe o superhumano a estado intentando ayudarla con su pequeño problema de abandono.

Esos pensamientos la hiceron sintir muy feliz y conmovida por lo que el esta intentando hacer por ella, y a cambio de nada mas que de sus sonrisas.

 _I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)_

 _I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today_

 _It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

 _I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me_

 _I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)_

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

 _I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive_

 _I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time._

El pelinegro ya estaba sudando y se encontraba algo agitado pero en sus cara se le podía ver gran sonrisa que tiene, sus dos amigos que los acompañan tanto en el canto y como en el ritmo, lo miraban de igual forma luego voltea a ver a sus dos amigos atrás para darles un pulgar arriba, los gemelos responde con la misma intención solo que dandoles el signo del rock.

-What night!...mucha gracias gente de Berk!...ahora daremos paso con la siguiente cancion!-le da aviso para darse la vuelta y darle la indicación a su amiga baterista, la mujer peliverde golpea un par de veces sus baquetas y en eso se escucha la voz de Hoodflang de manera tranquila para que luego le acompañe Toothless que se dio la vuelta.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the  
dark, dark  
can't be sure when they've  
hit their mark(mark)_

a _nd besides in the mean,_  
 _mean time_  
 _I'm just dreaming of tearing_  
 _you apart_

 _im in the de-details with the_  
 _devil_  
 _so now the world can never_  
 _get me on my level_  
 _I just gotta get you off the case_  
 _I'm a young lover's rage_  
 _gonna need a spark to ignite_

 _MY SONGS KNOW WHT YOU DID IN THE DARK_

 _I'M WAKING UP_

 _I feel it in my bones_  
 _(so light'em up, up, up light'em up, up, up-_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _-light'em up, up, up I'm on fire!)_

 _Welcom to the new age, to the new age_  
 _(so light'em up,up,up light'em up,up,up-_  
 _Welcom to the new age, to the new age_  
 _-light'em up, up, up I'm on fire!)_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _(in the dark, dark)_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _(in the dark, dark)_

 _Writers keep writing what they write_  
 _Somewhere another pretty vein just died_  
 _I've got the scars from tomorrow_  
 _and I wish you could see_  
 _That you're the antidote to_  
 _everything except for me, me_  
 _A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
 _Burn everything you love,_  
 _then burn the ashes_  
 _In the end everything collides_  
 _My childhood spat back out_  
 _the monster that you see_

 _MY SONGS KNOW WHT YOU DID IN THE DARK_

 _I'M WAKING UP_

 _I feel it in my bones_  
 _(so light'em up, up, up light'em up, up, up-_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _-light'em up,up,up I'm on fire!)_

 _Welcom to the new age, to the new age_  
 _(so light'em up, up, up light'em up, up, up-_  
 _Welcom to the new age, to the new age_  
 _-light'em up, up, up I'm on fire!)_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _(in the dark, dark)_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _(in the dark, dark)_

 _All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
 _(my songs know what you did in the dark-_  
 _Deep in my bones, straight from inside_  
 _-my songs know what you did in the dark)_

 _I'M WAKING UP_

 _I feel it in my bones_  
 _(so light'em up, up ,up light'em up, up, up-_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _-light'em up,up,up I'm on fire!)_

 _Welcom to the new age, to the new age_  
 _(so light'em up, up ,up light'em up, up, up-_  
 _Welcom to the new age ,to the new age_  
 _-light'em up, up, up I'm on fire!)_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _(in the dark, dark)_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
 _I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _(in the dark, dark)_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh,_  
 _oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Wow eso fue impresiónate, la convinacion entre los dos era asomborsa, por algo Hookfang es el cantante secundario, su voz puede llegar a sonar de la mas traquila hasta la mas gruesa, por algo se remuriaba que el seria el remplazo de toothless...pero porque?, nadie lo sabe, aunque tambien a tenido otras buenas participaciones como vocalista, al terminar su canción ambos chicos suspiran profundo, todos ya estaban muy cansados, en eso Toothless coloca el micrófono en su lugar y se quita el sudor de la cara.

Este era el momento que habia esperado por tanto, lo habia dejado pasar hasta su hermano, que por muchas peleas lo habia obligado a dejarla de lado, pero ya era algo tenia en mente y lo queria hacer esta noche, solo esperaba no recibir una discucion par parte del casataño, suspira para tranquilizarse y mirar al publico algo serio.

-Ahora si fueran amables para mi...quisiera disculparme con ustedes ya que la siguiente canción es dedica para alguien importante para mi...que ya no esta en este mundo-le dice de manera suave y teniendo una mirada algo seria, la gente aplaudía y se siente algo conmovida por eso-bueno aunque la escribe para el...en realidad es para ambos-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se intenta relajar.

Tanto Hiccup como las cuatros jóvenes se extrañaron un poco por su palabras, aunque el castaño intuía de lo que se estaba refiriendose su hermano, en el escenario el pelinegro mira a sus amigos y estos le asisten con la cabeza.

-Esta canción esta hecha para mis padres...que en paz descanse y que por mala suerte jamás los conocí-agrega finalmente mirando al techo besando dos dedos de su mano izquierda para lanzarla la cielo, el publico que muy conmovdio eso, en eso el lider les da el inicio a sus amigos para empezar a tocar, las guitarras comenzaron a sonar de manera suave, hasta que ente ellas la batería suene de golpe.

 _Hey, Dad, look at me  
Think back, and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I want to do?  
But it hurts when you disapproved all along  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for  
You can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

 _'Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

El tono de voz era entre suave y grueso al igual que la musica, un sentimiento que parecía que te llegaba hasta el alma mientras la música se escuchaba de fondo, Storm sintió tristeza y dolor por el pelinegro, el nunca conoció a sus padres debió muy terribles, por otro lado Cizalla y Heather sentía compasión por el pobre pelinegro pero la canción no de dejaba de ser levemente movible, entre ellas y el publico que se tenian las manos lenvatandas, se mecían de un lado a otro de manera suave y lenta.

En cambio Astrid que estaba un poco mas enterada de la vida del pelinegro, se quedo sorprendida por sus palabras, porque si su memoria no le falla, si Toothless no tiene a sus padres eso significa que...

-Es un idota-comenta el castaño algo molesto mientras se retiraba, la joven rubia lo mira con sorprensa y preocupación, rapidamente apaga su celular y sin pensárselo lo sigue mientras la música continua.

 _I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care any more  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's all right_

 _'Cause we lost it all  
And nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

 _Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
And nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand._

Aunque no se viera el pobre se le caían un par de lagrimas, toda la vida siempre quiso conocer a sus padres o que lo vieran tener éxito en su carrera, en que lo apoyen de manera mas personal que solo espiritual, pero siempre sabrá por su hermano que aunque no los tenga a su lado, los tendera en su corazón.

Mientras Storm sentía que tenia ganas de llorar, parecía que podía sentir esa tristeza que guarda en corazón de lindo cantante y la verdad siempre es doloroso no tener a alguien con a tu lado, esta canción le hacia recordar mucho a su madre.

Por otro lado mientras la música se escuchaba de fondo, la joven rubia siguió a su profesor, estaba preocupada por el al verlo salir de esa manera, en eso lo encuentra en el pasillo apoyado contra la pared con una mano y la cabeza agachada.

-Hiccup...estas bien?-le pregunta muy preocupada mientras se le acerca lentamente, en eso escuchar como respirada de manera profunda, acoso estaba llorando?.

 _'Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

 _'Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

No quería verlo tan triste pero nunca a sido muy buena intentando animar a las personas, es mas...a las únicas que intentado animar han sido solo Heather y Storm, y la verdad no le salio muy bien.

-Estas bien?...vamos no llores-le habla suave y despacio mientras le coloca una mano el hombro para calmarlo e intentando animarlo.

-Lo siento...es que le pedí a Toothless que no tocara esa canción-le responde híper ventilando para luego enderezarse y quitarse las lagrimas, atención de la joven que retira su mano mientras que el castaño se da la vuelva para verla-ya me siento mejor...gracias-le agradece con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaba rojos por las lagrimas, la joven se mordia el labio por lo que estaba apunto de decir pero encontrar una forma de como animarlo.

-Hiccup...es cierto lo que dijo Toothless...que sus padre ya no están con ustedes?-le pregunta con preocupación y rogando aunque sea un poco, que eso sea mentira, pero al ver que profesor solo cambia su cara por una triste y suspiraba de igual manera se dio cuenta que no es mentira.

-Es una historia algo larga y complicada...solo te puedo decir que mis padres murieron cuando tenia yo 5 años y Toothless tenia 3-responde con tristeza, el recuerdo y la noticia de sus padre muertos nunca a sido fácil y mas teniendo un hermano sin memoria de ellos.

La joven se tapo la boca para bloquear un gemido de dolor y tristeza, era increíble que ambos terminaron creciendo sin sus verdaderos padres, debió ser duro para ambos llevar esa noticia con ellos y mas para Toothless que nunca pudo conocerlos, al darse cuanta de eso, se sentia mal...porque una parte de ella odia a su padre por no querer verla y ellos nunca tuvieron uno, con esos pensamienos agacha la cabeza con tristeza.

-Hey...vamos no te pongas mal, eso quedo en el pasado...no es algo que me afecte mucho ahora-le dice de manera suave y cariñosa mientras le levanta la mirada con su dedo debajo de su mentón.

-Si pero...-le intenta decir lo mal que sentía al ver que...que aun teniendo padre ella lo odie y mas si se lo estaba echando en la cara a su profesor que nunca los tuvo, pero castaño la calla colocando su dedo en los labios de el para que guarde silencio.

-Tranquila Astrid...no tiene que explicarme nada...no todos los padres son iguales-le dice con una sonrisa y mas calmado-anda vamos...no debes perderte el concierto-agrega rápidamente para hacerla girar y comenzar a empujarla de vuelva al escenario y con sus amigas.

-(No es justo!...se supone que yo debía consolarlo!...no que el me consolara a mi!)-se retaba internamente la darse cuenta que los papeles se habían intercambiado.

 **En el escenario.**

-Muchas gracias! mis queridos amigos!...pero ahora a llegado el momento del intercambio!-le grita muy agradecidos con ellos por este momento para el, al decir esas palabras tanto Astrid como Hiccup llegan junto con las tres chicas para escuchar las ultimas palabras del lider, el publico quedo un poco perdido con su palabras.

Pero no se necesitaron palabras sino solo debían observar, todo el mundo ve como el pelinegro se acercaba hasta su compañera castaña para decirle algo al oído, luego ven como la mujer se saca la guitarra para pasársela al pelinegro, esta toma el micrófono y le agradece a su amigo por esta oportunidad.

-Hoy escucharon dos canciones hechas por mi amiga...Meatlug!-anuncia el chico con una sonrisa estando el otro micrófono y señalándola.

-Solo espero que les guste mucho estas canciones, ya que a mis amigos y a mi nos costó mucho hacerlas para ustedes...así que sin mas disfrútenlas!- les dice con una sonrisa cariñosa y estando algo nerviosa para luego darle la aprovacion a sus amigos con la cabeza.

Todos estaban interesados y emocionados por escuchar una nueva canción, las cuatro jóvenes también lo estaban mientras que Hiccup esperaba que todo salga bien,en eso astrid vuelve a sacar su celular y poder graba este momento de la castaña, en tanto Meatlug como el resto de la banda se esforzaron mucho por estos temas, en eso la castaña respira profundo y...

 _Theres a point where it tips  
Theres a point where it breaks  
Theres a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore  
_

Al escuchar un poco ritmo de lejano y la dulce voz de la castaña, la música empezó a sonar de golpe, el público gritaba.

 _Theres a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
Theres a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore_

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake_  
 _Until they think we're ready_  
 _Our enemies are gathering_  
 _The storm is growing deadly_

 _Now its time to say goodbye_  
 _To the things we loved_  
 _And the innocence of youth_  
 _How the time seemed to fly_  
 _From our carefree lives_  
 _And the solitude and peace we always knew_

El sonar de las guitarras junta a la bateria era incredible, la convinacion era y es super, las jovenes amigas volvian a fingir que tocaban la guitarras, mientras que Hookfang y Meatlug se encontraban parados el uno a lado del otro _._

 _Theres a day when we'll fight  
And we're not gonna fall  
Theres a day when we'll stand  
And a day when we won't crawl  
Anymore_

 _There's a moment in time_  
 _And there's no going back_  
 _When we're pushed too hard_  
 _And we won't hold our attack_  
 _Anymore_

 _We can't just cling to childish things_  
 _As evil just grows closer_  
 _Humanity's in jeopardy_  
 _This fight is far from over_

 _Now its time to say goodbye_  
 _To the things we loved_  
 _And the innocence of youth_  
 _With a doubt in our minds_  
 _Why we chose this life_  
 _And at times we can't help wondering..._

 _Were we born to fight and die?_  
 _Sacrificed for one huge lie?_  
 _Are we heroes keeping peace?_  
 _Or are we weapons?_  
 _Pointed at the enemy_  
 _So someone else can claim a victory?_

El tocar de las guitarras y la bateria pusieron todos a saltar como locos, el publico se movia de un lado a otro, todos estaban euforicos.

 _Now its time to say goodbye_  
 _To the things we loved_  
 _And the innocence of youth_  
 _How the time seemed to fly_  
 _From our carefree lives_  
 _And the solitude and peace we always knew._

Al terminar todos lo integrantes de la banda levantaron sus manos derechas, a excepción de Barfy que levanto ambas manos, hacia el cielo en señala de triunfo, al ver esa coordinación por parte de todos, el publico estallo de gritos y aplausos, las chicas saltaban muy emocionadas entre ellas mientras que Hiccup aplaudía con una sonrisa.

Pero el público grito con más emoción, sin importarles mucho si terminan despues todos afónicos, cuando escucharon el pequeño solo de guitarra.

 _They see you as small and helpless;_

 _They see you as just a child._

 _Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

 _Prepare for your greatest moments;_

 _Prepare for your finest hour._

 _The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

 _We are lightning,_

 _Straying from the thunder,_

 _Miracles of ancient wonder._

 _This will be the day we've waited for._

 _This will be the day we open up the door._

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution;_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution._

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions._

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._

 _In time, your heart will open minds,_

 _A story will be told,_

 _And victory is in a simple soul._

El sonar de su voz era tan glorioso, la mujer si que tenia talento y con el acompañar de la fuerte guitarra hacia que todo sea mucho mas genial, la castaña sonría de gusto al ver como sus fanáticos le gritaban y silbaban con fuerza, el publico esta muy eufórico, en cambios sus amigos la veían y se sonrían entre si por el talento de su amiga.

En todo rato mientras Hookfang acompañaba a la castaña, Toothless se había retrocedido para estar junto a su amigo peliverde, entre los dos les seguían con el ritmo desde atrás, dejaron que esos dos se destaquen.

 _Your world needs a great defender._

 _Your world's in the way of harm._

 _You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm._

 _Beware that the light is fading;_

 _Beware if the dark returns._

 _This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn._

 _Legends scatter._

 _Day and night will sever._

 _Hope and peace are lost forever._

De nuevo cuando el pelirrojo volvió a tener otro solo de guitarra, el publico se movía junto con su ritmo de un lado otro, era un caos alla a bajo, al igual que las chicas solo que ellas gritaban y saltaban.

 _This will be the day we've waited for._

 _We are lightning._

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions._

 _This will be the day we've waited for._

 _This will be the day we open up the door._

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution;_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution._

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions._

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._

 _In time, your heart will open minds,_

 _A story will be told,_

 _That victory is in a simple soul._

Gritos, gritos y mas gritos...el estadio completo se lleno de gritos y aplausos, un concierto fabulosos que no se los esperaban nadie.

 **Mas tarde.**

Después de 5 horas de música, gritos, correr de un lado otro por parte de los chicos al igual que estar delante del publico y los aplausos, el concierto dio por terminado, los miembros de la banda se encontraban con trapos alrededor del cuello para secándose el sudor y tomando algo de agua.

Mientras los dragon's fire descansaban dentro del cuarto, las cuatro jóvenes estaban sentada en la escalera del escenario también descansando, pasaron toda la noche gritando y saltando,asique despues de guardar sus celulares Storm y Astrid estaban sentadas en el ultimo escalón de abajo, con las piernas flexionadas, sus brazos apoyados enzima de estas y su cabeza arriba de estos, Heather estaba igual que ambas solo que un escalón mas arriba y Cizalla estaba arriba del todo con las manos apoyada detrás de ella y mirado hacia arriba, habían estado jugando tanto sus piernas ya no les daban mas.

-Esto si que valio la pena-comenta pelinegra con cansancio y una sonrisa, sus tres amigas responde con un "si" cansado.

-No creo que podamos conseguir algún taxi para irnos...y caminar no quiero...me matan los pies-comenta la peliazul con cansancio, pereza y quejandose-siempre y cuando algun me carguer jajaja-agrega con una sonrisa cansador mientras contagia de igual forma a las demas, haba estado saltando durante horas, los pies no le daban mas-algo me dice que vamos a quedar afónicas mañana jaja-bromea con cansancio hacien que las demas suelten risas de igual forma, ya que ella tenia razón.

-Hola chicas!-las saluda una voz conocidas para ellas, tanto Heather como Storm y Astrid levantan la mirada de golpe mientras que la peligris baja la cabeza de igual forma, las cuatro estaban sorprendidas de ver a Toothless y a Hookfang parados delante suyo-les gusto el concierto?-le pregunta con una amable y cariñsa sonrisa.

-Si!-responde las cuatro al mismo tiempo entre sorprendidas y cofundidas, que hacian ellos dos aqui?.

-Me alegro...oigan no les gustaría venir con nosotros a celebrar?-les vuelve pregunta un tanto curiosos y rascándose la nuca mientras les señalaba con la cabeza detras suyo, las chicas se les quedan viendo sorprendidas y confundidas-no se hagan ninguna idea rara...es solo que después de cada concierto vamos a celebrar...ya es como una tradición entre nosotros...y nos gustaria que nos acompañaran-agrega rápidamente antes de que las cuatro se imaginen cualquier cosas rara, por otro lado el pelirrojo asiste concordando con su amigo y de paso internamente esperaba que ellas no piensen mal de ellos.

-No será mucha molestia?-pregunta al pelinegra tomando el liderazgo del asunto, la verdad estaba muy agradecida con ellos y se ven que son buenas personas pero no se podían confiar asi tan rapido, en cambio Storm y Cizalla la querían matar con la mirada por decir eso, aunqe ella las estaba ignorando.

-No! claro que no!...pero si no quieren venir...les podemos pedirles un auto para que las lleven-le responde tranquilamente y le ofrenden la ayuda que necesitan para poder volver a sus casas, ademas no era nadie para obligarlas a venir, solo era una simple invitación pero tampoco podía pasar por alto que todo era muy repentino.

Las chicas se lo estaban pensando un momento, uno podian ir con su banda favorita pero que a la vez son unos completos desconocidos para ellas o dos dejar que les pidan un taxi para regresar a casa, que difcil en cierto punto.

-Hey! chicos viene?!-pregunta una voz detrás de los dos miembros que voltearon a verlo, en eso aparece el manager de la banda-oh! hola chicas...quien ir a cenar con nosotros?-les pregunta con una sonrisa el castaño mientras señala detrás suyo.

-Yo si!-responde rápidamente la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se levanta, en realidad ya iba a responder que si ya conoce a toothless mas o menos y que ademas es alguien de exelente compañia para charlar pero que el castaño la invite no se lo penso dos veces, en cambio todos los demás se quedan pasmados con esa respuesta, mientras que el castaño y la rubia se van por donde vino el chico.

-Oh! valla...eso no me lo esperaba-comenta el pelirrojo con sorpresa mirado como esos dos se retiraban riendo, por otra parte Toothless parpadea un par de veces y voltea a ver a las tres restante con una ceja alzada.

-Y bueno...quieren venir?-les vuelve a preguntar de manera lenta y con una leve sonrisa mirándola todas dandoles el don de la duda pero en especial a una.

-Claro!-responde tanto Storm como Cizalla, ambas se levanta con una sonrisa mientras que Heather suspira un poco para luego sonreír, tampoco tenia pensado pederse una cena con la banda.

-Muy bien!...ando!-agrega con una sonrisa alegre el pelinegro contagiando al peliazul, los cinco comienza a caminar para alcanzar a los demás.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

En una habitación iluminada gracias a la luz de que se filtraba por el sol, en una cama ligeramente grande y muy suave, se encontraba nuestra joven rubia refregando su cara contra la suave almohada, aunque la luz del sol la estaba empezando a molestar, lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos.

Al principio los abre lentamente y al sentir la luz sol darle en la cara los vuelve a cerrar con fuerza y pereza mientras se tapa la cabeza con las sabanas.

-Tengo que cambiar esas cortinas blancas-comenta debajo de la sabanas y con mucho sueño, nunca le a gustado las cortinas blancas, no son buenas para tapar la luz solar...momento...cortinas blancas?, pero si no mal recordaba sus cortinas era azul, al darse cuenta de eso se levanto como resorte por el miedo y la sorpresa-don-donde estoy?-se pregunta totalmente asustada y sorprendida al estar una habitación que no conocía.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui espero que les alla gustado mucho al igual que las canciones, espero que allan sido de su agrado ñwñ...**

 **Ahora las preguntas...donde esta astrid?...que paso con Storm y las chicas?..que paso con la cena?, habra amor entre Toothe y Storm?...que gracioso fue la escena de las chicas con la banda jajaja XD...si les gusto deje sus reviews!...que me ayudan a saber su opinion y su apoyo.**

 **Dato que no dije antes...y es que lamento mucho si a muchos les incomodo la esecena estilo anime que puse en los anteriores capitulo...me parecio gracioso hacerlo pero descuiden no lo volvere hacer ñwñU.**

 **Nos veremos luego bye bye ñwñ/  
**


	7. ¡Que verguenza!

**Hola buenas vikingos y vikingas!...espero que este muy emocionados!...porque se acerca la nueva temporada de carre al borde!...ya quiero mirarla x3 jejeje...**

 **Y estemm...lamento mucho a verme tardado con este episodio pero esque tuve algunos problemas personales...solo esporo que me perdonen y el epi les sea de su agradado...**

 **No se preocupen intentare continuar esta historia ya que termine la otra ñwñ...asique sigan siendo pacientes jejeje**

 **Bueno sin nada mas que decir y esperando que me perdonen ñwñU...**

 **Que lo disfruten!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"  
**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowel**

* * *

 **QUE PASO AYER?**

Luego de levantarse como resorte, la pobre joven miraba la habitación con sorpresa, confusión y pánico, no sabia en donde estaba o como es que habia llegado hasta ahí, solo se concentraba en mirar la habitación, cosa que esta era muy simple sin nada que resalta, mas que un armario, dos mesas de noche y veladores para cada lado, mas lo mas importante la cómoda cama en donde se encontraba, tambien se dio cuenta recientemente que aun concervaba sus ropas de la noche anterior.

Eso era bueno ya que rápidamente pudo descartar que fue secuestrada o peor...violada, pero eso tampoco le quita el pánico de no saber porque estaba una cómoda cama, intento hacer un esfuerzo por recordar que paso anoche pero nada se le venia a la cabeza, solo las imagines de Hiccup hablándole animadamente, después todo es solo oscuridad.

- _Ay! mi cabeza_ -se queja en voz baja mientras se agarra la cabeza, cuanto mas esforzaba en recordar mas le dolía la cabeza-un momento!...Hiccup!-se queda sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo ultimo que recordaba, que le abra pasado a su maestro?.

Al mirarse comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos su celular pero no en ellos no había nada, aunque en eso mira la mesa de noche a su derecha y en ella no solo estaba su celular sino también las llaves, se termina de destapar y se sienta contra la orilla de la cama, toma su celular pero al toca un botón este no responde.

- _Diablos!...no tiene batería_ -se molesta en voz baja, eso solo le daba enterder que no podia llamar a nadie, lo unico que le quedaba era investigar el sitio, se coloca sus tenis, una vez atados y ajustados agarra sus llaves junto con su celular, guarda ambos en sus bolsillo y se levanta para investigar, camina hasta la puerta y antes de agarra el picaporte respira profundo- _muy bien...solo tengo que salir sin que nadie se entere_ -se auto convence mientras intenta relajarse, debía escarpar de este sitio antes de que su "captor" la venga a buscar.

Ya más recuperada y relajada decide tomar el picaporte, bajar la perilla para decidirse abrir la puerta lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido, lentamente asoma la cabeza por la puerta para verificar que no allá nadie, pero al hacerlo quedo muy sorprendida con lo que vio.

-(Que?!)-se pregunta con sorpresa al mirar bien el lugar, otra habitación con muebles, mesada, sillas y sillones, pero lo que mas la sorprendió al terminar de cruzar la puerta no solo fue que el lugar se le hacia muy familiar, sino que también era que en uno de los sillones estaba su rockero y amigo- _Toothless?!_ -susurra en voz baja, sorprendida y mucho mas confundida que antes.

Camina un par de pasos hasta el para intentar despertarlo y preguntarle porque estaba en la casa de..., en eso escucha unos cuantos sonidos provenientes de otra zona, con curiosidad e intriga camina hacia el lugar de donde proviene, al asomar su cabeza puede ver la espalda ancha y cabellos castaños de su profesor, mientras este igonando que la rubia estaba detras suyo seguia limpiando algunos platos y tazas mientras taradiaba.

-Hiccup?!-lo llama de golpe causando un gran susto al pobre hombre y a si misma por asustarlo, aunque tambien provocando que al castaño casi se le cayera una de taza que estaba lavado, luego se gira con cara de espanto para ver a la pobre joven igual de asustado que el.

-Hola Astrid...hola Astrid...hola Astrid- la saluda entre asustado y nervioso mientras suelta algunas risas y colocando una mano en su corazón para intenta calmarlo, la joven estaba igual que el mientras soltaba algunas leves risas-que...susto...me...diste-le dice entre jadeos, la verdad estaba tan inmerson en lo que hacia que no la escucho venir.

-Si...lo siento...mucho-le responde de igual manera, ahora que lo pensaba un poco debió dar algún inicio de que estaba detrás suyo, pero también algo se le vino a la cabeza por lo reciente-eeemmm...que fue ese saludo?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa graciosa por esa extraña forma de saludarla.

-Eeemmm...lo siento...fue un reflejo-se sorprendió un poco por su pregunta, pero le terminar de responder entre leves risas mientras se acariciaba la nuca, nunca penson en saludar a alguien de esa manera, por otra lado la joven rubia ya un poco mas recuperada por el susto sonríe con gracia. Ambos ríen un poco por el momento vergonzoso que el profesor pasó-dime...eemm...como te sientes? dormiste bien?- le pregunta ya una vez mas relajado para cambiar su cara por una de preocupacion e interes.

-Eh? si dormir bien...pero...ahora que lo decís-le responde asistiendo con a cabeza pero la pregunta la extraño un poco, ya al estar mas relajada y analizándose un poco empezó a sentirse extraña-pues...en realidad me siento algo mareada, perdida, confundida y con dolor de estomago-responde arranándose la cabeza, el estomago mientras tiene una mirada de confusión total, no era por ser brusca pero quería respuestas.

-Jejeje...tiene sentido lo que decís-le dice entre leves risas entendiendo su punto-Astrid siéntate que te daré algo para que te sientas mejor y descuida...contestare todas tus preguntas tengas-agrega con amabilidad mientras le ofrece que tome asiento, la joven lo pensó un poco pero otra cosa mas no podía hacer, si quería respuesta del porque estaba en la casa de su profesor debía escucharla.

Con una sonrisa amable por parte del castaño, cosa que convenció a la joven, se da la vuelta para prepara el remedio que el conoce para curar a la chica mientras que ella se va hacia el otro gran sillón que estaba en frente del pelinegro, que aun estaba durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, se sienta y lo mira.

-(Debe estar muy cansado por todo lo de anoche)-piensa con una tierna sonrisa, debía entender que el estaba cansado, si ella lo estaba con tan solo gritar, saltar y jugar con sus amigas, el que había hecho mas que ella debía estar destruido.

 **Cinco minutos despues.**

-Aquí tienes-comenta de golpe el castaño asustando levemente a la joven con una taza en frente, ambos se miran-ten...con esto te sentirás mejor-agrega con una sonrisa mientras le deja la taza sobre la pequeña mesa y en frente de ella, el se sienta en el sillo un poco partado de ella.

-Gra-gracias-le agradece un poco nerviosa por el pequeño susto, toma la taza con confianza y al ver el liquido le dieron casi ganas de vomitar, el color de un bordo fuerte y ni hablar del aroma, que llego a sus fosas nasales- _puaj!...pero que esto?!...huele horrible!_ -le dice en voz baja y con cara de asco, el castaño solo se ríe en voz baja, aunque la chica lo mira con extrañe y algo molesta, que era lo tan gracioso para se le este burlando, no era su culpa de que esta "cosa" le dio oliera horrible.

-Lo siento...jeje...solo tómalo...huele horrible pero sabe bien...créeme-le dice con una sonrisa de confianza mientras intenta tranquilizara e insistiendo que bebiera.

La joven se le quedo mirando con confusión y con un leve puchero de niña que no quiere tomar un feo remedio, pero el castaño solo le señala la taza para que tome, esa carita no le funcionara con el, la ojiazul se rende y voltea a ver la taza, en ella ve el liquido bordo, el vapor junto con el olor del liquido llego a sus fosas nasales otra vez y vuelve a poner una cara de asco, suspira derrotada.

-Bueno...ya que...-comenta rendida, si quería curarse y conseguir respuestas debía tomarse esa horrible cosa, aguantándose la respiración y cerrando los ojos con fuerza se lleva la taza al sus labios, cuando le dio su primer sorbo abrió los ojos con sorpresa-pero...que?-se pregunta muy confundida ante lo que acaba de probar.

-Jejeje...sorprendida?-le pregunta entre risas el castaño cosa que hizo que la rubia lo mirada sin cambiar su expresion-es un remedio casero...bébelo que te ara muy bien-le termina de responde la pregunta formulada en la cara de la joven, sin mas que decir ella lo bebe despacio, aunque tuvo que volver a aguantar la respiración.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 20 segundos para que la joven se terminara la bebida, una vez que termino dejo la taza sobre la pequeña mesa para poder calmarse un poco, el liquido estaba caliente y no fue una buena idea tomarse todo por completo, ahora sentía mucho calor, por otro lado el castaño la miraba con sorpresa, le era increíble que lo allá tomado tan rápido y estando caliente.

-Creo que debiste tomarlo un poco mas lento...con crees?-le dice un poco sorprendido pero con una leve sonrisa graciosa.

-Si!...opino lo mismo-le responde arrepentida por haber tomado el remedio tan caliente y rápido, ahora tenia la lengua algo quemada y dentro de su cuerpo sentia mucho calor-mientras me calmo...me podrías contar...que paso ayer?-le pregunta con la lengua salida para que esta tenga algo de aire, si que se habia quemado.

-Claro...pero antes...dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-le responde aceptado sus términos para luego preguntarle con curiosidad y algo serio, la joven deja de respirar por la boca para verlo con sorpresa y tranquilizarse.

Al escuchar bien su preguntar intenta recordar lo último que recuerda, aunque también quería saber si podía recodar algo más pero solo recordaba que el junto que Toothless y Hookfang la invitaba a ella y sus amigas a cenar.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Toothless y Hookfang nos invitaban a cenar y después veniste tu por lo mismo-le responde entre seria y pensativa, el castaño la escucha atento-luego de eso mi mente esta en blanco-agrega un poco frustrada mientras se acaricia la frente, voltea a ver a su maestro con preocupación en su rostro-Hiccup...que paso anoche?...porque no puedo recordar nada después del concierto?-pregunta casi con desesperación y estando muy confundida.

El castaño la mira con seriedad para después mirar a su hermano aun durmiendo, aunque en realidad estaba pensado en como responderle esa pregunta, lo único que se le ocurre es suspirar para volver a verla y darle una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Lo bueno para ti es que recuerdas el concierto jeje-le dice de modo juguetón para calmarla y animarla un poco, la joven se sorprende un poco para despues sonreír, el tenia razón era bueno que recuerda el gran concierto que tuvo anoche-bueno...como tu misma dijiste, después de que las invitamos a cenar a ustedes cuatro, nos fuimos algún restauran, tu amiga Heather propuso ir a uno que les gustaba-le comienza a explicar lo que estuvieron haciendo-asíque mientras la banda iban en la limosina, yo las lleve en mi auto, todo para no pasar por fans y no levantar muchas sospechas-agrega entre risas, causando unas pequeñas en la joven-también tuvimos que adelantarnos ya que éramos los que guías para ir haciendo donde tu amiga Heather nos dijo, aunque los chicos se había entretenido un poco firmando autógrafos y sacándose fotos con los fans-Astrid presta atención todo su explicación, luego mira al pelinegro durmiendo boca abajo mientras se le cae la baba.

Esa forma de dormir la encontró muy graciosa pero también se podía imaginar como les debió ser difícil poder irse los chicos cuando sus fans los empezaron a ovacionar y pedirles autógrafos y sacarse un moton de fotos con cada integrante y personas, debe ser muy agotador ser famoso.

-Después de que llegamos al restaurante y el resto de la banda, ordenamos nuestras comidas y bebidas mientras comíamos, hablábamos y nos reíamos todos juntos-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recuerda la cena de anoche, la joven lo miraba y escuchaba con atención-mas tarde a Hookfang junto con Belch se les ocurrió ir a una discoteca para disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche, todos aceptaron en ir-agrega levando su mano izquierda mas un dedo, dado a entender que fue lo que hicieron después, aunque en su rostro no se notaba tan animado con en esa propuesta, eso confundió un poco la rubia- pero tanto tus dos amigas Heather y...Cizalla no?-le pregunta si no se había equivocado en el nombres de la otra chica, Astrid asisten con la cabeza dándole la razón-ellas y yo no estábamos muy de acuerdo en ir-le responde un poco preocupado pero su cara cambia a una de cansancio y una leve sonrisa-en cambio tu prima Storm si le agradaba la idea de ir-responde riendo al final, al recodar el entusiasmo que la peliazul había respondido esa propuesta.

Por otro lado a Astrid también le causo gracia que su prima no allá dicho que "no", ella no se perdería por nada pasar una divertida noche con su banda favorita, pero algo le llama la atención recientemente.

-(¿Me pregunto que abre dicho?)-se preguntaba mentalmente, porque era cierto si su prima no quiera perderse la salida con la banda, ella mucho menos y mas si su maestro venia, esos pensamientos la hicieron sonrojar levemente, agita levemente la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y para no tener mas la duda decide pregunta-eemmm...por casualidad...yo que dije?-pregunta un poco tímida pero mirándolo a los ojos, estaba un poco interesada en lo que habrá elegido, Hiccup la mira con una ceja alzada para después mirar a cualquier parte del living y tratando de recordar.

-Tu?...eemm...tu te quedas un rato callada...hasta que después dijiste que querías ir jeje-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar bien esa parte, ya que ella se había quedado algo callada cuando propusieron eso, pero después de manera algo tímida había dicho que quería ir.

-Valla...no pensé que diría eso-se sorprende un poco por escuchar la respuesta que dio, sabía que una parte de ella quería ir, pero su lado racional hubiera estado de acuerdo con su profesor y sus amigas-continua-le ordena levemente para que continuara con la historia, el castaño asiste e intenta recordar.

-Bueno...yo en realidad no estaba muy convencido de que ustedes cuatro vallan, ya que era responsable por su seguridad-le continua contando y estando un poco molesto, sabía que la seguridad de ellas estaba a su cargo porque era el maestro de dos de ella y la discotecas no eran lugares para jóvenes como ellas-pero como ganaron por mayoría y mas que Toothless conoce una buena discoteca no nos quedó otra más que ir-responde un poco decaído por saber que había perdido.

-Toothless conoce las discoteca de la cuidad?-pregunta de repente sorprendida de que su amigo pelinegro sepa sobre las discotecas de la cuidad, creyo que esta era la primera vez que venía a esta cuidad.

-Si...bueno...en realidad ambos nacimos en esta ciudad, solo que nos habíamos mudado cuando éramos muy chicos, cuando yo tenía vacaciones de mi escuela en el extranjero veníamos aquí para "descansar"-le responde rasncadonse la cabeza y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa para luego hacer la resaltar la palabra "descansar", cosa que causo leve risas en la joven pero que tambien dejandola internamente impresionada, luego miro al pelinegro dormir a un boca abajo, al igual que estando miedo cuerpo salido del sillón, se preguntaba cómo es que no se caí? –bueno...pagamos la cuenta...nos subimos a los autos y nos fuimos-agrega rápidamente su explicación pero antes de que continúe la joven despierta de su pequeño trance.

-Espera...mis amigas y yo somos menores de edad, como entraríamos a la disco si no teníamos identificaciones?-le pregunta de manera apurada y muy confundida con esa parte, tenia entendido que si no tenía identificaciones de que eran mayor de edad, no las dejarían pasar, esa pregunta puso un poco incómodo al castaño.

-Siii buenoooo...eso ya lo sabíamos...tanto Hookfang como Toothless conocen al guardia de seguridad, asíque cuando llegamos hablaron con el y...-le responde un poco incómodo pero internamente algo molesto por eso para luego mira hacia aun lado y con su mano derecha le hace la señal del efectivo, la joven se quedó aún mas sorprendida, luego suspira con cansancio para sacarse esa mala sensación-entonces nos dejaron pasar a todos-agrega rascándose la cabeza, la joven mira la mesa un poco impresionada al saber que ellos dos había sobornado al guardia para dejarlas pasar-una vez que estuvimos adentro, los chicos se separaron para divertirse pero Belch y yo nos quedamos con ustedes para que no se sientan tan perdidas y solas jeje-agrega a modo de burla por eso ultimo, aunque el recuerdo de haber estado adentro, se dijo asi mismo que no pesaba dejarlas a las cuatro solas no con todos esos hombros babosos y ebrios hay a dentro.

-Eh?...Toothless no se quedo con nosotras?-pregunta un tanto sorprendida al saber que solo Hiccup y Belch se había quedado con ellas, creyó que si el fue el causante de hacerlas entrar por lo menos se hubiera quedado, aunque pensándolo bien porque lo haría?.

-Eh?...bueno en realidad el me dijo que iba a buscar unos tragos para nosotros y unas botella de agua para ustedes cuatro-le responde algo serio por esa parte, si su memoria no le fallaba su hermano le había dicho que ira por unas bebidas para pasar el rato-luego de eso nos dirigimos hacia a unos asientos a esperar las bebidas-le explica los pasos que hicieron después, la joven asiste afirmando que lo estaba escuchando y prestando atención -uno rato mas tarde me fui al baño y cuando volví las bebidas estaban en la mesa...solo que había una pequeña diferencia-le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y haciendole la señas con los dedo.

-Que?!-pregunta un poco la alarmada la pobre ya que esa sonrisa y ese gesto nervioso no le gustaba para nada, el castaño solo reía un poco mas ante de responder.

-Bueno...el tema es que había dos bebidas que estaba hasta la mitad del vaso-le responde con gracia pero dejando confundida a la joven, el hombre tose un poco para tranquilizarse y explicarle con mejor detalle lo ocurrido-le pregunte a Belch que había pasado con esos dos vasos...el me dijo que entre ustedes cuatro se habían puesto un pequeño reto de tomarse medio baso de la bebida de Toothless y la mía-le explica con calma, la joven no se podía creer eso, entre ellas se retaron para tomar las bebidas de ellos, podía adivina lo entusiasmadas que podrían estar al querer probar una bebida alcohólica- según me dijo habían jugado piedra papel o tijeras...Heather y Cizalla contra tu prima y tu...ya te daras cuanta quien perdió-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa y haciéndola entender quien de las cuatro había perdido esa apuesta.

-Si...ya lo entiendo-le responde un poco deprimida al entender que ellas dos fueron las que perdieron en un simple juego, pero había algo que la inquietaba -pero hay algo que no entiendo-comenta un tanto confundida.

-Si dime-le dice el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa para que sepa que la estaba escuchando y que le respondería cualquier duda.

-Bueno...este...yo nunca había tomado alcohol...pero tampoco sabia que terminaría tan mal por medio vaso-le dice un poco molesta y un tanto deprima por saber que no era muy toreable al alcohol, le era increíble que con tan solo medio vaso allá terminado tan mal que tuvo que pasar la noche en la casa de su maestro, aunque eso ultimo también le extrañaba.

-No fue por eso-le dice el castaño teniendo una mirada seria, la joven lo mira un tanto sorprendida, tanto por su respuesta como su expresión, aunque al decir eso Hiccup ya no sabía si seguir hablando pero tampoco estaba bien dejarla con la duda, asique respira profundo y decide responder-sino mas bien...fue por...fue por una droga que había en las bebidas-le responde con una mira seria y sintiendo muy molesto por dentro.

-Q-Que?!-le pregunta totalmente sorprendida y alarmada por escuchar eso, como que una droga en el vaso?, quien podría hacer algo como eso?, rápidamente Hiccup la sostiene por los hombros para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Cálmate un momento por favor...nada malo paso-le explica con calma, la joven intenta tranquilizarse lo mejor que puede-escúchame lo que paso fue que tanto en las bebidas de Toothless y como en la mía había una pastilla disolviéndose-le explica con calma pero estando muy molesto consigo mismo y por quien puso esa cosas en las bebidas de ellos dos–yo no lo sabía al principio...me lo dijo Belch...cuando quiso avisarles de ellas ya se las habían tragado- le termina de explica mientras le masajea los hombro y brazos lentamente para que se tranquilice ya que este tipo de información puede ser algo duras.

- _No...puede...ser_ -comenta la joven en voz baja, estaba muy shockeada por esta nueva información, alguien quiso drogar no solo a toothless sino también a su maestro pero terminaron siendo ella y su prima las víctimas, aunque tal vez era un plan de ellos para hacerle eso?, no! o si?….ah!, ya no sabia que pensar.

Hiccup vía como ella estaba muy pensativa y muy inmersa en sus pensamientos, el se sentía muy arrepentido por lo que le paso, se suponía que debía ser una tranquila noche de fiesta y diversión donde todos se divertían, pero esa persona debía aparecer y arruinarles la noche y poner en peligro a sus estudiantes.

-Si...yo...lamento mucho lo que les pasó a ti y a tu prima-le dice muy arrepentido por lo que les paso a ambas, si con Astrid se sentía asi, con la hija de su jefe estaba peor, ninguna de las dos les debio pasar eso y mucho menos a sus otras amigas, si algun dia contraba a esa persona que les hizo esto..lo va lamantar.

-Espera...ahora que lo menciona...donde esta Storm?-al escucharlo mencionar en varias ocasiones a su prima y recordar que ella termino en la misma situación que ella, el panico por saber en donde estaba la acaba de asutar.

-Tranquila!...ella esta bien...esta en la habitación de Toothless descansando-le responde el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora para calmarla y que no se altere tanto, al escuchar su palabras la joven suspira de alivio.

-Entiendo-comenta ya mas aliviada, en eso el silencio en la sala se hace profundo y algo incómodo, hiccup retiras sus manos de los hombros de la joven, ninguno de los dos sabía que mas decir, hasta que los ronquidos del pelinegro los despierta, el ojiverde la mira de reojo y decide hablar.

-Astrid...créeme...tanto Toothless como yo...en especial yo...estamos muy arrepentidos por como terminaron las cosas para ustedes-le dice triste y muy arrepentido por como terminaron las dos, la joven no dice nada solo quedo inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que una pregunta se le cruza por la cabeza.

-Cuan...cuanto tiempo...estuvimos ahí?-le pregunta entrecortado y algo tímida, poco a poco ya no se sentía tan segura en este lugar y con el a su lado.

-Solo un par de horas-responde rápidamente el castaño para que no lo tome a mal-luego entre tus amigas, Toothless y yo las sacamos a ambas por la puerta de atrás de la disco para no levantar sospechas-agrega recordando lo que hicieron después de que la droga empezaba hacerles efecto a ambas, la joven lo mira con atención y un tanto extrañada -mientras ustedes se iban por la parte de atrás, yo me fui por el auto para irlos a buscar-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque la joven quedo mas confundida.

-Tan mal estábamos?-le pregunta confundida y curiosa.

-Bueno!...tu prima no...ella estaba como un terremoto riendo y gritando-le responde entre risa al recordar a la peliazul saltando y gritando como loca, Astrid quedo sorprendida por eso-en cambio tu solo estuviste despierta por unas horas para que luego te desmayaras...por eso nos fuimos-le explica de manera seria, aunque internamente de solo recordar eso lo ponía muy nervioso, ya que sino hubiera sido leve la droga en vez de estar aqui ya estarian en el hospital.

-(Oh ahora entiendo porque no recuerdo nada, tal vez me abre golpe la cabeza con algo...pero lo raro es que no me duele nada)-piensa un tanto confundida al saber que se había desmayado pero al recordar cuando despertó que no le dolía nada externo sino interno, en eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el suspiro del castaño.

-Cuando llegue...tuve la idea de que tu prima valla en la parte trasera del auto, ya que era las inquieta, podria cuasar un accidente con sus constantes movimientos y tu en parte de adelante-le explica seriamente y de manera tranqulia, la joven asiste concordando con el, siendo ella la más "clamada" por seguridad estuvo bien hacer eso-asique Toothless ayudo a tu amiga Cizalla con Storm mientras que entre Heather y yo nos encargamos de ti-agrega y explica el procedimiento que hicieron para que ambas pudieran entrar al auto y poder irse- hicimos todos al mismo tiempo...Heather y Cizalla se subieron primeras para que luego Toothless y yo las ayudamos a ustedes dos a subir-agrega con calma, la joven presta atención a su explicación, aunque internamente estaba avergonzada ya que estuvo por un periodo de tiempo en los brazos de su profesor, pero su ilusión se cortó al escuchar unas leve risas por parte del castaño-conmigo no hubo mucho problema para que entres...pero Toothless tuvo algunos problemitas con Storm ya ella estaba muy inquieta jajaja-comenta entre risas al recordar los problemas que tuvo su hermano para hacer entrar a la peliazul.

Astrid se quedó muy sorprendida con esa última parte, pero se podía imaginar cómo seria su prima así de alocada, siempre había sido una tormenta en movimiento cuando eran mas pequeñas, esa droga hizo que todo el esfuerzo de su tío se valla a la basura, de solo imaginarlo le causaba gracia, por otro lado Hiccup no solo se reía sino que también no se podía creer que la hija de su jefe fuera tan inquieta, de solo recordar la lucha que entre su hermano y el tuvieron que hacer para hacerla entrar al auto.

-Bueno...cuando Toothless vio una oportunidad de hacerla entrar, lo hizo y con la ayuda de Cizalla, que dio el último jalón para hacerla entrar y que se sentara, Toothless también entro y volver ayudarla para que se quede quieta, yo tambien entre y de ahí nos fuimos-le termina la explica la pequeña batalla que tuvieron con la peliazul, haciendo que ambos rían con gracia.

La verdad hubiera sido gracioso recordar o a ver visto esa "lucha" que Toothless y Hiccup tuvieron con su prima para hacerla entrar al auto, ya que su tio tuvo mucho desafíos con ella en ese estado, pero ahora había un pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza y esta era las más obvia de todas y la mas importante.

-Pero Hiccup...porque estamos nosotras dos en tu casa y no en la casa de una de ellas?-le pregunta ya más calmada y estando muy extrañada por eso-no hubiera sido más lógico que nosotras dos estuviéramos con ellas?-le vuelve a preguntar aún mas extrañada, entiende que este arrepentido pero eso no le da el derecho de tráelas hasta su casa.

-No lo me malinterpretes, la primera opción que se me vino a la cabeza fue llevarla a las casas de ellas-le responde lo más rápido posible para que no lo malinterprete o piense mal de sus actos, la joven espera que se explique mejor-esa era mi idea pero veras...Toothless me dijo...que.. que pasaría si sus padres estaban en sus casas y nos vieran cargándolas a ustedes?, principalmente a ti, no sabríamos como explicarles-le dice entre serio y analítico, la verdad su primera opción era llevarlas a la casas de sus amigas pero su hermano lo hizo recapacitar- Toothless y yo recibiríamos toda la culpa o peor...nos arrestaría por eso-agrega un tanto asustado por que los puedan meter a la cárcel por algo que no hicieron.

-Oh!...si...entiendo-ella quedo muy sorprendida por eso ya que era cierto, su cantante y maestro estarían en serios problemas si descubrían que les paso y mas siendo ella la desmayada, no era una muy buena opción.

-La segunda opción que se me ocurrio fue llevarlas a sus respetivas casas-agrega tranquilamente y haciendo que la rubia lo viera-pero al ver donde iban mis pensamientos me detuve y me puse analizar-le dice golpeándose la cabeza con dedo-si te llevamos a tu casa, puede estar tu mama o no, pero la cosa es que harías con ese malestar tenía hace un momento?-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa y haciéndola entender a la joven que no sabría cómo hacer para que su malestar se valla- y con tu prima pasaría lo mismo o peor, ya que su padre es mi jefe jejeje-agrega riendo nerviosa mente al recodar al señor Finn y que tal vez lo termine despidiendo por lo que le paso a su hija.

-Si tienes razón...tanto mi tío como mi madre son muy sobreproctetores con nosotras dos...en especial mi tío-comenta la joven de manera pensativa mientras recuerda y se imaginaba como estaría su tío si se enteraba, no sería para nada bueno para Tootlhess e Hiccup, el castaño concuerda con ella.

-Exacto...así que no nos quedo otra que traerlas a mi casa, así después las podía cuidar y resolver esa pequeña molestia de la droga-le explica con una sonrisa calmada mientras que internamente intentaba tranquilzarse, ya que ni en sus pesadillas queria ver el rostro enfadado de su jefe.

-Ahora respóndeme esto...por que alguien quisiera hacerle esto a nosotras ou a ustedes?, y por que no puedo recordar nada?-le pregunta entre seria, preocupada y alarmada, no podía entender porque alguien les haría esto a ellos, el castaño coloca su mano entremedio de ambos para tranquilizarla un poco, mientras su rostro se tornaba serio, sabia que tanto ella como su prima tenía el derecho de saber el porqué de la situacion, solo esperaba que le crea.

-Calma Astrid...con el tema del porque no puedes recodar nada es porque esa droga tiene ese efecto, se llama "borra memoria"-le responde una de las preguntas, pensaba explicarselo de esta manera para que lo entienda mejor y no este tan alarmada, ya que el nombre de la droga ni a él le gustaba, la joven lo comprende-en cuanto a tu otra pregunta...esa es un poco más complicada de responder-le dice un poco indeciso por eso ya que era un tema poco entendible.

-Dime...quiero saber...no me quiero quedarme con la duda para toda la vida-le dice casi con suplica, sabía que no debía meterse en asuntos de adultos pero después de lo que le paso, tenía que saberlo.

-Eeemmm...está bien...Astrid presta atención-suspira entre palabras para luego verla con seriedad, aunque no quiera debía contarle para que no tenga tantas dudas y así tal vez sentirse un poco mas aliviada, la joven traga un poco de saliva-la verdad no se quien es el que nos esta haciendo esto a mi y a Toothless, pero no es la primera vez que nos pasa...sino la tercera-le responde con seriedad, al principio la joven quedo algo decepcionada al saber que el tampoco sabia quién esta haciendo esto, pero su decepción se fue al escuchar que no era la primera vez que les pasaba.

-Ter-tercera?-pregunta totalmente sorprendida por esa revelación, quien mas abra paso por esto?.

-Así es...la primera vez que nos paso...Toothless fue la victima, la segunda vez fue Hookfang y ahora ustedes dos-le responde con seriedad mientras que la joven queda muy sorprendida con lo que acaba de decir-no se quien es el cáusate de esta locura pero todo esto comenzó...mas o menos después de que mi hermano anunciara que había estado "consumiendo" drogas en los meses que estuve en coma-le agrega resaltado la palabra "consumiendo" entre comillas y estado muy serio y molesto con la persona que les esta haciendo esto a su hermano, a la banda y a cualquiera que este cerca-no se porque pero alguien quiere poner en ridículo a mi hermano o a mi con el ou a la gente que lo rodea...no lo se-comenta apretando los puños con enfado y mirando al suelo, la joven lo mira con preocupación pero sin poder decir algo.

-No puedo creer que alguien quiera verlo humillado-comenta con tristeza mientras mira al pelinegro dormir placidamente, Hiccup sin mirarla asiste con seriedad y mirando el suelo, para luego girar la mirada hacia el otro lado.

-Astrid...si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no te hubiera llevado...me ciento muy responsable por lo que les pasó a ambas-le dice sintiéndose muy arrepentido y molesto consigo mismo, se supone que era una noche tranquila y divertida, la joven no sabia que decir.

-Realmente no se...si...si es bueno...que me junte contigo-comenta con voz triste, como puede confiar en el si deja que le pase este tipo de cosas o peor que tal si terminaba con un chico cualquiera y sin recordarlo, el castaño la voltea a ver con seriedad.

-Tienes toda la razón-concuerda con ella, desde que a tenido esta clase de problemas no le gustaba que las demás personas que quiere pasen por esta situación, la joven se le queda viendo impresionada por sus palabras-pero créeme que are cualquier cosa por ambas con tal de que me perdonen, al igual que a mi hermano-le dice con seriedad mientras sostiene la mano de la joven y la miraba a los ojos-no era nuestra intención que esto les pasara-agrega finalmente sintiéndose muy arrepentido por todo.

-(Cual...cualquier cosa?!)-piensa la ojiazul con leve rubor al entender las palabras de su profesor y mas cuando lo miraba a los ojos, con esos ojos esmeraldas tan profundo, pero la hermosa burbuja que se formo en el ambiente se rompió al escuchar un escandalosos grito en una de las habitaciones.

Rápidamente ambos se miran las manos y con un sonrojo en sus rostros se paran, mientras Astrid intentaba tranquilizar su alocado corazón, Hiccup se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba aun lado y se retaba a si mismo por estar de esa forma con ella, en eso el grito seso.

-Bu-bueno...la tormenta a despertado- comenta con una sonrisa nerviosa e internamente molesta con su prima por arruinarle el momento, Hiccup solo ríe nerviosamente hasta que escuchan que algo o mejor dicho alguien se que se cayo-Too-Toothless estas bien?-pregunta la rubia un poco asustada por ver al pelinegro tirado de cara contra el suelo, tal vez el grito de su prima lo despierto y perdió el equilibrio.

-Siii...eso creo-responde algo adolorido en el suelo el pobre cantante.

-No te preocupes por el...no es la primera vez que se despierta de esa forma-comenta con gracia el profesor causando una risa falsa en el chico pero haciendo sonreír a la joven -bueno...mejor le preparo el remedio a tu prima-agrega con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la taza vacía de Astrid y se levantaba para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

La joven miraba como su maestro se retiraba de la sala, ella tenia una pequeña sonrisa agradecida y cariñosa, pero aun debía estar pensando mejor sobre si debían ser amigos o no, además se ve que en el esta muy arrepentido por lo que les paso a ellas, es un hombre muy amable, por otro lado Toothless miraba con cara de dormido como su hermano se retiraba de la sala para despues gira la cabeza hacia un lado y ver a la joven rubia sentada delante suyo.

-Astrid!-grita de golpe asustando la pobre que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro pasa por enzima de la mesa para estar en frente de la chica, ella queda sorprendida por esta acción-estas bien?...como te sientes?...te duele algo?-la empezó atacar con rápidas preguntas, en su mirada se podía ver la preocupación en el cosa que hizo conmover y sonreír a la joven.

-Tranquilo Toothless...si estoy bien gracias por preguntar, pues un poco mejor gracias al remedio casero de Hiccup y no...no me duele nada-responde de manera tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa a todas las preguntas del chico.

-Ufff!...que alivio-suspira de alivio el pelinegro al saber que ella no tiene nada malo pero en eso recuerda sus palabras, la mira curioso-remido casero?...te hizo tomar ese extraño remedio que huele horrible pero sabe bien?-le pregunta un tanto extrañado y una leve sonrisa, la joven asiste divertida-si sabes que es una mezcla rara de todo tipo de remedios?-le vuelve a preguntar llamando la atención de la joven mientras se sentaba en la mesa, la joven se sorprende por eso y niega levemente-sip...y aquí entre nos... _yo fui su conejillos de india_ -agrega acercándose hasta el oído del la joven y susurrarle, ella solo se ríe un poco.

-Wow...es no lo sabia...pero no te preocupes, ya esto mejor, tal vez mañana...-le responde con una sonrisa y sintiéndose feliz de ver que ambos hermanos se preocupen por ella pero todo rastro de felicidad termino siendo sorpresa-eemm...Toothless?-comenta débilmente la pobre al ver como su cantante le sostiene las manos con fuerza y la miraba con esos penetrante ojos esmeraldas-(en serio son hermanos)-piensa sonrojada.

-Realmente lo siento Astrid...mi intención era que tu y tus amigas pasaran una linda noche pero creo que no salio como esperaba...yo...-le dice rápidamente y sintiéndose muy arrepentido por lo que les paso anoche tanto a ella como a sus amigas e intenta explicarse por sus acciones pero en eso la joven saca una mano dentro de las de el y la coloca enzima de las suyas.

-No te preocupes...Hiccup me contó todo y no me importa recordar lo que paso en la discoteca...lo que si me importa es poder recodar el gran concierto de mi banda favorita-le dice amablemente y terminando con una sonrisa, la verdad no le importaba mucho no poder recodar lo que paso en la disco pero si lo que paso en el concierto, eso si que seria horroble para ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ella teniendo una pequeña pero carismática sonrisa mientras que el pelinegro la miraba con sorpresa para después darle una calida y feliz sonrisa, al escucharla decir eso hizo siente que un gran peso se le quitaba de enzima.

-Escuchen secuestradores!... sino me liberan ahora mismo llamare a la policía!-se escucha un gran grito desde la habitación del pelinegro, cosa que asusto un poco al par, Toothless miraba al rubia con sorpresa, extrañes y algo de nerviosismo.

-* _Sigh_ *...mi prima tiene demasiada imaginación-le dice entre suspiros para después reír con nerviosismo, aunque también sino hablaba su prima haría algo de lo que arrepentiría después-STORM!...sal de ahí y no hagas locuras...no estas secuestrada!-le grita un tanto molesta con ella por hablar de esa manera contra sus supuestos "secuestradores", que clase de rehén le diría lo que haría?

-Astrid?!-pregunta de golpe la peliazul al escuchar la voz de su prima, con curiosidad asoma su cabeza entre la puerta y puede ver a su prima junto con un chico-pero que...?!...pero que?…eh?...porque están agarrados de las manos?-se pregunta totalmente sorprendida y confundida mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba su prima y el chico, por desgracia para ella no puede notar quien es porque la luz solar la estaba cejando levemente, pero si pudo notar que ambos estaban agarrados de la manos.

-Eh?-se pregunta ambos al mismo tiempo con sorpresa, voltean las miradas hacia abajo y aun pueden ver sus manos sobre la otra, rápidamente ambos se separan algo sonrojados-por...por nada en realidad- responde rápidamente la pobre joven mirando hacia a bajo y estando abrumada por estar en esta situación dos veces y con ambos hermanos, en eso la joven peliazul se acostumbra a la luz mientras por otro lado el pelinegro solo se rasca la nuca mientras ríe y mira a la peliazul nerviosamente.

-Oh! que bueno que ya despertaste-comenta de pronto el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras entraba a la sala con una taza caliente, al ver a su hermano, Toothless se levanta del a mesa para ir a sentarse al sillón que dormía hace un momento.

-Un segundo...profesor Haddock?...Too-Toothless?-pregunta de golpe estando muy impresionada de ver mejor a su profesor y ahora a su amor platónico juntos en una misma habitación -pero...donde estoy?-pregunta totalmente confundida y extrañada, aunque ahora recodaba como estaban ciertas personas hace un momento, ella quiere matar a su prima por estar de manera cariñosa agarrada de las manos con toothless.

-Bueno...estas en mi casa...que tal si te sientas y te contamos la historia?-le ofrece amablemente el castaño con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la taza en el mesa-por cierto esto es para ti-agrega para luego sentarse al lado de la joven rubia.

-De...de acuerdo-responde algo tímida al ver la amabilidad de su profesor-(ahora entiendo por que Astrid le gusta jaja)-piensa con gracia mientras ambas chicas se miran a los ojos y peliazul le lanza un par de miradas picara al ver que los dos estaban juntos, su prima se sonroja y la mira de mala gana por eso.

Al ver que su prima se estaba burlando de ella no se quiso quedar con los brazos cruzados, asíque rápidamente le devuelve el gesto al saber que ella se sentaría al lado de Toothless, Storm al darse cuenta de eso se termina sonrojando, Astrid se termina riendo con gracia al ver que tuvo su pequeña venganza, en cambio los hermanos Haddock se miran entre si extrañados por sus actitudes.

-Por cierto Storm y esas ropas?, no recuerdo que anoche las tuvieras- el pregunta astrid de golpe estando entre curiosa y extrañada, si la memoria no le fallaba, quitando la parte de la disco, no recordaba que ella tuviera esas ropas-(además de que le quedan algo grandes)-piensa con leve sorpresa.

-Pues no lo se...cuando me desperté ya las tenia puesta-responde la joven peliazul igual de extrañada al ver su nuevas ropas, ya que estas consistían una gran camisa roja que decía "Taurus" el parte de arriba y con un dibujo de un gran toro musculoso con mirada seria.

-Si son mías-responde de golpe el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa, sorprendida a ambas chicas y dejando a miedo sentar a la peliazul pero causando leve risas al castaño, la habitación quedo por unos segundos en silencio hasta que la cabaza del pelinegro hizo clic-aaahh!...no...no es lo que parece!...tus amigas te cambiaron!...ya que...bueno...ya que terminaste tan mal que vomitaste en el auto de Hiccup-se explica rápidamente y alarmado por como habían sonado sus palabras, a mitad de la explicación Storm se sento pero justo cuando iba agarrar la taza quedo otra vez estática-y tambien encima mío jejeje-agrega entre risas, por un minuto la sala volvio a estar en completo silencio.

-Aaaaahhhhh!...lo siento mucho por ambos!-grita totalmente avergonzada y espantada por no solo haber vomitado tanto el auto de su maestro sino que también enzima de su cantante, Astrid mira a Hiccup con espanto y avergonzada por lo que hizo su prima.

-Jeje descuida no es la primera vez que me pasa-le dice teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, ambas jóvenes quedaron sorprendida por eso-hace algunos años atrás a Toothless le paso lo mismo y sin mencionar que también le acompaño Hookfang y Belch jajaja-comenta con gracia mientras que el pobre chico se terminor avergonzando y molesta con su hermano por darle esta pequeña humillación publica.

-Si gracias por recordármelo-le responde muy molesto el pobre pelinegro al escuchar una de sus malas experiencias, las jóvenes solo ríen un poco por eso.

-De nada-le responde el castaño con sarcasmo, en eso mira a la peliazul-bueno ponte cómoda mientras te tomas tu medicina, mientras te contamos la historia de lo que paso anoche-le dice con una sonrisa, la joven peliazul asiste mientras le da un sorbo a la taza, hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

-Un segundo...porque esta cosa huele horrible pero sabe rica?-pregunta muy curiosa y extrañada por la bebida que estaba tomando.

-Es mi remedio casero-responde el castaño sabiamente y con una sonrisa divertida, la joven mira tanto a su prima como al pelinegro, estos solo le asisten entendiendo el punto.

Mientras Storm bebía el contenido de la taza escuchaba atentamente la explicaciones de Toothless y de Hiccup de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aunque antes de eso le hicieron la misma pregunta que a Astrid, que fue lo ultimo que recodaba, a partir de ahí comenzaron, Storm solo se mantenía atenta y con una leve sonrisa pero cuando llegaron a la parte del juego y la droga ya no supo como reaccionar, era en verdad una sorpresa.

Los chicos se sentían muy arrepentidos y molestos por como terminaron ambas, le explicaron sobre el asunto del porque había pasado, omitiendo la parte de que Hiccup y Toothless son hermanos, Toothless por ahora quiera guarda el secreto ante Storm, no entendía porque pero lo prefería así, Astrid también se dio cuanta de que ambos, en especial Toothless, no quieran contar que ellos dos eran hermanos.

Aunque internamente pensaba que era lo correcto y no es que no confíe en su prima, pero a veces tenía la boca floja y podría ser un gran problema para ellos, cuando llegaron a la parte donde las intentaban mete al auto y llevarlas, les explicaron que Hiccup había girado bruscamente lo que causo que la pobre de Storm terminara vomitando sobre el pobre de Toothless y parte de auto.

-Lo...lo lamento mucho-dice totalmente avergonzada la pobre peliazul al contarle esa parte.

 **-** Ya no te preocupes Storm...no pasa nada-le dice el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le masajea con cariño la espalda, el castaño le hace unos pequeños gesto de que se tranquilice-después de eso terminaste desmayando sobre tu amiga-le explica tranquilamente.

-Así que después de eso...llegamos a mi casa-sigue con la explicación el profesor-Toothless y yo somos los primeros en bajar, le di las llaves el para que entre primero y se valla a cambiar rapido mientras sus amigas y yo las ayudamos a salir de auto-agrega con calma mientras que las jóvenes prestaban atención.

-Entre, me cambie rápido y volví con ustedes para ayudarlos-comenta esta vez es el pelinegro con un pequeña sonrisa-sus amigas nos preguntaron que es lo que haríamos y les dijimos que las llevaríamos a las habitaciones para que estén mas cómodas-le explica con tranquilidad, pero para Storm y Astrid les preocupada un poco esa tranquilidad y esa amabilidad con que ellos dos tenían-tus dos amigas te llevaron a ti storm a mi habitación para que te pudieran cambiar e Hiccup y yo te llevamos a ti Astrid a la habitación de el-le termina de explica señalando primero a la peliazul y después a rubia, ambas chicas entendieron porque la joven esta vestida con esas ropas.

-Una vez adentro, te quitamos los tenis, el celular y tus llaves para que estés más cómoda-comenta esta ves el castaño con calma y un tanto nerviosos por como lo dijo, ya que sus intenciones se puede malinterpretar-te tapamos y te dejamos dormir-agrega rápidamente para que no se pongan a pensar.

-Mientas tus amigas aun estaban en el cuarto les digo que nos dieran tu ropas para lavarlas, así te las podrias poner hoy-agrega el pelinegro con una sonrisa, eso sorprendió a las dos mientras que Storm se termina cubriendo-eehh?!...no...no so-solo la parte de arriba...es decir...aaagggrrhh!...tu me entiendes-se trataba de excusar de manera nerviosa el pobre al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, en cambio el castaño se traba de aguantar la risa al ver que su hermano estaba tan nerviosos con una chica menor, al igual Astrid.

El pobre cantante estaba algo sonrojado por ver que sus palabras se malitencionaron, mientras que Storm sabia de que estaba hablando, si su ropa interior aun la conservaba pero no pudo evitar jugarle una pequeña broma, rápidamente Toothless carraspea su garganta para mirar hacia el suelo y poder continuar con su versión de la historia.

-Mi-mientras hacían eso, Hiccup limpiaba lo mejor posible el auto para después llevarlas a sus amigas a sus casas-sigue explicando un poco nervioso y levemente sonrojado-cuando ellas salieron, Hiccup se ofreció en llevarlas y cuando los tres se fueron, yo me quedaba a cuidarlas, hasta que volvieran-termina de explica un poco mas relajado.

-Y colorín colorado este cuento se acabado jajaja-termina de decir el castaño con gracia mientras se seguía riendo, ambas chicas también rieron por esa ultima parte del castaño, aunque para Storm le pareció adorable ver a su cantante tan nervioso y sonrojado, aunque en parte se sentía algo mal por vomitar tanto a el como al auto de su maestro-no se sientan mal Storm...nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa-la intenta tranquilizar el castaño al verla un poco incomoda-por cierto...como te sientes ahora?-le pregunta curioso por ver como se estaba sintiendo.

-Un poco mejor...gra-gracias-le responde de manera tímida mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa, Astrid también agrega que también se estaba sintiendo cada vez mejor, el castaño le da una sonrisa amable.

-Para mañana ambas se sentaran como nuevas...ya lo verán-les dice feliz de que amabas ya se encuentre mejor, ambas asisten con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Vo-voy a ver si...tus...tus ropas están listas-comenta de golpe el pobre cantante abrumado mientras se levanta rápidamente y se iba a revisar si las ropas de la peliazul ya estaban secas, todo ante la mirada cariñosa de Storm, mientras tanto Hiccup se levantaba para tomar la taza y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-Eeemm Hiccup-lo llama la joven rubia ante de que entre a la cocina.

-Si dime-le dice el profesor deteniéndose para mirarla con curiosidad.

-Me...me podras pretar tu celular...para llamar a mis amigas?, es que quiero hablar sobre el asunto de anoche y no hacer preocupar a mi madre-le pregunta y explica un tanto nerviosa ya que debía hablar primero con sus amigas para asi planear que decir por si su madre le pregunta algun dia a sus amigas de lo que paso anoche o sino ellos terminaran llamando a las casas de ellas, Storm sale de su mundo de fantasia para prestar atencion a lo que dijo su prima.

-Si claro...aquí tienes-se tomo unos segundos en entender su propuesta pero si lo pensaba bien era una buena idea ya que así no tendrían problemas mas adelante, sin mas le entrega su celular para después irse a la cocina.

Con un pequeño gracias la joven toma el celular para comenzar a escribir el numero de su amiga Heather, hablaron por un rato para quedarse en encontrarse en el Shopping, luego de eso deja el celular en la mesa para después aparecer el joven cantante y decir a la peliazul que su ropa ya estaba secas.

Sin mas que decir e internamente molesta, Storm se fue a cambiar para poder irse y juntarse con sus amigas para poder organizar una excusa para sus padres y de no piensen mal, astrid pidio pretado el baño para arreglarse mejor, ya que cuando vio su reflejo en la pantalla de celular se dijo a si misma que pensaba salir con esas fachas, ya después de cambiarse, arreglarse y de tener todas sus pertenencias consigo, las jóvenes se despiden y les agradecen a ambos por todo lo que hicieron.

 **El Shopping.**

Astrid y Storm estaba senda en unos de los banquillos a la espera de sus amigas, entre las dos aun estaban algo conmovidas, agradecidas, avergonzada, aunque eso ultimo era solo Storm, tanto su maestro como su cantante fueron muy amables con ellas por cuidarlas en todo momento, cosa que hizo que la pobre peliazul estuviera mas interesada en su cantante pero por otro lado Astrid aun se auto debatía por saber quien les haría esto a Hiccup y a Toothless?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz alguien conocida.

-Hola chicas...como han dormido?-las saluda y pregunta su amiga pelinegra parada delante de ambas.

-Hola Heather...bien...-le devuelve el saluda y responde la rubia de manera tranquila junto con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues yo dormí muy bien...esa cama estaba muy suave-comenta con gracia y una gran sonrisa Storm mientras se estiraba de gusto, ya estaba extrañando esa cama, por otro lado Astrid solo se golpea la cara con la mano.

-Aaahh!...lo dices realmente por la cama o por de quien era realmente?-le pregunta con una cara picara la pelinegra, dejando sorprendida y levemente sonrojada a su amiga, la pobre se quiso defender pero se puso tan nerviosa que no le salían las palabras.

-Ya basta...Heather...no te llame para que vengas a burlarte de nosotras-comenta Astrid con seriedad y algo molesta con su amiga por burlarse de ellas cuando en realidad no recuerdan nada-tras que no recordamos nada, tú vienes y nos juegas bromas pasadas-agrega esta vez un poco cansada dejando sorprendida y extrañada a su amiga.

-No recuerdan nada?-les pregunta a ambas muy confundida, ambas niegan con la cabeza.

-Espera...y Cizalla?...porque no vino contigo?-pregunta la peliazul un poco extrañada de no ver a su otra amiga con ella.

-Oh...ella se tuvo que ir con sus padres a visitar a su abuela-le responde su amiga con tranquilidad, sus dos amigas solo sueltan un pequeño "oh"-pero en serio no recuerdan nada de anoche?-les vuelve a preguntar con una sonrisa graciosa.

-Solo lo del concierto-responde Astrid acariciándose la cara con cansancio, le era un poco frustrante que no pueda recordad nada de la cena y la disco.

En eso Astrid invita a su amiga a que se sentara y Heather acepta la oferta, se sienta entre medio de ambas para luego a empenzar a escuchar lo ellas querian contarle lo que Hiccup y Toothless les dijeron sobre lo de anoche y cual fue la causa de su perdida de memoria, aunque tuvieron que contar solo el tema de la droga ya que su amiga ya sabia lo que había pasado.

-Valla eso si que es terrible-comenta la pelinegra con seriedad y casi sin poder creerse eso, sus dos amigas asisten con pesadez-pero lo mas increíble de todo es que no recuerden lo que ustedes dos "fiesteras" hicieron en esas cinco horas jaja-agrega con gracia y una gran sonrisa, las dos chicas las miran con sorpresa y extrañes.

-Heather...de que estas hablando?-le pregunta Storm con algo de pánico por lo que dijo.

-Cuantas horas nos quedamos?-le pregunta ahora la rubia con la misma expresión.

-Pues nos habremos quedado hasta el amanecer...porque?-le responde rápido y con una sonrisa para luego preguntar por su cara de miedo, pero la ver las expresiones de ambas supo que ellas no tenia toda la version real de la historia-que?...Hiccup y Toothless no les dijeron que nos habíamos quedado hasta el amanecer?-les pregunta a ambas con gracia pero ellas solo niegan con la cabeza lentamente sorprendidas.

-Ellos solo nos dijeron que estuvimos un par de horas-responde Astrid lentamente y sin salir de su asombro, su prima asiste de la misma manera.

-Wow...pero descuiden..tal vez no quisieron decirles para que no se preocupen-le dice con calma y para que se tranquilicen, Astrid lo pensó un momento y la verdad tenia sentido pero Storm aun tenia una duda en la cabeza.

-Heather...a que rayos te refieres con eso de "fiesteras"?-le vuelve a preguntar entre extrañada y algo molesta porque no respondió su pregunta anteriormente, pero también se encontraba muy curiosa al respecto.

Su pregunta llamo la atención de Astrid, ahora que recordaba Heather había mencionado que ambas eran algo "fiesteras"?, a que se estaba refiriendo con eso?, la pelinegra solo sonríe con gusto mientras busca en su bolsillo.

-Oh que bueno que me preguntes-le dice con una sonrisa algo traviesa cosa que puso en alerta a ambas chicas-vean este lindo show que ambas me dieron anoche jeje-les termina de decir con una gran sonrisa mientras que en su celular buscaba algo, con curiosidad y extrañes ambas se afirman contra ella para ver de que estaban hablando.

Cuando coloco la aplicación del video, la joven pelinegra no para de sonreír mientras que sus dos amigas estaban comenzando a dudar de verlo, cuando dio inicio se podía ver y escuchar la música del lugar para las tres la música era muy movida pero todo quedo congelado o en este caso la quedo congelada fue la pobre rubia al ver que en el video se podía ver a si misma besandose con su profesor.

-Aaaahhh!...no es puede ser!-grita con pánico, vergüenza y aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo aunque también llamado la atención de la gente a su alrededor, sus dos amigas la hacen callar mientras que ella se tapa la boca con ambas manos.

-Aunque no quieras cree mi querida Astrid..eso paso en verdad-le dice Heather con una sonrisa picara, Storm solo suelta unas leves carcajadas mientras que Astrid se termina inclinando hacia abajo tapándose la cara con ambas manos-y lo tengo todo gravado-agrega con voz aguda y sintiendose muy feliz por eso.

-Valla...Astrid no te creía capaz de hacer eso con el profe-comenta la peliazul con una sonrisa traviesa y riendo el proceso.

-Yo...yo..yo..yo..yo...yo...yo no re-recuerdo na-nada!-les dice apuntando con el dedo acusador mientras su labio inferior le temblaba de los nerviosos y su rostro seguía totalmente rojo.

-Pero lo hiciste...la evidencia esta en la cámara-le dice de manera picara su prima mientras señalaba el celular y el video del beso de su prima con su maestro se estaban dando, por reflejo la pobre ojiazul mira el celular y no puede evitar taparse la cara de la vergüenza, por otro lado su prima se reía hasta morir.

-Me encanta que piense de esa forma mi querida Storm porque tu tampoco te salvas de ser filmada-comenta con una mirada traviesa la pelinegra llamando la atención de ambas chicas y frenando la risa de la joven-aquí tengo otro video...tuyo!...haciendo algo muy...mmm... como decirlo..¿"candente"?-le dice de manera juguetona mientras que poco a poco se hace la pensativa para que después al final le termine mando una mirada traviesa mientras sube y baja las cejas.

Esas palabras hicieron que la pobre peliazul quedara congela pero llamando la atención de Astrid.

-Men-mentira...no tienes nada ahí...que halla hecho-le dice de manera retadora aunque había algo que tal vez si le de vergüenza ver-a menos de hallas grabado...que le...que le vomite enzima a...a Toothless-ya de por si a verlo escuchado le dio mucha vergüenza, verlo será su final, Astrid mira a su amiga Heather ya mas recuperada y mas curiosa, será verdad que tiene ese momento asqueroso?, pero si ella estaba en el asiente adelante con ella dudaba mucho que pueda grabarlo.

-Eso si que hubiera sido genial jajaja-le dice con gracia cosa que molesto mucho a peliazul-pero no...este es mucho mejor-agrega sin quitar la sonrisa y empezó a buscar el video, ambas se inclinan para ver.

En el video solo se podía ver a la gente baliando de un lado hacia otro, algunos bailando entre amigos u otro entre amigas, algunas parejas bailando apretados y otras mucho mas sensual, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la pobre de Storm por este tipo de bailes.

-V-ves!...no tienes nada...ahíiii...-le dice a su amiga sintiéndose orgullosa y totalmente confinada en si misma en ver que no había nada en ese video pero como poco a poco el video iba a avanzado mas estaban apareciendo Storm y...

TOOTHLESS!

Gritan ambas chicas totalmente sorprendidas de ver a su amiga y prima bailando de manera muy pero muy sensual a un muy nervioso y estatua pelinegro, el pobre ni se movía mientras que la joven estudiante le daba la espada y le movía las caderas contra su….

-BASTA!...NO QUIERO MIRA MAS!-grita de golpe la pobre peliazul totalmente avergonzada mientra se cubría la cara entre sus rodillas.

-Va-valla Storm...no...no sabias que pudieras moverte así-comenta totalmente shockeada la pobre Astrid y levemente sonrojada mientras miraba el video de su prima meneándole de esa manera tan candente y sensual a su cantante.

-Jajaja...debieron ver las cara de esos dos cuando estaba intentando subirlas al auto, les era realmente incomodo-comenta con gracia la pelinegra mientras se burlaba de ambas, ambas solo se sonrojaron mas de lo debido.

-No...no recordamos nada...además no estábamos en nuestro cinco sentidos-se excusa la pobre Astrid entre nerviosa y sonrojada, su prima sin mirarla le apunta con el dedo estando de acuerdo con ella.

-Bueno...bueno...esta bien...tienes razón-dice heather fingindo darles la razon, aunque en parte su amiga tenia un punto-pero descuiden sino dijeron nada...nada paso, solo olvídelo-agrega con una sonrisa burlona.

-Para ti fácil decirlo!-le dicen ambas al mismo tiempo totalmente molestas con su amiga por revelarles algo que hubiera sido mejor no saberlo, en cambio Heather solo se seguia burlando.

-(Es increíble que allá dado mi primer beso con Hiccup)-piensa un poco triste la joven rubia por darse cuenta que le dio ese beso su maestro, bueno en realidad..no le importaba mucho si era primer beso sino que le hubiera gustado recordarlo, ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba se avergonzó.

-(No puedo creer que yo...que yo...allá...hecho...ese tipo de baile a Toothless)-piensa la pobre peliazul totalmente avergonzada y cuanto mas lo pensaba mas quiera la traga la tierra.

Lo único bueno y malo para ambas es que, para Storm no volverá a ver a Toothless por algún tiempo, lo malo para Astrid es que como vera ahora a su maestro después de darle ese beso tan...profundo?, aunque ahora la pregunta que las azotaba a ambas era..que es lo que su amiga heather ara con esos videos?.

 **Al día siguiente**.

Después de que las cosas se calmara y se explicaran entre si lo que les dirán a sus padres de porque no fueron a dormir el sábado al noche y de lo que pasaría si ellos llamaban a la casa de su amiga, de paso les explicarian lo mismo a tu amiga cizalla, ahora Storm caminaba tranquilamente por la entrada de la preparatoria cuando en eso su celular sonó.

-Eh?...quien me mandaria un mensaje a esta hora?-se pregunta muy extrañada mientras abre su mochila para buscar su celular, le era muy extraño que alguien le mande un mensaje a esta hora, mas sabiendo que su padre ya estaba en la escuela, sus amigas vendrian mas tarde y sus amigos de karate solo les manda mesajes a la ohra del almuerzo, cuando lo encuentra se fija y abre el mesaje, en este decia...

 _Espero que tengas un lindo día y espero que ya te sientas mejor...tambien espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto...tu amigo y compañero Tannlos!...x3_

 _O como tu y tu amigas me conocen...Toothless_

 _;) suerte en la escuela._

 _Byebye._

-Hola Storm-la saluda amablemente la peligris pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa o mejor dicho de shock, la pobre chica se preocupo-eeem...Storm?-le pregunta un tanto preocupada solo para terminar totalmente asustada a ver como su amiga termino el suelo-STORM!

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **wow que impactante fue todo eso!...a la...Astrid y Storm o/o ...y ese toothless es todo un loquillo por mandar ese mensaje xD jajaja...hiccup eres demasiado bueno...pero...el auto! Dx...pe..pe..pe.. el auto! XD...tambien pobre de Storm pensado que fue secuestrada y que toothless la habia vestido XD jajaja..  
**

 **Esa heather troleando a sus pobre amigas...mmmm me pregunto que hara con esos viedos?...**

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado mucho y como dije al principio mientras estoy en el mismo estado que hiccup y toothless de que me siento arrepentido por no haber dado capitulos estas semanas u.u...pero como dige intetare actualizar mas seguido ñwñ...**

 **Oh!..antes de que me olvide...FANTASY BRANCA Y BEL THE ANIMATRONIC...les agradesco mucho sus comentarios me gustaron mucho ñwñ...y eemmm bel...gracias por tu PD ñ/w/ñ jeje**


	8. El inicio del partido

**Buenas vikingos y vikigas!...aqui les traigo otro episodio de esta linda historia que de a poco va tomando rumbo en la relacion jejeje...**

 **Espero que la disfruten mucho ñwñ/**

 **Sin mas que decir...Comencemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **" _Susurros"_**

 ** _Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell._**

* * *

 **UNA AMABLE INVITACION.**

 **Dos horas más tarde.**

 **En la enfermería**.

Poco a poco empenzo a sentir un extraño olor a remedio convidado con un toque de perfume en el ambiente, debajo suyo sienta una extraña sensación de comodidad y arriba como que algo le tapaba, cosa que el pareció extraño, lentamente comienzo a abrir sus ojos y de golpe la luz de sol le da de lleno en la cara, se quejo un poco por el fuerte brillo, pero de a poco se comienzo a acostumbra lentamente para darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela.

-Pero...pero que ahogo aquí?-se pregunta débilmente mientras observaba el panorama entre confundida y extrañada.

-Oh!...buenos días -comenta una agradable voz aunque también se escuchaba algo lejana, la peliazul se levanta para quedarse sentada sobre la cama para observar a una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros, piel bronceada y solo se le podía observa que traia gran bata blanca de hospital que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pantimedias marrones y unos zapatos de tacón rojos-que bueno despertó-le dice con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir a revisarla.

-Doctora Rebeca?...que fue lo que me paso?-le pregunta totalmente confundida, ya había conocido a la doctora Rebeca Parkinson en dos ocasiones, la primera fue cuando iba a secundaria, como siempre se metía en problemas y terminaba con algunas leves heridas, la otra vez cuando su padre la entrevisto.

Ella es una buena mujer de carácter dulce, aunque antiguamente se rumoreaba que era una mujer alcohólica pero que su familia intervino para que vaya a reuniones de alcoholemia, dicen que se curo y que hora es una mujer casada y con una hija, en fin, no es mala persona solo que les gusta la bebida y siempre a sido una gran doctora para los chicos y chicas de su edad y mas pequeños.

-Lo que paso es que te desmayaste-le dice con cariño mientras le revisa la temperatura-te duele aquí?-agrega con un poco de preocupación mientras le tocaba suavemente la parte de atrás de la cabeza, la joven asiste levemente mientras suelta un pequeño quejido-te golpeaste duro contra el suelo, creo que tengo algo que te puedo dar para que se te baje la inflamación y el dolor-le termina de decir mientras se dirige hacia una de sus gavetas.

-Me...me desmaye?-se pregunta así misma muy sorprendida mientras se acaricia la parte de atrás de la cabeza pero al tocarse retira su mano en seguida ya que aun le dolía-pero quien me trajo?-pregunta confundida-(y porque fue que me desmaye?)-se vuelve preguntar sin salir de su confusión.

-Fue una de tus amigas...una chica de pelo gris creo...fue la que te trajo, al rato vino tu padre todo alterado jejeje-le explica con calma mientras se le acerca para después reí por el recuerdo del directo todo preocupado por su hijita-ten...tomate una ahora y otra al final del curso te sentirás mejor-le dice entregándole una pequeña tableta con dos pastillas y un vaso de agua.

Con esa leve explicación solo pudo reír un poco por lo histérico que puede ser su padre a veces, bueno al menos ya sabe donde saco su lado dramática, aunque sobre quien la trajo?, ahora recordaba que escucho como si estuviera algo lejana la voz de Cizalla, al parecer fue ella quien la trajo, luego hablara con ella para agradecerle por ayudarla, sin mas que decir tomo la pastilla y el agua para después guardes la que le quedaba.

Le pregunto a la doctora por sus cosas y le dijo que su prima las tenia, con eso listo le dio las gracia por sus cuidados y se dirigió hacia su aula, en el trayecto se estaba preguntando cual fue la causa de su desmayo, tal vez su amiga Cizalla sepa algo al respecto sobre eso, aunque para averiguarlo debía esperar y preguntarle a la hora del almuerzo, en eso llega a su salón y abre la puerta de golpe interrumpiendo la clase.

-Oh! Srta Hofferson...ya se siente mejor?-le pregunta el viejo profesor de biología un tanto sorprendido de verla ya levantada de la cama, en eso se acomoda los lentes.

-Si...ya estoy mejor profesor-le responde con una sonrisa calmada mientras se masajea la cabeza, intentando no tocar el área afectada.

-Muy bien tome asiento-le dice el maestro puntando los asientos con la tiza para después continuar con la clase, ya sin mas que decir la joven peliazul se dirige hacia su asiento donde la esperaba su prima que la estaba viendo con una cara de sorpresa y de preocupación.

- _Storm...estas segura que estas bien?-_ le pregunta en voz baja sonando entre curiosa y preocupada por el estado de su prima, ella solo asiste con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar _-que te paso?...Cizalla me dijo que te desmayaste de golpe_ -le susurra extrañada y totalmente interesada por lo que paso mientras el entrega su mochila, ella la recibie y lentamente comienza a sacar su cuarderno.

 _-Luego hablamos de eso con las demas...porque ahora...no lo recuerdo_ -le responde de la misma manera pero un poco mas alto mientras secaba la lengua y se riendo un poco, la verdad no sabia que decirle porque ni ella misma lo sabia porque se habia desmayo.

-Señoritas Hoffertson's!-grita de golpe el maestro molesto con ambas chicas, haciendo que el par mire hacia delante-presten atención a la clase...la hora del recreo y la siesta terminaron!-las reta ambas muy molesto por que este ignorando su clase.

-Perdón!-se disculpa ambas entre nerviosas y levemente sonrojadas causando ser la burla de la clase, por parte de Storm no le importaba mucho que la reten en clases ya estaba casi acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, en cambio Astrid era lo contrario, no estaba muy a pego a ser el centro de atención, aunque la clase entera se este riendo de ellas, el joven Eddy no le causaba mucha gracia.

Al ver que ambas dejaron de hablar, profesor pudo continuar con su clase y seiguir explicación, mientras la clase volvió a seguir escuchando la aburrida explicación, las dos Hofferson se mirando de reojo para terminar riendo en voz baja, había veces que les gustaba molestar a los maestros.

 **Dos horas mas tarde.**

 _RING-RING!_

La hora del almuerzo llego y luego de buscar sus respectivas comidas y bebidas, las primas se juntaron con sus dos amigas en una mesa apartada y sin que nade las molesten, a la espera de que su amiga peliazul les cuente porque se desmayo...

-Como que no lo sabes?!-le pregunta la pelinegra indignada al saber que su amiga no sabe como fue que se desmayo, la pobre solo se inclina de hombros sin saber que responder-oye..Entiendo que tuviste algunos problemitas con "eso" del sábado a la noche...pero no que ya se había ido?-le vuelve a decir un poco molesta por que no recuerde que fue lo que le paso, entendía que sus dos amigas tuvieron un problema de memoria el fin de semana pero eso ya había pasado, de lo molesta que estaba le dio un mordico a su sándwich.

-Bueno a eso quería averiguar para que me refresque la memoria, recuerdo que tu...Ciza me hablaste-les explica con calma y un tanto inquieta consigo misma con el tema de no recordar, ya tuvo suficiente con el tema del fin de semana, para después apuntarle con su cuchara de plástico a su amiga peligris, cosa que esta se sorprendió un poco-si no mal recuerdo tu me habías hablado o saludado creo-agrega un poco perdida mientras agarra una pequeña cucharada de su yogur.

Tanto Heather como Astrid, siendo esta ultima estar callada mientras comia tranquilamente, ambas observan a su amiga con interés en su respuesta, la pobre al ver las miras de todas se pone un poquito nerviosa.

-Ah!...s-si...te salude en la entrada...pero cuando te vi estabas como ida-responde entre nerviosa pero extrañada al recodar lo que paso en la entrada de la escuela-parecías estar en las nubes-agrega un poco preocupada, Astrid y Heather suspiran sin importancias y algo desilusionadas.

-Cuando no tu Storm estando en las nubes-comenta la pelinegra con algo molesta pero un toque de gracia, cosa que causo algo de gracia en la joven rubia pero molestia en la peliazul.

-Oye Heather no siempre estoy en las nubes!-le dice muy molesta de que casi siempre sea el centro de burlas-solo cuando la situación lo amerita-agrega ya un poco mas calmada y casi no creyéndose lo que dijo, al final tanto Heather como Astrid se tuvieron que aguantar las risas porque sino no comerían, en especial Astrid que esta vez si queria comer.

-Al final nada nuevo-comenta sin muy importancia en el asunto.

-No esperen...ahora recuerdo que tenías tu celular en la mano-agrega esta vez la peligris recordando lo mas importante del desmayo, mientras sus tres amiga se quedaron confundidas, la chica busca entre su mochila el celular de su amiga-aquí tienes-comenta entregándole el celular a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Al ver el celular en la mano de su amiga, la joven peliazul se le quedo mirandolo con interés, algo en ese aparato le llamaba mucho la atención, pero no lograba recordar que era, intento hacer memoria y sabia que algo sumamente importante para ella, pero no lograba recodar que era.

-Bueno al menos no se te rompió al caer...sino ya no podrás leer las noticias de la banda y ni leer tus mensajes-comenta con intereses y algo de aburrimiento la pelinegra, al ver que la pantalla del celular de su amiga no se rompió, sino le seria muy difícil leer las cosas que le manden, sus dos amigas concuerda con ella.

- _Mensajes?_ -se pregunta así misma la joven extrañada y confundida, esa palabra era muy importante pero por que?-recibir...mensajes?...recibir mensajes?...yo recibir menajes?-se pregunta y se auto cuestionaba mientras intentaba recodar, al verla hablarse sola sus tres amigas se estaban preocupando un poco.

-Eemm eso es normal?-pregunta Cizalla mirando a sus dos amigas y estando un poco preocupada por la actitud de su amiga peliazul, las otras dos niegan con la cabeza.

-Eemm Storm...todo bien?-le pregunta su prima con preocupación y curiosidad por saber que ese golpe que se dio en la cabeza le halla causado daños cerebrales, mientras Storm seguia repitiendo en voz baja la palabra "mensaje" en eso mira a su prima fijamente, cosa que puso algo incomodo a esta pero que hizo clic en la cabeza de ella.

-Ya recuerdo!...yo recibí un mensaje!-comenta de golpe asustando a las tres para después terminar manoteando su celular de la mano de su amiga, todas las demás se miran entre mas confundidas que antes.

-Storm...de que estas hablanodo?, de que mensaje estas hablando?-se anima a preguntar la rubia al no entender nada de que lo que estaba hablando su prima, como es posible que un simple mensaje la ponga tan melodramática de lo que ya es?.

-De este mensaje!-le responde alterada y algo asustada, aun no se podía creer que tuviera ese mensaje, de golpe le pone su celular en toda la cara de su prima, algo molesta Astrid retira la mano de su prima para después tomar su celular y leer el dichoso mensaje que la tenia tan alterada.

La joven rubia lee el menaje con aburrimiento para que después sus ojos se abrieran como platos y vuelva a leer el mensaje una y otro vez y otra vez y otra vez...hasta que Heather se lo quito muy molesta porque no diga nada y solo se pase leyendo el dichoso mensaje, Cizalla entre la curiosidad se inclina ligeramente hacia ella para ver también y entre las dos lo leen.

-Pero...

-Como...

-Fue...

-Que...

-Lo...

-Tuviste?!...-le preguntan entre las tres al mismo tiempo y sin poder creer que su amiga y pariente allá conseguido el numero de Toothless!, esta debe ser la mejor maldita suerte que allá conseguido!.

-Yo..yo no...yo no lo se-responde entre nerviosa y tímida mientras se inclinaba de hombros para después terminar con una sonrisa graciosa, solo para que la mesa quede en un profundo silencio.

-TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!-le gritan Heather y Astrid totalmente furiosas con ella por no recordar donde consiguió el numero, la pobre Storm solo se cubre los oídos.

-En..en serio chicas no lo se...el mensaje me llego de golpe esta mañana-se intenta defender como puede la pobre al ver que sus amigas casi le revientan los tímpanos, debía cuidar sus palabras ahora, en cambio Heather y Astrid volvieron a sus asientos y con los brazos cruzados quieren seguir escuchando su versión de la historia-además de que no recuerdo nada del fin de semana, asique no recuerdo que cuando se lo di-agrega muy nerviosa, ni ella misma sabe como tuvo el numero de Toothless o mejor dicho como es que el tiene su numero.

-Y que tal si...-comenta la peligris saliendo de su trance y proponiendo algo mientras llama la atención de las tres-que tal si...Toothless uso te celular y se llamo a si mismo para tener tu numero y poder mandate ese mensaje-explica su teoría con calma, la mesa vuelve a quedar en un profundo silencio.

-Nnaaaaa!-responde las tres a la mismo tiempo mientras vuelve a sus almuerzos dejando a la pobre Cizalla conmocionada-es muy poco lógico que Toothless allá hecho ese tipo de cosas-comenta Heather con calma y tranquilidad mientras sigue comiendo, sus dos amigas asisten de igual manera, aunque eso molesto a la peligris.

-Si están tan seguras...porque no le pregunta?-le pregunta con los brazos cruzados estando entre molesta y con un leve puchero, porque ella siempre se debe creer lo que ellas dicen y ella que dice algo coherente nadie le cree?, aunque ese comentario hizo que las tres detuvieran su almuerzo.

-Eeemmm...ahora que ella lo menciona no seria una mala idea preguntar...después de todo no le respondiste el mensaje o si?-pregunta la pelinegra curiosa y haciéndole recordar si había respondido ese mensaje.

-Eeemm no...solo me desmaye cuando lo termine de leer-responde un poco tímida y sintiéndose mal por no haber respondido pero había un pequeño problema-pero...que debería preguntarle?-les pregunta mirando a las tres casi con desesperación y buscando algún consejo, no se le ocurría nada para iniciar la conversación.

-Cualquier cosa-le responde la pelinegra con una sonrisa y sin darle mucha importancia a lo que debía preguntar o decir-total el fue el atrevido de tener tu número sin preguntarte, creo que tienes el derecho de ir directo al grano-agrega fingiendo molestia pero sin quitar su sonrisa mientras se llevaba una cucharada de su postre a la boca.

-Si lo se...perooo...y si esta trabajando?, no quiero molestarlo-le dice pobre de Storm un poco abrumada por mandar un mensaje y molestar a su cantante en horario de trabajo, esa pequeña timidez que estaba teniendo empezaba a molestar a Heather un poco.

-Eso no lo sabes hasta que se lo preguntes!-le dice molesta por su actitud tan negativa, no era tan complicado decir "como fue que tuviste mi numero".

-En-entiendo-comenta un poco asustada por la insistencia de su amiga por querer responder, en eso se fija en su celular, prende la pantalla ya que esta se había apagado y cuando vio el mensaje su mente volvió a estar en blanco-ay! pero que le dijo?!-les pregunta totalmente asustada, la pelinegra se resfrieja los ojos con enfado y frustracion por la actitud de ella.

-Eemm no se..."hola como estas?" tal vez?-le pregunta y a conseja Astrid, la verdad no seria una mala idea comenzar de esa forma una conversación para después llegar hasta el punto inicial, en cambio Storm mira a su prima de mala gana.

-Astrid...eso esta pasado de moda-le dice de forma retadora, para ella era como un cliché usar la palabra "hola como estas", debía encontrar otro tipo de palabra para iniciar la conversación sino el podría pensar que no le importa, por otro lado sus amigas la miran como si fuera un bicho raro, para después ser Astrid la molesta.

-Bueno!...perdón por ayudarte-le dice en tono sarcástico-pero tu eres la que nos pido ayuda...además muchas de las conversaciones iniciales no empiezan así?-pregunta molesta y mirando a sus dos amigas, estas asisten entando de acuerdo con ella en ambos sentidos-porque no mejor le das las gracias por el mensaje que te mando a ver si te contesta y luego le dice como consiguió tu numero?-le vuelve preguntar mientas que le aconseja lo que debe hacer.

Tanto storm como Heather pensaron bien sus palabras y si...no era mala esa opción, además si querría comenzar algo con el famoso cantante debía comenzar con darles la gracias por ser tan detallista y dándole un lindo día.

-Ok...esta bien-acepta la propuesta de su prima, asíque con ambas manos empieza a escribe el mensaje para luego enviarlo, luego lo deja lentamente sobre la mesa para esperar aunque sea una respuesta.

Los segundos pasaban y las cuatro estaban inversas a la espera de que el bendito celular diera señal de que contestara, pero con forme pasaba los segundos y minutos nada pasaba, las pobres traba duro la saliva.

-Estas segura de que...-intentaba preguntar la joven peligris pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonar del telefono causando un susto colectivo entre las cuatro, aunque también llamando la atención de algunos a su alrededor pero ellas los ignoraba.

-Atiende!...atiende!-la insiste rápidamente la joven pelinegra para que agarre el celular y vea que fue lo que le respondió.

-S-si!-le responde con pánico y nerviosa, jamás en su vida pensó que estaría hablando por el celular con Toothless, pensaba que solo lo viera en televisión o en la salida de algunos de sus concierto, pero desde el fin de semana parecía que ese sueño se le estaba cumpliendo.

Cuando la joven agarro su celular y comenzo a miraba el mensaje que recibido el silencio inundo la mesa, el resto de las chicas estaba que se morían de los nervios por saber que fue lo que le mando, por otro lado, Heather y Cizalla tenían envidia de su amiga, ella pudo conseguir el celular de uno de los integrantes de la banda mientras que ellas solo tenían fotos con ellos, mientras que Astrid aun se estaba preguntando...porque Toothless quiso o tiene el numero de su prima?, ya que ella nunca se lo dio y empezaba a creer un poco mas en la hipótesis de su amiga Cizalla.

-Y bien?!...que te dijo?-pregunta Heather sin poder aguantar mas la intriga y las ganas de saber si lo que su amiga dijo era cierto.

-Eemm si...Cizalla tiene razón.-responde manera lenta y levemente sonroja mientras debaja su celular sobre la mesa, era cierto Toothless uso su celular para auto llamarse y así poder no solo tener su numero sino que también ella tiene el suyo, el silencio inundo la mesa.

-Se lo dije!-gritan de golpe la peligirs con una gran sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Heather aun no se lo podía creer y solo estaba impresionada pero internamente feliz con su amiga, ahora podrá estar un poco mas cerca de su cantante.

-Yo aun no me lo creo!-grita totalmente la peliazul muy feliz por lo que le acaba de pasar, para después comenzar a respirar de manera agitada, en eso su prima se le acerca para darle leves palmadas en la espalda para que se calmese, aunque no puede evitar la sonrisa.

-Felicidades Storm...tienes una gran estrella en tu celular-la felicita y bromea un poco la joven rubia mientras aun continua dando leves golpes, su prima solo sonreí aun mas feliz.

-Es verdad...creo que lo impresionaste con tus "sensuales movimientos"-agrega con una mirada picara la pelinegra haciendo con comilla con sus dedos para despues cruzarse de brazos, sus palabras causaron el efecto deseado, la pobre de Storm termino totalmente sonrojada por ese recuerdo, para luego tranquilizarse y hacerles una señal de acercamiento a las tres, entre las cuatro se inclinan hacia delante para escuchar- _oh si...pero otra cosa...nadie...absolutamente nadie...debe saber que ella tiene el numero de Toothless_ -le susurro con seriedad, las tres chicas entendieron de inmediato a que se estaba refiriendo-entendido?-le pregunta con seriedad y las tres asiste de la misma forma.

-Es cierto y Storm ten cuidado cuando vallas hablar, ya que tu eres a veces algo...algo bocana-le informa la rubia con seriedad a su prima, no era bueno para ella ni para el mismo Toothless se acosado por casi todas las chicas de la escuela para que le den el numero del pelinegro.

-Si ya lo se...ni creas que algo como esto se le valla a decir a alguien...esto es mío-le responde de manera molesta por que nunca podían confiar en ella por guardar algún secreto, además esto era importante para ella, ni loca pensaba dárselos alguien y sin darse cuenta agarro su celular para comenzar a acariciarlo de manera tierna.

-Wow...tranquila Golum jajajaja-comenta con gracia la ojiverde al ver el compartimiento de su amiga, las otras dos solo se ríen con gracia por eso, mientras que la pobre peliazul se avergüenza y se enoja con ella por llamarla así-y cambiando de tema...tiene algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?, porque sino...porque no vamos al nuevo parque de eskeibor que abrieron-agrega cambiando de tema y proponiendo la salida de esta tarde, la verdad había escuchado por una de sus compañera de clases y estaba muy interesada en ir.

-Claro yo me apunto!...como hoy no tengo clase de karate, mi profesor enfermo-comenta con una sonrisa y entusiasmada con la idea de poder ir, Cizalla también aceptaba la propuesta.

-Yo no puedo...hoy es mi primer día de practica de voleibol-comenta la joven rubia sintiéndose mal por no ir a ese evento ya que hoy seria su primer dia practica del deporte y tenia ganas de ir.

-Espera!...cuando te inscribiste en el deporte Astrid?-le pregunta Cizalla muy curiosa y sorprendida por su amiga.

-El jueves...me había visto con la profesora Hera y me ofreció entrar...asíque acepte en ir-le explica brevemente con una sonrisa, sus amigas quedaron sorprendida por eso.

-Valla...avísanos cuando vallas a jugar así te vamos a ver-comenta con una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras terminaba de darle un sorbo a su jugo, esta interesada por ver a su amiga jugar.

-Claro que si!-le responde con una sonrisa y estado muy emocionada por que comience el entrenamiento, solo había una pequeña cosita que le gustaría hacer pero aun no sabia si debía.

En eso suela la campana que anunciaba que la hora del almuerzo había terminado, levantándose con sus respectivas mochilas y sus charolas sucias, se dirigen hacia estantes de charolas y las dejan ahi, luego se van a sus respectivas clases, aunque en el trayecto la pobre rubia estaba completamente nerviosas de volver a clases, ya que la siguiente materia que tenia era algebra y la verdad no se sentía mentalmente prepara para ver al castaño.

-(Calma Astrid...solo cálmate...tal vez el ni lo mencione)-piensa un poco avergonzada y muy nerviosa por eso, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

 **En el salón de clases.**

-Que te parece esto Astrid?-pregunta un joven de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa divertida mientras estaba sentado en el pupitre de la joven rubia y le enseñaba su celular.

Antes de que esto pasara, Astrid y Storm entraron tranquilamente al salón, cuando la joven se acerco a su asiento y saco su libro de algebra para terminar un ejercicio que le quedaba, no paso ni cinco minutos que el joven Gustav Larson se había sentado sobre su pupitre con una sonrisa divertida, aunque tambien era algo coqueta, la joven no solo se molesto con el chico sino que lo iba a terminar a empujándolo del su mesa.

Pero su acción se vio interrumpida al ver que el joven castaño le ponía la pantalla de su celular en su cara, Astrid por reflejo inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para ver mejor de lo que quiera molestarle, al ver mejor puede observa una foto de Toothless y de Meatlug juntos, pero la imagen se vía algo lejana y medio borrosa.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo Gustav?-le pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados y molesta mientras miraba al chico y hacia aun lado la mano.

-Oh!...solo quería mostrarte las fotos de los The Dragons Fire, sabias que tocaron este fin de semana?-le dice y pregunta teniendo una mirada orgullosa mientras miraba su celular-no sabes…estuve con mis amigos en primera fila!, lastima que algunas fotos salieron medio movidas pero aun así estuvo increíble!, esa Barfy si que sabe tocar la batería!...-comenta el joven castaño muy animado por la gran noche que tuvo con sus amigos, no paraba de hablar y en sus ojos se podía ver el brillo de la emocion en ellos al mencionar a la baterista.

Mientras el chico estaba en su mundo de fantasía con la banda, Astrid mira a su derecha para ver a su prima con cara de "ayuda" pero su prima solo se burlaba de ella intentando no reírse con fuerza, Astrid la miro con cara de amenazante por eso.

-Por cierto Astrid-frena de golpe su explicación y llamando a la chica.

-Si?-le pregunta un poco intranquila de aun tenerlo sobre su pupitre, que no se cansaba de hablar tanto de su persona y de cosas sin sentido?.

-Escuche una vez que eras fan de la banda-le dice con una sonrisa y estando algo curiosos por esa información.

-Eeemmm...si lo soy-responde no estando muy segura de haberlo dicho publicamente y aun así, como fue que el se entero se de eso?.

-Y fuiste al concierto?-le pregunta aun mas curioso que antes, la joven no sabe que responder ante eso, pero pensándolo bien, porque debía decirle si fue o no?, no era asunto de el.

-No...no fui...no tenia dinero y mi mama me pidió que la ayudara-responde algo fastidiada mientras rodaba los ojos con indeferencia, estaba cansada de que Gustav se meta casi en su vida, parecía su sombra, cosa que ya la estaba asustando.

-Ooohhh...que mal!..me lo hubieran dicho, hubieras ido conmigo y la hubiéramos pasado genial-le explica con una sonrisa divertida mientras se lamentaba por no haberla invitado, para después lanzarle una mirada coqueta mientras movía ambas se cejas, la pobre quedo abrumada por esa mirada-para la próxima me avisas...si amor?-le pregunta de manera sensual mientras estiraba la mano y le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

Tanto la voz como la caricia la hicieron por los pelos de punta, pero lo peor de todo..."amor"?!, pero quien se creía este personaje para llamarla "amor"?, quien se creía que era?, de su propiedad?, de ninguna manera!. Por otro lado Storm al escuchar al castaño mencionar esa palabra la pobre se tuvo que aguantarse la risa tapándose la boca con ambas manos, mientras que Astrid cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras ya se le estaba reventado al vena de la paciencia, este chico iba a conocer su puño y el suelo el mismo día, mientras tanto Gustav sienta que ya la estaba dominado al sentirla temblar ante su caricia.

-(Es mi hora de brillar)-piensa de manera seductora, sabia que tanto esfuerzo y de a ver escuchado las charlas de ambas primas para conseguir información valiosa sobre la rubia había dado resultado, ahora que tenia algo que ella queria es solo un paso mas para que ella termine con el, hasta que en eso los tres escuchan un carraspeo detrás del joven.

-Sr. Gustav-se escucha una profunda y enfada voz detrás del chico, tanto las dos chicas como el joven, algo despreocupado, miran hacia el origen-se puede saber que esta haciendo?-pregunta con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados el profesor haddock.

-Profesor!...yo bueno...emm...yo-se termina asustando el pobre mientras se baja de un saldo del pupitre de la joven, Storm se sienta recto en su siento mientras que la rubia mira a su maestro con sorpresa.

-Si no se a dado cuenta mi clase ya a comenzado-le dice ahora fingiendo estar molesto, el chico solo agacha la cabeza asistiendo-y sino quiere resolver todo los ejercicios de la pagina 5 del libro, le sugiero que se valla a sentar-lo amenaza con una amable sonrisa cosa que puso los pelos de punta de pobre chico, ni loco iba estar en medio de la clase haciendo esos ejercicio el solo, ya le había pasado a uno y era realmente humillante.

Sin mas que decir se retirar rápidamente hacia su asiento para prestar atención a la clase, mientras que el castaño mira a la joven con una sonrisa para después darle un rapido guiño de confianza, para después retirarse, Astrid se sorprendió por todo lo que había pasado pero rápidamente había entendido que el había rescatado, internamente le agradeció.

 **Con Hiccup.**

El joven profesor ya estaba parado detrás de su escritorio y observo a toda su clase con atencion, era momento de anunciarlo.

-Muy chicos antes de comenzar con la clase les informo que el próximo lunes abra un examen-les dice a todos con una sonrisa traviesa para que después todo en la sala se empiecen a quejar, ignorando los reclamos continuo-asíque deben estudiar todos lo ejercicio de la pagina 15 hasta la 25-les explica mientras todo el mundo aun se seguia quejando.

-No puede ser!-se lamentaba la pobre peliazul mientras chocaba su cabeza contra su pupitre, mientras su prima la miraba con leve sorpresa.

-Vamos Storm...no será difícil...sabes que te ayudare a estudiar-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su ayuda, por parte de la chica se le escucha un leve "gracias" causado leves risas en la rubia.

Ya después de dar el anuncio y con algunas quejas de por medio, la clase siguió su curso, y mientras continuaba Astrid se dio cuenta que su maestro estaba de lo mas tranquilo con su presencia, tal vez era bueno olvidar ese suceso del sábado, total no recuerda nada o eso creia, aunque en algunos momentos cuando el castaño se giraba para verlos a todos, no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en ellos.

 **Dos semanas después.**

En estas dos semanas que pasaron fueron realmente extrañas y difíciles, los primeros días de voleibol de Astrid fueron realmente agotadores, la entrenadora Hera era muy exigente a la hora de entrenar y no dejaba que descansaran hasta que hallan terminado sus ejercicios, la pobre de Astrid llegaba a su casa totalmente cansada.

Otra cosa que había pasado es que cada vez que había oportunidad Storm le mandaba mensajes con Toothless, ella no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder hablar con su cantante favorito y su secreto amor por el, aunque lo malo para ella que el examen que se había estando preparado con su prima durante una semana lo había aprobó muy pero muy cerca, por otro lado Astrid ño aprovo sin muchos problemas pero tambien retando a su prima por estar chalarno casi todos los días con Toothless.

Otra cosa que paso fue que el pobre de Eddy fue el blanco principal de las bromas de Gustav y Tuffnut, ambos chicos se habían olvidado de jugarles bromas por ser el nuevo de la clase, le pobre pelirrojo no tuvo mucha suerte ya que los dos chicos le hicieron pasar vergüenza en casi todo momento. Primero con el tema de hacerle creer a toda la clase que se haba tirado un gas, para que después ese mismo día le habían atado los cordones de sus agujetas, pero la peor broma fue que después de la clase de gimnasia, Thorson y Larson le habían robado su ropa y se la cambian por ropa de chica, el pobre tuvo que aguatar esa humillación tanto el la escuela como de vuelta hasta su casa.

Aunque castaño y rubio no se salvaron, le profesor Haddock los descubrió ambos haciendo esa clase de maldades y le informo al director, el gran directo como castaigo los hizo por a ambos a trabajar, Tuffnut tuvo que ayudar durante dos semana a la cocinera de la cafetería, y lo peor para el es que tuvo que usar una red para el cabello y un delantal que decía " i love cooking", fue el hazmerrir no solo de su hermano, sino que tambien de toda la escueña, en cambio Gustav tuvo que ayudar al conserje a limpiar los baños de lo chicos, para ambos fueron las semanas mas horrible y humillante.

Pero dejando eso de lado, Astrid estaba muy emocionado por este día, hoy sábado era su primer partido de voleibol y estaban tan emocionada como nerviosa, ella junto a su equipo estaban en los vestidores apunto de cambiarse, antes de abrir sus casillero para sacar su uniforme, revisa su mochila y lo que encuentra hace que saque un leve sonrisa sonrojada.

 _****Flashbacks****_

 **Dos días antes**

 **Jueves al mediodía**.

-Que quieres que haga que?!-pregunta el profesor Haddock totalmente sorprendido mirando al frente mientras se encontraba sentado comiendo un sándwich, delante suyo estaba la joven rubia de ojos azules mirando el suelo y estando un tanto nerviosa.

-Que si...si te...te gustaría ir a verme jugar este sábado-le vuelve a decir aun mirando el suelo y teniendo sus manos detrás suyos, en su cara se puede ver un leve rubor para después levantar levemente la mirada y mirarlo a los ojos tímidamente.

Por otro lado Hiccup no sabia que responder, solo atino a revolverse los cabellos, esto si que era extraño para el, nunca había sido invitado a algún lugar y aquí estaba su pequeña amiga invitándolo a ver su partido este fin de semana.

-Yo no se...no se que decir-le dice un tanto nervioso y totalmente confundido por su petición, esa respuesta desilusiono un poco a la joven pero intenta mantenerse firme.

-Bu-bueno...no es muy importante...solo quería saber si querías ir no mas, pero si estas muy ocupado no es necesario-le dice rápidamente y estando muy nerviosa, ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de preguntarle, porque lo invitaría a ir?, si apenas se conocen.

-No me malentiendas Astrid, por su puesto que me gustaría ir, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa es todo-se intenta disculpar con una sonrisa nerviosa, la verdad estaba encantado de que lo invitara, es mas tenia la intención de ir, pero no sabia si podía-lo que pasa es que como veras ser profesor no es todo lo que hago, tengo otro trabajo y como los fin de semanas no tengo nada mas que hacer lo acumulo para hacerlo esos días-le explica con una leve sonrisa ya que esa era su jornada.

-Oh!...entiendo...entonces no puedes ir...verdad?-le pregunta un poco triste de que el este tan ocupado, pero al verdad debía entenderlo, la vida adulta no es cosa fácil, el castaño asiste levemente preocupado por no cumplir con su petición.

-Pero...si puedo terminarlo antes iré a verte-le dice con una leve sonrisa y para levantarle el animo, total un par de horas no le afectara mucho mucho a su trabajo, tenia todo el domingo para terminarlo, además si no mal recordaba era poco lo que tenia.

-De verdad?!-le pregunta con una gran sonrisa cosa que se dio cuenta e intenta tranquilizarse tosiendo un poco pero causando leves risas en el castaño.

-Claro!-le dice entre risas, al parecer ella estaba muy feliz porque valla, pero había algo que lo tenia levemente confundido-pero hay algo que me sorprender Astrid-comenta llamando la atención de la joven mientras que el se pone analizar-porque me invitas a ir a tu juego?-le pregunta entre confundido y curioso.

-Bu-bueno!...es que...como tu ya has hecho tanto por mi y se que uno de esos favores no puede pagártelo...yooo-le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se acariciaba suavemente el brazo derecho-creí que esto...al menos...quiera hacer algo por ti...creo-le termina de decir de manera tímida y lenta mientras lo miraba de la misma manera, en este momento se sentia una estupida por hablar tan entrecortado y poco entendible, esa respuesta sorprendió al castaño pero tambien lo hizo conmover.

-Jejeje...que linda eres-le dice entre risas causando un leve rubor en la joven-gracias por ese gesto...pero no tienes hacer eso por mi Astrid, como ya te lo dije, eso fue un regalo...no te preocupes-le explica amablemente mientras se levanta para colocar una mano el hombro de la joven y para que no le de mucha importancia al otro asunto, en eso recuerda algo-ahora dime...a que hora es el partido?-le pregunta curioso y retirando su mano.

-A la tres de la tarde!-responde rápidamente y con una sonrisa, solo esperaba que pueda ir, le haría falta su apoyo en eso.

-Bien te veré ahí...da tu mayor esfuerzo-le dice sonriendo seriamente mientras le daba ánimos, la joven asiste de igual forma, mas tarde ambos regresan a clases ya que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **En la tarde.**

Después de tener una jornada de duro estudio, Astrid y sus amigas ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la parada del autobús para que las lleve a la cuidad, en el caso de Astrid su entrenadora Hera les dijo que no había entrenamiento hoy para así pudieran descansadas y preparadas para el juego de mañana, las cuatro amigas caminaban tranquilamente mientras hablaban y reían animadamente, hasta que...

 _-ASTRID_!-se escucha un fuerte grito detrás del grupo, las chicas se frenan y se dan la vuelta para ver quien grito, en eso ven como el profesor Haddock se les acercaba corriendo llevando tanto su portafolio como una bolsa.

-Profesor Haddock?-se preguntan muy extrañadas las cuatro al ver al profesor venir corriendo hacia ellas y en especial llamar solo a la rubia, en eso el castaño llegan ante las chicas para comenzar a respirada de manera agitada mientras se apoya contra sus rodillas.

-Ufff!... que carrera-comenta entre agitaciones y se termina enderezando, las chicas lo miran un poco preocupadas por como respiraba tan agitado, de donde vendrá para estar así?, con una ultima respiración profunda se calma y observa a la joven rubia-que bueno que te encontré-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso nota al resto de las jóvenes-hola chicas!-saluda amablemente levantado la mano con su portafolio hacia Heather y Cizalla.

-Hola!-le devuelve el saludo ambas con la misma amabilidad.

-Que sucede?-se anima a preguntar la joven rubia entre preocupada y curiosa por ver a su profesor venir corriendo quien sabe donde para….verla?, menos mal que casi no había gente sino esto seria embarazoso para ella.

-Eh?...oh! nada...jeje...solo quería darte esto para tu partido de mañana-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le extiende una bolsa de color verde agua, la joven con sorpresa agarra la bolsa sin saber que contenía-bueno...que tengas suerte mañana!...adiós!-se despide nerviosamente para después salir corriendo por donde vino sin esperar una respuesta o pregunta.

-Adiós...-responde la joven lentamente sorprendida con todo lo que acaba de pasar, Heather y sus dos amigas se miran entre si muy extrañadas.

-Que fue todo eso?...y que fue lo que te regalo Astrid?-se anima a preguntar la joven peligris al observa la bolsa verde, sus dos amigas estaban igual de interesadas en lo que el profesor Haddock le dio a su amiga, Astrid mira a su amiga para después ver la bolsa.

-No...no lo se-responde estando no muy segura de lo que el castaño le dio, con la curiosidad latente la joven se digna a abrir la bolsa y lo que encontró la dejo casi sin aliento-s-son ro-rodilleras!-comenta totalmente sorprendida por el regalo que le acaba de obsequiar, sino mal recordaba esto era lo que le faltaba para tener el equipo completo.

-Hey eso no era lo que te faltaba para comprar?-le pregunta su prima mirándola muy curiosa y extrañada mientras que sus dos amigas miraban el interior de la bolsa igual de sorprendidas y extrañadas.

-Si...ya que por error mi madre me compro las corderas y a mi se me había olvidado comprarlas-le responde al recodar que su madre en el pequeño tiempo libre que tuvo le iba a comprar el equipo necesario para jugar, lo malo es que se equivoco y ella no tenia la plata suficiente para comprarlas.

-Valla!...y como supo el profesor Haddock que te faltaban eso?-comenta y pregunta la pelinegra con una mirada algo coqueta mirando a su amiga, Astrid solo se sonroja levente pero la verdad no tenia ni idea como responder esa pregunta ya que ella no le digo nada a Hiccup.

-N-no lo se...pero gracias a eso...ya no me voy a lastimar las rodillas jeje-comenta con gracia para intentar cambiar el tema, sin mas que decir y evitando ser la burlas de sus amigas se retira rápidamente, mas tarde sus amigas la siguen por detrás.

 _****Fin del flashbacks****_

Ahora en los vestidores la joven miraba con una sonrisa divertida sus nuevas rodilleras que su amigo castaño le había regalado, aunque fue la burlas de sus amigas cuando volvieron a sus casas aun se preguntaba una cosa...

-(Me pregunto como fue que se entero que me faltaban las rodilleras?)-se pregunta mental y totalmente confundida, sino mal recordaba jamás hablo de eso con el, entonces como fue que se entero?-(bueno no importa con esto podré jugar mucho...meeeeejjjjooorrrr...)-vuelve a pensar sin darle mucha importancia al asusto, estaba muy feliz con el regalo y gracias a eso podrá jugar mucho mejor que en las practicas, en eso escucha que su compañeras se estaban cambiando, asíque decide abrir su casillero y lo que vio la dejo congelada -pero que demonios?!-grita totalmente sorprendida, molesta y muy pero muy sonrojada.

 **Afuera de la escuela.**

Estudiantes y familias caminaba por el sendero de la escuela para poder ir al gimnasio de estar y poder ver el partido que comenzara en poco minutos, en eso se puede ver a dos personas paradas en la entrada de la escuela y uno de ellos miraba todo con la boca casi abierta.

-Whaooo...asíque esto es una escuela-comenta un chico de cabellos lacios y rubios mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes de sol y aun que sus ojos estaban tapados por esto, el chico estaba muy impresionado por el panorama, en cambio su compañero solo lo veia y se reía por su actitud de niño.

-Cierto...tu nunca habías venido a una escuela-comenta entre risas el joven profesor mirando a su compañero mientras tenia las manos en los bocillos de su jaens negros, su compañero asiste sin dejar de ver el paisaje-por cierto Toothless...como sabias que había un partido de voleibol hoy?-le pregunta muy extrañado y curioso por saber como es que su hermano supo que había un partido este lugar.

-Eh?...ah si...no te conté?-le pregunta entre distraído y extrañado, su hermano niega con la cabeza de manera seria-como que no?, si yo fui quien te digo de las rodilleras-le dice entre molesto y divertido por el recuerdo cuando le menciono de cierto equipo que su amiga rubia le faltaba, cortesía de cierta amiga peliazul, el castaño mira aun lado medio molesto y con un leve rubor.

-Si eso lo se...pero como te enteraste de todo eso?-le vuelve a preguntar muy curioso y mirandolo con una ceja alzada, ya ni se acordaba como fue que se entero de todo eso.

-Ah!...por Storm...ella me contó todo y además de que me cito a este lugar-le responde con una sonrisa divertida pero tambien preocupando un poco al castaño pero el joven rubio baja un poco sus anteojos para verlo-por cierto Hiccup no me llames Toothless aquí...dime Tannlos-le dice molesto, en este momento debía andar con su verdadero nombre y no con el apodo que su propio hermano le puso, no queria que toda la escuela sepan que un musico como el vino a un partido femenino.

-Oh cierto...lo olvide...aunque tambien ahora entiendo porque el disfraz-le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que se había olvidado de que debía llamarlo por su verdadero nombre y no por su nombre de rockero, aunque tambien entendía el pequeño disfraz tenia.

-Si jeje...aunque admitelo..me veo genial-comenta entre risa el rubio y muy orgulloso por su gran disfras que usa para no llamar la atención, tuvo que ponerse una larga peluca de color amarrillo lacio que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, tenia sus lentes oscuros, una camiseta rosada con una estrella fugas dibujada en le centro, una chaqueta de jeans gastada, al igual que unos jeans gastados y algo rotos en las rodillas, una muñequera de color rojo y negro en su brazo izquierdo y por ultimo unos tenis deportivo negros.

El pequeño rockero se sentia muy cool con esas ropas, por otro lado Hiccup miraba a su hermano como si fuera un bicho raro, aun no entendía porque se puso esa ropa para venir al partido de Astrid, si la verdad no quiera llamar la atención, creo que se equivoco.

 _****Flashbacks****_

 **Viernes en la noche.**

 **En la casa de los haddock.**

El par de hermanos se encontraban en el pequeño living, Toothless estaba en al mesa terminado de comer y mandando uno que otro mensaje, por otro lado Hiccup se encontraba en el sofá mirando unos papales importantes, delante suyo estaba la pequeña mesada lleno de papeles, en eso Toothless mira a su hermano muy concentrado y desde que llego y empezó a cocinar no le pregunto de cierto asunto.

-Oye Hiccup-lo llama mientras se lleva un pedazo de pescado con verdura a la boca, el castaño sin despegar sus ojos del papel le da una señal de que lo estaba escuchando-como te fue con el regalo para Astrid?-le pregunta curioso, el joven profesor se distrajo por unos segundos.

-B-bien..supongo..no se...no me quede para averiguarlo-responde entre nervioso y rápido para volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, porque le estaba preguntando eso ahora?, el pelinegro se le queda viendo algo incrédulo.

-Pero no sabes si le gusto o no?, O si le hacia falta algo?-le vuelve a preguntar estando muy confundido con su respuesta tan esquiva.

-N-no...ya te lo dije...no me quede para averiguarlo-le vuelve a responde un poco molesto por su insistencia, pero ahora que se lo preguntaba, como fue que el supo que a ella le hacia falta eso?-oye Toothless...como sabias que a ella le hacia falta rodilleras para el juego?-le pregunta mirándolo entre extrañado y confundido, le pelinegro lo mira con un toque de sorpresa.

-Oh eso es fácil de responder-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomo un trago de jugo pero es no es suficiente respuesta para el castaño, asíque espera a que el se explique mejor-Storm me lo contó...por eso te lo dije...sino como lo hubiera sabido?-le explica mostrándole su celular con una sonrisa, aunque para Hiccup esa respuesta no le gusto mucho-por cierto mañana yo también voy a ir a ver a Astrid-le termina de contar mientras se levanta y agarra su plato vacío para ir a la cocina.

-Como que piensa ir?!, que pasar así alguien te ve?-le pregunta mirándolo sorprendido al escucharlo que iba a ir al partido de su estudiante, Toothless solo ríe un poco al pasar detrás de tu hermano.

-Tu tranquilito hermano...ya tengo todo planeado, eso si debes guiarme-le dice entre sonrisa mientras se pierde al meterse a la cocina, por otro lado Hiccup responde con un pequeño "si" ante su petición.

-Aun no me puedo acostumbrar a que Toothless se este hablando con la hija de mi jefe-susurra un poco incomodo y asustado por lo problemas que su hermano se pueda llegar a meter si seguía hablando con una de sus estudiantes, suspiro algo exhausto para continuar con su trabajo.

 _****Fin del flashbacks****_

 **Actualidad.**

De solo recordar esa charla que tuvieron anoche y más la rara vestimenta que su hermano tenia en este momento no sabía cuanto tiempo le duraría guardar el secreto, suspira cansado.

-Vamos súper estrella...te llevare al partido-le dice con gracia y un tanto sarcástico mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al gimnasio de la escuela, el pelinegro deja de mirar el panorama para después correr un poco para alcanzar a su hermano, ambos chicos caminan hacia el gimnasio de la escuela.

 **Dentro de gimnasio.  
**

Todas las personas, estudiantes, familiares y amigos de las jugadoras se estaban sentando en las tribunas para así podrían dar comienzo con el partido de voleibol femenino, en la base de la tribuna se encontraba un grupo de personas hablando animadamente, siendo este el caso del director de la escuela que no solo viene a supervisar el comportamientos de los estudiantes que hallan venido sino también poder ver el primer juego de su sobrina, también pensaba gravar el juego para su hermana que no pudo venir por problemas de trabajo, también con el estaba su hija Storm y junto con ella estaban sus amigas que vinieron con sus padres.

Mientras los adultos charlaban entre si, las chicas también lo hacían, bueno solo en el caso de Heather y Cizalla, ya que Storm se encontraba mas mirando hacia la dirección cortaría, mas especifico la entrada del gimnasio, sus dos amigas se dieron cuenta y deciden llamar, Heather fue la que se animo, asíque de manera despacio y lento se acerca hasta el oído de la joven y...

- _Storm-_ le susurra despacio y algo sensual para llamarla, lo que provoco que la peliazul se le erizara la piel y temblara del susto.

-HEATHER!-la reta entre moleta y sonrojada mientras se cubría el oído, su amiga sabia que no le gustara le susurran al odio porque la ponía nerviosa, por otro lado la pelinegra solo se ríe con gracia y pidiendo un par de disculpas.

-Bueno es que...te lo merece por estar en las nubes, aunque eso siempre pasa-le dice entre risas y mirando a su amiga peligris, ella solo asiste algo tímida, Storm aun molesta se limpia la oreja-por cierto porque ahora estas en las nubes? O porque miras tanto la entrada?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada, eso llamo la atención de Cizalla.

-Oh! es porque...-les iba a responder pero se frena de golpe al ver a su padre detrás de sus amigas, asíque con su dedo índice les hace la señal de que se acerquen, ambas chicas se le acercan muy curiosa por lo que valla a decir- _es que Toothless iba a venir al partido_ -les susurra mientras tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

-QUE?!-gritan ambas al mismo tiempo pero rápidamente la peliazul les hace la señal de que se callaran, el par de amigas se tapan la bocas rapidamente, para que después las tres miran a los adultos pero esto estaban entretenido charlando-porque Toothless vendría al partido de Astrid?, además como sabe el que había uno?, al menos sabe como venir hasta aquí?-pregunta de repente y en voz baja estaba totalmente abrumada la pobre Cizalla al saber que uno de los miembro de la banda the dragons vendría hasta aquí.

-Lo mas importante es... como estará en un lugar tan cerrado como este sin que nadie lo reconozca?!-comenta un tanto alarmada la pobre pelinegra, no quería que el juego de su amiga sea opacado por la presencia del cantante, además de que el pobre chico lo llenarían de preguntas por venir a ver un simple juego, en eso la peliazul tose para llamar la atención de ambas.

-Les recuerdo chicas que YO tengo el numero de Toothless-le responde con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras mostraba su celular y la respuesta mas obiva de todas de como se entero, el par de amigas se sintieron tontas al respecto- yo le avise sobre el juego y el acepto en venir, también me dijo que vendría disfrazado-le responde rápida y brevemente sin quitar su sonrisa de orgullo.

Tanto Heather como Cizalla entendieron todo en cuestión de segundos, pero que haría el pelinegro al llegar, su amiga no se dio cuenta estaba con ellas? y no estaba en la entrada para esperarlo y guiarlo?.

-Eeemmm..Storm...mi querida amiga-comienza hablar la ojiverde un poco preocupada y molesta por la actitud tan despreocupada de su amiga, la joven la mira curiosa-te deas cuenta de que tu estas aquí y el esta allá afuera totalmente perdido?-le pregunta mirándola con ganas de matarla por ser una descuida.

-El me dijo que vendría con el profesor Haddock, ya que Astrid lo invito también-responde sin mucho problema volviendo a mirar la entrada con preocupación, esa siempre respuesta dejo totalmente shockeadas a ambas chicas, Astrid había invitado al profesor Haddock al partido?!-pero no veo al profesor Haddock entrar-agrega ya mas preocupada, pensaba que les abra pasado algo antes de venir?.

-Y porque no le mandas un mensaje?, a ver si ya llego o si por ahí al profesor Haddock no lo pudo traer-propone y pregunta la joven peligris ya un poco recuperada de la impresión, en cambio la pelinegra aun estaba algo shockeada, en cambio la peliazul la mira con sorpresa.

-Tienes razón!...voy a mandar el mensaje a ver si ya lle...-concuerda con su amiga por su idea, como no es le ocurrió llamarlo para preguntarle, mientras que con cada palabra que decía sacaba su celular de vuelta pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que ya tenia un mensaje recibido.

-Storm?...que pasa?-le vuelve a preguntar su amiga peligris un poco preocupada por ella al ver que se quedo callada de repente, en eso Heather agita la cabeza para salir del shock y también verla.

-Eh?!...oh!...nada...es solo que ya recibí un mensaje de Toothless-le responde un poco distraída al principio para después sonreírles con calma, la verdad estaba un poco sorprendida y algo asustada por ese mensaje.

-Valla se te adelanto-comenta con gracia Heather mientras se cruza de brazos-y bien?, que dice el mensaje?-le pregunta muy curiosa por sabre que le mando, eso llamo la atención de la joven.

-No..no lo se...-responde un tanto nerviosa.

-Pues míralo-le insiste la joven ojiverde un tanto extrañada por la inseguridad de su amiga.

-Si!..lo se...pero y que tal si es algo malo?, que tal si no pudo venir?-les pregunta un poco asustada por lo que halla en el mensaje, su amiga tenia razón en eso.

-Bueno...no quiero...sonar negativa Storm...pero...-comenta la pelinegra igual de nerviosa por ser tan directa a veces, entre ella y su amiga Cizalla se miran con preocupación para después volver a verla-pero debes ser realista de que el es una estrella famosa...le será casi imposible hacer este tipo de cosas...ya deberías saberlo-le dice manera preocupante pero justa la mismo tiempo, no hay nadie mejor que su amiga Storm para saber que este tipo de cosas no podría hacerlas alguien como Toothless.

La pobre joven entendió el punto de su amiga, debía ser realista de que su nuevo amigo era una celebridad y muchas de las veces salen cosas inesperadas que pueden arruinarle el día o algo planeado, suspiro algo deprimida, solo le quedaba revisar porque no pudo venir al juego, sin mas que decir o hacer abre el mensaje, sus dos amigas sintieron lastima por ella.

 _Mensaje de texto_

 _Hola Storm…ya estoy aquí con Hiccup, estoy en la tribuna del arriba cerca de la entrada, si ves a alguien con camisa rasada y cabellos rubios soy yo jajaja...por cierto te vi con tus amigas y te ves muy linda hoy...nos vemos al final de juego...; )_

 _Fin del mensaje de texto._

Tuvo que leer como tres veces el mensaje para entenderlo lo mejor, pero ni aun así salía de su sorpresa y del sonrojo, rápidamente e ignorando las preguntas de sus amigas la joven se levanta de su asiento para empezó a buscarlo con la mirada en las bancas superiores, sus dos amigas se miran entre si entre extrañadas y sorprendidas, con la confusión pero también con la curiosidad latente se levanta e intentan buscar lo que su amiga buscaba.

Storm miraba por todos lados hasta que en eso cerca de la punta del estadio se puede ver a alguien saludandola en la lejania, una persona con cabellos rubios, con chaqueta jeans y lo que parecía ser una camisa rosada? pero sabia muy bien que era el a quien estaba buscado, en eso la persona a su lado también levanta la mano para saludarla y esa si que la reconocía de inmediato, era su profesor...ambos habían venido, con una gran sonrisa y un gran entusiasmo levanta su mano para devolverles le saludo.

Sus dos amigas miran la misma dirección que Storm y pueden ver a dos personar que las saludaban, a uno lo reconocieron fácilmente ya que con esos pelos alborotados y castaños, se dieron cuenta que era el maestro de sus amigas pero el que si les parecía raro era la otra persona que lo acompaña y que también las saludaba.

-Oye Storm...quien el sujeto que esta al lado del profesor Haddock?-pregunta Heather extrañada y sin dejar de ver al tipo raro con la camisa rosada y la campera de jeans.

-Si!...lo conoces?-también le pregunta Cizalla igual de extrañada y confundida.

-Debe ser Toothless-le responde con gracia mientras las tres bajan sus brazos y se vuelve a sentar, el silencio se presenta entre las tres hasta que mas tarde terminan riéndose con fuerza-no pensé que se vestiría tan cómico jajaja-comenta entre risas mientras que sus dos amigas no paraban de reírse y darle la razón, por otro lado sus padres las miran extrañados y confundidos por reírse tan escandalosamente.

 **Arriba en las tribunas.**

Hiccup y Toothless termina de saludar mientras observan como las chicas se sentaban en sus lugares, en eso el joven rubio mira la cancha y todo el público que estaba en el lugar.

-Valla esto es increíble, cuanta gente, espero que Astrid no este nerviosa por esto jejeje-comenta entre sorpresa y divertido, Hiccup también se contagia con su pequeño chiste, hasta que en eso su celular sono.

-Hola?...oh! eres tu!...-constata para después sonreír, Toothless se le quedo mirando extrañado pero su atención fue llamada por el comentarista del partido.

-Por favor todo el mundo tomo asiento-se escucha la voz del comentarista por el micrófono, al escucharlo el publico toma sus respectivo asientos-muchas gracias...y sean bienvenidos al primer partido de voleibol femenino de este año!-le agradece y anuncia carismáticamente-este años espero que se prometa grandes cosas para las jugadoras juveniles de este año! No lo creo Joel?-comenta y le pregunta a su compañero.

-Así es Franky esperemos que torneo de este año este lleno de sorpresa-concuerda con su compañero muy entretenido.

 **Volviendo con los hermanos.**

Mientras Hiccup seguía hablando animadamente por teléfono, Toothless escuchaba a los comentaristas del partido, la verdad no pensaba que las cosas se hacían de esta manera, pero aun así le era divertido, aunque por otro lado estaba un poco molesto con su hermano por estar prestando mas atención a la llamada que al juego, aunque este aun no comience.

 **Con los comentaristas.**

-Muy bien...hoy tenemos un partido amistoso entre Dragothor contra los Skilberker-anuncia Franky con una gran sonrisa, cosa que le llamo la atención al "rubio", sino mal recordaba el su hermano le dijo que la escuela que trabajo se llama Dragothor.

-(Increíble nombre jejeje)-piensa divertido por el nombre de la escuela.

-Como muchos sabrán el equipo Dragothor de la entrenadora Hera llego a los cuarto de finales el año pasado siendo vencidos por Alfacambiantes y los Skilberker no pudieron salir del sexto lugar, perdiendo contra los Dragothor, veremos si esta vez tendrá su revancha-explica Franky entre serio y divertido, mientras que el publico vitorea y aplaude por sus respectivos equipos.

-Whao!...este juego va hacer muy emociónate..creo-comenta entre sorprendido y divertido el cantante mirando como todos festejan y grita-(jejee ahora se como se siente el publico cuando me mira...a mi y a mis amigos)-piensa entre risas, en se ve como las chicas de ambos equipos entran a la cancha, los aplausos y silbidos entran en acción, aunque algunos eran medios coquetos-madre mía!-ante de que el pobre "rubio" aplaudiera para recibir a las jugadoras, se quedo totalmente sorprendido, levemente sonrojado y paralizado-Hiccup!...Hiccup!-le grita a su hermano mientras los agarra por el hombor para comenzar a sacudirlo sin dejar de ver a las jugadoras.

-QUE?!-le grita muy molesto por estarlo sacudiendo mientras estaba al teléfono, entendía que su hermano tiene poca información del mundo escolar pero no era para estar tan molesto cada cinco minutos o segundos mejor dicho.

-Es...nor-normal...que las chicas vistan así?-le pregunta entre nervioso y sudando algo frío mientras señalaba hacia la cancha y no podía evitar seguir mirando.

-Claro...así es el deporte-le responde con los ojos entre cerrados y algo molesto por su tonta pregunta-ahora no me molestes estoy hablando con alguien importante-agrega ya un poco mas relajado mientras intenta volver a su charlar pendiente, pero ni pego el oído al teléfono que su hermano lo volvió a sacudir-QUE!-le grita ya harto de que lo este sacudiendo.

-Eso no puede le puede llamar normal!-le grita entre molesto, sonrojado y temblando mientras lo miraba y le señalaba la cancha, el castaño lo mira como se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Too..digo Tannlos cálmate...estas exagerando-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras se quitaba el agarre de su hermano, a veces no lo entendía, puede actuar como todo un chico "rudo", pero en realidad es muy tímido-(tal vez será culpa mía por criarlo así?)-se preguntaba un poco extrañado por como lo crío.

-Yo no estaría tan exagerando si realmente lo vieras-le dice sonrojado mientras se colocaba los lentes de sol para disimular su vista un poco, aunque ni eso le funciono, el castaño lo mira con una ceja alzada para después ver hacia la cancha.

-Pero que...?!-se termina sorprendiendo y sonrojando levemente al ver a todas las chicas de ambos equipos...pero mirando a una en especifico.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta llegamos por ahora jeje...que loco todo...storm casi petrificada con el mensaje de toothless...el muy atrevido le dio su numero sin que ella se entere xD...Gustav intentando conquitar a astrid...porque quien votan hasta ahora?...Gustav o Eddy?...e hiccup al rescate...astrid tan linda en pedirle a hiccup a que valla a verla jugar...  
**

 **jajajajja es gracioso ver a toothless con una camiseta rosada X'D...ajaja pero por otro lado..¿quien sera la persona quien llamo a hiccup por el telefono y que lo puso tan alegre?mmmm sospechoso.**

 **PD: dejeme sus reviews por se realemtne quieren que pogan algo del partido de voliebol de astrid.**

 **Respuesta.**

 **Fantasy Branca:** _me gusto mucho tu cometario y si pudes imaginarte ese beso profundo de astrid y hiccup jajaja...si pasaron muchas cosas en la disco pero tal vez lo diga mas adelante o no ..aun no lo se x3..sip pobre de Storm..le pasaron muchas cosas en tan solo una noche XD... pero se vera mas de ella mas adelante, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia y que dejes tus comentarios..me diverten mucho y me inspiran en seguir escribiendo..sigue asi ñwñ...muchas gracias y nos veremos en la siguiente..cuidate byebye!._

 ** _Bueno amigos y amigas nos veremos para la proxima...cuidesen y que thor los protega_**

 ** _Bye bye! ñwñ/_**


	9. Quien es ella? parte I

**Buenas dragones y dragona!..aqui les traigo otro capi de esta romantica historia de...**

 **Espero que les guste...la escena del partido la hice lo mejor que puede, pratique un poco sobre voleibol jajaja pero me termine olvidando todo XD...pero investigue un poco y mas o menos pude hacerlo jajaja...pero bueno no los canso mas con mis palabras (aunque poco importancia le dan ¬_¬x)...**

 **Disfruten el capitulo ñwñ/**

 **Comencemos!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

Cancion: ** _20 de enero la oreja de van gogh_**

* * *

 **PRIMERA CITA.**

 **Momento antes.**

 **Vestidores.**

- _Pero que demonios es esto?_ -se pregunta en voz baja la pobre ojiazul muy sorprendida y sonrojada al ver su nuevo uniforme.

-Pasa algo malo Astrid?-le pregunta una de sus compañera que estaba a su lado, la joven voltea a verla y observa que ella ya estaba vestida con su unifomer, se estaba colocando las rodilleras, al bajar la mirada y mirar los pantalones cortos que llegaba hasta un poco menos del muslo, eso la hizo sonrojar y dejarla algo paralizada-que?-le vuelve a pregunta la chica sintiéndose algo extrañada e incomoda con su mirada fija en sus piernas.

-No!...nada!..bueno..este..-le responde de golpe muy nerviosa para luego ver hacia el enfrente y volver a mirar a su compañera- este..tenemos que usar esos pantalones?-se anima a pregunta observando los pantalones que ella usaba.

La chica se extraña mucho por esa pregunta, luego mira hacia abajo y se observa a si misma, en especial sus pantalones corto de color rojo y sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo, acoso le daba verguenza o no estaba acostumbrada a usar esta clase de pantalones.

-Claro...es el uniforme deportivo-le dice de lo mas calmada y sin entender nada, la ojiazul solo se ríe nerviosa mientras se sentía muy estupida por la pregunta-alguna ves usaste este tipo de pantalones?-le pregunta un poco intrigada por su pregunta y su indecisión.

-Que?!...claro que si jeje-le responde muy nerviosa y sintiendo cada vez mas estupida, su compañero asiste con una pequeño "si"-(pero solo en casa)-piensa mentalmente mientras suspira y volvia a ver al frente, lo que le estaba pasando es que ya tuvo una mala o buena experiencia usando ese tipo pantalones o short, el recuerdo de su maestro se le cruzo por la mente.

-¡Vamos chicas dense prisa ya casi es la hora!-les ordena la entrenadora Hera parada enfrente de la puerta mientras aplaudía con fuerza para que se dieran prisa, las chicas la miran y atacan la orden.

Astrid mira a su entrenadora y devuelta a su uniforme, al ver sus short tan cortos el sonrojo apareció de golpe en su rostro, ya que la imagen de su profesor y otros chicos observándola desde las tribunas la ponía muy nerviosa, pero rápidamente agita la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, debía tener la mente en el juego asíque sin mas cambia su cara por una seria para tomar su uniforme y poderse cambiar.

 **En el gimnasio.**

Después de que los comentaristas anunciaran algunas cosas, los equipos empezaron a entrar en la cancha, las Skilberker vestían con un short corto y camiseta morada con mangas blancas, al igual que sus números, medias de color negro hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas y tenis deportivos del mismo color, las Dragothor vestían short corto y camiseta de color rojo y mangas azules, medias largas hasta por debajo de las rodilla de corlo rojas con un par de rayas negras cerca de la costura y tenis deportivo azules.

Los aplausos, festejos y silbidos se empezaron a sonar por todo el gimnasio, Astrid observa el publico y no pudo evitar el sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar mucho mas que su brazos y cuello, la verdad se estaba sintiendo algo desnuda, ahora esperaba que Hiccup no allá venido, bueno en parte si o no..o si...no mejor...bueno mejor si...ah!, se estaba haciendo un desastre mental.

Se termino dando una cachetada mental por sus pensamientos indecisos, lo único que hizo fue saludar a la tribuna como hacían sus compañeras, en eso mira que en la base de la tribuna estaba sus amigas, su tío y los padres de sus amigas saludándola, al principio le tomo un momento en reaccionar ya que se dio cuenta que su mama no pudo asistir, internamente se desilusiono y deprimio un poco pero lo cambio rápido y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa feliz.

 **En la tribuna de arriba.**

-Te...te llamo luego-dice entre cortado, sorprendido y sonrojado el castaño a sus celular al ver a la chicas salir de los vestidores y verlas vestidas con esas algo ajustadas y short corto...pero antes de que cuelgue.

- _Que?!...Hiccup...espera!_ -se quejaba una voz por el altavoz del celular pero no pudo agrega mas ya que el castaño corto la llamada, en eso agita la cabeza para dejar de mirar tan fijamente a cierta chica-(lo sabia..ella tiene unas sexy piernas y que...)-piensa totalmente sonrojado por lo que estaba viendo, al entender donde iban sus pensamientos se terminar pisando el pie para parar eso pensamientos, termino soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor-Tannlos?... _que estas haciendo?_ -pregunta extrañando volteando a ver su hermano después de golpe y al verlo con los lentes puesto lo confundió mucho.

-Que?...intento no mirar de mas-le dice entre nervioso y sabiamente mirándolo sin enternder su reaccion.

- _Quítate eso!...la cuestión es verte fresco no parecerlo, si la gente te ve con eso puesto pensara que eres un pervertido!_ -lo reta en voz baja mientras le quitaba los anteojo muy molesto, porque tal ves por eso los tachen a ambos de pervertidos y tal vez acosador de menores.

-Bueno...perdón-se disculpa entre molesto y algo nervioso-pero no es normal que usen esos pantalones tan cortos...o si?-le pregunta un tanto intrigado y nervioso por ver a la chicas con esos pequeños short ajustados, antes de responder Hiccup traga un poco duro y carraspea su garganta.

-Claro que si...acaso nunca vista un juego así?-responde un tanto tranquilo para luego preguntarle algo extrañado, era raro que su hermano no sepa esas clases de cosas si casi siempre miraba deportes, aunque el no podia opinar mucho ya que no veia los canales de deporte, solo los de automoviles y aviones.

-Claro que no...solo eh visto los juegos de básquet, béisbol y futbol americano-le responde rápidamente y un tanto disgustado con su hermano-pero nunca había visto un juego femenino-agrega mirando a los equipos y ponerse un poco nervioso, el castaño estaba deacuerdo con el pero en eso...terminar suspirando suavemente para tranquilizarse.

-Mira solo ignóralo, no pasa nada, recuerda que venimos a apoyar una amiga, no debemos ser tan ridículos-le explica una pequeña sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano y le entregaba los anteojos.

El "rubio" lo mira con interés y concuerda con sus propuesta mientras agarraba sus lentes y los guardaba, es cierto no debía comportase como un niño chiquito solo por ver a chicas vestidas así y mas importante no actuar como un pervertido, sin mas que decir asiste a sus palabras, en eso Hiccup retira su mano del hombro, pero eso al cantante le surge una pregunta.

-Por cierto...quien te llamo para que estés tan contento?-le pregunta cambiando el tema y estando muy curioso, ya que estaba intrigando por verlo visto tan feliz ante el llamado.

-Oh!...pues era..-Hiccup lo mira un tanto sorprendido pero al entender su pregunta lo dio una sonrisa, justo antes de responde el silbato del réferi llamo la atención de ambos.

 **En la tribuna de bajo.**

-Vamos Astrid!-grita de jubilo y alegría Storm apoyando a su prima, sus dos amigas también gritaban y aplaudían de la misma forma, la joven ojiazul las miro y solo las saludo con una pequeña sonrisa para después volver a escuchar a su entrenadora.

-Nunca creí que Astrid se uniría al club de deporte-comenta con una sonrisa la ojiverde mirando como los equipos estaban reunidos en una ronda para planificar sus jugadas.

-Si yo igual, tal vez lo hizo para entretenerse un rato o hacer algo después de clases-comenta la peliazul mirando a su amiga entre curiosas y un tanto intrigada con la decisión de su prima.

-Eso es bueno...así no esta tan aburrida en su casa-agrega feliz y emocionada la pelinegris al ver que el partido daria inicio en poco tiempo, sus dos amigas concuerdan con ella.

 **En otra parte de la tribuna.**

-Todavía no entiendo porque estas sentado a mi lado-comenta con molestia el joven pelirrojo mirando de mala manera a su nuevo "compañero".

-Oye...yo llegue aquí primero, tu fuiste quien se sentó a mi lado-se quejaba y respondía de la misma manera un joven de cabellos castaños, el pelirrojo solo gira los ojos con disgusto y aburrimento mientras finjia darle la razon.

Gustav y Eddy se miraban de mala manera, ambos habían venido al partido de voleibol de la rubia para venir apoyarla, hace dos semanas atras Gustav se había enterado que su dulce reina jugaria este sabado, las habia escucho hablar en la caferia sobre lo que harían esa tarde, claro sin saber que Storm tenia el numero de Toothless, mientras que Eddy lo supo una semana después cuando vio a la rubia junto con su equipo entrenando a fuera en la cancha, desde entonces ambos preguntaron, por diferentes lados, cuando seria el primer partido del equipo de voleibol femenino

Después de saber el día y la hora, ambos fueron apoyar tanto al equipo como a la jugadora, Eddy fue el primero en llegar, subir hasta la mitad de la tribuna y quedarse ahí, en cambio Gustav había llegado 5 minutos antes de que comience el juego, intento buscar un lugar vacío y cuando lo encontro, no se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba el pelirrojo, sin mas se sentó y ahora ambos debían aguantarse hasta que terminara el juego.

 **Con las chicas.**

-Creen que el profesor Haddock quedo algo impresionado con las ropas que Astrid lleva?-pregunta de forma picara la pelinegra mirando a ambas para luego mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba el castaño, las chicas la mira curiosas para luego echarse a reír por eso.

-Si creo que si jajaja-concuerda con ella la peliazul al imaginar la vergüenza que debe estar sintiendo su prima al mostrar sus piernas al profesor, Astrid nunca le gusto mostrar su cuerpo, se sentía incomoda con las miradas de los hombres enzima de ella.

En eso vuelve a sonar el silbato y ven como las jugadoras entrar en la cancha, seis de cada lado estando su amiga entre ellas, la verdad estaba muy emocionada en verla jugar y por la mirada seria que ella tenia, estaba 100% centrada en el juego, por otro lado el Sr. Hofferson había sacado su cámara filmadora para grabar el juego para despues dárselo a su hermana para que pueda ver a su hija jugar.

El silbato suena con fuerza dando el inicio del partido, las Skilberker se preparan para sacar y lanzar con fuerza hacia el lado contrario, una de las compañeras de Astrid la recibe para comenzar los pases y poder rematar...

 **Una hora más tarde.**

Los equipos estaban parejos, las Dragothor estaba perdiendo por un tanto mas abajo, el publico celebraba y apoyaban a sus respectivos equipos, Toothless estaba emocionado por el juegos, ver los fuertes remates, los lanzamientos y la defensa de ambos equipos era totalmente increíble, aunque nunca practico mucho deporte le gustaba todo lo que veía, en cambio Hiccup solo se mantenía sereno pero con una sonrisa, en algunos casos gritaba dando apoyo a las dragonas.

En otra lado Gustav y Eddy gritaba de jubilo por las jugadas y remates que la rubia hacia, Storm y las chicas estaban que se morían de la angustia, porque estaba a un tanto mas abajo y por lo poco que investigo Heather, los equipo debe estar a dos puntos de diferencia en los set, solo estaban uno arriba en los set pero un tantos mas abajo en las jugadas.

-Cielos!...esto si que es intenso y rápido-comenta Storm muy asustada y ansiosa porque termine el partido ya.

-Si tienes razón-concuerda con ella la peligris igual de angustiada.

Las jugadas, los tiros, los bloqueos, las rotaciones y los cambios de jugadoras se hicieron todos, solo quedaban unos cuantos tantos, solo un equipo ganara, Astrid tiene la pelota y era su turno de sacar, eleva el balón, lo golpea con fuerza haciendo que llegue hacia el otro lado, una de las chicas del quipo contrario lo recibe, se lo pasa una compañera, esta lo recibe y se la pasa a una rematadora, la defensa de las Dragothor intenta bloquear el remate, lo logra pero una de las Skilberker llega a tiempo para que no toque el suelo, otra llega tirandose al suelo para pasársela a una de sus compañeras, otra rematadora intenta rematar como puede.

La barrera del equipo rojo saltar para intentar bloquear el paso pero no llega y el balón pasa a su campo, Astrid se lanza al suelo con brazo extendido y le puño cerrado para bloquear el tanto, lo logra pero el balón se desvía, una de sus compañera corre para posicionarse debajo del balon, a penas lo logra estando arrodillada, una de sus rematadora salta a penas para intentar golpear el balon mientras que la barrera de las Skilberker intenta bloquear la jugada y lo logra marcando a su favor.

-Maldición!-grita y maldice la joven peliazul con enfado y frustración al ver que sus rivales anotaron otro punto, sus amigas estaba igual de molesta y nerviosas.

Por otro lado el público de las Skilberker silbaba, grita y festejaba ese tanto, la cosa no estaban marchando muy bien para las Dragothor pero no por eso pensaban rendirse, además solo habían ganado el saque aun tenia otra oportunidad, cuando las Skilberker sacaron no tardaron mucho en perderlo, el equipo de Astrid trabajo mucho en su defensa, una de las compañeras de la rubia saca con fuerza, las jugadas se volvieron hacer, al igual que los bloqueos, pero con una rápida reacción por parte de las Dragothor pudieron marcar el tanto ganador gracias al fuerte remate de la joven Hofferson, ya que este había impactado cerna de la línea pero cayendo dentro.

-¡Asi es damas y cabellos! El partido a terminado siendo las Dragothor gananda por 4 a 2!-grita el comentarista Franky muy feliz por la victoria del equipo rojo-que gran e intenso partido tuvimos hoy no joel-agrega muy contento mientras se seca el sudo de la frente, su compañero estaba de acuerdo con el mientras agregaba mas cosas.

El público grita, felicitaba y aplaudía por las grandes hazañas de ambos equipos, las amigas de Astrid gritaba de jubilo por su victoria, mientras Hiccup y Toothless al igual que todo los demás en la tribuna se había levantado de sus asientos para aplaudir y celebrar por las ganadoras, por otro lado mientras Eddy sonreía y aplaudía por su amiga y el equipo, su "compañero" saltaba y gritaba de jubilo, la gente a su alrededor lo miraba entre sorprendido y extrañados por su ánimos, aunque el pelirrojo lo miraba como si estuviera loco y que si alguien le preguntaba por si lo conocia, el respondiria que no lo conoce.

Las Dragothor celebraban entre si abrazándose y dándose la mano muy feliz por haber ganado primer partido y de comenzar bien la temporada, para después ir contra sus rivales y felicitarlos por el juego, al igual que las entrenadoras, en eso ambos equipos saludan al publico y estos lo recibían con mas aplausos y silbidos. Mientras las jugadoras se retiraban hacia los vestidores, la gente comenzaba a irse o quedarse, en el caso de las familias de las participantes, Eddy no sabia si esperar a la rubia y hablar con ella un momento, pero al ver a su prima y sus dos amigas junto a sus familias cambio de opinión rápidamente, no quiera pasar vergüenza con todos ellos ahi juntos, Gustav tambien tuvo que hacerse a aun lado ya que al ver al director entre las chicas no quiso hacer nada que pudiera hacer que lo castiguen...otra vez.

Mientras tanto Tannlos estaba a unos poco metros de donde estaban las chicas y su familia a la espera de la rubia, tenia las manos en los bocillos y auto debatiéndose si ir o no a felicitarla, Hiccup estaba a su lado pero juntos cuando quiso preguntar si quiera ir a saludar, su teléfono volvió a sonar, le hizo señal de que lo esperar y sin decir mas comenzó a retirarse del gimnasio.

-Si claro...vete y déjame aqui solito paradito-comenta con gracia al igual que un tanto sarcástico pero tambien algo molesto por ver como su propio hermano lo habia dejaba parado solo y con ganas de ir saludar a sus amigas y familia.

Los familiares esperaron al menos unos diez minutos a que las chicas es pudieran bañar y cambiar de ropa, al salir de los vestidores ya con sus ropas habituales son recibidas con una gran sonrisas, palabras de aliento y abrazos, Astrid con su mochila abultada detrás de su espalda al ver a sus amigas y tío corrió para ser recibida por abrazo grupal por parte de las tres.

-Felicidades por tu victoria Astrid!-comentan las tres al mismo tiempo muy feliz por su amiga mientras la abrazaban lo mas fuerte que puede, la joven ojiazul solo sonreír y se ríe muy feliz por eso.

-Gracias chicas!-le agradece y les devuelve el abrazo muy entusiasmada, en eso el abrazo se desase y Astrid va contra su tío Finn para terminar abrazanodolo con mucho cariño, el gran hombro le devuelve el abrazo con el mismo afecto-gracias por venir tío-le dice mirando y sin romper mucho el abrazo, estaba muy agradecida con el por haber venido.

-Bromeas?...como pensabas que me iba a perder tu primer juego-le pregunta fingiendo estar sorprendido y herido por creer que no vendría, la joven solo sonríe para abrazarlo mas fuerte, mas tarde saluda y agradece por su presencia a los padres de Cizalla y de Heather por venir a verla-por cierto aquí tengo el jugo completo gravado..así tu madre podrá verlo mas tarde y si quieren juntas-agrega el directo mostrando su cámara de video, eso puso mas feliz a la joven.

-Oye Astrid!-la llama Heather, la joven voltea a ver y esta le indica con el dedo que se le acercara, con curiosidad y algo intrigada por lo que tenga que decirle, se le acerca- _debo decirte que el profesor Haddock y Toothless están aquí_ -le dice susurrando al oído de manera picara mientras terminaba con unas pequeñas risitas.

La joven se sorprendió para después terminar sonrojada e internamente feliz porque su maestro allá venido, pero lo que si la dejo casi en shock es que su amigo cantante allá venido, Hiccup lo abra invitado?.

- _Toothless esta aquí?, porque?_ -le pregunta en voz baja estando muy sorprendida por ese dato.

-Oh es culpa mía-responde la peliazul con una tonta sonrisa mientras sacaba la lengua-yo lo invite y le deje que venga con el profesor-le explica sin cambiar su expresión, la rubia solo responde con un pequeño "oh" sorpresivo al entender mejor la situacion ahora, en eso mira para todos lados pero no los encuentra y como las familias de las jugadoras aun no se iban, le era difícil encontrarlos.

-Y en donde están?...no los veo por ningún lado-pregunta muy extrañada por no verlos a ambos, en especial a uno pero en eso algo se le vino a la cabeza-esperen!...si Toothless esta aquí...como hizo para que nadie lo notara?-les pregunta un tanto alarmada por que el cantante este al descubierto en pleno lugar cerrado, no quería que lo comenzaran a azotar con preguntas y autógrafos.

-Tranquila...el es un hombre listo...mira-le responde sin mucha importancia su prima mientras se colocaba a su lado y pasaba su brazo por detras de su cuello-ves ese hombre rubio con una chaqueta de jeans y camiseta rosada parado o mejor dicho sentado cerca de la entrada?-le pregunta con calma y una sonrisa mientras señalaba la entrada.

Todas miran hacia la entrada con una sonrisa, menos la propia Astrid, ella estaba confundida por las palabras de su prima, sin objetar observa la puerta de entrada o mas especifico la primeras bancas de la tribuna, en ellas había un hombre con las descripciones que su prima le dio.

-Si...lo veo-responde muy extrañada, que tenia que ver ese hombre con lo que pregunto?, además que clase de hombre usaría una camiseta rosada?.

-Bueno...el es Toothless-responde Heather con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida, el silencio las inundo a las cuatro, aunque tres de ellas tenía una sonrisa divertida mientras que Astrid una mirada incrédula.

Pasaron solo 5 segundos para que las cuatro estallaran de risa, mientras Storm retiraba su brazo de los hombros de su prima, Astrid lo venia y no lo crea que su rockero favorito este usa una camiseta rosada, era realmente cómico, menos mal para el que tenia esa peluca rubia porque sino el pobre tal pase vergüenza contra el mismo publico, en eso poco a poco las risas estaban cesando y mientras se secaban unas pequeñas lagrimas por tanto reír, una pregunta azoto la mente de Astrid.

-Espera...Heather me dijiste que Hiccup y Toothless vinieron...no?-le pregunta mirándola un poco confundida, la joven responde entre leves risas un pequeño "si" –entonces...donde esta el?...no lo veo al lado de Toothless o aquí en el gimnasio-agrega totalmente confundida buscando a la castaño con la mirada pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-Que?-se pregunta pelinegra extrañada por lo que dijo su amiga-ay caray...que extraño..lo vimos junto a Toothless antes y durante el partido-agrega muy extrañada por no ver al profesor castaño, sus dos amiga tambien lo buscaban con la mirada mientras estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Tal vez ya se fue-comenta Cizalla un poco dudosa de su propias palabras, para Astrid se le hacia raro que Hiccup se allá ido y dejado a Toothless solo, aunque el cantante podía irse solo...si quería.

-Oigan...porque no vamos a saludar a Toothless ya que debe sentirse solo-propone Heather con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba con su pulgar al "rubio" cantante, verlo solo y sentado daba un poco de lastima, además seria bueno volver hablar con el.

-Si tienes razón...tal vez quiera felicitarte por tu victoria en el partido Astrid-comenta Storm aceptando tanto las palabras de su amiga y agrega con una sonrisa, tal vez por eso el cantante aun no se habia ido

-Si tienen razón-con cuerda con ambas, en eso mira a su tío- tío Finn...me sostienes la mochila?...ya regresamos-le pregunta mientras le entrega su mochila, el hombre acepta sin oponerse pero le propone que si se iban a ir, el llevaria sus cosas a su casa.

-Y no se olviden que en la noche vamos a cenar en casa Astrid...Storm-le dice ambas el directo con seriedad, ambos chicas sueltan un gran "si" joven y entre las cuatro se dirigen hacia el "rubio" sentando en la banca mirando su celular.

 **Con Toothless.**

El disfrazado cantante se encontraba sentado mirando su celular con algo de aburrimiento, en los ultimos dias sus amigos habían viajado por entrevistas o ver a sus familiares, su amiga Meatlug le aviso tanto a el como al resto del grupo que la próxima semana empezaran agravar su siguiente álbum, todo estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, asíque aprovecharían para disfrutar estas pequeñas vacaciones o mejor dicho este día y el siguiente ya que el lunes se empezaba trabajar, de solo pensarlo suelta una pequeña risitas.

-Hola Toothless-es saludado amablemente, entre asustado y nervioso levanta de golpe la cabeza para ver quien lo reconoció pero al ver a Storm, Astrid, Heather y Cizalla sintió un gran alivio porque eran ellas-estas bien?...no quise asustarte o molestarte-agrega la peliazul un poco preocupada por estarlo molestando con algo importante.

-Eh?...no...no estaba haciendo nada-responde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levanta y guardaba su celular, para después mirarlas a las cuatro-por cierto mientras estábamos aquí llamen Tannlos...si?-le dice sonriendo mientras les guiñaba el ojo y les hacia el gesto del silencio.

Las cuatro asisten rápidamente al darse cuenta que no estaban en un buen lugar para andar gritando el nombre del cantante, por reflejo Storm se tapo la boca con una mano para no hablar de mas pero una cosa llamo la atención de tres.

-Tannlos?...es el nombre que te pusiste por si te lo preguntan?-pregunta la pelinegra entre extrañada e interesada, tanto Storm como Cizalla estaban igual que su amiga, menos Astrid.

-Jejeje...no claro que no...en realidad Tannlos es mi verdadero nombre, Toothless es solo un apodo desde que tengo seis años-le responde entre risas, como no era muy común que diga su nombre real, era muy normal que le pregunte si era inventado, las jóvenes quedaron sorprendidas por eso.

-Pues lindo nombres tienes-comenta la peliazul con una tierna sonrisa, causando un leve rubor en el "rubio".

-Jeje gracias Storm-le agradece sonrojado y acariciándose la cabeza mientras ríen nervioso, la joven obtiene un leve rubor mientras le sonreí pero su sonrisa termino en extrañes al sentir unos leves golpecitos cerca de su cintura, voltea a ver como su prima la miraba con una sonrisa picara, eso le causo aumentar mas el sonrojo-por cierto Astrid...felicidades por tu victoria-agrega el chico ya recuperado para terminar felicitando a la joven por su juego, la chica lo mira con una leve sorpresa.

-Oh!...muchas gracias too...digo Tannlos-le agradece con una sonrisa feliz mientras se auto corrige al no equivocarse en su nombre-también gracias a ti por venir-le agradece por su presencia en su juego, el chico recibe sus palabras con amabilidad, en eso la joven mira para ambos lados y cierta persona para ella aun no estaba-por cierto...sabes donde esta Hiccup? O ya se fue?-le pregunta un tanto curiosa por saber el paradero del castaño, sus tres amigas estaban igual de intrigadas por no verlo aquí.

-Bueno...no se si ya se fue...estaba aquí conmigo hace un segundo esperando por ti pero recibió una llamada y salio a fuera, desde entonces no a regresado-le responde entre serio e igual de intrigado porque su hermano no allá regresado, quien sera el quien lo llamo?-pero descuida no debe en tardar en volver-le dice con clama para que se tranquilice, la joven acepta sus palabras ya que por ahí esa era una llamada importante.

Mientras los cincos esperaban a que el castaño volvieran, se entretuvieron charlando entre si o mejor dicho se burlaban un poco del cantante por verlo con una camiseta rosada, el chico se defendía ignorando el color y diciendo que se venia muy cool y casi todo rebelde, las chicas aceptaron sus palabras pero no pudieron evitar criticarlo por su camisa rosada, esa camiseta no lo hacia parecer asi de cool y "rebelde" como el queria, el pobre se tuvo que tragar sus palabras por eso. Por otro lado aunque Astrid disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del cantante aun se estaba preguntando porque su maestro aun no volvía, tan importante era la llamada?.

-Hey chicas...alguna de ustedes saben donde esta el baño?-le pregunta serio pero teniendo una pequeña mirada graciosa por estar contenindo las ganas, en todo el juego no fue porque no se quiera perder nada y ahora lo estaba urgiendo ir.

-Si...es por allá y el de la izquierda-le dice la pelinegra indicándole donde podía encontrar el baño, el chico agradece pero antes de irse-te esperamos a fuera ya que pronto cerraran!-le grita mientras que este se dirige hacia los baños lo mas rápido posible y su respuesta fue un gran "si" por parte del cantante.

-Jejeje...Tannlos si que gracioso quiera serlo o no-comenta Cizalla entre pequeñas risitas, sus amigas concuerdan con ella, en eso las cuatro caminan hacia la salida-que vamos hacer ahora?-pregunta un poco curiosa.

-Bueno podríamos ir algún lugar para celebrar la victoria de Astrid..no?-propone Heather interesada en salir a pasear o ir algún local para divertirse.

-Si!...no seria una mala idea-con cuerda la rubia muy interesada en la propuesta de su amiga, antes de que las cuatro salga Storm se detiene por un momento, eso llama la atención de todas-que pasa Storm?-le pregunta extrañada por su reciente frenada.

-Bueno...es que...lo que pasa...es que ya tengo planes-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y un gran rubor en sus mejillas, sus tres amigas se sorprendieron.

-Asi?!...con quien?-se anima a preguntar la pelinegra muy interesada en ver que su amiga tenia planes con alguien mas aparte de ellas, la peliazul miraba para todos lados muy indecisa si responder o no, al final lo dice pero lo dijo tan bajo que nadie la escucho-que?...habla mas alto que no te escucho-agrega algo seria mientras colocaba su mano en su oído para poder escucharla mejor, pero ella vuelve a decirlo en voz baja.

-Storm habla mas fuerte que no te escuchamos-comenta Astrid un poco molesta porque vuelva a responder en voz baja, se termino cruzado los brazos por eso, Cizalla no decía nada pero se moría de ganas por saber con quien iba a salir.

-¡Con Toothless!-les grita con los ojos cerrados y estando muy sonrojada dejando a las tres totalmente shokeadas y con el tímpano adolorido para Heather.

-Q-que…que?!..cua-cuando...lo decidieron?-se anima a preguntar su prima intentando salir del shock mientras las otras dos aun no se lo podían creer, ella se relaja un poco pero sin cambios su expresion, solo una sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Fue...fue el ju...el jueves en la tarde-le responde muy nerviosa y sin quitar la sonrisa-el me pidió salir después de tu partido y yo dije que si...asíque...bueno-agrega sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos y riendo cada vez mas nerviosa por saber que va estar en su primera cita con su cantante, las chicas aun no se lo creían-por cierto Astrid..no le digas a mi papa que estoy saliendo con alguien...si se entera me mataría-le suplica a su prima que le guarde el secreto.

-Y quieres que haga?...que le mienta?-le pregunta un poco molesta por ser su escudo en este momento, la peliazul la mira con mirada triste y de suplica, la joven rubia se resiste un poco pero no funciono, termino aceptando su decisión-esta bien-suspira derrotada, a veces se preguntaba si usaba esa carita de perro herido con su tío, aunque también le gustaría aprenderla para usarla con alguien, agita la cabeza para alegar esos pensamientos para luego apuntarle con el dedo-pero me debes una!-le dice seriamente, ella asiste y la abraza muy contenta, Heather y Cizalla salen del trance.

-Será mejor salir y espera a tu cita alla afuera jajaja-propone Heather apuntando con su pulgar la salida y jugándole una pequeña broma a su amiga.

-Ja! tu de envidia porque no tienes mi suerte-le devuelve la burla la peliazul mientras le mostraba la lengua y la enseñaba el ojo, ese comentario hizo rabiar un poco a la pelinegra.

-Ahora veras!-le grita fingiendo molestia, no iba a dejar que le echara en cara su "suerte", sin mas que decir o hacer, Storm suela a su prima para salir corriendo fingiendo estar asustada.

Las cuatro se ríen por el pequeño juego que estaban haciendo, hoy podría ser un buen día para la rubia, el clima era agradable, Storm consiguió una cita con su cantante favorito, tuvo su primera victoria en su primer juego, su madre iba estar esta noche en su casa, al igual que tendria una la cena familiar, cerca de la entrada se podía ver al profesor Haddock con una chica, hoy era un día muy...espera...¡¿Que?!.

Astrid freno de golpe su caminata y dejo de ver el juego de sus dos amigas para poner su vista fija en la entrada de la escuela, si no se equivocaba mal ese era...si en la entrada de la escuela estaba Hiccup con una mujer, una bella mujer de cabellos negro/púrpura lacios, ambos charlaban muy felices pero no solo eso la sorprendió y sino que tambien fue que entre los brazos del castaño tenia una pequeña niña de cabello caoba rizados sentada entre sus hombros.

En ese momento sintió que en su interior algo se rompió, algo que no debió estar nunca ahí y que sabia muy bien que nunca pasaría, pero una parte de ella se negaba a creer que eso sea cierto...pero la verdad la habia golpedo duro en la cara cuando la mujer abrazo con fuerza al castaño y la pequeña se quejaba de algo, el castaño solo le sonría y le decía unas palabras mientras brincaba como caballo, ambos reían y se divertían juntos, en cambio la mujer solo negaba con la cabeza y les sonreía.

-Astrid!-le gritan Heather estando a su lado, ella la voltea a ver y en su cara se puede ver que estaba enfada.

-Q-que?-pregunta un poco abrumada y aun shockeada, no sabia porque pero en eso momento tenia ganas de llorar.

-Vámonos...Toothless y Storm ya se fueron-le dice colocando un mano en su cintura, Astrid mira al su alrededor y puede observar que ni su prima ni Toothless estaban con ella, gran parte de la gente ya se habia ido, rápidamente volta a ver la entrada solo para ver que Hiccup y esa extraña mujer con la niña ya se fueron-Astrid estas bien?...te ves un poco pálida-agrega la pelinegra preocupada por la expresión de su amiga.

-No...no...estoy...bien...vámonos-le responde entre cortado y con tristeza mientras comienza a ir hacia la salida de la escuela, tanto Heather como Cizalla se miran entre si con preocupacion y se inclinan de hombros sin saber que hacer, en eso siguen a la rubia.

Por otro lado al llegar a la entrada Astrid mira para ambos lados por si el castaño se encontraba en algún lado pero no había nadie, se estaba haciendo la loca idea de que lo que vio era producto de su imaginación pero también estaba la posibilidad de que ellas dos sean...

-(Bueno...si lo son...es algo muy normal para alguien como el...pero aun así...porque...porque no deja de dolor?)-piensa y se pregunta tristemente mientras sin darse cuenta lleva una mano hasta su pecho, no lograba entender por sentía una extraña punzada de dolor en esa zona la saber que...su profesor...Hiccup tenga una familia ya hecha.

 **Por otro lado.**

 **En el centro de la cuidad**.

Mientras que Heather, Cizalla y Astrid tenía una salida de amigas y pequeña celebracion juntas, aunque la ultima aun este con la duda de que quien era la mujer y niña que estaba con el castaño, intento estar lo mas concentrada posible en la diversión y no pensar en ello. Por otro lado Storm y Toothless tenían su pequeño momento juntos, ambos iban en el auto de castaño tranquilamente, aunque la peliazul tenia una gran duda en su cabeza, cosa que no sabia si preguntar o no.

-Eemm Tannlos...te puedo preguntar algo?-le pregunta mirándolo algo tímida pero seria al mismo tiempo, el cantante le da la indicación de que la estaba escuchando mientras estaba concentrado en manejar-quien era la mujer con quien estaba con el profesor Haddock?-le vuelve a pregunta muy intersada en la respues pero tambien estando muy confundida desde que se fueron.

Unos momentos antes, cuando el cantante había vuelto del baño, Storm y Heather detuvieron su pequeño juego, Toothless le pregunto a la peliazul que si ya estaba lista para irse, mientras que ella le pregunto a sus amiga si la podían cubrir, ellas aceptaron hasta le preguntaron la rubia pero al hacerlo ella no les respondió, en eso Toothless al ver hacia delante pudo ver al castaño con una mujer y una niña en sus brazos, una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara del cantante, cosa que puso en alerta a todas.

Sin decir nada mas corrió hacia donde estaban los tres, las chicas quedaron muy sorprendidas por eso y con preocupación mirando a la rubia, no sabían que decir, Storm quería consolar a su prima pero repentinamente es llamada por el cantante pero antes de irse Heather la agarra por la muñeca.

-Storm...crees poder averiguar quien es ella?-le pregunta seriamente mientras le soltaba la muñeca, la peliazul asiste seriamente y se va con el cantante.

Ahora después de un rato andando en el auto, la joven se había auto debatiendo en preguntar o no pero al ver que el silencio era algo incomodo decidió preguntar, por otro lado el "rubio" la miro de reojo una tanto curioso por su pregunta, aunque sin saber muy bien que responder, sin intentar delatarse.

-Bueno ella es... es alguien importante para Hiccup-le responde un poco indeciso y algo nervioso, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de hablar de eso o mejor dicho queria evitar hablarlo-y dime que te gustaría hacer?-le pregunta rapidamente con una pequeña sonrisa e intentando cambiar el tema, la peliazul se dio cuanta de su intenciones pero le dio mas que suficiente información, ademas de que no debia meterse mucho...por ahora.

-Vallamos a cualquier lado-le responde amablemente mientras le proponían que vallan a cualquier parte, la verdad intentaría no meterse mucho en la vida de su profesor o mejor dicho en la vida de su cantante?.

Toothless acepto felizmente sus palabras para después tener una minima idea de adonde podían ir o mejor dicho comenzar, primero que nada algo que muchas veces el "rubio" a hecho con sus amigos y hermano es probarlos en el karaoke, obvio siendo el primero para poner la pauta, cuando Storm se entero de lo que su "cita" tenia pensado hacer comenzó a morirse de la vergüenza, el quería que ella cantara alguna canción delante suyo?!, oh no..no..no...no y mil veces no!, apenas se animaba a cantar en la ducha, ni loca se animaría a cantar en frente de su estrella.

Al final no tubo ni idea de cómo la convenció de hacerlo, después de que el cantara cuatro canciones continuas, cortesía de ella porque no se animaba y de que fue un deleite para sus ojos y oidos verlo cantar, en algunas ocasiones ella pensaba que le cantaba esas canciones, pero al final termino persuadiéndola para que cantara, antes de hacer le advirtió que no era muy buena cantando, pero Toothless la convención de que lo haga ya que estaba mas o menos acostumbrado cuando los gemelos cantaban, sin mas que decir la joven prendió el karaoke, busco una cancion que mas o menos sabia, cuando la encontro le dio el clic de "star", la música poco a poco comenzaba a sonar, al igual que las letras se podian ver en pantalla, estaba muy nerviosa.

Por otro lado Tannlos la miraba sentado con una sonrisa divertida mientras internamente se sentía entre bien y mal, mal por obligarla hacer algo que tal vez no queria pero también quería escucharla y obligarla hacer algo de lo que tal vez no se atrevía, cosa que era mas emocionante y por el otro lado se sentía bien por hacer convencer a la gente de hacer lo que el quiere, ya que la peliazul no era la única con quien usaba este pequeño método. Cuando la música sonó el cantante presto total atención a la joven.

 _Pensé que era un buen momento,_

 _Por fin, se hacia realidad,_

 _Tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,_

 _Dicen que te arrastra como el mar_

 _Llene de libros mi maleta,_

 _Tambien de fotos tuyas de antes,_

 _Dibuje tu sonrisa junto a la mía,_

 _Me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá_

Por cada palabra que salía de la pantalla la pobre chica se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por dos razones, una por cantar en publico y la otra porque la canción la estaba describiendo un poco de su "relación" con el cantante.

 _Quiero estar a tu lado,_

 _Quiero mirarte y sentir,_

 _Quiero perderme esperando,_

 _Yo quiero quererte o morir..._

 _En el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

Gracias a la canción la joven se estaba sintiendo cada vez más ligera y feliz, cuando las miradas de ambos chocaron, el "rubio" quedo un poco paralizado mientras que ella le tira una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa.

 _La madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

 _Me pregunte que seria sin ti el resto de mi vida,_

 _Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

 _Cogi un tren que no dormía_

 _Y vi tu cara en un cristal,_

 _Era un reflejo del sol de mediodía,_

 _Era un poema de amor para viajar_

 _Quiero estar a tu lado,_

 _Quiero mirarte y sentir,_

 _Quiero perderme esperando,_

 _Yo quiero quererte o morir..._

 _En el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

 _La madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

 _Me pregunte que seria sin ti el resto de mi vida,_

 _Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer_

 _Te perdí y no te perder,_

 _Nunca mas, te dejare,_

 _Te busque muy lejos de aquí,_

 _Te encontré, pensando en mi_

 _En el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

 _La madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

 _Me pregunte que seria sin ti el resto de mi vida,_

 _Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer_.

Cuando la música termino, Storm se sentía más liberada y feliz, feliz por poder hacer algo que tanto a Toothless como a ella le gustaba, algo que podian compartir juntos, la joven salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho los aplausos del cantante.

-Eso fue estupendo!-le dice el cantante con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía aplaudiendo, la joven solo le sonríe nerviosa y se masajea la nuca.

-Gracias...de verdad te gusto?-le agradece y pregunta muy contenta por lo que dijo, en eso se dirige hacia su lado y se sienta, el cantante la mirada.

-Claro que me gusto-la felicita muy contento-te falta afinarte mas y soltarte un poco pero estas muy bien-le aconseja y se burla un poco de ella, la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la chica fue un fuerte golpe en el hombro-auch!...solo bromeo-se queja y ríe mientras se masajea el área afectada.

-Pues a mi no me gusto!-le responde muy molesta con el mientras estaba cruza de brazos y mirando hacia el otro lado, Toothless solo ríe de gusto.

-Ay...que fuerza tienes...practicas karate o algo así?-le pregunta aun masajeándose el hombro adolorido, la verdad si que le estaba doliendo mucho el golpe.

-Que comes que adivinas?-le pregunta mirándolo con una sonrías y una mirada burlona, en eso algo se le vino a la cabeza-oye Tannlos-lo llama algo serai pero timida mientras miraba sus piernas, el cantante deja de acariciarse el hombro para verla intrigado pero dando señal de que la estaba escuchando-tu crees...que algún..algún día...puedas ir a verme...verme pelear?-le pregunta un tanto dudosa, nerviosa y sonrojada pero sonriendo, saber que pudo ir al juego de su prima esta tarde, le hizo pensar que tal vez pueda ir aunque esa una sola de sus peleas.

-Mmmm...solo si cantas conmigo algún día-le propone mirándola con una sonrisa feliz, la joven lo mira de golpe muy sorprendida por eso.

-EN VIVO?!-le pregunta totalmente alarmada y asustada mientras es levantaba de golpe, el cantante la mira con sorpresa para después echarse a reír con fuerza-q-que...están gracioso?!-le vuelve a pregunta entre molesta y sonrojada, apenas tuvo fuerza para cantar delante suyo, como se le ocurre que cante delante de cientos de personas?.

-Jajaja lo siento...Astrid tiene razón...tienes una gran imaginación ajajá-le dice llorando de la risa y dándole la razón a su rubia amiga sobre su prima, la joven lo mira extraña, molesta y avergonzada, se cruza de brazos exigiendo una explicación-lo siento...lo siento..creo que te adelantes demasiado-agrega intentando calmarse, cuando lo hace suspira profundo pero sin dejar de sonreír, la joven se tranquiliza un poco-lo que quiera decir es que tu y yo cantemos una canción juntos...como aquí...esa es mi propuesta-le explica amablemente, la pobre de Storm quiso que la tierra la tragara por esos pensamientos que tiene a veces.

Mas tarde y después de a clarar todo, tanto Toothless como Storm aceptaron las propuesta del otro, el "rubio" le explico que no sabia cuando podría ir a verla asíque le avisaría, ella entiendo bien porque sabia que era una persona muy ocupada, y cuando su hora de estar en el karaoke termino, Toothless miro la hora en su celular y observo que aun tenían tiempo antes de llevar a la joven a su casa, asíque propuso algo...jugar una pequeña competencia en los bolos.

Cuando Storm escucho las palabras "competencia" y "bolos" en la misma oración supo de inmediato que su cantante no sabia con quien se estaba me tiendo, aunque agrego que el que pierda debería hacer lo que diga al ganador por un día, ambos aceptaron la apuesta.

 **En el Bowling.**

Pasaron las horas y Toothless se estaba arrepintiendo de a haber apostado tanto, la chica le estaba pateando el trasero en los bolos, en tan solo cuatro turnos su amiga había hecho cuatro strike seguidos mientras que el dos en diferente turno y un medio.

-Rayos!...si que eres buena en esto-le dice con una sonrisa y estando muy sorprendido con su desempeño, la verdad si que le estaba pateando en trasero, la joven lo miraba sentado con su bola y una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Seguro que no te quieres arrepentir sobre la apuesta?-le pregunta con el ego arriba y mas sabiendo que le hacia falta casi un milagro para que le gane, lo que no sabia Toothless es que ella había estando jugando bolos desdés los 8 años y toda persona que la a retado a perdido-aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte-le dice a modo de burla y orgullosa de si misma mientras se preparaba para tirar.

-Claro que no..vas a ver te voy a ganar-le dice con una sonrisa seria y de forma retadora, no iba a perder contra su nueva amiga/rival, la joven solo sonríe con superioridad e inclinándose de hombros para luego caminar cuantos pasos en largos para lanzar y...

 _ **Strike!**_

 **-** Seguro?-le pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada mientras agitaba tanto cabeza como su largo cabello hacia un lado, el cantante quedo muy sorprendido por el resultado y por otra cosa.

-S-seguro-responde sin dudar de su decisión y estando muy preparado para ganar, la joven solo levanta un poco sus manos hacia cada lado, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa le dice "como quieras".

 **Más tarde**

 **Afuera del club.**

 **-** Si!...te gane...te gane...te gane!-grita y victorea la peliazul por el asfalto muy contenta por su victoria contra el "rubio", por otro lado Toothless la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, en eso la joven se para delante de el-ahora espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato-le dice mirándolo de frente, con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa divertida.

-Por supuesto...no te preocupes-le responde sonriendo y aceptando su derrota su mano-por cierto será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-le dice mirando tanto celular como el cielo mismo, cosa que este estaba casi oscuro, si que se le fue volando le día.

-Oh si...es cierto-con cuerda con el mirando el cierto casi estrellado y estando un poco decepcionada por que ya se tenga que ir a casa y mas al recordar que tenia la cena familiar, al igual que la celebración de Astrid por su victoria.

-Me dejarías llevarlas a sus aposentos mi bella dama?-le pregunta haciendo una pequeña reverencia y obsequiándole su mano a modo divertido.

La joven quedo impactada por este gesto caballeroso, por lo general estaba acostumbrada al hacer ignorada y tratada mas como un chico, ver que alguien la trate como una mujer y especialmente tu cantante favorito, es giro muy emocional para su corazón, con un lindo rubor en sus pálidas mejillas coloca su mano lenta y tímidamente en la del cantante.

-Mu-muchas gr-gracias...mi..mi caballero-le agradece muy sonrojada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, nunca había jugando este tipo de juego y no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.

Sin más que decir entre ambos, riendo y dando un pequeño apretón en las manos se dirigen hacia el auto para que la peliazul pueda llegar con su familia y que esta misma no se preocupe, Toothless no quería convertirse en el blanco del padre de su amiga o que después terminen culpando a Hiccup por su atrevimiento, cuando suben al auto y se van hacia la casa de la joven, en todo el viaje de regreso no hubo muchas palabras entre ellos, solo las indicaciones del joven, el silencio que había entre ellos dos no era para nada incomodo sino todo lo contrario, era muy agradable y cómodo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa o mejor dicho la esquina de la cuadra de la chica, ella lo habia convenció de que la dejara en la esquina por si su padre los veía y aunque Toothless quería dejarla en la puerta de su casa, debía saber que no era para nada bueno dar esa primera impresión y mas con el "disfraz" que tenia, aunque la peluca ya se la había sacado.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy...me divertí mucho-le agradece amablemente.

-Si...yo también me divertí mucho..tal vez algún día podríamos repetirlo no?-comenta muy feliz al proponer salir otra vez para después estar un poco nervioso al final pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto!-responde muy contenta porque se vuelvan a ver y repetir esta ocasion-y gracias por traerme-le vuelva agradece con una sonrisa sonrojada, el pelinegro juego algo nervioso con el volante y mirando al frente.

-Si no hay pro...-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa pero sus palabras quedan congeladas al recibir un tierno en la mejilla, la peliazul se aleja con una sonrisa y un leve rubor, el chico la mira con sorpresa-blema-termina su frase en shock haciendola reir suavemente .

-Buenonosveremosluego!...nos vemos!-habla rápidamente la joven para después salir del auto y correr hacia a su casa, el cantante solo se despide con un leve "nos vemos" mientras miraba como ella se alejaba y entraba a su casa, una vez que ella entro, el ojiverde suspiro algo embobado para luego agitar la cabeza y arrancar el auto e ir hacia su casa, hoy si que fue un gran día...para ambos.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Wow que capitulo...primera victoria de Astrid!...Hiccup y Toothless par de pervertidos! xD...Quien era la chica y la niña que estaban con hiccup?...¡primera cita de Storm y Tootlhess owo genial!...hay pobre Toothless como pudo perder en los bolos? XD...y Storm cantanto ante su estrella!...sinceramente no se como no pudo desmayarse jajajaja xD**

 **Tal vez porque es una chica ruda?!...jajaja..bueno hasta aqui dejamos por hoy ya luego se veran mas adelante como ira las cosas, espero que les alla gustado...no olviden dejar su reviews que me motiva seguir con estas historias desde que las empece a leer jajaja xD buneo nos estarmos viendo para la proxima!**

 **Besos y abrazos! bue bye! ñwñ/**


	10. Distancia

**Buenas mis vikingos y vikingas aqui les traigo otro lindo capi de esta linda historia...oh si antes de que se me olvidara perdon por no publicar la semana pasada es que esta semana quiera publicar dos seguidos...espero poder...asique sean pacientementes ñwñ...ahora quiero agregar una cosita...se que a veces pongo algo tediosos las cosas pero es para que se entienda un poco mejor la historia jejeje...asique tengame paciencia, me algo dificil expresarme a veces xD.**

 **Pero bueno!...no los aburro mas y que disfruten del capitulo ñwñ/.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"  
**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **UNA PROPUESTA DE….**

Aunque la cita fue divertida y entretenida tanto para Storm como para Toothless, la cena de esa misma noche también lo fue, el tío Finn le entrego la cámara a su hermana para que pueda ver una parte del juego de su hija, Cira al ver el juego de su pequeña se emociono y la felicito mucho, estaba muy orgullosa de ella, tanto que la abrazo con fuerza y le dio ánimos para que su equipo sea los numero 1 este año, la joven ojiazul recibió tanto el abrazo como los halagos muy agradecida. Pero al dia siguiente las cosas no fueron muy buenas...bueno...solo para caso de Storm, ya que sus tres amigas querían saber no solo quien era la mujer con el profesor Haddock había estado ese dia, sino tambien como le fue en su cita.

Astrid en ese momento se sorprendió que Cizalla y Heather lo hallan visto, tanto tiempo estuvo en sus pensamientos?, pero Heather estaba igual de impactada de que Storm no le allá contado nada a Astrid o que ella no allá preguntado esa noche, Astrid solo respondio que no estaba de ánimos como para dar un interrogatorio a su prima, asíque solo se concentro en pasarla bien con su familia, por otro lado la peliazul les vago un poco los humos a todas, en especial a la pelinegra, de que no sabia quien era la mujer, solo sabia que era alguien importante para Hiccup, eso fue un golpe duro para la joven rubia.

Con respecto a la cita, ella les contó que habían paseado un poco en el auto, ido al karaoke cosa que pudo volver admirar de primera mano la increíble voz del pelinegro, pero que tambien este la obligo a cantar, eso las dejo impresionadas a todas aunque tambien les gracia, se burlaron de ella diciendo que no les rompió los tímpanos?, Storm se enojo por eso pero les solto al bomba de que ella cantaria una cancion con el, algún dia claro, eso cerro las bocas de todas, luego hablaron un poco mas y les dijo que tal vez el iría a verla luchar.

Después de eso fueron a los bolos donde alardeo mucho como le había ganado, obvio que omitio la apuesta, no quería que ellas lo supieran hasta que se pueda cumplir, después de eso volvieron a su casa porque sino su padre se iba a preocupar, ambos concordaron que en un fututo no muy lejano repetirán la cita, al escuchar eso las cuatro explotaron de la emoción y cuando que había terminado Heather se disolución y molesto al entender que ella no había hecho nada, solo se marcho.

Astrid la convenció de que estaba bien lo que hizo, no iba a meterse en una relación en la primera cita y que además aun queda el tema de que el es una celebridad, ambos se meterían en muchos problemas si se enteran, Cizalla y Storm estaban de acuerdo con ella, aunque la peliazul tambien quiso omitir esa parte de la cita, aun podía sentir la suave piel del cantante en sus labios, si estaba así de nerviosa por besarlo solo en la mejilla...no sabia como terminaría si lo...si lo... si lo...!, Astrid y sus amigas se espantaron al ver como Storm se había desmayado de la nada y verla con un fuerte rubor en el rostro las preocupo aun mas, por suerte estaban el casa de Heather y ella estaba sentada en la cama, sino debían llevarla al hospital por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Las semanas pasaron y con ella la relación de Astrid y Hiccup tomo un rumbo hacia a la distancia, aunque el castaño no lo notaba, para la joven rubia le era difícil estar en las clases de el, no solo por la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo sino tambien por el dolor, un dolor que aun no se explicaba porque lo tenia, se supone que era solo unos buenos amigos, que si el ya tenia su vida hecha, ella no debería meterse pero algo que no podía soportarlo, asíque durantes las semanas solo se enfoco en los estudios, en sus entrenamientos, en salir con sus amigas, intentar no pensar mas en el y si era posible...alegarse.

Otra cosa que mas intentaba hacer la joven es que en sus días de juego solo le avisaba a sus amigas o familia, pero lo que ella no sabia y sin que se diera cuenta es que en esos días el castaño iba a verla y apoyarla desde las sombras. Aunque no todo fue tan relajante para ella, Gustav la estuvo acosando en algunas ocasiones, felicitándola no solo en su primer juego y en los demás, sino que tambien intentado invitarla a salir en mas de una ocasión, cosa que ella siempre lo rechazaba.

Eddy tambien a intentado acercarsele pero fue mas reservado, el primer dia la felicito por su victoria y desde ahí no la volvió a molestar, solo hasta que un dia el biología tuvieron que hacer equipo de dos, hay fue cuando ella lo conocio un poco mejor al pelirrojo y se dio cuenta que tal vez lo juzgo mal, para buena suerte del chico y para mala suerte de Gustav, cosa que a el le toco hacer equipo con Tuffnut y Storm con Ruffnut, volviendo con Astrid entendo que Eddy era un chico algo hablador pero cuando se debía callar lo hacia, tambien era atento e inteligente, a su manera claro, ambos formaron un buen equipo juntos y terminaron el trabajo muy rápido. Luego de eso la amistad entre los dos comenzó.

* * *

 **Una días antes de las vacaciones.**

 **Miércoles por la mañana.**

-Y yo le grite..."abuelo ten cuidado que se te cae el cuadro!", no me hizo caso o no me escucho y el cuadro se le cayo en la cabeza, el tuvieron que hacer cuatro puntos-les contaba y explicaba el joven pelirrojo a sus nuevas amigas mientras ellas respondieron con expresiones de dolor.

Las cuatro jóvenes y el chico caminaban tranquilamente por la salida de la escuela, charlando entre si, Astrid y Storm quisieron presentar a Eddy a sus otras dos amigas y el con gusto acepto, desde que llego no a hecho muchos amigos pero no le importaba ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

Por otro lado Heather y Cizalla se sorprendieron un poco cuando Astrid y Storm les presentaron al pelirrojo, no tenia idea de que eran amigos, aunque en defensa de la peliazul apenas lo conocía, les dijo que solo eran compañeros, al poco tiempo todos que estuvieron juntos se empezaron a llevar bien, las pequeñas historias del pelirrojo eran dolorosas pero el las contaba como si fuera un pequeño chiste o una terrible tragedia graciosa, la verdad era alguien divertido, Astrid pensaba que debía ser actor.

-Asíque el esta bien no?-pregunta la peligris preocupada por lo que le paso al abuelo del chico.

-Si claro...será viejo pero es alguien duro de romper jajaja-le responde con una sonrisa divertida y causando risas entre las chicas.

-Oigan alguna novedad si el profesor Haddock vendrá hoy?-pregunta la pelinegra interesada en su respuesta, Astrid al escuchar la pregunta no quiso responder, aun se estaba preguntado porque le molestaba ese recuerdo del pasado?, ya pasaron meses desde ese dia mientras que Storm e Eddy se miran entre si.

-La verdad no tenemos idea, van siendo dos días que a faltado, no creo que hoy lo haga...o si?-le responde un poco desconcertada de que el profesor allá faltado estos días, ya que desde el lunes no ha vuelto y era extraño, ya que no les han informado de nada, para luego mirar al su amigo y preguntarle extrañada.

-Bueno la verdad no me preocuparía mucho, como verán...ya estamos en invierno y la gripe les puede afectar a cualquiera jejeje-responde el joven inclinándose de hombros y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad no tenia ni idea pero no se preocupaba mucho por eso.

Todas concordaron con el, desde hace una semana el invierno vino muy duro, tanto que ya casi era imposible venir a la escuela y mas a este tipo de hora, según parece por las noticias este fin de semana iba a nevar, asíque aria mucho frío pero también mucha diversión para algunos niños. Pero volviendo al tema del maestro, es verdad tal vez tiene un resfrío muy fuerte y no se a podido curar.

-(Ahora que me acuerdo no hable de eso con Toothless)-piensa la peliazul al recordar a cierto cantante que conoce y que conoce a su maestro, pero últimamente han tenido poco tiempo para hablar ya que el pelinegro a estado ocupado trabajando, por respeto no lo molestaba mucho.

-(Espero que sea por el resfrío y no porque lo eh estado ignorando por meses)-piensa con tristeza la pobre joven rubia para después suspirar con lastima, desde hace meses que ambos no se hablan mas que nada cuando el castaño le pregunta algunas cosas sobre la clase, ella ya no lo quiere ver en los recreos, es mas una vez el casi estuvo tentando en hablarle pero la entrenadora Hera lo interrumpió.

La verdad ese día fue un alivio para ella pero a la ves sintió un poco de rabia porque la entrenadora se había entrometido, pero también se dio cuenta algo...porque actuaba así cuando una mujer se le acercaba?, no lo entendía, tenia entendido que ellos dos apenas se conocían y hace poco entablaron una pequeña amistad, además estaba el hecho de que el era padre y alguien mayor, no debería estarse metiendo en la vida personal de los demás.

En eso un golpe aire congelado les pego a los cinco y sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia, las chicas se abrazaron a si mismas mientras que Eddy intentaba aguantarse el frío, el clima de hoy era muy pero muy frio.

-Eemm...que tal si entramos adentro?-sugiere Storm con una pequeña sonrisa mientras temblaba del frío, nunca le gusto mucho el frio, todos concuerdan con ella para después salir corriendo hacia el calido el edificio.

 **Mas tarde dentro del salón.**

Después de que Eddy se fue para que las chicas pudieran hablar un poco mas entre si, suena la campana para que iniciara las horas de clases, hoy a primera hora tenían clases de Frances pero al entrar vieron no solo al maestro de Frances sino también al preceptor Gobber hablando con el. Las jovenes Hofferson se miran entre si confundidas, unos minutos mas tarde el preceptor Gobber se gira al ver que todos ya estaban el sus respectivos asientos.

-Chicos!...por favor silencio!-les grita con fuerza para que lo puedan escuchar, la clase entera guarda un poco de silencio, al ver que todos ya se callaron decide hablar-como verán su profesor de algebra y química...el profesor Hiccup haddock a faltando estos dos días-les explica con paciencia y lento para que entiendan, el castaño se habia vuelto alguien importante entre la clase ya que era una gran persona y muy atento a resolver cualquier duda entre los jóvenes y un deleite para las jovencitas, por eso para algunos les preocupaba que el no allá venido en estos días-bueno su director me a informado que anoche su profesor le llamo y dijo que no asistiría en clases hasta nuevo aviso-les comunica seriamente casi toda la clase se estaba quejando o alegrando por las horas libres.

Astrid rápidamente mira a su prima con sorpresa al igual que ella, pero Storm se inclina de hombros sin saber que responde, dando la clara señal de que ella no tenia ni idea, Astrid se estaba preocupando ahora, será que Hiccup ya no quiere venir mas solo porque ella lo a estando ignorando todo este tiempo?.

-(No!...eso es ridículo...no puede ser que por eso Hiccup...)-piensa estando en total desacuerdo con sus propios pensamientos pero cuanto mas lo pensaba mas se entristecía y se hacia la misma pregunta.

-Pero porque el profesor Haddock no vendrá?-pregunta una joven muy confundida y extrañada con esta noticia., esa pregunta clamo a todos y les llamo la atención.

-Bueno...según tengo entendida jovencita...es que el no lo solo da clases sino que también tiene otro trabajo y en el ocurrió un problema que tiene que resolver personalmente, asíque hasta nuevo aviso tendrás otro maestro para esas materias-responde y explica la situación mientras que los alumnos hablan entre si entre sorprendidos y digustados por no tener horas libres en esas áreas-que tengan buen día-se despide entre toda la muchedumbre el preceptor mientras que el pobre maestro del Frances intenta clamarlos.

-(Es cierto!...Hookfang y los demás me digieran que Hiccup y Toothless tenían una empresa)-piensa con sorpresa y dando entender todas las piezas del rompecabezas, bueno al final todo tenia sentido pero aun estaba la intriga del día que el quiso hablarle pero la entrenadora le interrumpió, al igual de que no tenia ni idea de quien era esa mujer que vio hace meses-(basta Astrid!...deja de meterte en algo que no te incumbe!, si el esta casado o divorciado no hace falta que te metas, eres menor que el! ¡y el ya tiene un hijo!)-piensa muy molesta consigo misma al ver donde iban sus pensamientos, ni que fuera a la casa del castaño para preguntarle directamente que quería decirle ese dia...de seguro no era nada importante.

Con un gesto de disgusto y arrugando las hojas de su cuaderno, cosa que ambas acciones llamaron la atención de la peliazul y al ver la hoja hecha bolita, la pobre se termino asustando por eso, Astrid decidió prestar mas atención a la clases ya que en el Frances le iba regular, no pensaba preocuparse mas por el castaño, el era adulto y podía cuidarse solo, además el estaba trabajo, no estando con esa mujer por todas la calle dándose de la mano y sonriendo felices mientras se daban besitos por todos lados, no!...ella es una chica orgullosa que no se metía en la vida personal de los demás y que además no le molesta los que otros hacían entre ellos.

Mientras la clase continuaba Storm mira a su prima de reojo y puede ver que tenía el ceño fruncido y su lápiz partido a la mitad, la pobre término sudando frio, algo le decía que su prima se había levantado con el pie izquierdo de la cama hoy. Por otro lado Astrid se auto debatía que no debía hacer nada y que no debía preocuparse.

-(No tengo que hacer nada...todo esta bien...todo esta muuuy bien...todo muy...bien...)-repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras, no pensaba meterse en lo que no le importa, asíque sin mas decide seguir con su vida y dejar de lado a Hiccup, además el hombre volverá cuando termine con su otro trabajo...con esos pensamientos y una sonrisa se calmo...nada malo iba a pasar.

* * *

 **Viernes por la tarde.**

 **Residencia Haddock.**

La pobre suspira con pesadez al estar parada por más de un minuto delante de puerta como una tonta.

-(Porque vine?, el no me necesita y yo no debo meterme en su vida, ni en su trabajo...directamente no somos nada)-piensa la joven sintiéndose deprimida y molesta por sus pensamientos y accion, desde que anunciaron que el castaño ya no iba asistir en clases se auto estuvo debatiendo de que no debía venir y que debía concertarse mas en sus cosas.

Pero su cerebro le estuvo jugando malas pasadas diciéndole que el ya no vendria, que se arto de la escuela, que era mejor estar con su "empresa" que estar con un montón de adolescentes idotas y quisquillosos, también que el ya no quera verla mas y que todo lo que hizo solo fue por lastima...bueno eso ultimo estaba de mas, el mismo le habia dicho que lo hacia por amabilidad, termina agitando la cabeza para sacarse esos tontos pensamientos, ya que debía enfocarse mas en lo que estaba haciendo ahí parada como tonta delante de la puerta de la casa de su maestro.

Suspira profundo para calmarse y decidirse de una vez por todas tocar o tocar el timbre para llamar y dejar de estar parada como una estupida e indecisa.

 _ **RING-RING.**_

 **-** Quien toca!-grita y abre la puerta de golpe el joven cantante teniendo una sonrisa, en eso mira a su amiga rubia para en la entrada con un mirada sorprendida y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atras por la repentina cercania, en eso se le ocurre darle una pequeña sonrisa-oh!...hola Astrid!...que agradable vista-la saluda bajando un poco su tono de voz mientras se enderezan y le entrega una ligera sonrisa.

-Ho-hola Toothless-lo saluda despacito y teniendo la mano levanta, realmente se estaba sientiendo algo nerviosa aunque en eso el cantante se hace aun lado.

-Pero ven...pasa...no creo que sea bueno que nos vean juntos-le dice con gracia mientras la invita a pasar, la joven asiste y concuerda con sus palabras, rápidamente entre a la casa.

La joven entra algo tímida como si fuera la primera vez que estaba en esa casa, cuando en realidad esta era su tercera vez, aunque su timidez se fue de golpe al ver que al lado de uno de los sofás había un par de maletas grandes, eso le llamo la atención y le pego mucho la curiosidad.

-Eemm...Toothless-lo llama volteando a ver confundida, el cantante después de cerrar la puerta, entra al pequeño living curioso por la visita inesperada, solo le respondió con un pequeño "si?" para que continuara-para que son las maletas?-le pregunta señalándolas y estando muy curiosa por eso.

El pelinegro la mirada un tanto perplejo para después acercar hasta ella y ver el par de maletas aun lado del sofá, ahora entendía su pregunta.

-Oh! Eso...si bueno es que me tengo que ir-le responde sencillamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá del enfrente, en eso invita a la joven a que haga lo mismo, ella acepta pero estando muy confundida aun.

-Irte?...adonde?-le pregunta totalmente confundida-espera!...ya te vas de gira? Pero aun es muy pronto-le dice muy sorprendida porque ya se valla de gira mundial sabiendo que apenas habían sacado su próximo disco y videoclips.

-Que?...no claro que no...bueno aun no-le responde suavemente y negando con la cabeza-aunque en la próxima gira no creo que este-agrega algo pensativo al recordar lo que tenia que hacer y mas que ya había hablado con el resto de la banda, ellos se encargaran de su ausencia.

-Como que no?!...porque?!-pregunta totalmente desconcertada la joven al escuchar que el no iba a participar en su próxima gira, era realmente increíble, en cambio el pelinegro al escuchar su pregunta no supo que responder ante eso, solo se masajeo la nuca mientras tenia un sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer...cosas familiares-responde sin cambiar mucho su expresión e intentado evadir lo que sea la pregunta, aunque lo que dijo no estaba fuera de la realidad, la joven levanta una ceja extrañada.

-Con eso te estas refiriendo sobre tu empresa no?-le pregunta un poco intrigada y algo preocupada, ya que por eso Hiccup no asisitia a la escuela, el pelinegro la mira seria, ella se pone nerviosa ante esa mirada.

-Hiccup te contó sobre eso?-le pregunto seriamente, sabia que su hermano le tenga un mínimo aprecio a la chica pero no era para andar contando cosas tan personales, aunque la chica inspire confianza.

-En parte...en realidad fue uno de tus amigos...hace meses-responde un poco intimidad por la mirada del cantante, es la primera vez que lo vía serio por algo y daba miedo.

-Grrr...debió ser Belch o Barfy-responde gruñendo un poco al saber que ese par casi siempre mete sus narices en donde no le llaman, pero como culparlos a veces tienen la lengua suelta, en eso suspira con pesadez, tampoco podía culpar a Astrid por su curiosidad, ya que el también lo es...a veces-bueno si y no al mismo tiempo-le responde ya mas calmado y explicando brevemente, la joven quedo muy confundida con eso, al entender lo que dijo decidió explicarse un poco mejor-déjame que te explique, básicamente el problema trasciende del criadero y no de la fabrica-le explica apoyando sus codos en sus piernas.

-Fabrica?...que fabrica?...de que consiste todo esto de la empresa de la que me hablas?-le pregunta totalmente desorientada con todo esto, no podía ser mas claro?, porque si esto sigue así no iba a entender nunca de lo que estaba hablando.

-Jejeje...seguro que la conoces, es mas!...hacemos muchas cosas para vida cotidiana-le responde con una gran sonrisa, la joven iba a pregunta de nuevo de que estaba hablando pero el cantante se le adelanto levantado un dedo para detenerla-de seguro ya has escuchado sobre la industria lácteos Haddock-le responde la pregunta no formulada con una brillante sonrisa mientras bajaba su mano y apoyaba su brazo derecho en el respaldo del sofá y su brazo izquierdo en el apoyabrazos.

-¡¿QUE?!-grita con fuerza después estar al menos unos 5 minutos callada, no podía ser cierto!, en cambio el pelinegro ríe con gracia por su reacción-hablas en serio?!...mi...mi mama siempre compra sus productos...son realmente deliciosos!-le dice totalmente sorprendida por lo que acaba de contarle, ósea que su maestro es el dueño de esa importante empresa?!...un segundo-(ahora entiendo porque su apellido se me hacia tan familiar pero no recordaba de donde!)-piensa con una ceja alzada por su reciente descubrimiento y aun así no podía creerlo.

-Gracias...hacemos todo con la mejor calidad posible-le agradece con una gran sonrisa, estaba muy agradecido por decirle que los productos de su empresa son muy ricos.

-Y si algo sale mal?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa burla, indirectamente quería saber que pasaría con los productos que saldrían mal.

-Lo comemos nosotros jajaja-le responde siguiéndole el juego, aunque su respuesta no se iba mucho de la realidad, en cambio la joven quedo desconcertada con esa respuesta-pero volviendo al tema principal...a que se debe tu visita Astrid?-le pregunta cambiando su expresión por una de extrañes.

-Oh!...bueno quería saber como estaba Hiccup, ya que en la escuela aviso que no vendrá hasta nuevo aviso-le responde un poco perdida por su anterior respuesta para después ruborizarse un poco por su visita inesperada y mas por saber la razón de ella.

-Ya veo...bueno como veras, Hiccup ya se fue en el fin de semana pasado porque mi prima lo llamo para que valla urgente al criadero-le explica de manera seria y la situación actual de su hermano.

-Entiendo...hay problemas en la fabrica-responde un poco perdida con la situación, aunque una duda le surge en el momento-aunque creí que su tío se encargaba de eso-agrega un tanto extrañada y dudosa por saber que el tío de ambos debería encargarse de eso y no ellos.

-Te equivocas-le interrumpe de manera rápida y seria el pelinegro, asustando un poco a la joven por la rápida contestación-el criadero y la fabrica no son o mejor dicho no están juntos-le explica brevemente el tema pero eso no le sirvió de mucho, la pobre chica estaba mas confundida que antes.

-Que?...a que te refieres?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada, Toothless suspira un poco al ver que se expreso mal.

-Lo que quiero decir es que...la fabrica de los productos esta en la parte oeste de la cuidad mientras que el criadero esta en la parte este-le explica de manera mas calmada mientras hacia los gestos con las manos, eso la sorprendió.

-De...de una punta a la otra?!...porque?-no lograba entender porque debían tener ambos lugares tan separados sin ahí mismo podían hacer todo junto, el chico se acaricia la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno es una extraña paranoia que tuvo mi tatara abuelo hace mucho tiempo, para el los animales no debían estar cerca de las maquinas, así ellos podrían producir o cumplir muy bien su funciona, desde entonces hemos seguido esa regla que los animales no debia estar cerca de las maquinas hasta cierta madures y desde entonces la hemos estado cumplido-le explica de manera tranquila y de la mejor manera posible, hasta el día de hoy tampoco entendia mucho esa regla.

Astrid estaba desconcertada con esta nueva información, no lo lograba entender del todo pero si que con esos los animales podían trabajar sin ningún tipo de problema ella no era nadie para juzgar esa paranoia del tatara abuelo del cantante, aunque tambien se podía ver que el rostro del ojiverde tampoco la entendía muy bien esa regla, Toothless suspira para poder continuar con tu explicación.

-Desde entonces Hiccup y yo somos los dueños del criadero desde nuestro nacimiento, nuestros padre nos lo dio para que lo cuidáramos, ya que no solo era de el, hay partes de nuestra madre ahí que solo nosotros dos queremos cuidar-le explica teniendo una pequeña sonrisa triste al recodar a sus padres, la joven siente conmovida por eso- también esta a cargo nuestra prima que casi se crío con nosotros cuando íbamos a visitarla-agrega ya mas recuperado y soltando un par de risas al final, Astrid estaba impresionada con todo.

-Increíble...pero cual es el problema entonces?...los animales?-le vuelve a preguntar sin encontrar aun el motivo real porque ambos debían volver, aunque un punto clave podrian ser los animales, ya que son los que mas problemas podrian causar.

-Mmmm...no exactamente aunque eso es casi siempre diario jeje-responde dándole un poco la razon del porque debía volver, la joven lo mira extrañada-no...el problema real son nuestros empleados, como veras el invierno a empezado y las fuertes heladas han azotado tanto aquí como allá en el campo, solo que es peor allá que aquí, por eso mucho han caído enfermos, asíque contamos con poco personal-le explica lo mejor posible pero la joven entendió enseguida-cuando eso sucede tanto Hiccup como yo somos llamados para ir ayudar-agrega dando entender el punto del porque debe ir a trabajar-aunque en el caso de Hiccup es quien llaman con mayor regularidad ya que es el encargado de los movimientos, las cuantas, los alimento, el veterinario y quien son los empleados que entran y salen-le explica el procedimiento del castaño, al escucharlo decir todo eso la joven quedo mas sorprendida que antes, como es posible que su maestro haga todo eso y mas?!- en cambio yo...me encargo de los cultivos, los animales tanto en la limpieza en general como el de alimentarlos, tambien esquilamiento de las ovejas, al igual que guiar a todo/a novato/a que llegue-agrega explicando su profesión en el lugar, en resumen Hiccup se encarga de la parte inteligente y Toothless de la parte de la fuerza...desde el punto de vista de Astrid.

-Valla...creí que solo se especializaban solo en los lácteos-comenta sin dejar estar asombrada por las cosas que ambos chicos debían hacer casi a diario, no solo eran los jefes del lugar, sino que tambien tenían otros empleos como en caso de Hiccup ser maestro y manager, y Toothless con la banda y el estrés la fama.

-Si...es nuestra principal fuente pero decidimos agregar mas cosas para expandirnos un poco mas, tenemos tierras fértiles asíque decidimos arma un cultivo para agrandar el lugar, también tenemos establos, a veces damos clases ahí-le explica con una divertida sonrisa, al parecer el moreno no se vía tan cansado-son muchas cosas las que hacemos-agrega orgulloso y feliz por lo que tiene.

-Oh guau!...suena increíble y principalmente mucho trabajo jajaja-le dice con una toque de gracia pero principalmente asombrada, y ella quejándose por estudiar a veces-bueno...creo ahora entiendo porque Hiccup no vendrá a clases-agrega entendiendo porque su maestro ya no vendrá, estaba bien lo que hacia, parte de la empresa familiar dependía de el y no iba a dejarlo de lado por unos adolescentes que le pueden complicar la vida mas de lo ya la tiene...incluyéndola.

-Si además...no sabemos cuando se van a recuperar los empleados-le responde con un poco de lastima el cantante, su hermano desde que empezó a ayudar a la gente quiso ser maestro y le ha ido bien en ello, pero con el tema principal que es el criadero en algunas ocasiones tuvo que dejarlo para concentrarse en eso.

-Bueno ya me saque las dudas...será mejor que me...-comenta la joven ya mas calmada mientras se levanta del sofá, solo venia a ver como estaba su maestro y ahora que lo sabe no iba a seguir interrumpir a su cantante con sus delirios de niña pequeña.

-Espera Astrid!-la detiene con la mano en frente, se le estaba ocurriendo una loca idea solo esperaba que ella no lo tome mal, la joven se detiene y despues sienta por mero impulso, estaba un poco sorprendida por su repentina detención-segun tengo entendido tu estas de vacaciones no?-le pregunta dudosos y bajado la brazo, la joven asiste normalmente pero estando internamente confundida por su pregunta.

-Si...hoy mismo comencé mis semanas de vacaciones...porque?-le responde sin mucha importancia sobre sus dos semanas de vacaciones para luego preguntarle muy confundida.

-Dime te gustara ir a trabajar en nuestro criadero por una semana?-le pregunta con una sonrisa divertida pero sincera-obvio claro con paga incluida...que me dices?-agrega sin cambiar su expresión.

Solo unos segundos bastaron para dejar al joven rubia perpleja, acaso escucho bien?, Toothless Tannlos Haddock le estaba proponiendo o mejor dicho le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo?!, y no cualquier trabajo sino un muy importante que es en el criadero de las industrias Haddock, el oficio por el cual a muchos les gustaría estar pero poco lo consiguen.

-QU-QUE?...QUE!-le pregunta/grita totalmente en shock-acaso me estar ofreciendo un trabajo en tu empr...digo en tu criadero?!-le pregunta sin salir de su asombro y por estar tan cerca de la orilla del sofá por poco y se cae, como era posible que ella entre en ese tipo de lugar?, era imposible.

-Bueno como dije antes...estamos con poco personal y no tenemos tiempo de andar buscando o contratando nuevo personal sabiendo que los demás vendrá en poco días o semanas, asíque pensé que no estaría mal llevarte-le explica de manera divertida pero hablando con sinceridad-asíque que me dices?...serás una pasante estudiantil pero aun así te ensuciaras las manos jajaja-le propone y explica.

-Pe-pero yo no se nada del campo-le responde incrédula y sin saber que decir al respecto, estaba muy alagada por su propuesta pero no tenía ni idea que hacer en ese lugar, el sus palabras no son tan importante para el pelinegro.

-Descuida nadie nace sabiendo, además no estarás sola, estarás con mi prima y a veces conmigo o con Hiccup, ya que te haremos trabajar en la parte de los animales...que te parece?-le dice con una sonrisa feliz y explicándole su asignación en el momento mientras le preguntaba.

-Yo no...no se que decir..esto...esto es algo sorprendente y tan repentino-responde la joven totalmente alagada pero al igual muy confundida con todo, Toothless suspira un poco mientras le sonríe levemente de lado.

-Lo se...y no te quiero apresurarte Astrid, pero el tiempo corre y yo mañana me voy- le explica entendiendo su punto pero necesitaba una respuesta ahora si era posible-asíque necesito tu respuesta ahora si no es mucha molestia-agrega casi con desesperación por que responda rápido y ahora, sus palabras la entraron en razón.

-Oh si!...entiendo...bueno mi respuesta es un si...claro que quie...!-le intenta responde con una gran sonrisa y estando a punto de aceptar su oferta pero había algo que la o mejor dicho los iba a interrumpir a ambos-no...no creo que pueda- sus palabras finales y su mirada deprimida sorprendieron y desconcertaron al pelinegro.

-Que?...porque no?-le pregunta sin cambiar su expresión y no logrando entender su cambio de actitud tan repentino, hace poco se veía muy feliz casi por aceptar y ahora estaba deprimida.

-Bueno...bueno es que...mi mama no creo que me deje ir...sola-le responde tímida y deprimida, al saber que era menor de edad y trabajar para un extraño era muy seguro que su madre no aceptaría tal cosa y mas sabiendo que debe salir de la cuidad.

-Oh...entiendo-responde teniendo su boca muy ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa y por esa respuesta, aunque después de eso se toma un momento para pensarlo un poco-si quieres...yo puedo hablar con ella...si quieres-le dice un poco nervioso ya era la primera vez que contrata a alguien y mas siendo una menor.

-Lo harías?!-le pregunta sorprendida por proposición.

-Claro!...como persona que te contrate y tu siendo una menor, es mi deber encárgame de los negociosos jejeje-responde con el pecho inflado de orgullo por encargarse de uno de sus propios empleados, esa acción le causo gracia a la joven pero su risas frenaron al ver que el pelinegro se levanto de golpe-muy bien vallamos a verla...dime ella esta en tu casa?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada, debian hacer esto lo mas rapido posible, al escuchar su pregunta Astrid saca su celular para ver la hora..

-No...a esta hora debe estar aun el trabajo-le responde sin mirarlo y viendo la hora en su celular, en este decían las 19:30 PM, su madre tenia diferentes horarios de salida y hoy no era la exención ya que los viernes y el fin de semana son los días que mas tarde se quedaba.

-Bien! vamos-le responde yendo a buscar su campera para abrigarse, la joven estando sorprendida por su palabras y sin levantarse, lo sigue con la mirada.

-Ahora?-le pregunta sin salir de su asombro, enserio iban a preguntarle?, mientras tanto Toothless se ponía una campera de cuero negro y unos guantes asistía con una sonrisa, verlo ponerse los guantes la extraño bastante-pero en que?...ahora que recuerdo no vi tu auto a fuera de la entrada o lo tienes en el garaje?-le pregunta con ceja alzada, sino mal recordaba no lo había visto andar en auto por la cuidada o en las poco veces que lo vio, además de que dicho vehiculo no estaba parado afuera, tal vez estaba dentro.

-Jejeje si pero no es un auto...yo prefiero mas la brisa del viento-le responde con una manera divertida mientras ajustaba sus guantes, para el los automóviles era geniales pero el prefería el sentir el viento.

-Espera…..so significa que es una…

-Una motocicleta-termina la frase de la joven sin salir del momento divertido, en cambio la joven al escuchar su respuesta estaba entre asombrada, nerviosa y principalmente asustada por ir en una moto-por cierto Astrid...una vez cuando hable con tu prima algo sobre ti-agrega un tanto extrañado e internamente confundido por una antigua charla que tuvo con la peliazul sobre la rubia, ella lo mira con una leve sorpresa mientras se colocaba su mochila de vuelta- no es que me quiera meter ni nada pero...es cierto que no vas a estudiar nada cuando termines la escuela?-le pregunta un poco preocupado por ella por ver que no tenia planes para el futuro.

-Oh...te enteraste-responde casi en voz baja y un tanto desilusionada pero sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de pelinegro, a veces odiaba a su prima por ser una bocana, en cambio Toothless siente que no debió hablar de mas, intento disculpase pero la joven se le adelanto-bueno si...la verdad aun no hay nada que me interese estudiar, asi que no se que hacer-responde con una pequeña y triste sonrisa mientras suspiraba de igual forma, Toothless solo la miraba con atención-se que aun tengo dos años para pensar en eso pero...aun hay nada que me llama la atención-le termina de explica.

Sabia que debía encontrar una carrera porque cuando menos te lo esperas el tiempo pasa volando, pero la verdad no tenia nada que hacer después de la escuela, solo terminarla para después poder ayudar a su madre con las cuentas y la casa, eso ultimo era lo principal, como ambas vivían en un barrio de casi mala muerta, lo principal que quiera eran irse. Obvio que su tío le dio la opción de mudarse con el y su hija pero no era bueno para el pobre hombre estar completamente rodeado de mujeres, por otro lado el pelinegro entiende mas o menos su punto.

-Y que piensas hacer si por ahí terminas la escuela?-le pregunta curiosamente y tratando responde su análisis mientras agarra las llaves de la casa y de la moto, Astrid lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

-No lo se...empezar a trabajar en el edificio que trabaja mi mama tal vez...así podría ayudarla-responde mirándolo vagamente e inclinadote de hombros, como ella misma pensaba en no tener mucho futuro solo salir de ese barrio, no le importaba donde trabajaría...por ahora-porque lo preguntas?-le pregunta ya recuperada e intrigada por su preguntas

-Eh?...no por nada en especial...solo mera curiosidad jejeje-le responde riendo nerviosamente mientras abría la puerta de la casa-anda vamos...esto tal vez te guste-le dice indicándole con la cabeza para que pasara, la joven lo hace y la sigue por detrás mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Luego la lleva hacia el garaje y oprime el botón para que el portón se abra, de manera lenta y segura el gran portón se abre revelando una hermosa moto Yamaha R6 de color negro y gris parada en medio del garaje, cuando Astrid la vio quedo impactada.

-Linda no?-le pregunta el cantante mirándola con una divertida sonrisa, la joven solo responde con un "aja" de manera automática y baja-muy bien...aquí tienes-agrega sin quitar su expresión mientras le entregaba un caso colgado contra contra la pared.

-Eh?..que?...espera Toothless-estaba algo perdida al principio pero al recibir el caso y verlo ir hacia la moto mientras se ponía el suyo, la puso nerviosa y un tanto dudosa sobre algo, el chico se frena al lado de su vehiculo-tu te piensas llevar esas dos grandes maletas...en esto?-le pregunta muy confundida señalando con la mirada la moto y haciendo recodar que al lado de un sofá había dos grandes maletas para llevarse.

-Claro...si solo hay ropa en ella, mis cosas mas grande e importantes hice que Hiccup se las llevara porque yo no podía-le responde de manera simple mientras se subía y la arrancaba- _vámonos!-_ le grita através del caso mientras le señalaba detrás suyo, sin mas que decir y estando algo clarado el asunto la joven se coloca el caso y se sube detrás del chico.

Astrid se agarra fuerte de la campera del pelinegro mientras le daba la señal de que ya podía arrancar, al ya estar todo listo Toothless saca el embrague y una vez listos, el chico acelero a fondo dejando una marca en el suelo y con el portón cerrándose tras de ambos, la joven se tuvo que agarra fuerte de la campera mientras cerraba los ojos de igual manera mientras gritaba…..

 _¡MMMAAAMMMAAA!_

 **En el edifico Púas.**

 **-** OH...ho-hola cariño-saluda y abraza amablemente la Sra. Hofferson muy sorprendida por ver a su hija en el edifico y acompañada de un hombre, cosa que este se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

Cuando llegaron al gran edificio dejaron la moto cerca de la entrada así ambos entraron en lugar de manera tranquila, al hacerlo Astrid fue directamente a hablar con el recepcionista, ya que ambos se conocían, al hombre mayor al ver a la joven acompañada de un hombre que se le hacia familiar lo dejo muy sorprendido, pero ignorando eso presto atención a la joven que le estaba preguntando por el paradero de su madre.

El recepcionista le respondió que la ultima vez que la vio fue en le servicio de lavado, agradeciendo por su ayuda, la joven rubia guío al pelinegro hacia la zona en donde supuestamente estaba su madre, por otro lado el viejo recepcionista estaba sorprendido y muy extrañado, se estaba jurando así mismo que había visto a hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes fuerte en algun lado.

Ahora en el servicio de lavado, la Sra. Hofferson junto con otras empleadas estaba en el servicio de lavado limpiando y planchando algunas sabanas, tollas, manteles y cortinas, Astrid al ver a su madre le grito para después ir a saludarla con un fuerte abrazo, la Sra. Hofferson que sorprenda pero feliz de ver su hija y mas que estuviera aqui, aunque también le preocupaba ya que a este tipo de horas no era bueno ir a casa.

Le iba a preguntar que es lo estaba haciendo aqui y en este tipo hora pero sus labios quedaron mudos al ver un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos verdes intensos con chaqueta negra, con par de cascos en cada mano, tambien debia recalcar que era un hombre muy guapo, cosa que después puso ambos en el suelo y se les acerco a ambas, ahora mas de cerca era mucho mas guapo pero que tambien se le hacia familiar.

-Buenas noches -le saluda amablemente el pelinegro ofreciéndole su mano, Astrid se separa de su madre y ella saluda al pelinegro muy confundida.

-Ho-hola...eemm...hija...quien el? Y porque esta con el?-lo saluda amablemente para después mirar a su hija totalmente perdida y nerviosa ante la situación, mas sabiendo que su pequeña vino con un extraño.

-Bueno...yo...como te digo esto...-al escuchar la pregunta de su madre la pobre rubia quedo muda, como se supone que respondería que estaba con su estrella favorita y esta misma quería contratarla para ir a trabajar en su campo, era totalmente irreal y confuso.

-Oh déjeme responder eso a mi!-interrumpe el pelinegro con una sonrisa, extrañes para la mujer pero alivio para Astrid-mi nombre es Tannlos...alias Toothless el cantante de los The Dragons Fire tal vez a escuchado de mi en algún momento-responde sin cambiar su expresión.

Todas las personas en el servicios de lavado quedaron sorprendidos, aunque las mas jóvenes quedaron petrificada, como es posible que la hija de Cira, su propia compañera de trabajo y amiga, conozca o mejor dicho este con unos de los cantantes mas sexy y guapo, es realmente imposible...no?, en cambio la pobre madre estaba muy shoackaeda con esa revelación.

-Ya...ya...ya te recuerdo de ti!, tu eres el cantante que mi sobrina y mi hija esta locas, además de que vi tu fotos y afiches con tu grupo en la habitación de Astrid-comenta sin salir de su sorprenda mientras recordaba de donde lo había visto, el lugar quedo en un pequeño silencio incomodo.

El solo el sonido de los lavarropas se escuchaba y cuando alguno hicieron el sonido de terminado, la habitación entera recupero su movilidad y ruido.

-MAMA!-le gritaba Astrid con voz chillona al igual que estando muy molesta con su madre y totalmente avergonzada, no podía creer que ella alla dicho esa clase de cosas delante de su estrella y mas que tal vez sea su próximo jefe temporal, eso tal puede resultar incomodo y vergonzo, sino fuera que estaban en un lugar publico mataría a su madre por hacerla poner en ridícula y que despues la tierra la trague.

-Lo siento jejee-se disculpa la mujer algo avergonzada por a ver revelado el pequeño secreto de su hija delante de su estrella, la única escusa que tenia era despulparse junta sus manos.

-Jajaja...no te preocupes Astrid-agrega el pelinegro entre risa mientras le restaba importancia al asunto, ambas chicas lo miran, Cira se ríe un poco avergonzada mientras que Astrid voltea el rostro avergonzada, molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero dígame Sr Tannlos...-intenta preguntar la una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por la mano alzada del pelinegro.

-Por favor solo dígame Tannlos-le interrumpe amablemente, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le digan "señor", además de que no le gustaba, asíque para el con confianza le pueden llamar por su nombre.

-Eeemm...de acuerdo...entonces Tannlos...me puede llamar Cira-acepta sus palabras con una media sonrisa mientras se presentaba y le sonrie un poco coqueta, el ojiverde asiste ante el llamado y por el nombre-me gustaría saber que hace ust...dijo como es que tu conoces a mi hija y puede saber que hacen los dos aquí o porque están aquí?...claro si no se mucha molestia-le pregunta intentando sonar lo mas amable posible y sin pensar nada extraño, aunque todo se veia ilógico y confuso.

-Claro que no...por supuesto responderé a sus preguntas y del porque estamos aquí-el responde con una amble sonrisa, esa muestra de amabilidad conmovió un poco al mujer.

Rápidamente y de manera explicita el cantante le explica a la mujer como fue que conoció a su hija, no hubo mucho detalles ya que ella había llegado antes la casa de su maestro, cosa que Astrid interrumpe que había ido para entregar un libro que se olvidado y pensó que era muy importante, también agrego que primero fue con un profesor para que se lo llevara. Toothless creyó que era mas conveniente omitir que ella se habia quedado a cenar, para no hacer preocupar a la madre y que durando algunos días se han visto junto con su maestro.

Aunque después pasaron a la parte mas importante del asunto y era el motivo del porque estaba aquí y enfrente de ella, el pelinegro le comento a la mujer que quiera contratar a su hija para que valla con el al campo, ya que en los últimos días han tenido bajo personal.

-Hablas en serio?-le pregunta confundida y preocupada porque su hija allá sido contrata para trabajar a las afuera de la cuidad, por otro lado Astrid estaba feliz al principio de la explicación pero al escuchar la pregunta y expresión de su madre, se dio cuenta de que no aceptaría fácilmente.

-Se que no es fácil de creerme y no la juzgo, no tenia pensado en contratarla pero estamos un poco desesperados y además de que estamos casi en marea alta es difcil empezar a buscar-se explica lo mas claro posible-por eso venimos que contigo Cira...quiero saber si le permite a su hija trabajar para mi y mi jefe-agrega entre preocupado y calmado.

-Yo...yo no lo se...además no eres el jefe?-comenta indecisa mirando a su hija cosa que ella también la miraba con cara de que aceptara, pero al escuchar sus palabras ambas se sorprendieron entender que el no era el jefe.

-Jeje...no...yo solo soy el vicepresidente por así decirlo...Hiccup Haddock es el verdadero jefe, para resumirlo somos socios pero el se encarga de lo mas pesado-responde entre leve risa para después explicar su rango en todo esto, las chicas solo responde con un pequeño "oh" con sorpresa.

-(Espera...dijo Haddock?...porque tengo la leve sospecha que conozco ese apellido)-se quedo muy pensativa con esa ultima palabra pero la dejara de lado, ahora quería saber algo-entiendo todo esto del criadero y los cuidados...pero para que empresa trabajas?-pregunta muy confundida, detrás suyo una de las mucamas llevaba una pila de tollas limpias.

-De seguro ya la conoces...nuestras empresa se llama Inds.Lácteos Haddock-responde con una gran sonría y levantado un dedo, la Srta. Hofferson quedo shockeada con esa respuesta, cosa que después miro a su hija de la misma forma mientras Astrid le daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

La respuesta de pelinegro fue tan alta y clara que varios empleados de la habitación quedaron igual de sorprendidas, otra cosa que paso al momento de decirlo fue que la chica que llevaba la pila de tollas quedo no solo sorprendida sino que también no vio por donde iba y termino resbalando con un charco de agua, la habitación quedo en silencio otra vez.

-I-Inds Lácteos Haddock?!-pregunta pelinegra sin salir de su sorpresa e híper ventilando poco a poco, muy pocas personas podían tener ese clases de empleos ya que los dueños era muy exigentes con la busquueda de empleados.

-Si...que loco no?-responde contra pregunta y riendo divertidamente, aunque Cira no se podía creer que alguien como el sea uno de esos jefes estrictos, era completamente lo contrario...no?-pero volviendo al grano...podrá ir su hija a trabajar con nosotros?-le pregunta de manera seria y a la espera de su respuesta.

-Eemm...si...digo no...no lo se...me preocupa que Astrid valla a un lugar tan alejado con gente que apenas conoce y sola mas siendo un menor, aunque sea una gran empresa...no puedo hacerlo-responde muy indecisa y muy preocupada por su querida hija, mas o menos podía entender que era tal vez una única oportunidad que su Astrid tenia de trabajar en una empresa muy importante pero aun así era un lugar lejano y ella seguía siendo menor de edad.

-Entiendo su punto y su preocupación por ella…pero créame que no estará sola-le responde de entre serio, tranquilo y una leve sonrisa de lado, Astrid prestaba atención a la charla adulta y aunque se sienta un poco triste entendía a su madre, en eso madre e hija prestan atención al pelinegro-en algunas situaciones estará conmigo o con mi jefe y la prima de mi jefe-agrega con clama e intentado de que se sienta tranquila y segura, Astrid entendió porque mención a su prima ser parte de Hiccup y no de el, por otro lado Cira se mordia el labio inferior.

-Entiendo lo que me dices pero...aun no me siento muy segura y me gustaría estar ahí, para ser de vigilancia-comenta entando muy indecisa, también un poquito envidiosa de su hija pero al igual orgullosa, pero lo mas impórtate que quiera era solo vigilarla, Toothless se cruzo los brazos seriamente y sin objetar el punto de vista de una buena madre protectora-pero estoy en este trabajo-agrega un poco desilusionada de su suerte.

Mientras los tres tenia una esta "tranquila e interesante" charla, las compañeras de la pelinegra siguieron con su trabajo, al igual a que se habia resbalado, por suerte la joven había sido ayudado por otra de sus compañeras, en parte algunas tenían envidia por la pequeña Hofferson, por no solo conocer a una gran estrella de música sino también con seguir a tempranda edad un gran trabajo con una mejor paga. Cira seguía pensado que hacer con esta situación, porque al ver el rostro de su hija se podía ver que quiera este trabajo, pero ante de responder o decir algo mas la puerta detrás del pelinegro se abre.

-Srta. Hofferson...la habitación 304 necesita tollas nuevas y un cambio de sabanas-le dice un hombre de espadal ancha y recta, de cabellos castaños con algunas leves canas, un elegante smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, tenia una extra barba larga pero legamente peinada y atada en forma de cola, su voz se escucho muy tranquila pero seria.

-S-si señor Johann!-responde rápidamente la chica muy sorprendía y algo asustada de ver al encargado y jefe del servicio en el lugar.

Sin mas que decir el hombre se retira ignorando tanto al joven como al cantante, aunque este ultimo se le queda mirando sorprendido y curioso por ver a una persona como el con esa barba y esa voz casi cantarina, le parecía gracioso. Por otro lado Cira suspira de alivio a ver como su jefe se habia ido, aunque Johann se vía o habla de manera tranquila, es y era un hombre muy estricto y casi exigente, mientras tanto ignorando al encargado, Astrid estuvo pensado en algo que la pueda ayudar para ir al trabajo...aunque también queria ir para poder hablar con Hiccup un poco.

-Entonces...mama porque no le decimos al tío que venga conmigo?...ya que el esta de vacaciones-le sugiere a modo de pregunta y mirándola, era la única y buena solución que encontró para que su madre aceptara dejarla ir y que no estuviera tan preocupada.

-Astrid estas loca?...tu tío a tenido un año agitado y quieres que haga trabajo forzado?-le pregunta mirándola entre sorprendía y algo molesta porque su hija este obligado a su pobre hermano a trabajar en vacaciones, tras que el pobre apenas tenia "vacaciones", su hija si que era mala, Toothless al ver la tensión de la situación decide comentar algo.

-Eemm disculpe...pero no tenemos problemas en que su tío se quede para que descanse-le dice y propone amablemente, estaba seguro que tanto el como Hiccup no les importaría dejar que el Sr Hofferson se quedara en la semana que Astrid trabajaba.

-¡¿Que?!...pero no será mucha molestia?-le pregunta muy sorprendía con esa propuesta de dejar el casi vago de su hermano interrumpir en una casa ajena, además tendrían espacio para alguien tan "espacioso" como el?, internamente ese comentario el causaba gracia.

-No...claro que no-responde dándole poca importancia al asunto de tener al tio de su amiga y jefe de su hermano, es mas tal vez Hiccup podría hacerle un par de preguntas que no podría responder el, pero volviendo al tema-nuestra casa es grande y amplia así que ni notaremos que el estará con nosotros ajajá-termina bromeando al final, Astrid mira su madre y pidiéndolo con mirada de suplica acepte, la pelinegra acepta y suspira un poco derrotada.

-Esta bien llamare a tu tío-acepta rendida pero aliviada que al menos su hija seria vigilada por alguien de mucha confianza, en eso se da la vuelta para comunicarse con su hermano y poder seguir trabajando, pero antes quiso agregar algo mas-pero Storm también se va con ustedes, no creo tener la suficiente cabeza para soportar a esa niña tormenta-agrega sin mirar a ambos y bromear un poco sobre la actitud de su sobrina, pero en realidad sabia que no podría cuidar a esa niña, ya que le fue igual de difícil cuando fue bebe.

-(Storm?)-al escuchar el nombre de la peliazul y le saber que también iría, Toothless no supo como reaccionar ante tal revelación y giro inesperado, esperaba que las cosas salgan bien.

-Si! Y muchas gracias mama -acepta los términos y condiciones de su madre muy feliz, estaba muy agradecida con ella por darle esta oportunidad.

-Bien llamare a tu tio-le dice con una sonrisa mientras busca en su celular a su hermano pero antes de llamarlo mira al pelinegro- por cierto a que tipo de hora se irán mañana?-le pregunta interesada pero aun no se podría creer que mañana su hija se iría, en cierta forma era un golpe muy duro para ella, Tannlos pestañea un par de veces para salir de su asombro y prestar atencion a la mujer, se pone a pensar un momento en su respuesta.

-A las 9 AM-responde de manera tranquila mientras que la pelinegra asiste, que temprano pero también era urgente, en eso Tannlos saca su celular-de paso llamare a mi jefe para confirmar sobre nuestra pequeña empleada-agrega sonriendo y bromeando levemente con la joven, ella solo sonríe por el pequeño chiste.

Ambos adultos hablaron con sus respectivos "socios", Finn estuvo muy atento antes las palabras de su hermana ya que ella debía resumir un poco la situación, el hombre acepto las condiciones de vigilar y de que su pequeña sobrina no se meta en problemas, pero también estaba sorprendido porque Astrid valla a trabajar en un lugar importante y que además una estrella de rock la contrate, todo era muy irreal, Cira estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el. Por otro lado Toothless tuvo una seria charla con Hiccup, diciéndole que estaba loco por contratar a Astrid a que trabajara para ellos, mas enzima que ella era menor de edad pero Toothless le dijo que su tio iría para "vigilarla", además que era para que la madre no se preocupara tanto, entre suspiros y alguno que otro insulto su hermano acepto, advino que ente momento el pobre no tenia cabeza para estar discutiendo con el, antes de terminar le dijo que el se encargaría de Astrid, siendo el quien la contrato será responsable que no le pase nada malo, pero Hiccup agrego que también estará bajo la supervisión de su prima.

A ver que tanto Cira como Toothless tuvieron el visto bueno por parte de sus hermanos y que además Storm también iría, aunque esta última acepto a regadientes ya que ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir aun campo para aburrirse. Con todo ya listo ambos pelinegros se confirman entre si, una vez clarado el asunto Tannlos se ofreció en llevar al joven rubia su casa ya que se les hizo tarde, ella acepto muy feliz, al igual que se despidió de su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo como agradecimiento, Cira corresponde el abrazo y besa la cabeza de su hija, ambas se despiden al igual que Tannlos se despide la mujer con un apretón de manos, luego despide a las demas encargadas ofreciendoles una encantado pero tierna sonrisa, sin que el pelinegro lo supiera las mujeres del lugar suspirar enamoradas.

Una vez listo tanto cantante como estudian se suben a la moto y se van la residencia Hofferson para que así ella pueda empezar empacar lo que necesitaba, por otro lado la Cira estuvo algo incomoda trabajando teniendo las mirada casi asesinas de sus compañeras, mientras tanto Toothless se despidió de Astrid y le dijo que mañana vendar con su tio a buscarla, ella asiste y sin mas ambos entran y se va a su casa.

Al estar adentro de su casa, astrid se va a su habitación para empezar a empacar, todavía no se podía creer que trabajaría en un lugar tan importante y que su propio maestro ahora era su jefe...pero estará bien que ahora ambos compartan mismo techo? Y mas sabiendo que el estará con su hija...y tal vez con su esposa?...

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegaremos y vere si el siguente capitulo estara atras de este...espero que lo alla disfrutado un poco y que pasara mas adelante entre hiccup y astrid?...ese toothless travieso es para contratar a astrid y persuadir a su madre..aunque tambien proco ciertos celos en las compañeras de Cira espero que la pobre no se meta en probleas jajaja...**

 **Por cierto quien sera la prima de Hiccup y Tannlos?...se vera tal vez en otro epsiodio?...astrid hablar con hiccup sobre su futura familia?..dejare de escribir como narrador?...descubranlon en le siguente capitolo de super dragon bal...**

 ***Se raya el disco***

 **Pero que rayos estoy deciendo?!...ñwñU disculpen eso jejeje...veanlo o leeanlo en el sugiente capitulo de amor o figura..**

 **nos vemos luego byebye!**


	11. Primer dia de trabajo

**Buenos dias...buenas tardes y buenas noches mis amigos y amigas...o vikingos y vikingas prefieren porque la verdad ya no se como saludar xD...peeero bueno eso no si les importa mucho no?...**

 **Como sea! sean bienvenidos a otro tierno capitulo de esta linda y romantica historia prohibida, sean pacientes con los momentos de Hiccstrid estoy pensando muy bien como tener sus encuentros y espero tambien un buen apoyo para la pareja ToothlessxStorm ñwñ/.  
**

 **Bueno para no ser mas larga la introduccion...**

 **Comencemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **LA CASA HADDOCK.**

 **En un lugar lejano.**

Nos vamos a lo que seria a las afuera de la cuidad, muy pero muy lejos de ella, con un hermoso amanecer de lejos, entre en miedo de una hermosa y bien cuidada pradera estaba un gran castillo antiguo, nos adentramos a su interior y se pueder ver que sus decoraciones era mas mucho mas modernizadas, simples pero bien pulidas, casi parecian recién comparadas pero por ahora eso no importaba...sino lo mas importante era ir a la planta de arriba, el segundo piso, donde nos encontramos con una preciosa puerta antigua de madera, dentro de ella había una gran habitación o mejor dicho...una gran oficina, con un escrito de madera fina bien pulido, una notebook negra conectada con algunos cables con una gran impresora a su izquierda y una lámpara a su derecha.

A su izquierda también se encontraba dos pilas de hojas, la más cercana a la notebook tenia un pequeño cartelito que decía "No terminado" mientras que la mas alejada también tenia otro cartelito que decía "terminado", aunque esta era un poco mas baja que la anterior, el escritorio tambien llevaba tres cajos en cada lado y enfrente suyo había un gran sillón Berger de cuero caoba bien cuidado y pulido, tambien otros de dos sillones de cuero negro individuales detrás del escritorio pero un poco mas pequeños.

Detrás del sillón Berger un gran ventanal con cortinas verdes oscuras, solo que estas estaban cerradas, otra cosa que se podía ver en la habitación era una gran biblioteca pegada contra la pared hacia la derecha del escritorio, y enfrente de esta una gran sofá de terciopelo azul oscuro muy hermoso y cómodo para la vista, un poco mas arriba del sofá pegado contra la pared se podía ver un retrato familiar encuadrado, aunque sus rostros no se podían ver por la oscuridad.

Pero la tranquilidad de la habitación es vio interrumpida por unos leve sonidos de respiración profunda, en el sofá se podía ver a alguien durmiendo placidamente, en eso la puerta se abre lentamente y se asoma lo que seria una pequeña cabecita, la figura comienza a caminar dejando la puerta abierta para iluminarse, comienza a caminar de manera despacio y de puntitas hasta la persona que duerme, al estar parado enfrente del durmiente le agarra el hombre y comienza a moverlo de manera suave.

- _Despierta! Ya amaneció!_ -le dice de manera suave mientras lo seguía agitando, el durmiente que apenas se había acostado, estando aun casando y medio dormido, reconoce la voz de quien le estaba hablando.

- _Mmm?...que pasa cariño? -_ le responde en voz baja, somnoliento y totalmente agotado, había estado toda la noche trabajando, solo quiera descansar un rato.

-Me prometiste jugar conmigo cuando terminaras de trabajar-le responde un poco molesta con el por dejarla plantada y esperando por mucho tiempo.

-En serio?...ay amor no puede ser después?,es temprano y quiero dormir un rato-le responde frotándose un ojo mientras la miraba con el otro, aun se estaba preguntando si ella tenia un detecto por cada vez que terminaba de trabaja o no estaba haciendo nada.

-¡Nooooo! ¡quiero jugar ahora!-le grita de manera berrinchuda y con ganas de jugar ahora antes que cierta persona se entera que lo mantenía despierto, el durmiente en voz baja le hace la señal del silencio mientras se tapaba los odios, la pequeña solo tenia un par de lagrimas falsas y un gran puchero en la cara.

-Esta bien...esta bien...bueno jugare contigo...pero un rato esta bien?...estoy muy cansado...si?-le dice de manera lenta y amablemente, muy pocas veces podía contradecirla, solo era fuerte contra ella cuando estaba cierta persona, ella si que la mantenía cortita.

-¡Yaay!-grita de felicidad y alzado los brazos, el pobre durmiente le sonríe casando mientras se sentaba el sofá y se frotaba la cara para despabilarse un poco.

Una vez que mas o menos se termino de despabilar, no tuvo ni tiempo de levantarse que su compañera la agarro de la muñeca con fuerza para después empezar a tirarlo para irse mas rápido, el pobre se dejo tira ya que apenas tenia fuerza para levantarse, se dejo guidar por ella, la oficina fue dejada atrás por un par de risas por la chica y unos leves quedo del durmiente diciendole "mas despacio!" o "no tires mas tan fuerte!".

 **En la residencia Hofferson**.

Astrid esperaba dentro de su casa y casi al frente de la puerta, faltaban 5 minutos para las 9, sus maletas estaban en suelo y entre sus piernas, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por ir que apenas si pudo dormir esa noche, solo esperaba que su prima no se aburra mucho allá ya que debía ir con ella y su tío, pero se miraba el lado bueno Toothless estará allá, tambien podria hacer algunas actividades que podría entretenerse... si quiere, como el establos de caballos, esa parte que le conto toothless anoche le interesaba mucho, a ambas les gustaba la idea de montar de podr montar su primer caballo, sabia que Storm monto dos veces un pony cuando eran pequeñas mientras que ella solo una vez y se termino cayendo, fue un momento divertido para todos...menos para ella.

 _PIII-PIII!_

El sonido de un claxon resonando a las afuera de su casa la desperto de su ensueño, se levanto rápido para verificar si era en su casa que tocaban y cuando asomo su cabeza por la ventana vio el auto de su tío, cuando ambos chocaron mirada, el gran hombre salio de su auto mientras que ella daba media vuelta para ir por sus maletas, le hubiera gustado despedirse de su madre ahora mismo, pero por suerte ya lo había hecho hace media hora antes mientras desayunaban juntas.

Sin mas que pensar o decir toma sus llaves y sus maletas para ir hacia la puerta, al hacerlo su tío la estaba esperando, el hombre se el acerco para recoger sus cosas y llevarlas al baúl del auto mientras que ella cerraba todo, una vez todo listo la joven se subió al auto en la parte trasera, ya que el asiento de adelante estaba ocupado por su durmiente prima, en eso su tio se sube al auto y arrancan hacia a su destino.

-Espera...Tannlos no vino con ustedes?-le pregunta a su tío entre curiosa y preocupada de no ver al pelinegro con todos ellos en la moto, de solo pensarlo se le ponía la piel como gallina, con este frío y en la moto?...era una locura, otra cosa es que menos mal que ella se acordó. fue el darle el numero de su tio al pelinegro para que se comunicara con el por si acaso.

-El nos esta esperando a las afuera de al cuidad, ya que tenia que revisar que todo estuviera bien en su casa-le responde de manera tranquila e intentado no despertar a su hija, Astrid asiste entendiendo el punto.

-Por cierto...gracias por hacer esto por mi tio...y lamento en molestarte-le agradece y se disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, estaba muy agradecida con su tio por ayudarla con este paso tan grande en su vida.

-Hey! no te preocupes...me alegro de poder cuidarte cuando tu madre no esta-le responde con una leve sonrisa cariñosa, cosa que contagio a la joven-además...podré ver de primera mano como hacen los producto jujuju-agrega con una sonrisa algo babosa, de solo imaginar que estaría cerca de los excelentes productos Haddock era como estar en una dulcería.

Astrid se le quedo viendo incrédula al verlo babosear por los productos, entendía que era muy ricos y de alta calidad pero aun así no se andaba de babosa por ello, tanto su madre como su tio eran iguales en eso, de solo pensarlo le causaba gracia, pero ahora que lo recordaba Toothless le dijo que el apellido de su familia no estaba en los productos sino un nombre casi de caricatura... si no mal recordaba era "powerbroker", aunque en cierto sentido era bueno ya que te daba mucha energía cuando lo comías o bebías.

-Descansa un rato Astrid...tal vez tardemos un par de horas-le dice su tio sacándola de sus pensamientos, la verdad su idea no estaba mal, ya que tal vez una vez que estén allí ya valla a trabajar, asi que acepta sus palabras e intenta relajarse un poco.

 **1 hora más tarde.**

-Hey chicas despierten ya llegamos-les habla el tío Finn amablemente, las chicas se despiertan al ya no sentir que el auto se movía.

-En serio?-preguntan ambas al mismo tiempo entre medio dormidas y frotándose los ojos para tener una mejor cara y vision, al mirar al frente pueden ver a su guía abriendo una gran tranquera de hierro.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver no solo la tranquera sino que también mucho mas a delante, en la lejanía por el sendero de piedra se podia ver un gran...castillo?!, en eso el motero les abre la tranquera y les da indicaciones para que avancen, asíque de manera cuidadosa y lenta avanza por el hermoso sendero, los tres miran para los lados y el lugar era muy hermoso, espacioso y muy bien cuidado, debían tener mucho terreno para ser tan espacioso.

En eso pegan pequeño giro hacia la derecha para quedar estacionados enfrente del gran, antiguo y lujoso castillo, tanto Storm como Astrid estaban casi pegadas a la ventanilla admirando el lugar y preguntándose "esta es la casa de Hiccup?", los tres invitados se bajan de auto, el gran hombre estaba sorprendido por el lugar tan espaciosazo al igual que la gran "casa", en cambio las chicas sentía que no podían bajar la cabeza y salir del asombro, hasta que el ruido de una moto las saco de sus ensueño, Toothless se detiene delante de ellas, se saca el cascos y les sonríen.

-Hey vamos no se queden ahí paradas totalmente pasmadas, vallan por sus equipajes que hace frío-les dice a modo de gracia mientras se bajaba de su moto y desabrochaba sus maletas.

Ambos chicas despiertan de su ensueño con un par de parpadeos para después atacar la orden del pelinegro, mientras los tres Hofferson iban a buscar sus cosas, Storm se ponía a pensar que no había nada de malo en haber venido, es decir, anoche no quería saber nada de venir al campo porque su mala tia no quería cuidarla y mas al saber que iría por Astrid, por su pequeña oferta de trabajo, ósea que se supone que haría en el campo mientras ella "trabaja", pero tanto su prima como su padre fueron malos con ella al no decirles que Toothless su cantante y su cita estaría ahí, ahora compartiría techo con el, si esto era un sueño que por favor no la despertara porque sino lo o la mataría

Por otro lado Astrid estaba impaciente y a la vez algo asustada, ya que haces unos meses y de manera casi egoísta se había alejado de su maestro, el que fue bueno con ella y ella a mera oportunidad que tuvo de verlo con otra chica se fue de su vida, siendo sincera consigo misma eso no fue bueno de su parte, además debía agregar que lo estuvo ignorando todo ese tiempo y ahora el destino o mejor dicho el karma la hacia ir al trabajo de su maestro y ser supervisado por el, la verdad no sabia como sentirse al respecto. En eso Toothless los llama a los tres pero principalmente al sr Finn, le dice de manera amable que mas tarde entre los dos guardarían el auto y la moto en el garaje, ya que solo las visitas podían dejar los vehículos cerca de la entrada.

Con esa ultima indicación por parte del cantante y con sus maletas en manos, los cuatro se dirigen hacia la entrada, al abrirlas a las jóvenes se les escapa un gran "whoa" al mirar la belleza y delicadeza que había adentro del complejo, debajo suyo una gran alfombra recta de color rojo pasión se extiende desde la entrada hasta un gran escalón que por este sube al segundo piso pero con la diferencia que este se dividia en dos direcciones, aunque en la pequeña parada se encontraba una pintura antigua de una mujer y hombre vestidos de...vikingos?

A mitad del pasillo del que estaban parados había un gran candelabro antiguo pero limpio, Toothless les inforomo que eso ya no funcionaba, las chicas miraban para todas las direcciones con los ojos bien abiertos y al igual que la boca, este lugar era inmenso, no se podían imaginar cuantas habitaciones debían tener, Storm se podía imaginar la cantidad de personas que podria traer para hacer una gran fiesta en este lugar , seria la envida de la escuela, mientras que Astrid pensaba siendo un lugar algo antiguo tal vez tenga alguna especie de biblioteca antigua...no?.

-Sorprendidos?-pregunta el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida y mirando a sus invitados, los tres asisten sorprendidos, excepto Finn, el se mantenía sereno-bueno!...en el caso de Storm y el pónganse cómodos...durante esta semana estará será su nueva casa-agrega haciendo una pequeña pero juguetona reverencia antes sus invitados, ambas jóvenes sonríen divertidas por eso.

-KATY!-se escucha una voz femenina a la derecha de los invitamos, los cuatros voltean a ver que es lo que pasaba y en eso por el otro salon aparece...una mujer?-katy!- si por el grito y la facciones femeninas era una mujer, el problema que no se distinguía mucho con esas ropas que llevaba.

La mujer era de cabellos negros con toques púrpuras atados a una coleta alta, su piel ligeramente bronceada con unos llamativos y extraños ojos...amarillos?, sus ropas consistían una camisa cuadros azules y negros, llevaba un pantalón de impermeable azul y con botas de goma el mismos color, en el bocillo del pecho se podan ver un par de guantes, por suerte para Toothless la mujer no iba toda "embarrada" por la casa.

-Oh!...Toothless que bueno que ya viniste-comenta la morena con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia el cantante y lo abrazaba, el chico le correspondía con mucho gusto.

-Vine lo mas lapido que pude...es bueno volverte a ver Sky-le responde con una gran sonrisa y sin deshacer el abrazos, pero la pequeña reunión se vio interrumpido por el carraspeo del Sr hofferson, el hombre estaba serio pero a la vez se sentía algo incomodo con todo esa muestra de afecto entre ellos.

-Lo...lo siento mucho...donde están mis modales-comenta la morena avergonzada de ignorar a sus invitados, ambos chicos se separan para después ella acercarse al Sr Hofferson-mi nombre es Sky Haddock mucho gusto-se presenta con una amable sonrisa mientras le extiende su mano.

-El gusto es mío...yo soy Finn Hofferson-acepta el saludo de la misma forma mientras choca su mano contra la mujer, luego señala a las chicas que lo acompañan, coloca su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de la peliazul y después su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la rubia-ella es mi hija Storm y mi sobrina Astrid-las presenta a ambas.

Tanto Astrid como Storm quedaron sorprendidas por la recién llegada, si la memoria no les fallaba ella era la mujer que estaba con el profesor Haddock en la entrada de la escuela, automáticamente las jóvenes estrechan sus manos con la mujer, sin saber que decir o hacer, aunque la mente de Astrid procesaba todo...ella se acaba de auto presentar como "Haddock", entonces sus sospechas de que ella era la esposa de Hiccup era ciertas.

-Tu!-gritan ambas al mismo tiempo al ya tener de vuelta sus mentes del mundo imaginativo y sorpresivo, la moreno retrocede un poco sorprendida por repentino grito de ambas.

-Uh?...chicas la conocen?-pregunta Finn extrañado por la reacción de su hija y sobrina, en eso Toothless siente que le corre un escalofrío por la columna, mientras que Sky mira a la joven peliazul con interés.

-(Ella se me hace familiar)-piensa algo extrañada e intentando hacer memoria, sin que Finn la vea, voltea a ver al pelinegro de igual forma, pero Toothless rápidamente le hace el gesto de silencio mientras que en su cara se podia ver el miedo, eso la dejo aun mas confundida

-Quien?...yo?! no para papa! Jajaja-responde rápidamente nerviosa Storm al darse cuenta que hablo de mas, como se supone que le iba a explicar a su padre que vio a esa misma chica el día en que tuvo una cita con un chico?, siendo principalmente el que estaba adelante...ni loca y ni de broma se iba a delatar.

-Yo si-responde Astrid algo seria e internamente dolida por ese día, aunque en parte no debía afectarle, era obvio que esta clases de cosas iba a pasar y también que la iba encontrar en esta "casa", ambos pelinegros la miran con una ceja alzada y algo extrañada-tu estabas con el profesor Haddock un sábado por la tarde...hace unos meses atrás-le explica brevemente solo que al mencionarlo su mano izquierda se hizo puño, intento calmarse como pudo, en cambio Sky intentaba hacer memoria con esa información.

-Ay caray...me refrescas mejor la memoria?...es que Hiccup y yo nos juntamos muchas veces-responde con una sonrisa algo torpe, a decir verdad entre ella e Hiccup se han juntando tanta veces que le cuesta recordar en quemomento especifico le estaban hablando, por otro lado la pobre rubia sintió que le atravesaron el corazón con esas palabras.

-Tu...tu...tu estaban con el en la estrada de mi escuela hace unos meses...con una niña cargandola...en sus hombros-responde intentando que su voz no se quiebre por la rabia y los celos, aunque se estaba preguntando porque se sentía así?.

-Mmmm...aahh!...te refieres a mi hija katy...no?-le tomo unos minutos analizar sus palabras y que además debía agrega la parte en donde su hija estuvo en los hombros del castaño, Astrid asiste- jejeje a ella le gusta subirse a los hombros de Hiccup ya que entre los tres...el es el mas alto ajaja-agrega riendo entre divertida y mirando al pelinegro, este asiste concordando con ella, aunque Hiccup solo era unos pocos centímetros mas alto que el.

Astrid sentía que le estaban tomando el pelo al ver que no respondía bien sus preguntas, solo agregaba mas cosas, mientras que Storm rezaba internamente de que su dulce prima no le salte enzima a ella, aunque también estaba un poco molesta de ver que evadía las pregunta o respuestas de ella.

-Valla!...no sabía que el Sr haddock ya estuviera casado y con una hija-comenta de golpe con algo de sorpresa y riendo un poco en el proceso el Sr Hofferson , Astrid al escuchar esas palabras solo miro aun lado un poco decepcionada mientra que Storm quería matar a su padre por esa palabras en cambio el par de pelinegros...

-Casado?-se preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo y estando totalmente extrañados por sus palabras, el par se miran entre si para después terminar riendo con fuerza, tanto Finn como las jóvenes quedaron algo incrédulas por las carcajadas-jajá jajá...no...no...no lo están entiendo mal, Hiccup no esta casado-comenta Sky entre risas y sacándose una pequeña lagrima mientras que Toothless le dolía el estomago por el chiste.

-Pero tienen una hija...no?-le pregunta Astrid muy confundida con todo esto, que fue lo que se perdió para que lo que acaban de decir fuera tan graciosos?.

-Si...pero ella solo es mía-le responde entre risas, los tres invitados aun no lograban entender nada-miren...antes de seguir con esta charla sin sentidos, déjenme decirles que Hiccup y yo no somos lo que ustedes piensan-les dice con calma mientras tanto Toothless se intentaba relajar-el y yo somos primos-les termina de responde tranquilamente, Astrid y Storm la miran con sorpresa para después ver al pelinegro y el solo les asiste dándole la razón a la chica.

-Son primos!-gritan ambas al mismo tiempo sin poder creer lo que les acaban de decir.

-Sip...y lamento ser algo brusca pero si me disculpan tengo que encontrar a cierto terremoto infantil, que debe estar azotando o molestando al pobre de Hiccup-responde amablemente pero su cara cambia a una de molestia al recordar a su hija y que debía alejarla del castaño, ya que deberia estar ocupado o cansado, lo último era los mas acertado.

Las jóvenes estaban sorprendidas con todo lo que les acaba de decir, Hiccup no era padre y no estaba casado, en ese momento Astrid se dio cuenta de dos cosas, que un extraño pero gran alivio estaba sintiendo por dentro y otra cosa que se dio cuenta es que Sky era su jefa, ya que ella le acaba de decir que era prima de Hiccup eso significaba que era la prima que Toothless le había mencionado anteriormente, ahora se sentia algo tonta, por otro lado Sky miraba para ambos lado y se auto debatia por donde ir buscar, el cantante se le acerca con curiosidad.

-Oye..ya revisaste el cuarto de juegos?, por lo general siempre están ahí-le pregunta y sugiere poniéndole una mano en el hombre mientras con el pulgar de la otra apuntaba las escaleras, el trío Hofferson se sorprendieron con eso...¿cuarto de juegos?, Sky gira la cabeza para verlo.

-Si...fue lo primero que revise, al igual que toda la planta superior pero no lo encontró para nada-responde cruzándose de brazos, estaba entre molesta y preocupada por su pequeña, ya que ella no debía molestar a Hiccup en horario de trabajo, suspira pesadamente-solo espero que esa chiquilla revoltosa no lo este molestando-agrega un poco preocupada.

-Eemm...disculpa...paso algo grave?-se anima a preguntar Astrid, estaba preocupada y a la vez algo curiosa con todo esto.

-Eh?...oh nada en realidad-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero esa respuesta no convenció mucho a la joven- lo que pasa es que Hiccup se quedo hasta tarde anoche con unos papeles y mi hija se tienta a buscarlo para jugar cuando tiene "tiempo libre"- le explica sonriendo nerviosamente por las pequeñas molestia que su hija podria ser al ir a buscar al castaño, al decirlo rápidamente gira su cabeza para ver de mala manera al pelinegro-esto es culpa de ustedes los dos por estar mimándola demasiado-lo reta y lo acusa con el dedo, el pobre pelinegro coloca sus manos entre ambos para intentar calmarla y de paso darle una pequeña sonrisa asustadiza.

-Yo que?...Hiccup la consiente mas que yo...además solo la consiento cuando debo ir a cantarle para que se duerma jajaja-se defiende como puede el cantante, Sky se endereza aun molesta con el mientras se cruza de brazos.

Entiende que Hiccup tenga la culpa pero su otro primito también tiene la otra mitad de la culpa, solo que nunca se hace responsable de ella, al ver que estaba siendo "retado" por su prima enfrente de sus invitados y de cierta chica que le agradaba, el joven pelinegro intentaba buscar alguna solución rápida para cambiar el tema, en eso una de las mucama de la casa venia hacia ellos, rápidamente se le acerca para saludarla y de paso preguntarle sobre ciertas personitas.

-Hey Niki! buenos días!-la saluda con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba a su lado, la joven castaña lo mira un poco sorprendida- pregunta rápida...has visto a Hiccup y a katy por algún lado?-le pregunta sin cambiar su expresión, el trio Hofferson miraba todo sin poder opinar nada, en cambio Sky se quiso patear al no ocurrirse preguntarle alguien.

-Buenos días...Sr tannlos...si...creo haberlo vistos en el living B- lo saluda con respeto para después pensar solo un momento, luego les señala el otro living donde había visto al jefe.

-Muy gracias-los cinco miran hacia donde la mujer apuntaba y con un agradecimiento por ambos, Sky es la primera en irse a buscar su "angelito", mientras que Toothless se acerca a la familia hofferson-vengan esto de seguro les gustara...jejeje-les dice con una pequeña sonrisa algo malvada mientras se frotaba las manos, para después seguir a su prima.

Las jóvenes miran a su tío totalmente confundidas pero en cierto punto alegres por el pequeño show, Finn también las mira igual de confundido y entre los tres se inclinan de hombros para seguirlos, mucho no podían hacer ya que dos de ellos eran invitados y uno trabajaría, no les quedo de otra que seguirlos.

 **En el living B**

La habitación quedo en un rotundo silencio, solo se escuchaba la música y los sonidos del television, ya que en el había un videojuego pero lo que importaba es que los cinco estaban viendo lo mismo, Storm tenia una mirada de ternura, Finn tenia una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Toothless solo reía lo mas bajo posible, Sky también se estaba riendo pero de manera contenida mientras sacaba su celular para tomar una foto y por ultimo Astrid tenia una mirada de ternura pero a la vez con leve rubor.

Lo que Sky y Toothless se esperaba la venir al living era encontrar a Hiccup y a katy jugando a algo vergonzoso como siempre pero en este caso fue todo lo contrario, Hiccup estaba durmiendo placidamente boca arriba en el gran sofá negro, pero lo que les conmovió a las chicas fue que la pequeña traviesa enrulada que estaba durmiendo placidamente boca abajo sobre el pecho del castaño, la imagen era demasiado hermosa y tierna como para interrumpirla.

- _Listo_ -comenta la pelinegro con una tierna sonrisa mientras guardaba su celular, aprovecho el momento para sacarles una foto-esta imagen me encanta pero esta niña debe dormir y cierta persona debe ponerse a trabajar-agrega con un toque de gracia mientras se inclinaba para agarra a su retoño.

-Se...es verdad-Toothless concuerda con ella mientras levanta a su hija, el se encargaba de despertarlo-hey Hiccup despierta...tenemos visitas-le dice mientras le sacude el hombro para que despierte, los hofferson retrocede un paso para darles espacio.

Poco a poco Hiccup se despertaba y al ver la cara de su hermano se termina de levantar de golpe sentándose en el sofá.

-Toothless...a que hora llegaste?-le pregunta medio dormido y frotándose el ojo izquierdo.

-Hace un rato-le responde tranquilamente-y tenemos visitas-agrega mirando a los Hofferson, Hiccup voltea a ver la misma dirección de su hermano, parpadea un poco para enfocar mejor la visión, al notar a lo visitantes se levanta del sofá.

-Oh Sr hofferson...bienvenidos a mi casa...es un gusto tenerlo aquí-lo saludo yendo en su dirección para darle la mano y la bienvenida, el hombre acepta el saludo mientras le daba las gracias por recibirlos-señoritas...es un gusto para mi tenerlas en mi humilde hogar-agrega mirando a las jóvenes para darles una sonrisa divertida, las chicas solo ríen por el pequeño juego.

-Hiccup!...voy a llevar a katy a dormir-comenta Sky detrás mientras sostenía a la pequeña rizada, el castaño la voltea a ver.

-Si claro...se levanto tan temprano que no aguanto mucho-responde entre risas para después dirigirse hacia su prima, acaricia dulcemente la frente de la pequeña para después besársela- _descansa dulzura_ -le susurra en voz baja para que despues madre e hija se retiraran.

-Niños..siempre dicen que no están cansados cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario-comenta con un toque de gracia el Sr Finn, Hiccup y Toothless concuerdan con el.

-Realmente bailaste con ella y después te dormiste?-pregunta el pelinegro con gracia y una ceja alzada al ver el videojuego en pantalla mientras hiccup se les acercaba, a la pequeña traviesa le encantaba ese juego, Astrid mira curiosamente la televisión para después al castaño con extrañes y sintiendo un toque de ternura.

-Jejeje...es lo que íbamos hacer-le responde con una pequeña sonrías y acariciándose la nunca- pero mientras ella buscaba el juego y se prendía la tele, yo me senté en le sofá y cuando menos lo espere me quede medio dormido jeje-termina de contar riendo un poco al saber que se termino durmiendo cuando su pequeña sobrina quiera jugar.

Toothless solo niega con la cabeza mientras ríen en el proceso, su hermano era demasiado bueno e intentaba que todos sean felices y cuando se trata de katy hace lo mejor posible para no verla molesta o triste, técnicamente se volvió el juguete preferido de la pequeña, por otro lado las jóvenes estaban un poco sorprendidas, Astrid porque pensaba que con el tema de la prótesis le debía costar un poco poder moverse...no?.

-Valla...profesor no sabia que bailaba-comenta con gracia la peliazul, sabia que su maestro era muy bueno y divertido, a veces, pero que bailara? eso era algo que no se ve todo los días.

-Así es!...Hiccup tiene madera para casi todo tipo de baile-responde con una gran sonrisa y alabando a su hermano, el trío Hofferson estaban sorprendidos por ese dato, el castaño solo ríe nerviosamente y con ganas de golpear a su hermano por decir eso.

-Si pero por algunos problemas que tuve, ya no puedo bailar tan bien-responde de manera tranquila- a menos que sea un baile lento jeje-agrega con un toque de burla, eso extraño un poco la peliazul.

-Que?...descubrió que ahora tiene dos pies izquierdo? Jajaja-le pregunta con un toque de gracia pero su risa paso a un ligero dolor al recibir un pequeño codazo en su costilla, voltea a ver a su prima quejándose por el golpe pero solo recibe con una mirada de seriedad de su parte.

-En realidad...no tengo la pierna izquierda-responde llamando la atención de todos, sin que puedan preguntar se levanta el pantalón de la pierna izquierda para mostrar su prótesis de metal, padre e hija se quedaron sorprendidos y con un gesto de dolor, mientras que Astrid solo siente trsiteza al volver a verlo-hace algunos años tuve un accidentes en el mar...y bueno adiós pierna! jeje-agrega con un toque de gracia mientras levanta la pierna, Toothless solo sonría con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento mucho!...no lo sabía- se disculpa rapidamente y sintiéndose muy mal por burlarse, el castaño le levanta la mano.

-No se preocupe-le responde sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, no le gustaba que le tenga lastima, pero en eso cambia a su cara a una mas tranquila-pero cambiando de tema..Toothless ya les asignaste las habitaciones?-comenta para después ver a su hermano y preguntarle.

-Uy...no aun no...pero en eso ya estaba-responde un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta que no había hecho lo primero que tenia que hacer y que además tantos sus maletas como las de ellos estaban en la entrada principal, Hiccup suspira y mira a sus invitados.

-Bueno...siéntanse como en su casa...desempaquen y descanse lo que quieran..los llamaremos cuando sea la hora del almuerzo-les dice amablemente, Finn le da la mano como muestra de agradecimiento por dejarlos vivir en su casa por estos días, Toothless les dice que los siga para llevarlos a sus habitaciones, antes de irse Hiccup mira a la joven rubia- por cierto Astrid-la llama de manera seria.

-Si?!-al ser llamada de esa manera gira rápidamente estando un tanto asustada, si no fuera que tenia cuello la cabeza se le hubiera caído por el tremendo giro que dio por forma en lo que la llamo.

-Después del almuerzo comenzaras a trabajar...así que estate lista-le avisa sin cambiar su expresión.

-S-si claro-responde un poco nerviosa, ahora de maestro paso a ser su jefe y si no mal recodaría su madre le dijo que los jefes de ese lugar eran algo exigentes o extrictos, tal vez Hiccup era otro tipo de persona aquí, que en la escuela.

-Bueno nos veremos luego...tengo algunas cosas que hacer-les dice mientras camina hacia ellos para después pasar entre ellos, azul y verde chocan pero nada paso, le castaño sigue su camino.

-Bueno!...sígame-les llama la atención el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa para después pasar através de ellos e ir por sus maletas, sin decir nada mas el trío Hofferson lo siguen, aunque Astrid ya estaba comenzando a ponerse algo nerviosa no solo por el trabajo sino también por como seran las actitudes de sus dos amigos.

 **En el segundo piso**.

-Muy bien!...las tres puertas de la izquierda serán sus habitaciones-comenta el pelinegro señalando tres puerta-elijan las que les gustan-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa, rápidamente Storm se dirige hacia la puerta del en medio, el Sr Finn elige la ultima puerta mientras que Astrid no le quedo mas que otra que agarra la primera, aunque no le importaba cual era la suya-bien!...nos veremos luego en el almuerzo, por cierto Astrid-les dice tranquilamente y cuando recibió una afirmación por parte de los tres, llamo a la joven.

-Si...que sucede Toothless?-le pregunta un tanto curiosa por su llamado.

-Luego te daremos un pantalón impermeable y bostas, espero que hayas traído ropa vieja porque te vas a ensuciar de pies a cabeza jejee-le responde entre pequeñas risas.

-Esta bien..gracias y si me acorde de traerla-le responde de la misma forma, sin mas que agregar el cantante se retira para ir a su habitación mientras que la joven entra a lo que seria su nueva habitación por una semana.

Al entrar sintió que estaba en un hotel de cinco estrella, lo primero que resaltaba era la gran cama cubierta por una gran sabana afelpada, también había un gran ropero de mármol a su derecha y a su izquierda un gran espejo entero con una puerta al lado, con curiosidad deja sus maletas cerca de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontraba un elegante baño con tina incluida, Astrid en ese momento se sentía como de la realeza pero es lo vere despues, lo mejor era desempacar y tal vez echarse una pequeña siesta antes del almuerzo y el trabajo, cuando su cuerpo toca la cama este se termino relajando tanto que al final único que escucho fue un...grito?.

 **Cerca del mediodía.**

 **En el comedor.**

Los empleados y sirvientes se estaban encargando de preparar la gran mesada para que todo el mundo pueda almorzar y tomar un leve descanso de esta mañana, Toothless esperaba sentado pacientemente a que la comida es lista y ver los diferente tipos de platillos que había se le hacia agua a la boca, por desgracia no mucho de lo que servían podía comer, ya que tenia una dieta balanceada que seguir para mantener la figura, por algún tipo de sesión de fotos que debía tomarse en algunas ocasiones, pero suerte para el...el pescado estaba en su dieta.

Mientras Storm y su padre miraban todo con atención y sorpresa, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar el no poder hacer nada, lo único que podían hacer era esperar sentados cerca de la cabecera y enfrente del cantante, en eso Astrid entre al comedor medio dormida y algo apurada.

-Lamento la tardanza!-se disculpa mientras se sentaba a lado de su prima-casi me quedo dormida-agrega riendo un poco nerviosa.

-Descuida Astrid...llegaste justo a tiempo...la comida ya casi esta lista-le dice el pelinegro con un sonrisa mientras intentaba tranquilizarla o tranquilizarse, ella suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio y estando agradecida de no a ver llegado tarde pero en eso nota algo.

-Donde esta Hiccup?-pregunta mirando a ambos lados y al ver que los empelados preparaban todo sin que el castaño este presente, tal vez estaba en su estudio trabajando?.

-En la cocina...cocinando y supervisando la comida-comenta Sky apareciendo de pronto junto a su hija, en eso sienta a su pequeña para después sentarse entre su pequeña y su primo, ese comentario sorprendió padre e hija, mientras que la joven rubia asiste-antes de comer...Sr Finn no?-agrega mirando y preguntando al gran hombre, este lo mira curioso y asiste-dígame...a que se dedica?-le vuelve a preguntar curiosa y abriendo una conversacion a la espera de la comida.

-Soy el directo de la preparatoria DragoThor-responde manera tranquila pero orgulloso por su trabajo, como respuesta la pelinegra solo da un pequeño "oh" de sorpresa, en eso mira a las chicas.

-Y ustedes chicas?...van a la escuela?-le pregunta muy curiosas, las jóvenes asisten con la cabeza-y cual es? O como se llama?-le vuelve a pregunta mientras sin que se de cuenta Toothless la miraba de manera seria y los brazos cruzado, su prima era muy metiche en algunos asuntos personales, en cambio la pequeña katy solo escuchaba atentamente.

-Bueno ambas van a mi escuela, a ambas las inscribí ahi-responde el Sr Finn apoyando su mano en la cabeza de su hija mientras le revolvía un poco los pelos, Storm suelta un quejo de molestia para gracia del hombre y entre los demás.

-Oh me parece muy bien!...y tienen pensado hacer algo después que terminen?-le pregunta ahora a las jóvenes, Storm deja de "pelar" con su padre para volver a mirar a la mujer.

-Si...yo voy a estudiar diseñadora grafica-responde con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa, Toothless también sonríe mientras que Sky asistía felizmente por ella, en eso mira a la otra joven u cuando ambas chocan sus miradas la pobre no supo que responder.

-Yo...yo...yo aun no tengo nada que estudiar-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo, esta era la tercera vez que le preguntaba que iba a estudiar y la verdad aun estaba en duda.

-En serio?-pregunta la morena un poco interesada en su respuesta-bueno a un tiene tiempo para pensarlo-agrega con un leve toque de gracia y algo de nostalgia.

-Y ustedes dos fueron a la escuela?-pregunta le gran hombre curioso por saber que en donde asistieron la estrella favorita de sus pequeñas y prima de su empleado.

-Yo al principio no asistía...estudiaba en casa pero después hice la escuela nocturna-responde el pelinegro con calma, eso dejo levemente sorprendida a Storm como a Astrid, aunque esta ultima tenia entendido que el pelinegro había estudiado con ayuda de Hiccup, no sabia que había hecho la escuela noctuna.

-Yo iba a la secundaria Wild...pero a mitad del segundo año tuve que dejarla-responde Sky con calma aunque su mirada se podía ver una leve muestra de tristeza.

-Por que?-pregunta la peliazul muy curiosa, porque abandonaría la escuela a tan temprana edad?, acoso ya quería empezara trabajar tan temprano?, Astrid se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Porque tenia cuidarla a ella-responde con una dulce sonrisa mientras voltea a ver su pequeña y le colocaba una mano en la cabeza para acariciarla con ternura, el trío Hofferson entendieron su punto de inmediato, en eso la morena los vuelve a ver-pero descuiden...no me arrepiento de mi decisión, después pude terminarla en la escuela nocturna junto con Toothless e Hiccup me ayudaba tanto en los estudios como a cuidar a esta pequeña-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y estando muy agradecida con su primo por a verla ayudado en esos momentos críticos.

-Oh ahora se entiende un poco porque esa traviesa a busca a Hiccup no?-pregunta con algo de burla el gran hombre mirando a la pequeña y riendo en el proceso, tanto Sky como Toothless también les causo gracia ya que era cierto, esa pequeña era casi pegote al castaño.

Por otro lado Astrid estaba sorprendida por todo, no quería apresurar las cosas pero todos ellos son demasiados alegres y poco exigentes o será el caso que solo son así cuando no estaban haciendo nada?, pero dejando eso de lado entendía mejor porque el castaño era tan bueno, al verdad el hombre tiene un corazón de oro.

-La comida esta lista!...espero que la disfruten-grita el patrón de la casa apareciendo con gran cerdo en bandeja mientras algunas sirvientas llevaban otros platillos calientes, al ver la comida al trío se le hizo agua a la boca.

Ya con todo servido en la mesa, tanto los empleados como la servidumbre se sienta para comenzar a comer mientras que Hiccup se sentaba en la cabeza para ver todo el panorama, todos comían de manera tranquila y charlando entre si de manera animada, Storm no podía creer que su profesor cocinara tan rico, Finn le dio sus agradecimientos por la comida cosa que puso algo de nervios y alegria al castaño, no estaba acostumbro a ser alabado, en cambio Astrid comía en silencio, desde que probo la comida del castaño por primera vez no podia evitar volver a probarlo, el hombre si que tenia una buena mano para la culinaria.

 **Una hora después**

Ya todos con todos satisfechos y con las energías recargadas para volver al trabajo, dando las gracias por la comida y al chef, cada uno se fue hacer sus tareas pendientes, Toothless le ordeno a Astrid que se preparada que en un rato iría con Sky al mantenimiento de los animales y después el las alcanzaba, sin mas que decir el pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina, la joven con un asentamiento de cabeza se fue directo a su habitación para cambiarse, Hiccup también dejo la mesa ya que tenia que volver a su oficina, Sky le informo a su hija que no moleste a Hiccup, arregadientes la pequeña se quejo pero acepto...por ahora.

-A donde fue Toothless?-pregunta peliazul muy extrañada al ver que el cantante había ido directo a la cocina, acaso aun tenia hambre?.

-Es que Hiccup y Toothless tiene la tarea de ayudar en la cocina, mientras Hiccup cocina, Toothless lava los platos-responde la morena con un toque de gracia y dejando leve conmocionada a la joven.

-Lista!-grita la joven rubia volviendo y estando vestida con ropa algo gastada, esta consistía en una camisa de mangas largas con un pequeño logo de un león estampado en el corazón, su cabello bien recogido para que no se le desarme o moleste, unos pantalones de jeans gastados y unos tenis viejos.

-Bien!...ven comigo que te daré el impermeables y unas botas...porque esos tenis no te durar ni un día-comenta con gracia al final la morena, Astrid asiste.

Sin mas que decir Sky le da un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija y un "pórtate bien", en eso le indica a la joven que la siguiera, ella asiste pero mira a su tío y prima, esto le dan pulgares arriba y un "buena suerte", con esas palabras y gestos la joven se retira con una sonrisa y lista para su primer día.

 **Esa misma noche.**

Fue un día algo agitado para el primer día de la joven rubia, estaba cansada, con hambre y con unas enormes ganas de bañarse, ya que su cara y parte de su ropa estaba llena de barro, esas ovejas bebes si que les gustaba correr por todos lados y no se estaban quietas, al igual que las pequeñas vacas y toros, después de que Sky le dijera, entre risas, que ella terminaría con lo suyo, le ordeno a que se fuera a bañar y sacar todo el barro de la cara pero antes de entrar a la casa que dejar el impermeable y las botas cerca de las puerta del lavado, con esa información e indicacion del lugar, la joven se fue a dejar sus cosas.

Después de estar mas o menos "decente" hubo una cosa que impresiono a la joven, cosa que amablemente el mismo Toothless le contó antes de comenzar, lo que seria el patio trasero del hogar estaba dividido en cuatro grandes sectores, uno para los ovejas, otros para los becerros, uno para el establos de cabellos y por ultimo el lugar del cultivo, también se poda ver que a los lejos una gran montaña, según Toothless, había animales peligrosos como zorros y algunos lobos, esto a veces bajaban de la montaña para atacar a sus rebaño por eso tenia turnos de centinelas, aunque también otros animales como liebres y algunos ciervos que rescataban para curarlos y luego soltarlos.

Pero quitando esa parte, le conto que se podía ir a caballo, eso le sorprendió pero también le gusto, seria bueno poder ir ver la zona, pero cambiando de tema ahora solo prefería duchase y comer algo rico para despues poder irse a dormir toda la noche, total con esa cama tan cómoda y blanda de solo pensar en ella….

-Hola Astrid!-la joven sale de su mundo de sueños para levantar la cabeza y ver quien la llamo, en eso se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una ya estaba en la segunda planta y dos quien lo saludo era su maestro/jefe-whoa...ja...que te paso?-pregunta el castaño ya estando cerca de la joven, se sorprendido un poco pero a la vez le causo gracia verla toda la cara embarrada y parte de la ropa.

La joven estaba tan casada que ni tenia tiempo para avergonzarse por que la este mirando con esas pintas, además de que estaba tan casada que solo queria dormir.

-Lo que paso...es que uno de las pequeñas oveja me envistió por atrás...ya que estaba atrapada entre el barro-le explica entre molesta y algo cansada, esa ovejita se la va a pagar para la próxima-y bueno así quede...con un lindo barro facial-agrega con sarcasmo y con pequeño toque de gracia, cosa que causo unas leves risas al castaño.

-Bueno da gracias que es barro y no otra "cosa"-comenta con sonrisa divertida mientras se le acercaba y de su bolsillo trasero sacaba un pañuelo, con delicadeza toma el embarrado rostro de la joven y comienza sacarle algo de barro- créeme es mejor esto que terminar entre los desperdicios de ellos-agrega con una leve sonrisa mientras le sigue secando.

Astrid solo asistió automáticamente ya que al sentir la mano del castaño contra su mejilla sus sentidos despertaron pero su cuerpo quedo paralizado, sentía su cara arder y su boca estaba semi abierta, la manera en que le quitaba el barro con su pañuelo y las suavidad con que la sostenía la hacia sentir que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero debía ser fuerte.

-Listo...mas o menos eh quitado lo más duro, con un buen baño estarás mejor-le dice con suavidad y una sonrisa mientras aun le acariciaba la mejilla-para la próxima llevarte un pañuelo o un trapo, así si te vuelve a pasar ya tienes con que limpiarte-le aconseja amablemente, la joven asiste automáticamente.

-(Aunque tampoco me importaría que tu me limpies)-piensa algo embobada pero rápidamente al darse cuenta lo que dijo o penso o como lo penso, se podía malinterpretar, se termino sonrojando y golpeando mentalmente, pero gracias a eso de cuenta que Hiccup aun no quitaba su mano de su mejilla-eeem Hi-Hiccup-lo llama estando algo nerviosa.

-Si?-le pregunta un tanto distraído pero sonriendo cariñosamente.

-Ya pu-puedes...ui-quitar tu mano-le dice mirando hacia un lado y estando un poco sonrojada por ver que su profesor/jefe aun no retiraba su mano de su mejilla.

-Eh?-se pregunta el chico un tanto extrañado pero al ver su mano aun contra la mejilla de la joven la retiro de inmediato-lo siento!-se disculpa entre nervioso y enojado consigo mismo, ella solo niega con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia al asusto-bu-bueno te dejo para que puedas bañarte...te veo en la cena-agrega rápidamente riendo nerviosamente, estaba interrumpiéndola y tal vez ya la puso incomoda con ese gesto.

-Esta bien-le responde estando igual de nerviosa pero con una leve sonrisa, pero los sengundos y el caso era que ninguno de los dos se movía y el silencio entre ellos se estaba volviendo algo incomodo, sin saber que decir ambos se terminan riendo por actuar como niños, mas el castaño, en eso Hiccup se despide para pasar por su lado e ir hacia las escaleras, Astrid lo miraba y recordó algo-Hiccup!-lo llama de golpe.

-Si?-el pregunta deteniéndose y volteándola a verla.

-Quien es Viper?-le pregunta muy curiosa y algo intrigada, el castaño la mira con una ceja alzada.

-Pues es una veterinaria personal que tenemos...porque?-le responde y pregunta muy extrañado de que ella sepa ese nombre.

-Oh!...ese que me dejo Sky que si te veía te avisara que ella vendría el martes por la tarde-le informa sorprendida al principio pero después la cambiar por una mas relajada, el castaño solo asiste levemente un poco con la cabeza entendiendo de lo que dijo-paso algo malo?-pregunta curiosa.

-Es que entre unos de los establos especiales que tenemos, ahi un par de ovejas y una vaca enfermos...los tres son crías y no sabemos que hacer por eso llamamos a Viper para que las venga a ver y pueda curarlos ya que no tenemos los recurso necesarios para ellos-responde sintiendo lastimas por sus propios animales, la joven se siente igual-asíque la llamamos para que pueda venir, aunque hay veces que no puede y nos aconseja que productos debemos darles-le explica con calma pero con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

La joven la verlo así supo que tal ver el castaño no pudo salvar algunos animales, asíque no solo los peligros estaban afuera sino que también dentro de uno mismo, la verdad debió ser duro para ellos ya no solo deben venderlos, sino que tambien los cuidan desde que son unas crías, algunas tal vez te terminas encariñando, en eso el maestro suspirar para sacarse la tristeza y mira a la joven con clama.

-Bueno...gracias por el dato...ahora te dejo para que te bañes así puedes ir a cenar y luego descansar-comenta con una sonrisa mientras se despide de ella, la joven asiste, sin mas que decir Hiccup se va hacia las escaleras mientras que Astrid da media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

- _Así que...una veterinaria_ -comenta en voz baja la joven mientras miraba el suelo con una mirada pensativa.

 **Con Hiccup.**

El castaño se había quedado parado a medio escalo que daba contra el living, mira su mano izquierda y en ella aun podía sentir la suave y barrosa piel de la joven, pero tambien recuerda como esos profundos ojos azules la estaban mirando fijamente, algo en ellos le llamo la atención y la verdad no era la primera vez que le pasaba...

-(Idiota)-se insulta mentalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se guardaba la mano en el bocillo, no debía pensar en nada y más tratadote de una buena amiga, ya mas tranquilo continua su camino hacia la cocina, debia concentrase mas en su trabajo que en otras cosas.

 **Más tarde.**

-Eh?...solo nosotros cenaremos?-pregunta la joven rubia con sorpresa después de bañarse y al bajar observo que solo la familia del castaño y la suya estaban en la gran mesa.

-Si...es que los sábados el personal se va temprano y solo los dueños de la casa trabajan el domingo jeje-contesta el pelinegro con un toque gracia mientras la joven se sentaba en su respectivo lugar.

Astrid solo da un pequeño "Oh" como respuesta sorpresiva, no sabia que el personal se podía ir, pensaba que se quedan a dormir, en eso el castaño junto su prima llegan con par de bandejas y las sirven en la mesa, al destapar la olla, el rico aroma invadió las fosa nasales de la joven, sin mucho que decir el grupo se digno a comer y después poder ir a descansar.

El domingo no hubo mucho que hacer mas que un chequeo matutino que hasta el castaño y la pequeña katy participaron, Storm y Finn también quisieron ver de paso, entonces Hiccup les dio un pequeño recocido a sus invitados y empleada, el lugar era increíble y muy espaciosos, los animales se veían muy lindo especial las ovejas bebes, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes fueron dos cosas, uno el gran cultivo de vegetales y frutos del lugar, hiccup les explico que una vezs intentaron hacer miel pero no era bueno para los animales, demasiadas abejas, otra cosa que les llamo la atencion y fue lo que mas les gusto eran los grande y hermosos cabellos en la zona de establos, Hiccup les explica que algunos de estos caballos eran salvajes que habían terminado muy heridos y enfermos en las afueras, cuando los trajeron para curarlos algunos de ellos volvieron a su habitad natural pero otros se quedaron con aqui, asíque decisidieron dar clases en este sitio.

Para ambas eso era algo de lo que querían hacer, solo que no sabían como pedirlo, por parte de Astrid por el trabajo, no tenia ni tiempo ni fisico para poder monarlos...o eso penaba y por parte de Storm le daba vergüenza pedirle al pelinegro si le enseñaba y mas si había niños de por medio no quería pasar verguenza, aunque en eso se acordó de cierta apuesta que tenia con el cantante...tal vez podría usarla y que le de unas clases privadas.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Espero que les alla gustado al igual los poco momentos tiernos que hubo y el de Hiccstrid...mmmm abra mas momentos asi? quien sabe...por cierto tendra algo mas en mente Storm con la apusta a parte de las clase?...pobre Astrid termino en el barro XD OH!...y los mas importante...la mujer que las chicas vieron hace tiempo era la prima de los chicos ...genial no? XD..**

 **Asique quien mas o menos adivino jajaja bien hecho! x3 jajajaja..**

 **DATO: Hiccup tiene 25 años**

 **Toothless y Sky= 23 mientras que Katy 7 años**

 **Astrid, Cizalla, Heather y Storm =15 años  
**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus palabras y aliento me alegraron el dia ñwñ...Los Quiero x'3**

 **Pero enserio muchas gracias por su apoyo y palabras de aliente me siguen animando para continuar con esta historia romantica...ya abra mas momentos de Hiccstrid asique sean pacientes..**

 **Nos vemos para la siguiente..los quiero bye bye ñwñ/**


	12. Power Heart

**Buenos dias...buenas tardes y buenas noches mis amigas y amigos..o mejor dicho vikingas y vikingos, lamento un poco la tardanza de este capi...estoy un poco perdida con la tematica y lamento a verlos confundidos por la edad de las chicas esque el primer capitulo lo publique el año pasado y me estaba enfocando mucho con mi primera historia jejeje...**

 **Bueno ya no los retengo mas..espero que disfruten del capitulo y que sea de su agrado.**

 **Comencemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **POWERHEART.**

 **Martes a la mañana.**

Suerte para Astrid que el domingo no hubo mucho que hacer pero al comenzar la semana las cosas volvieron a pasar o empeorar, la verdad ya se había ganado una enemiga y no estoy hablando del personal, con ellos aun estaba todo bien, no!...de quien estoy hablo es de la pequeña ovejita que la empujo contra el barro el primer dia, la joven no sabia porque...pero cada vez que estaba distraída esta pequeña traviesa la empujaba o la envestía, no solo las piernas sino que en una, sin que de se de cuenta, la termino envistiendo por la espalda, cosa que volvió a terminar de cara al suelo o mejor dicho de cara contra el barro...otra vez.

Parecía que la misma oveja la estaba usando como saco de envestidas o tal vez la vio como su propio juego personal, aunque la ventaja de esto es que el castaño cuando la veia le ayudaba a limpiarle la cara, pero dejando esa disputa personal que amabas tenia, la semana comenzó algo agitada con la llegada de los importes mensual en donde Hiccup debía entregar las vacas grandes y toros mas maduros, también era turno de la cosechar de los frutos y vegetas para comenzar con la nueva siembra, fue un día de mucho esfuerzo ya que al ser pocos y de cargas pesadas la pobre tuvo que carga barrios sacos y canastos.

Ahora en la actualidad tuvo que ayudar a Toothless y cuatro personas mas para alimentar a las vacas y toros, los mismo para ovejas pero evadiendo a "Overrrask", ese era el nombre que la joven le había dado, Toothless le pregunto de donde saco ese tipo de nombre pero ella solo le dijo que de un libro que leyó hace tiempo, sin mucha interrogación continuaron con lo suyo.

Para ya llegando al mediodía Astrid caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, ya que tenia unos minutos antes de comer y de ir devuelta al trabajo...decidió recorrerlo un poco, sinceramente nunca creyó ver semejante lugar y para tan pocas personas, Toothless, Hiccup y Sky no se sentirán solos viviendo en este lugar?, en especial la morena con su hija?, este lugar era enorme, el lugar tenia muchas pinturas de diferentes personas o guerreros?, también había pequeñas estatuas de gladiadores, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la enorme pintura de lo que parecía ser un enorme dragón con la mandíbula abierta y con seis...¡¿ojos?!, que intentaba al parecer comerse a otro dragón mas pequeño de color negro, en si la pintura retraba lo que seria una feroz batalla entre dos dragones de diferentes tamaños.

En eso sus análisis y emoción fueron interrumpidas al escuchar la campana de la puerta principal, como no estaba muy lejos quiso ir a investigar quien había llegado, cuando llego encontró a Hiccup atendiendo la puerta mientras le sonría a la visita, esta pasa y lo que pudo observa fue a una mujer de piel oscura clara y cabellos negro atados en dos coletas de costados, llevaba puesta campera verde con botes de costados, unos jeans ajustados azul marino y un par de botas negras, por ultimo una gran valija con ruedas.

Tanto la mujer como el castaño se abrazaron muy contentos y mientras que Hiccup se ofrecía amablemente en colgarle su campera, Astrid se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una la mujer era algo mayor, tal vez de la edad de su tío y dos cuando se saco la campera revelo que llevaba una polera azul oscuro con cuello de tortuga. Sin decir nada e intentando no parecer una tonta parada en el pasillo decidió ir a saludar.

-Hola!-saluda con la mano levantada y una sonrisa amable, Hiccup que estaba colgando el abrigo de su invitada y esta misma, voltearon a verla con sorpresa.

-Oh!...hola...y tu quien eres jovencita?-la saluda de igual forma y estando internamente confunda de ver a una adolescente en esta "casa".

-Permite presentártela...ella es...-comenta e interrumpe el castaño con una sonrisa divertida mientras se colocaba a lado derecho de la joven y le coloca una mano en el hombro derecho.

-¡¿TU NOVIA?!...pero Hiccup!... como se te ocurre enamorarte de una adolescente?!, que no tienes vergüenza?!-la interrumpe mujer totalmente alterada de ver a su buen amigo saliendo con una pequeña joven, para después terminar muy molesta con el por intentar abusar de una menor.

Por otro lado Hiccup y Astrid se tomaron unos segundos en analizar las palabras de la invitada, ambos se miraron entre si y se terminaron sonrojando por este malentendido, de paso y rápidamente el jefe quito su mano del hombre de la joven, mientras ambos chicos intentan tranquilizarse, la visitante seguía hablando y reclamando al castaño, aunque también le daba sus bendiciones a la pareja con algún que otro concejito personal que puso incómodos y avergonzados a ambos.

-¡VIPER!-le grita totalmente molesto y avergonzado por las ocurrencia de su amiga al tratar de que le iba a hacer algo a la joven, la mujer se calla de golpe mientras que Astrid se sorprender por el nombre-deja de inventar cosas sin sentido...Astrid no es mi novia es mi alumna y mi empleada!-le responde aun molesto mientras se cruza de brazos y la miraba.

-Oh!...entonces ustedes...-comenta sorprendida mientras señala ambos con el dedo por esta nueva información, ambos chicos niega con la cabeza entre molesto y una sonrisa nerviosa-Ups!...como lo siento...jeje...bueno es un gusto conocerte Astrid...?-se disculpa con una sonrisa alto y sintiéndose de la misma forma para luego ofrecerle la mano, la joven acepta el gesto.

-Hofferson...me llamo Astrid Hofferson mucho gusto-le responde con una amable sonrisa.

-Que chica mas educada y linda eres...mi nombre es Viper Jackson la veterinaria-le dice y se presenta con una tierna sonrisa, para no abochornar mas la escena la doctora se retira diciendo que tiene ponerse a trabajar, Hiccup solo la mira con una mirada seria y acusadora para después suspirar con pesadez.

-Lamento mucho eso...Viper a veces tiene raras ocurrencia-se disculpa acariciándose la cabeza, la verdad no sabia como lo tomaría la joven con esta clase de cosas.

-No te preocupes...estoy acostumbrada este tipo de cosas-le responde mirando con una sonrisa graciosa pero dejado un tanto extrañado al castaño, "acostumbrada"?-mi prima Storm tiene eso momentos muy imaginativos jajaja-responde su pregunta no formulada entre pequeñas risas, Hiccup entiende el punto para luego reír junto con ella.

-Así que ella es la veterinaria-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba por donde se fue la mujer, el castaño solo hace un sonido de afirmación-creí que llegaría esta tarde-agrega mirando ahora a su jefe un tanto extrañada y sorprendida por verla a esta hora del mediodía.

-Si a mi tambien me sorprendió pero anoche me llamo diciendo que llegaría mas o menos a esta hora...ya que había terminado con el otro asunto que tenia-le dice y explica con una pequeña sonrisa, Astrid solo asiste con la cabeza.

-Hace cuanto la conoces?-pregunta muy curiosa.

-Hace algunos años...nos conocimos cuando lleve un gatito a su consultorio-le responde sin cambiar su expresión y de manera tranquila.

-Aahh ya veo...y de seguro saliste con ella o no?-pregunta a modo de broma y una mirada picara.

-¡¿Que?!...no claro que no-le responde muy sorprendido y algo nervioso, en parte esa broma no le gusto muy bien-cuando nos conocimos ella ya tenia novio-agrega riendo un poco.

-Me respondiste como si no te agrada la ide...-le dice un poco preocupada por su expresión a la hora de la broma.

-No pienses mal-le interrumpe de golpe y serio, cosa que impacto un poco a la joven-ella me agrada tal como es...eso solo que ambos compartíamos el mismo gusto por los animales que nos vimos mas como muy buenos amigos que como una pareja-responde con simpleza, no le gustaba que lo criticara porque pensé que es algo racista, todo lo contrario solo que nunca vio a Viper de esa forma.

Astrid entiende y se disculpa de inmediato, no debió pensar de esa forma tan apresurada, no todo lo que uno ve debiran ser una pareja porque prodian ser amigos, simplemente debes preguntar mejor antes de juzgar, en eso sus pensamiento son interrumpidas por un par de manos en sus hombros, ella levanta la mirada para ver el par de ojos verdes profundos, cosa que ya le estaban empezando a gustar y mas si estaban en ella.

-No te pongas así...cualquiera en tu posición hubiera dicho lo mismo-le dice amablemente e intentando sacarle una sonrisa, la joven asiste con una pequeña sonrisa-eso es!...me gusta cuando sonríes...te queda lindo-agrega con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento las caras de ambos termina en rojo vivo al darse cuenta lo que el castaño había dicho en primero lugar, mientras que Astrid intentaba contralar sus nervios, Hiccup se maldecía de arriba hacia abajo por decirlo abiertamente, sin mas que decir ambos se retiran rapidamente diciendo que tenían que volver a sus respectivos trabajos.

 **En los establos.**

A su vez Storm estando algo aburrida y sin saber que hacer en esa inmensa casa o castillo, se fue a recorrer los alrededores para estirar un poco las piernas, obvio no sin antes abrigarse ya que en el campo hacia mucho mas frío, recorrió el establos de las vacas y los toros, observo como el personal vigilaba y limpiaba a algunos pequeños, en el establos de las ovejas pasaba lo mismo, aunque se burlo un poco de su prima que había vuelto y ya era perseguida o "peleaba" con esa pequeña ovejita que la a estado usando como saco de envestidas, se preguntaba que había hecho Astrid para que esa pequeña la quiera golpear desde que se vieron por primera vez.

Dejando a su prima trabajar siguió su camino, al lugar de cultivo no entro por dos simples razones, una era hacia demasiado frío y dos estaba cerrado, asíque se digirió a los establos de los caballos y cuando llego quedo sorprendida, entre los establos había varias personas, niños y padres de familia, también estaba su cantante y sino mal recodaba el y su profesor daban clases de montura, por eso debía haber tantas personas...en especial niños.

Sin interrumpir o entrar al lugar se apoyo contra la tranquera para observar como algunos niños juntos con sus padres intentaban subir a los caballos mientras que el pelinegro les indicaba y explicaba, apoyo su cabeza contra su mano y lo observo desde la distancia teniendo una mirada enternecida, aun después de todo este tiempo se preguntaba...como fue que se pudo hacer amiga de una celebridad como el?.

También se preguntaba...ahora que lo conocía un poco mejor...que sentia por el?, acaso era amor o una simple amistad?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruidos o mejor dicho por un resoplido mas un toque frío contra su cara, del susto voltea su mirada hacia la derecha para ver un gran corcel negro parado a su lado.

-Ah dios mio!...que susto me diste amigo-le dice entre sorprendida, asustada y una leve sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano hacia su corazón para intentarlo calmarlo, este le latía rápido, en eso observar que el caballo la miraba casi fijamente, entre intimidad pero curiosa lleva su mano hacia la cabeza del corcel pero antes de tocarlo la frena dejando un pequeño espacio entre su mano y su cabeza.

Estuvieron así unos 10 segundos hasta que el mismo corcel se dejo acariciar, la joven suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa mientras comenzó acariciarlo, la verdad parecía ser un animal cariñoso, aunque su altura intimidaba algo, tanto ella como el animal disfrutaron del momento.

-Valla!...nunca a había visto a Fury ser tocado por un extraño-comenta una voz sonando entre divertida y sorprendida, la joven deja de tocar al animal por el susto y gira su mirada hacia el otro lado para ver al pelinegro parado con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo...bueno...este...el...yo-se intenta explica de manera nerviosa y tonta la pobre al ser descubierta por su cantante, el hombre se le acerca aun con la sonrisa, se para al lado del caballo y le acariciar de manera cariñosa el cuello-el se me acerco de golpe-le comenta casi en voz baja y tiernamente.

-En serio?...valla...y a ti desde cuando te agradan los extraños?-pregunta con sorpresa para después ver al caballo y retándolo de manera burlona, la joven se extraño un poco, Toothless la vuelve a ver-lo que pasa es que Fury era un caballo salvaje y desde que lo rescatamos y curamos se a quedado aquí pero nunca le agrado los visitantes-le explica con calma y respondiendo la pregunta no formulada de la chica, ella asiste entendiendo mejor el asunto-solo a dejado que Hiccup y yo nos acerquemos para limpiarlo y alimentarlo jeje-agrega entre risas.

-Increíble...crees que no le agrede las personas por lo que le hicieron?-comenta y pregunta entre sorprendida y preocupada por lo que le paso al animal mientras lo vuelve acariciar.

-Es provable...muchas veces las heridas de los animales que rescatamos o encontramos muertos son por cazadores que aparecen en esos terrenos-el responde sin dejar de acariciar al caballo pero teniendo una expresión seria por esas personas que lastiman a los animales de la montaña por puro deporte, pero su mirada cambia a una de sorpresa al ver como el caballo le rechinaba-en serio?-le pregunta extrañado pero solo recibió otro rechinido por parte de este.

-Que?...que te dijo?-le pregunta sorprendía y entusiasmada al ver como Toothless entendía lo que decía Fury, en verdad era sorprendente, el pelinegro la miro y luego al corcel.

-El quiere llevarte-le responde con una sonrisa divertida, eso dejo paralizada a la joven.

-Perdón?-pregunta un tanto shockeada y teniendo una mirada incrédula pero graciosa.

-Si...el quiere llevarte-le responde sin cambiar su expresión, la joven ahora entendió y rápidamente empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza para sorpresa del cantante.

-No!...no...no puedo...yo no se montar-se excusa rápidamente avergonzada y juego con su dedos de manera tímida, por otro lado Toothless suelta un pequeño soplido entre labios y una sonrisa.

-Storm...no me mientas-le dice de entre risa y cruzándose de brazos, no le creía ni una palabra, en cambio la joven miraba hacia otro lado fingiendo no entender-me dijiste una vez que había montado un caballo-agrega levantado una ceja

-¡Pero fue un pony!...y además fue cuando era niña-le responde golpe algo abrumada y mirando aun lado un tanto arrepentida de a verle contado, porque ahora no tenia excusa para zafarse de esta.

-Y?...cual es la diferencia entere un pony y un caballo?-le pregunta inclinándose de hombros y riendo un poco-solo la altura jajaja-agrega con algo de burla para después descruzarse los brazos y extenderle la mano-anda ven...además esta es la primera vez que Fury quiere llevar a alguien aparte de mi o Hiccup-le dice con una amable y tierna sonrisa cosa que sonrojo levemente a la peliazul, acaso el era conciente de lo que le hace a su corazón?, la verdad lo dudaba.

-Que hay de Sky o Katy?-pregunta curiosa y extrañada al escucharlo decir que solo el y Hiccup lo han montado, siendo que la prima de su maestro a estado tanto tiempo aquí le era raro que el caballo no la acepte pero con la mirada y negación que Toothless puso, mas los berrinches de Fury se dio cuenta que no les agradaba mucho-entiendo...pero hay muchos niños...no se si pueda-agrega un tanto tímida y nerviosa de ver a tantos niños por todos lados, no quería entrar y quedar en ridícula.

No es que a ella no le guste ser el centro de atención es solo que esta era una situación de la que no podía controlar y verdad le aterraba un poco la idea de terminar humillando públicamente a su cantante, ahora que lo pensaba le aterraba mas que Toothless salga avergonzado o humillado ante toda esta gente que siendo ella. Pero todo pensamiento aterrador se le fue al sentir una fria pero a la vez calida mano sobre la suya, levanta la mirada para ver al pelinegro con un pequeño y lindo rubor.

-Tranquila...montar a caballo es para todas las edades-le dice de amable y tiernamente mientras le acariciaba con el pulga la mano helada de la joven, ojos verdes y doble color se miran fijamente-además no tengas miedo en caerte...yo estaré contigo-le dice sin cambiar su expresión.

-De...de acuerdo-le responde de manera tímida y levemente sonrojada, estaba cautivada por sus palabras y por esos hermosos ojos.

Con esas palabras Storm subió la tranquera y con ayuda del pelinegro intento subir al corcel, estaba nerviosa por si se caía, hacia tiempo que no se subía a uno y no quería hacer un mal movimiento para después terminar del otro lado y de cara, justo cuando pensó que se iba a caer Toothless la sostiene de la muñeca, gracias a eso pudo acomodarse mejor, ya sentada bien le dio un "gracias", el pelinegro le sonríe y guía Fury con la joven arriba hacia el resto de la clase.

Los niños, los que más han ido a las clases, estaban sorprendidos de ver a alguien mas aparte de su maestro subido en Fury, el corcel indomable, los padre que lo conoces y algunos nuevos aplaudieron a la joven por montar a ese corcel indomable, la joven les sonríen y saludo nerviosamente mientras que Toothless la voltea a ver con una sonrisa y un guío de orgullo, ella se lo de vuelve con una sonrisa cariñosa.

 **Esa tarde.**

 **En la oficina de Hiccup.**

Después de tener su pequeña platica con Viper y Astrid, cosa que esa situación termino siendo algo vergonzoso, el castaño se mantuvo el resto de la tarde en cerrado en su oficina estudiado y analizando las cuentas, las inversiones y los gastos de este ultimo mes, miraba todo con el ceño fruncido y una molestia notable, de tanto trabajo había perdido la noción del tiempo.

 _TOC-TOC._

-Adelante-los golpes de la puerta lo sacaron de su concentración, tan concentrado estaba que tuvo que parpadear dos veces para enfocarse mejor la vista, aunque se preguntaba dos cosas, una era la mas obvio...quien podría ser? Y la otra era...que hora eran?.

-Hola Hiccup...lamento si te interrum...-comenta la joven rubia tímidamente asomando la cabeza lentamente y pensado que si era bueno haber venido, pero sus palabras se detuvieron de golpe al verlo-usas lentes?-le pregunta con sorprensa mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

-Oh!...hola Astrid...eemm si...las uso cuando leo-la saluda y responde un tanto sorprendido de verla en su oficina pero tenemiando con una sonrisa, la joven pensaba que le quedaba muy bien y sexy, agita la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos-sucede algo?-le pregunta un poco preocupado.

-No...no pasa nada...la verdad no quería molestarte...es solo que...-comenta nerviosa y sintiéndose algo tonta por haber venido, su jefe estaba casi envuelto en trabajo y justo venia ella para "molestarlo".

Dejando sus lentes sobre el escritorio Hiccup se le queda viendo un tanto extrañado por su reciente pausa, si nada estaba pasando...entonces que hacia ella en su oficina? Y no es que le moleste su presencia pero le parecía raro que venga por nada, desde que la conoce sabe que ella solo le pide algo que ella misma no puede resolverlo, también noto que tenia las manos detrás de su espalda, eso le extraño aun mas, verla toda quieta y muda no era muy a su estilo, asíque decide carraspear su garganta para que vuelve a hablar, al escucharlo Astrid parpadea un par de veces para volverlo a ver, se dio cuenta que se había quedado muda.

Otra vez se sintió como una idiota parada sin hacer nada, cuando sus ojos chocaron la joven entendió que el castaño pedía una explicacion completa, pero sus palabras no salían y su rubor empezó a aparecer, sin decir nada detrás de su espalda saca un botellita de plástico color crema y rojo, se la extiende al castaño, este la mira con sorpresa y algo confundido.

-Te...te traje esto...no has merendado y la hora ya a pasado...así que supuse que debías detener algo de hambre-le responde mirando aun lado avergonzada y un tanto seria, le hubiera gustado tráele algo mejor que un simple yogur pero no sabia que le gustaba al castaño, asíque opto por tráele esto-necesitas un pequeño descanso y recupera tus fuerzas-agrega volteándolo a ver con una mirada amable.

El joven jefe se le queda mirando con sorpresa, esto era algo que no se lo esperaba, por lo general es el quien se va a buscar algo para comer para así volver a su oficina y continuar con su trabajo, pero no se espero que su amiga le trajera algo, sinceramente le agradaba que lo allá hecho porque de ser así tal vez no hubiera bajado hasta que lo llamen para preparar la cena.

-Muchas gracias Astrid...tienes razón se me fue la hora y me hacia falta tomar un respiro-le agradece con una calida sonrisa mientras agarraba el yogur, ella tiene razón tanto trabajo no era bueno para su salud- por favor toma asiento-le invita señalando uno de los sillón de enfrente mientras destapaba su bebida.

La joven asiste agradecida mientras que detrás suyo saca otro yogur, antes de que la joven se sentara extiende su botella hacia el castaño, este entiende el mensaje y entre los dos choca las botellas mientras suelta entre pequeñas risas un "Salud", luego se forma un silencio agradable entre ambos mientras disfrutaban del yogur, aunque la joven tenia unas cuantas preguntas pasando por su cabeza.

-Hiccup-lo llama algo seria y debatiéndose si preguntar o no, el castaño tomando un sorbo del yogur le dice "mmh" de que la estaba escuchando-puedo preguntarte algo?-le pregunta ya un poco mas decidida.

-Si claro-le responde tranquilamente a la espera de la pregunta, en eso deja la botella ya vacía al lado de su notbook y apoyaba sus brazos contra el escritorio prestando atención a la joven.

-Bueno yo...quería saber si...es verdad que Belch es padre soltero?-pregunta intrigada y muy curiosa con ese rumor de hace tiempo del bajista de los The Dragons Fire, según decían algunas revistas el bajista había sido padre hace unos años atrás pero no se sabia si era suyos o no.

-Si es verdad...de hecho son gemelos jejeje...aunque no me acuerdo sus nombres-responde con simpleza y algo de burla, para ser hermano gemelo de una ahora tiene hijos gemelos, es algo irónico y gracioso al mismo tiempo pero a la vez su sonrisa cambiar a una nerviosa por no saber los nombres del par.

-Oh valla...y tuvo...?-eso la dejo sorprendida creyó que era solo un rumor pero ahora le intrigaba que sexo eran el par.

-Dos niñas...actualmente viven con los padres de Belch mientras trabaja, desde que gano la custodia de ambas han estado tanto con sus padres como con nosotros-le explica tranquilamente al recodar ese par, que era todo lo contrario a su padre.

-Pero que paso con la madre de las pequeñas?, ella no los quiso o mu..-esa parte de la historia le causaba cierta intriga, acoso la madre de esas niñas no les importaba? O ella no sobrevivo al parto?.

-Pues de hecho no-le responde seriamente dejando sorprendida a la joven- ella no quería ser madre a tan temprana edad, en varias ocasione quiso abortar pero Belch...no se como lo hizo pero logro convencerla de que los tuviera, al parecer a el si le agrada la idea de ser padre-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el esfuerzo que tuvo que pasar su amigo para que su loca novia no matara a esas pequeñas.

Astrid no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, como en su sano juicio una madre no quería a su propio hijo/a?, era una locura, la mujer no se podía quejar de no poder mantener a las pequeñas sabiendo que su pareja era alguien famoso pero también estaba el hecho que estaría muy sola y como dijo Hiccup ella no estaba lista para ser madre, también estaba el hecho de que a veces por esa misma forma de pensar había orfanatos, tal vez era mejor cambiar el tema ya que estas clase de cosas la ponían muy mal.

Comenzó a observar la habitación muy curiosa, al girar la cabeza y mirar sobre su hombro izquierdo vio el gran librero, había pensó al entrar que esta era la biblioteca del lugar.

-Cuantos libros-comenta tranquilamente y señalando el librero, el joven jefe también lo mira-es la biblioteca de la casa?-pregunta algo curiosa.

-No...es un librero personal que tengo jeje...la biblioteca esta en el primer piso en la parte de atrás de la casa-le responde y explica con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba detrás suyo con el pulgar-si quieres después te la muestro-agrega sin cambiar su expresión, la joven asiste contenta.

Ya quería ver el la gran historia que debiera tener este enorme castillo o al menos debería tener una buena colección, siguió observando la habitación y al mirar hacia su derecha pudo notar un cómodo sofá, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el gran cuadro enmarcado de una familia, se podía ver un gran hombre de cabellos y gran barba caoba bien peinada y atada en una cola baja, llevaba puesto un elegante smoking negro y camisa blanca junto con corbata roja, de solo mirarlo el hombre daba una imagen imponente y de respeto.

A su lado habia una mujer que tenía un hermoso vestido púrpura con un collar de una moneda antigua, al parecer muy simple y sin ningún valor potencial, pero con valor sentimental, su cabello castaño estaba bien atado en dos grandes trenzas, ambos adultos se venia muy felices, una de las manos de gran hombre pasaba por sobre el hombro derecho de la mujer y descanzaba sobre el otro mientras que su otra mano estaba sobre el hombro derecho de un niño de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes, vestido también con un pequeño smoking negro, camisa blanca y un moño negro.

Por ultimo entre los brazos de la mujer estaba un bebe también bien vestidos de igual forma que el pequeño, todos menos el bebe que estaba dormido, miraban hacia el frente.

-Astrid...te presento a mis padre..Stoick y Valka Haddock-le dice el joven jefe con una pequeñas sonrisa algo nostálgica, ambos estaban parados enfrente de la fotografía y Astrid lo mira con preocupacion-nos sacamos esta foto cuando Toothless cumplió un año de edad-le responde sin mirarla.

Astrid no sabe que decir al respecto, su maestro perdió a sus padres a una temprana edad y ella quejándose casi en su cara que su padre no la quiere, en momentos así no sabe que decir o hacer, aunque una cosa si se ocurrió y no estaba mal poder darle algo de su apoyo, además ella nunca fue de palabras. Hiccup miraba el gran foto con tristeza y nostalgia, ellos dos se había ido tan pronto que solo tenia vagos recuerdos de ambos, tuvo mucha suerte de tener esta foto familiar para recordar sus caras y al igual que su hermano, ya que el nunca los conoció.

En eso siente una presión contra su cuerpo que lo sorprendió, bajo la mirada para ver como su amiga lo estaba abrazando, al principio no entendió porque lo hacia pero solo le tomo unos segundos en entenderlo, le estaba brindando ese apoyo que muy pocas personas se lo habían dado y que demás aun el era muy difícil superar esto, sin nada que decir y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento el joven jefe acepta el abrazo con cariño.

La joven sonrío al sentir que pudo hacer algo por su jefe y maestro, aunque su sonrisa se fue al sentir una lágrima caer por su mejilla, eso la dejo muy sorprendida, levanto la cabeza para ver como el castaño le estaban cayendo algunas lágrimas, Astrid se sintió muy triste por el ya que debió y aun debe ser muy doloroso para el esta gran perdida, no dijo nada solo le acaricio la espalada y lo abrazo con fuerza para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para el, cosa que lo entendió en seguida porque le devolvió el apretón de igual forma.

 **En primer piso.**

 **En el living.**

El cantante se encontraba de lo mas relajado sentado en uno de los sofás mandando mensajes por su celular a sus amigos de la banda, sin que se de cuenta una figura pasaba por detrás suyo...

-¡Hola Toothless!-dice de golpe la peliazul con una sonrisa y recargada contra el respaldo del sofá, el pobre cantante salta de susto.

-¡S-Storm!...casi me das un infarto-le dice asustando e inclinandos de costado mientras la miraba.

-Lo siento jeje-le sonríe de manera graciosa y sacando la lengua, la verdad su intención era asustarlo-¿que hacías?-le pregunta curiosa dando la vuelta del sofa para sentarse a su lado.

-Solo habla con los chicos de la banda...les preguntaba como les iba con el tema del videoclips sin mi jeje-le responde con simpleza mientras se acomoda de nuevo en su asiento y observa el celular, la joven abre la boca para escaparse un pequeño "oh".

Un silencio cómodo reino entre ellos mientras el pelinegro se mensajeaba con sus amigos, la joven pensaba mejor en como preguntarle de cierta cosita que se le ocurrió hace poco o que quería aplicar.

-Toothless-lo llama levantando sus piernas sobre el sofa para después abrazaras, obvio que se saco los tenis primero, el pelinegro sin verla le hace un ruido de que la estaba escuchando-me gustaría aplicar la apuesta que hicimos hace unos meses-le dice lo suficientemente alto para que la escuche ya que había escondido su cara entre sus piernas por la vergüenza.

-¿QUE?-le pregunta totalmente sorprendido mientras se le caia el celular entre las piernas, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja ya que en realidad se había olvidado por completo de esa apuesta que se hicieron hace varios meses, ella en verdad quería que el sea su sirviente por un día?, que pasaría si su padre los veía?, la mente del chico empezó a divagar.

-Si...quisiera hacerlo ya que...ya que no se cuando nos volveremos a ver-le responde mirando aun lado y con el rubor en sus mejillas aun.

-En-entiendo...pero que se su...supone que debo hacer?-entiende a que se refiere pero también estaba un poco asustado porque lo que tenga que hacer por ella o lo que le tenga que hacer, al ver donde fueron sus pensamientos un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro, al igual que el cuerpo le comenzaba a sudar enfrio...realmente ella quería el y ella...

-Quiero que me des clases privadas de montura-le dice volteándolo a ver y mirando directo a los ojos, esas palabras hicieron que el pelinegro regrese de las nubes de golpe.

-Que?...quieres que yo te de clases privadas?-le pregunta incrédulo y sin entender bien sus palabras-solo eso?-le pregunta alzado una ceja.

-Pues claro...no quiero que los niños me vean caerme del caballo y que se burlen de mi-le responde con simpleza y algo preocupada porque los niños se puedan burla por si comete un error, pero ahora algo le extraño-que pensaste que te pediría?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada y muy confundida.

-Eh?!...no!...nada jajaja...por supuesto que te doy clases privadas...si eso es lo que deseas...con gusto lo cumpliere my lady-le responde rapidamente nervioso, sonrojado y riendo tontamente, intentaba alejar todo pensamiento impuro sobre la persona de la joven mientras aceptaba sus condiciones-(se puede saber a donde fueron mis pensamientos?!)-pensaba muy molesto consigo mismo mientras que por fuera aun se reía tontamente.

Por otro lado Storm lo miraba muy confundida y con la ceja alzada, no entendía porque se reía de esa manera, solo quería que la ayudara a montar a caballo mejor de lo que ya sabia...nada mas, aunque también quiera averiguar mas cosas sobre el, tal vez de esta manera podría hacerlo.

Después de tranquilizarse del momento vergonzoso que tuvo el joven cantante, ambos comenzaron a hablar de manera mas tranquila sobre los días o mejor dicho...horarios que el le podría darle a ella sobre esas clases en privadas que la joven sugería, luego de eso ambos se fueron a cenar.

 **Al mañana siguiente.**

El Sr Hofferson caminaba por los pasillos de la planta baja de manera tranquila, después de desayunar decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores, aunque ya hace como cinco días que ha estado aquí, aun no se podía acostumbrar a semejante "casa", todo le era muy impresionante…

-Hola buenos días Sr Finn!-lo saludaba el joven pelinegro acercándose hasta el con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh hola...buenos días Tannlos-le devuelve el saludo de igual forma solo que mas clamado-ya te diriges a los establos?-le pregunta curioso ya que había visto al chico ir a los establos de caballos el otro dia.

-Si...como Hiccup esta muy ocupado con las cuentas y entregas, yo debo encárgame de los establos-le responde de manera calma, hasta que en eso le viene algo a la cabeza-oiga Sr Finn...alguna vez le han hecho un masaje?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada pero con mirada divertida.

-Eemm...no...porque?-responde y pregunta muy confundido.

-Es que mi masajista personal ha venido y aun le queda algo de tiempo, pero como yo me siento bien quería saber si usted desiaria disfrutarlo-le explica con calma y algo divertido, el gran hombre solo frunce el seño no entendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Emm no creo que sea una buena idea...además no quiero molestarla y no tengo dinero para pagarle-le responde no estando muy convencido de abusar la hospitalidad de los dueños, además si era una masajista personal debía cobrar algo caro.

-Ah!...por eso no se preocupe...ya esta pagado por adelantado-le responde sin preocupaciones mientras se coloca a su lado y con una mano detrás de su espalda-además no será mucha molestia, se nota que a usted le hace falta un...por tanta tensión que los adolescentes le deben causar-agrega empezándolo a guiar hacia la habitación donde su masajista lo esperaba, esperaba que esta idea funcione.

-Si bueno...últimamente mi espalda me dolido algo-concuerda con el joven mientra se golpeaba un poco la espalda baja, ciertamente estar casi todo el día sentado, yendo y viendo a hecho que su pobre espalda le duela, mas que su propia hija lo estresa a veces-pero no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad-agrega rápidamente y algo alarmado.

-No se preocupe...no pasa nada...ya vera que se sentirá como nuevo..Andrea es muy buena en su trabajo-le dice con una gran sonrisa mientras lo sigue guiando-usted solo confíe en mi-agrega con mucha confianza, aunque para Finn todo esto se le hacia raro pero si tenia la oportunidad de poder sacarse toda esta tensión de los hombros, no era nadie para decir que no.

 **En el segundo piso.**

 _Oh si!...justo ahí!...mmm que rico se siente!._

Se escuchaban los gemidos de placer del Sr hofferson del otro lado de la puerta, mientras que el joven pelinegro estaba contra la puerta escuchando todo con una gran sonrisa divertida, la verdad el hombre era "difícil" de convencer, a tan solo entrar y que Andrea le pongas la mano enzima sobre sus hombros el gran hombre se rindió.

Mientras eso pasaba Hiccup caminaba de lo mas tranquilo hacia su oficina con un yogur en la mano, en eso ve a su hermano apoyado contra una puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Hey too..-

- _Oh si...mas abajo!...si! si ahí...justo ahí...ahh!-_ el saludo y la sonrisa del castaño son interrumpidos por los gemidos del otro la puerta, el pobre jefe quedo paralizado del asco por escuchar...al Sr hofferson del otro lado?, pero mas aun por ver a su hermano apoyado contra la puerta.

-Too-Toothless...que...que estas haciendo?-pregunta algo shockeado y a la vez asqueado por gemidos que se escuchan del otro lado-que rayos esta pasando ahí adentro?-vuelve a preguntar intentando pensar de manera tranquila, aunque con esos "ruidos" era difícil.

-Jejeje...nada es solo que Andrea le esta dando un masaje al Sr Hofferson-responde mirando a su hermano con gracia mientras puntaba con el pulgar la puerta, al decir eso otro gemido con gesto de dolor se escucho del otro lado-y al parece le gusta-agrega riendo un poco mientras que Hiccup levanta la cabeza entendiendo mejor la situación.

-Entiendo...luego me explicas porque lo hiciste, tengo trabajo que hacer-no estaba para esperar una explicación por parte de su hermano del porque hizo que su masajista personal quisiera darle un masaje al tío de Astrid, asíque mejor se retira hacia su oficina para terminar con sus cosas que le quedaba poco-te veo luego-se despide de su hermano.

-Si...claro luego te digo...yo también me tengo que ir a trabajar-con esas ultimas palabras se despide de su hermano y de su plan resuelto, de esta forma tendrá tiempo para enseñar a Storm a montar a caballo sin que allá malos entendidos-(a veces me encanta ser tan listo...¡Jujuy!)-piensa de manera divertida mientras en su rostro se muestra la misma diversión.

 **En la oficina de Hiccup**.

-Valla! que tenemos aquí?-pregunta con una mirada divertida e internamente asombrado al entrar a su oficina.

-Hola-saluda con una amable y tierna sonrisa la joven rubia, fingiendo ser descubierta, estaba contra el librero y con un libro en mano.

-Se puede saber que hacer una niña en mi oficina?-le pregunta de manera divertida mientras se dirige hacia su escritorio y se sentaba en su sillón.

-Solo tenia curiosidad por los libros que tenias aquí-responde siguiéndole el mismo juego, en eso deja el libro en su lugar para dirigirse hacia el escritorio.

-Encontraste algo que te pueda servir?-le pregunta interesado y mas porque queria preguntarle sobre el tema.

-Si...pero ahora tengo algo mas interesante que el libro-le responde teniendo aun la sonrisa divertida mientras iba detrás del escritorio.

-Así como que?-vuelve a pregunta con una ceja alzada e interesado en lo que estaba haciendo, en eso corre el sillón hacia atrás para verla mejor y se dio cuenta de una cosa que no noto al entrar.

La joven estaba vestida con una musculosa blanca haciendo revelar su bien proporcionado escote, para una joven de su edad era bastante lindo y a la vez tentador, tambien llevaba su falda bordo pero sin leggins, dejando ver su torneadas y sexy piernas, el castaño de solo verla vestida de esa manera comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

-Mmm lo estoy viendo ahora-le dice de manera sensual mientras se sentaba entre sus piernas, por inercia el castaño la toma de las caderas, la joven se quita la tranza/cola para después agitar su cabello de un lado a otro y terminar mirándolo con una mirada seductora y unos cabellos en su labios-que me dice profesor...quiere enseñarme?-le pregunta con una voz y una mirada tan sensual que le hizo perder el poco sentido común que tenia.

- _Oh si_ -le responde y susurra de la misma forma mientras se le acerca lentamente para saborear esos tentadores labios, ambos estaban a pocos centimetros del otro...

 _Fin del sueño._

-Aaaahhh!-grita de golpe el castaño estando sentado de manera recta en su sillón, el pobre sudaba a mares y respiraba agitadamente-eh?...que?...donde?...que rayo fue ese sueño?-se preguntaba totalmente desorientado, abrumando y algo...¡¿excitado?!, miro la hora y solo habían pasado 5 cinco minutos desde que entro a su oficina y se había sentado.

Se termino frotando la cara con frustración y vergüenza, como es que pudo tener esa clase de sueño con su amiga y en su oficina?!, no lo entendía, ahora que lo pensaba solo había entrado y se habia sentado, se habia inclino un poco sobre el sillón para después cerrar los ojos un momento y termino teniendo esta clase de sueños, para ser sincero hacia tiempo que no soñaba con alguien o de esa manera, pero de todas las personas que conoce tenia que ser Astrid?!, suspirar profundo por suerte solo fue un sueño nada mas...no debía preocuparse...o si?.

 **En los establos especiales**.

La joven rubia se encontraba observando el trabajo de la veterinaria, vea como cuidaba a esos tres pobres animales enfermos, estuvo analizándolos detenidamente, les dio unas inyecciones y a los pocos minutos los tres estaban dormidos placidamente, en eso la mujer recoge sus cosas y se levanta, al girar observa a la joven rubia parada mirándola.

- _Hola...Astrid no?_ -la saluda en voz baja y una leve sonrisa, la joven le devuelve el gesto con la mano, para después preguntar por si no se había olvidado su nombre, ella asiste-puedo preguntar que haces aquí?-le vuelve a preguntar curiosa mientras entre las dos salen del establos, esos tres debían descansar por ahora.

-Nada...solo quería ver como estaba ellos-responde apuntando con la cabeza dentro del establo, desde que supo que esa dos ovejas y la vaca estaba mal había estado preocupada por ellos pero su preocupación se calmo al sentir la mano de la doctora sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila...con las inyecciones que le di estarán muy bien pero aun así debo mantenerlos en observación-le explica para que se tranquilice y se pueda relajar un poco, la joven asiste mas aliviada, Viper retira su mano pero la verdad la chica le inspira algo confianza-dime Astrid...te gustan los animales?-le pregunta curiosa mientras ambas comienzan a caminar.

-Eh?...si...claro que si-responde con una sonrisa-una vez tuve un hámster...pero murió por causas naturales-le explica con cierto toque nostálgico y triste al recordar a su pequeño y lindo hámster.

-Entiendo...debió ser duro para ti-le dice sintiendo lastima por ella para después acariciarle un poco la espalda para darle ánimos, ella solo asiste con un toque de tristeza.

Para cambiar de tema Astrid le pregunto que se siente ser veterinaria y como fue conoció a Hiccup, la mujer entre risas e inspiración le responde sin ningún problema, con ciertos toque al estilo película, cosa que la joven supo como interpretarlos gracias a que prima era casi igual a la mujer, entre la caminata amabas hablaron un poco de cada una, para Astrid la doctora le inspiraba mucha confianza y respeto.

 **En la tarde.**

Astrid se encontraba con Hiccup en su oficina hablando sobre Viper y de algunas cosas que la doctora le enseño, el joven jefe escuchaba todo atentamente y con una leve sonrisa, al verla hablar tan emocionada sobre la vida de ser una veterinaria, le ocurrió hacerle una simple pregunta.

-Yo ser una...veterinaria?-le pregunta impresionada y dejándola muda ante tal pregunta-po-por que me preguntas eso?-le vuele a preguntar confundida.

-Bueno te veo y escucho muy emociona con las cosas que hace Viper y lo que te mostró-le responde con simpleza e inclinándose de hombro, la verdad la veía como futura veterinara-no se...creo que seria bueno que lo intentaras...no crees?-le dice sin cambiar la sonrisa.

Astrid se quedo unos segundos pensándolo, como no tenia aun nada que estudiar y solo pensaba en terminar la escuela para empezar a trabajar para su madre, nunca se pregunto que realmente quiera ser, por un lado esto de ser veterinaria le estaba empezando a gustar y mucho, ademas de que estaba el hecho de que le encantaban los animales, excepto cierta ovejita peleadora que aun le debe unos golpes, pero por el otro lado estaba el mundo del deporte, desde que entro al club de voleibol en la escuela tenia ganas de entrar a un equipo de profesionales.

-Yo...yo no lo se-responde muy dudosa ante esta nueva elección- tu crees que tengo madera para salvar la vidas de los animales?-le pregunta mirándolo en busca de una esperanza ou apoyo.

-Claro que si...si te lo propones podrías ayudar a muchos animales-le responde con cariño y una sonrisa, tenia fe en que ella podía logarlo, esas palabras le dieron ánimos para ver o saber que camino tomar.

-Aunque no se si seguir la carrera de veterinaria ya que también me gustaría ser jugadora profesional-le confieza con una sonrisa, cosa que dejo asombrado al castaño.

-En serio?...en voleibol? O en otro estilo de juego?-le pregunta muy curioso e intrigado pero emocionado por su decisión.

-Aun no lo se...ya veré-le responde sin cambiar su expresión, cosa que contagia al joven jefe y este le da una "buena suerte" cosa que ella se lo agradeció, en eso nota una botellita de yogur vacía en la mesa, al verla puede ver el nombre y una pregunta se le viene a la cabeza-Hiccup puedo preguntarte algo?-le pregunta algo intrigada.

-Si dime-le responde sin mirarla ya que estaba revisando unas cosas en su pila de papeles.

-Sabes porque tus productos tiene las palabras "powerbroker" y no tu apellido como otras compañías?-le pregunta muy curiosa con ese asunto, la verdad el nombre siempre le pareció gracioso y la vez tenia sentido ya que cuando lo probas parece que te recorre una gran energía, Hiccup deja de mirar la hoja para verla y luego ver la botella vacía en su escritorio.

-Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea-le responde con simpleza dejando una gran duda en la cabeza la rubia-el nombre lo invento mi abuelo, le pareció mejor nómbralo con algo que a todo le mundo le agrade y se sienta bien a la hora de tomarlo-le explica con una pequeña sonría de costado e inclinándose de hombros un poco.

Era todo lo que le podía decir, la verdad y desde que nació sus productos han tenido ese nombre y como a todos les gustaba no había mucha intenciones de cambiarlo, además de que si le preguntaban que nombre le podrían al producto...no sabría que hacer.

-Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de poner un nombre...que le podrías?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa y estando muy curiosa por escucharlo, en cambio el castaño no supo que responde ante eso, solo se quedo callado al instante cosa que dejo extrañada a la joven.

-Pues...eemm...que te parece...si por ahí lo llamamos...leche energizante?-le responde teniendo una sonrisa y una cara de idiota, no estaba muy convencido de su propia palabras, para después terminarlo con una pregunta, el silencio reino y a Hiccup le temblaba una ceja.

Astrid se le quedo mirando incrédula y sin creer lo que le acaba de decir, esperaba una bueno nombre algo que motivara a la gente para que compre el producto pero al parecer su jefe no era bueno con los nombres... al parecer, el silencio reino en la oficina, ambos es miraban entre incrédula y sonriendo tontamente, todo para que la joven termine riendo con gracia.

-Jajaja!...en serio lo llamarías así?-le pregunta entre risas, el castaño solo asiste lentamente para despues termina decepsionado de si mismo, ella intenta tranquilizarse un poco-y que pasaría si Sky te hubiera pedido ayuda para darle un nombre a su hija?-le pregunta a modo de broma.

-Deee heeecho...si lo hizo-responde mirando aun lado con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la mejilla, la joven se queda sorprendida con eso pero a la vez intrigada.

-Asi?...y que nombre le hubieras dado a la pequeña katy?-pregunta muy interesada pero a la vez se estaba esperando un nombre algo ridículo, el castaño se quedo un rato callado y sintiendo que estaba sudando.

-Eemm...pepita-le responde riendo tontamente mientras se inclinaba contra el respaldo de su sillón y acariciaba la nuca, en cambio Astrid se quedo muda e incrédula.

-Si es verdad...no eres bueno para poner nombre-concuerda con el riendo divertida, no pensaba que a Hiccup se ocurría esos nombres, el pobre termina agachando la cabeza por ser el centro de burlas.

-Si gracias por tu apoyo-le dice de manera sarcástica y algo molesto mientras que la joven aun se sigue riendo, al verla reír tan animada hizo que lo contagiara un poco pero a la vez se le ocurrió algo-dime Astrid...tu que nombre le pondrías a mi producto?-le pregunta muy curiosos.

Al escuchar la pregunta la joven se detiene para mirarlo curiosa, entonces se puso a pensar en que tipo nombre se le podría ocurrir para el producto, la verdad se tomo su tiempo ya que en verdad era difícil inventar un nombre nuevo o que sea atrayente para el publico, en eso observa la botella vacía.

-Eeemm...puedo usa la palabra power?-le pregunta un tanto curiosa mientras señalaba la botella, el castaño mira la botella, luego a la joven y le asiste con una sonrisa, entonces la joven se pone a pensar detenidamente observando la botella, todo ante la atenta mirada del castaño-mmm...que te parece...PowerHeart?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa de costado y muy interesada en lo que pensaría al respecto.

Hiccup se tomo un momento para pensarlo y asimilarlo, la verdad no le parecía nada malo el nombre, es decir, su compañía se especificado en temas de calcio para todas las edades y hacer un producto envase para el corazón no era una mala idea.

-Me parece un nombre estupendo...es mas podríamos hacer un producto con ese nombre-le dice con una gran sonrisa, la verdad le estaba gustando tanto el nombre que ya se le venían las ideas para comenzar la producción.

-De verdad?!-le pregunta con una gran sonrisa e impresionada de que le allá gustado su idea que ya quería empezar a hacerlo, el castaño asiste muy contento.

-Tal vez nos tardemos un poco en hacerlo por los análisis, pero ya tendremos otro producto en camino y que acompañe al PowerBroker-le explica muy contento con su idea-bien hecho Astrid...tu idea es genial...tal vez podrías se la cara para el producto-la felicita mientras intenta convencerla de ser la nueva cara de su propio producto.

-Quien? Yo?...no gracias...no me gusta ser el centro de atención-le responde riendo nerviosamente, no le parecía buena idea estar en un producto y que todos la miren-pero gracias por la oferta-le agradece por el esfuerzo, además solo quería ayudar un poco.

-Aun así te mereces algo de crédito por la idea-comenta dándole el crédito ya que ni a el o su hermano se le hubieran ocurrido ese nombre y la idea para el nuevo producto, la joven solo concuerda con el para no seguir con eso, la verdad le daba algo de vergüenza que alabe tanto.

Pero como dijo antes estaba muy feliz de poder ayudarlo, ya que el a hecho tanto por ella que estas cosas son las minima que podía hacer, luego de eso ambos se quedaron un poco mas de tiempo en la oficina para hablar del nuevo producto y de otras cosas tribales, pero estando muy alegres y cómodos con la compañía del otro.

 **Planta baja.**

 **En el living.**

Storm estaba mirando y teclando su celular estaba acostada comodamente sobre el sofa con su cabeza apoyada sobre el apoyabrazo, sus piernas estaba algo entumidas por estar todo el dia montando a Fury, asi que estar relajada de esta manera muy bueno, aunque tambien estaba un poco avergonzada porque sus piernas estaba sobre las piernas del cantante, Toothlerss estaba sentado observando su celular sus amigos la tenian algo complicado con los temas, lo necesitaba pero esto era algo bueno para ellos..

-Con quien te hablas?-pregunta el pelinegor curiosos pero sin mirarla.

-Con mis amigas..ya no le avisamos que vendriamos aqui-le responde tambien sin mirarlo y sin que su rubor se valla.

-Entiendo...como siguien tus piernas?-le vuelve a preguntar observando la piernas de la joven, esta solo mantien su mirada fija en su celular para que el no note su verguenza.

-Me..me-mejor-responde timidamente.

-Es bueno saberlo...estar mucho tiempo sobre un cabello puede entumeser a la gente-le dice de manera tranquila, la joven solo asiste con la cabeza.

De golpe la joven siente unas manos sobre sus pies que la empezaron a masajear, del susto deja casi caer su celular para ver al pelinegro como le hacia un masajea en sus pies.

-Pe-pero..que hace...ah!-lo intenta detener por hacer algo como eso al sinter un leve apreton intenta comprimir un gemido que por poco se le escapa-(pero que fue eso?!)-se pregunta mentalmente avergonzada mientras disfruta del masaje.

-No te preocupes..creeme esto te hare bien..hiccup me lo enseño cuando Sky y yo no subimos a los caballos-le responde sin mirarla y concentrado en su trabajo, sabia por experencia que despues de un largo dia de montura las piernas se te entumeses un poco y un masaje en los pies era bueno hacerlos expandirlos, asi en la mañana siguiente no se te duermen, por otro lado la joven no dijo nada solo se dejo hacer y disfrutar del masaja que su amigo famosos le estaba dando y que realmente era muy bueno...en este momento esta en el cielo.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado...todos los momentos de Hiccstrid y de ToothlessxStorm...y que pensamiento tienen hiccup y toothless 7u7 jajaja...  
**

 **Ustedes que dicen?...Astrid veterinaria o Astrid deportista? O algun otro tipo de cosas quieren que haga?...**

 **Power heart el nuevo producto para la empreza...genial no? jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y por us apoyo...son de gran ayuda para inspirarme para continuar sigan asi ñwñ..**

 **Dato=por ahora la historia estara pausada hasta nuevo aviso...ya que despues de este capitulo hare un salto de tiempo...pero aun no se en que momento...asique tengame paciencia ...por fis ñwñU**

 **Nos veremos para la proxima...hasta la siguiente...los quiero ñwñ/ bye bye!**


	13. Un año y medio

**Ufff lamento mucho la tardanza...pero aqui les traigo el siguente capitulo y la segunda parte de esta historia donde abra mas cosas por venir...la otra parte era solo un principio de lo que se iba a venir jejeje..asique nuestras dos protagonistas juntos con sus "amantes" ;)...tendras una gran montaña rusa de emociones ejjeje especial los protagistas principales jeje...comenzare con algo leve para despues ir aumentando un poco mas..**

 **Asi que espero que los disfruten y que sea de su agrado ñwñ.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 **PD: ahora las chicas si tienen 17 ñwñU**

* * *

 **TE EXTRAÑO.**

 **Pesamientos de Storm.**

* _Sigh_ *

Ha pasado mas de un año desde que mi padre, Astrid y yo volvimos de la casa del profesor Haddock y las cosas volvieron hacer lo mismo y aunque me sigo hablando con Toothless por mensajes o por chat, ya que me dio un nombre inventado para que podamos seguir hablando, pero no es lo mismo estar de enfrente es mucho mas divertido, cuando volvimos Astrid y yo no nos salvamos del interrogatorio de Cizalla y Heather...bueno mas de Heather que de Cizalla jajajaja...

Obvio que de mi parte no hubo mucho ya que Toothless estuvo trabajando toda esa semana pero obvio que les omití a todas sobre mi masaje que mi cantante me dio y sobre algunos momento lindos que tuvimos...que?... no me creen?... o quieren saber?...mmm... no se si decirles pero se los diré si no se lo cuentan a mi prima y ni a mi padre...especialmente a mi padre...esta bien?...confío en ustedes...

Fueron unos momentos lindos para mi, obvio, cuando el tenia algo de tiempo paseamos en Fury o jugamos videojuegos en el cuarto de juegos, debo decirle que ese lugar es increíble ya que es muy espacioso con muchos juegos de todos tipos, aunque la gran mayoría eran para la edad de la pequeña Katy, pero lo que si llamo mi atención fue la gran pantalla para jugar los videojuegos, eso si que se podía llamar televisión.

Otro suceso que tuve fue que en una noche, sin que se dieran cuenta Astrid y mi padre, nos fuimos con Toothless al establo de los caballos, tomamos a Fury y otro caballo, y nos fuimos a cabalgar por el bosque, la verdad al principio estaba indecisa y asustada, el me convencio y nunca me dejo sola, además de que íbamos por un sendero seguro, después de media hora de caminata llegamos al lugar que me quería mostrar y lo que vimos me dejo sin palabras.

Estábamos parados en lo que seria una pequeña pendiente y enfrente a nosotros estaba una hermosa laguna rodeada de árboles con flores de todo tipo debajo muestro, todo muy hermoso y principalmente tranquilo...para mi mala suerte no hubo luna esa noche, solo una hermosa noche estrellada y despejada, en eso observe que las estrellas se reflejaban sobre el lago, era totalmente hermoso, ahora mas que nunca entendía porque lo protegían tanto, este era un lugar que no debía ser tocado por manos humanas.

No puede evitarlo y por suerte para mi, traje mi celular y este tenia batería, asíque no puede evitar tomar un par de fotos, amablemente le pedí a Toothless que me tomara un par con Fury y con el otro caballo, cosa que resulto ser una yegua, asíque la llame Shady cosa que al parecer le gusto al igual que a mi cantante, pero algo que si me gusto mucho fue pedirle a Toothless que sacara una foto conmigo, fue bastante alegre pero vergonzoso al mismo tiempo, estar al lado de mi estrella favorita fue una total batalla interna.

Mas sabiendo que no solo se saco una foto a mi lado, sino que nos sacamos otra estando el detras de mi y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Uufff!...hace calor o solo soy yo?...como sea...sigamos, después de eso no hubo mucho de que hablar ya que para el domingo en la tarde ya estamos volviendo aunque antes de despedimos Toothless parecía querer decirme algo pero no dijo nada solo nos despedimos y nos deseo buena suerte, y aunque seguíamos en contacto...no...no era lo mismo, verlo en la tele o en el chat no era lo mismo que estar cara a cara con el...

Es extraño que lo extrañe? O que me sienta mal de esta manera?, digo soy conciente de que no puede tener una especie de relación con el ya que es una estrella y principalmente mayor que yo, por unos pocos años y el nisiquiera aparencta tener la edad que tiene, aunque ya de por si es muy difícil tener una simple amistad con el, tener una relación lo echaría todo a perder...caray...no se que hacer...digo...no es justo!, ¿por que tuvo que ser mayor que yo?!, ¿por que tuvimos nacer en diferentes fechas?, de solo pensarlo me pone triste y molesta…

Pero dejando eso de lado, con mis amigas y yo ya estamos en nuestro último año de preparatoria...oh! Si! Antes de que se me olvide...en mi campeonato de karate sali primera y el año pasado no puede llegar al primer puesto pero llegue al tercer puesto...nada mal no?, este será mi ultimo año y solo espero poder llegar hasta la final otra vez...aunque me gustaría que Toothless venga a verme una vez.

* _Sigh*_

Bueno que se le va hacer?...tambien hay algo que me llamo mucho la atención este ultimo año y eso es mi prima Astrid, sus materias han decaído mucho este año tanto que hasta yo tengo mejores notas que ella, es extraño...me gustaria saber que el pasa...bueno creo que esta vez es todo lo que les puede decir me tengo que ir la escuela que se me hace tarde!...nos vemos luego!.

 **Fin de los pensamientos de Storm.**

La joven peliazul corría lo mas rápido que podía sobre la acera, su padre no pudo llamarla porque se tuvo que ir temprano a una reunión y por desgracia para ella, aparte de perder el autobús, no era muy buena levantadote por si sola.

-No importa cuantas horas le ponga al celular...me duermo!-se grita y reta a si misma por saber que la cama es muy placentera, por suerte el entrenamiento del karate le otorgo una buena resistencia porque sino ya le faltaría el aire desde las primeras cuadras.

En días como estos le gustaría tener su propio auto, ya que este verano que paso su padre el estuvo enseñando tanto a ella como a su prima a manejar, por suerte esta vez ella aprendió mas rápido que su prima cosa que la tenia mas contenta, tal vez en su próximo cumpleaños numero 18 su padre le regale un auto, con esa imagen en su cabeza no se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que ya estaba llegando a la entrada de su escuela y la segunda que había alguien parado ahí.

Mientas que en la entrada la persona que estaban apoyada contra la pared suspiro para después voltea ver a su izquierda, en eso ve como la persona que estaba esperando llegaba, una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en los labios, suerte para el que la conoce bien porque tenia la certeza de que ella aun no había entrado a clases, sin mas separa recto para recibirla.

-Hola Storm!-la saluda una vez que la estaba cerca, recibiéndola con sonrisa feliz y levantando una mano como muestra de saludo mientras que la otra la tenía en el bocillo, la joven mencionada se detuvo de golpe con sorpresa y extrañes por el saludo de golpe.

-Eh?...pero...que...que haces aquí?-pregunta en shock y no creyendo lo que estaba viendo mientras que la persona parada delante suyo solo le seguía viendo con una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a sus brazos muy contenta de volver a verlo-no puedo creerlo!...cuando llegaste?!-le pregunta muy feliz de volverlo a verlo.

-Ayer por la noche...como cambie el celular no tenia tu numero...bueno en realidad no acordaba-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras correspondia el abrazo para despues rascarse un poco la cabeza, ambos se separan pero aun estaba cerca del otro-y bueno yo...tenia...tenia ganas de verte jeje-agrega casi en voz baja mirando aun lado y teniendo un leve rubor.

-Jejeje es bueno volver a ver...-le dice muy contenta e ignorando sus ultimas palabras, se burlaba de el por no tener buena memoria para recordar las cosas, en especial los numeros.

-Storm?-la bienvenida y la charla de ambos fueron interrumpidas por una voz conocida para la joven, ambos voltean a ver sus espaldas para ver a la joven rubia parada mirándolos con sorpresa-que estas haciendo? Y quien es el?-le pregunta extrañada de ver a su prima parada enfrente de la entrada y hablando con un desconocido.

-Oh Astrid...quiero presentarte a alguien...el es...-responde la peliazul muy feliz parándose al lado de la persona que la acompañaba y presentándolos ambos, el chico se da vuelta para verla.

 **Pensamientos de Astrid.**

Mi semana trabajando en el criadero de Hiccup y Toothless fue genial, muy lindo y aunque me dolió un poquito que me pagaran por lo poco que hice fue una experiencia genial, pero fue duro cuando nos tuvimos que ir, no se porque pero esa despedida la sentir que tal vez no nos volveríamos a ver, aunque mi prima tambien estaba un poco triste pero a la vez algo ruborizada, le abra pasado algo interesante?...jejeje..

De todo lo que hice en su "casa" no hubo otra cosa mejor que ver el gran jardín que había en el techo de su "casa", un día antes de irnos Hiccup me mostró, segun el, unos de los mejore lugares de su casa y del porque no se iban aun, no por el hecho de que les era difícil vendarlo o de los terrenos, sino que en el techo había un gran y hermoso jardín con todo tipo de flores, palmeras y mini plantas, en resumen una mini selva hermosa muy colorida.

El me explico que este lugar lo construyo su padre para el cumpleaños de su madre y desde entonces ella lo a cuidado con mucho cuidado y mucho cariño, de lo poco que recuerda de su madre me dijo que ella era muy naturalista por eso no tuvo mucha objeción en vivir en este castillo junto con su padre y ahora que no estam era su turno de cuidar de este lugar pero no solo el lo cuidaba, Sky o Toothless también participaban, el lugar eran tan hermoso y tranquilo que me quedara plasmado en mi memoria...

Pero el día que me tuve que ir fue como sentir un gran vacío en mi corazon, ya que no sabia cuando lo volvería a ver o si lo volvería a ver. Al regresar a casa mi madre nos recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una gran bienvenida, aunque estaba muy sorprendida y confundida de verla en casa a esas horas de la tarde pero me respondía que ya estaba en su semana de vacaciones, es me puso muy contenta, disfrute del resto de mis vacaciones con mi familia y amigas, aunque estas ultimas nos terminaron dando un interrogatorio...por parte de Heather claro...

Los días y semanas pasaron...pero tu no volvías, al parecer ya no volverías...y me pregunto... porque volverías? si tu trabajo es mas importante que el educar, pero con la intriga y las ganas de verte otra vez le pregunte a mi tío si volverías, aunque una parte de mi no supo de donde saque las fuerzas para preguntárselo, pero lo único que recibi fue un "no se"...

También me surgió la ganas de llamarte y preguntarte pero me arrepentía en el momento al darme cuenta que estaba actuando como una tonta, lo que me llevo a otra cosa que no solo me di cuenta yo misma, sino que también en una noche Storm se quedo a dormir a mi casa...me lo pregunto.

 _Astrid...como verías al profesor Haddock?...como figura paterna o como un amor?._

Esa pregunta se clavo en mi cabeza y corazon como una bala, aunque su pregunta fue a modo de broma, yo me la tome muy veo a Hiccup?...como a mi padre o como el hombre que es?.

Soy conciente de que es una persona muy inteligente y muy amable, no solo con los adolescentes sino tambien con los niños pequeños, me a demostrado en varias ocasiones con su sobrina Katy y algunos niños en la clase de cabalgata de que es un hombre muy paterno, es mas me he quedado encanta con su toque paterno que demuestra pero tambien hay veces, en lo personal, que dices cosa o hace cosas que la verdad me hace verlo como el hombre que realmente es...

Y eso no se como tomarlo o como sentirme al respecto, porque soy conciente que soy solo una niña para el, puedo aparentar ser mas madura de lo que aparento, pero a su lado se que soy una simple niña y que no me vera de otra forma...odio que nos llevemos tanta edad, aunque el no aparenta la edad que tiene...pero tambien lo extraño y mucho...eso es bueno o malo?...Y ahora que a pasado mas de un año he cambiado un poco.

Como verán mi prime año como jugadora de voleibol nos fue bastante bien, llegamos hasta la final pero por desgracia no la ganamos, salimos segundas, pero me consagraron a mi como la mejor jugadora en mis bloqueos y remates, en mi segundo año de preparatoria en voleibol no nos fue tan bien, esta vez solo llegamos a los cuartos de finales pero este año me sali del voleibol para entrar en el basquet y a mitad de años mi entrenador me dijo que si seguia podra ganar una buena beca...eso me hizo muy contenta y mas entusiasta, porque una parte de mi quiera irse a estudiar...solo que aun no estaba muy segura de que...estyo indecisa con dos cosas que luego les explicare...tambien el año pasado tuve la suerte de encontrar un trabajo de mesera en un café...

Este era uno de los lugares con el mejor café de la cuidad, mas porque usan los producto powerbroker de la Industria Haddock...que ignoria no?, primero ayude a producirlo y ahora lo vendo con algunos ingredientes extras...ajajá...pero por desgracia para mi ese trabajo requiere casi todo el tiempo que tengo libre, solo me deja algo de tiempo para entrenar o ir al trabajo, casi no estoy en la escuela y mis notas en este ultimo año están decayendo muy mal.

Pero tambien los profesores de este año explican de una manera tan complicada que me sorprendería que alguno los entienda...* _sigh_ *...con todo lo que me esta pasando dudo mucho que ahora pueda ganarme la beca e ir a una buena universidad...y mas que hay veces que extraño a cierta persona que se no va a volver.

Ahora me encuentro caminado hacia la entrada de la escuela para ver si mi prima ya llego, la muy descuidad siempre se duerme y estoy cansada, al igual que mi tío, que siempre llegue tarde y la tengan que reportar, solo espero que esta vez allá puesto la alarma...espera...ella esta en la entrada pero...con quien esta hablando?...se mejor que me acerque para averiguarlo.

 **Fin de los pensamientos de Astrid. **

-Oh! Astrid...quiero presentarte a alguien...el es mi amigo Fargio-responde la peliazul con una sonrisa y presentado a la persona que estaba a su lado mientras que joven rubia se les acercaba-Fargio te presento a mi prima Astrid-agrega sin cambiar su expresión mira a su compañero y le presentado a su prima

La persona que estaba al lado de joven peliazul era un chico de su misma edad de cabellos algo largo que le cubría media cara de color negros con reflejos rubios, su único ojo visible era de color café claro, vestía con un uniforme de color gris al igual que su pantalón pero con camisa blanca y una corbata de color azul, en su oreja izquierda tenia un expansivo de color negro, ambos chicos se dieron mano como muestra de saludo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Fargio...y de donde se conocen?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa pero estando muy interesada en saber de donde su prima conoce a este chico.

-El va a mi clase de karate...pero el año pasado se fue dos meses antes de que termine el campeonato-le responde su prima con una sonrisa para después golpear el hombro de chico, este responde con un quejido de dolor-te lo mereces por no avisarme!-lo reta y estando algo molesta con el.

-Jejeje...lo siento Storm...pero hubos unos problemas con mis padres y casi termino viviendo con mi padre en otra cuidad, todo fue inesperado-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y explicado con una mirada de disculpa, su amiga quería preguntarle que paso pero su prima se le adelanto.

-Lamento ser inoportuna...pero Storm tenemos clases-comenta interrumpiendo la grata bienvenida que ambos chicos tienen y la verdad odiaba un poco interrumpirlo pero estaban afuera y las clases comenzarian en cinco minutos.

-Tienes razon...descuida solo pasaba para saludar...yo también tengo ir a clases y esta comienza en media hora-se disculpa con una sonrisa ambles mientras observa su reloj, en eso mira a la peliazul-te hablo luego? O nos vemos en la clase?-le pregunta interesado en hablar con ella y mas por saber que hizo en estas vacaciones y mas porque tenia ganas de saber como le fue en el campeonato del año pasado.

-Claro que si...nos vemos después en clase de karate-con cuerda con el muy contenta de volver a verlo, han pasado casi 6 meses desde que no se vieron y hablaron, en eso su prima la toma de la muñeca y comienza a jalarla hacia dentro de la escuela, porque ambas estaban llegando demasiado tarde-Nos vemos después Fargio!-se despide con el brazo levantado y una gran sonrisa.

El joven ojicafe solo se despide con la mano semi levantada y las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, cuando ambas chicas estuvieron lo más lejos posibles el joven dio media vuelta para irse a su escuela para no llegar esta vez "el" tarde.

 **Dos horas más tarde**.

 **En los pasillos**.

Después de una larga pero larga horas de historia antigua, cosa que para algunos era una clase aburrida y para dormir, especialmente para un grupito de vagabundo, el grupo de amigas caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos acompañadas por el joven pelirrojo, hablan entre ellos de cosas tribales.

-Así que...Storm-comenta el joven pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertirla mirando a su amiga, la joven la mira de reojo curiosa-quien era el chico con quien estaba hoy en la entrada?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y mirada picara, al escuchar la pregunta la pobre quedo algo asustada mientras que Heather y Cizalla la miraban confundida, por otro lado Astrid se tapa la boca para evitar que se le escape la risa.

-Que chico?-pregunta extrañadas la pelinegra y peligris al mismo tiempo, Storm mira a su prima muy molestia por a ver abierto la boca con algo que no debe pero esta solo le niega con la cabeza y riendo despacito.

-No te preocupes Storm...Astrid no me lo contó, te vi desde la venta hablando con el-responde sonriendo e intentando calmarla para que no culpe a su prima, todas lo miran y luego al peliazul, esta suspira derrotada sabiendo que no se escaparía del interrogarlo...de Heather.

-No es la gran cosa...Heather-responde con calma para después mirar directo a su amiga con cierta molestia, la joven fije desilusión por esa respuesta-es solo un amigo y compañero de mi clase de karate, estaba feliz de volver a verlo porque se fue inesperadamente del campeonato el año pasado-le responde y explica con tranquilidad.

Mientras la joven les sigue explicando el grupo siguen caminando de manera calmada, en eso se escucha un fuerte grito desde sus espaldas, los cinco voltean a ver y rápidamente pasa un balón de futbol entre medio de todos, sin que se den cuenta al esquivar el balón la espalda Storm choca contra su prima y Astrid al sentir el peso extra de su prima la empuja hacia delante pero por la fuerza y mas por la mal postura que tuvo termino perdiendo el equilibrio, lo peor de todo es que no se dieron cuenta que a su izquierda o mejor dicho detras de Astrid estaban los escalos.

La joven rubia sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta mientras su cuerpo se dirigía cuesta a bajo, sus amigos no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla solo ver con horror como su amiga terminaría cayendo por las escaleras, lo único que Astrid puedo hacer fue dejarse llevar por la gravedad y cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza...pero para sorpresa de la joven sintió que ya no se caía, es mas solo tenia una extraña pero calida presión en sus hombros.

-Cuidado...los escalones son peligroso-comenta una amable voz detrás de la espalda de la joven, la ojiazul queda sorprendida al reconocer la voz, abre los ojos de golpe para voltear a ver a su rescatador- _hola Astrid...cuanto tiempo sin vernos_ -la saluda con una amble sonrisa mientras la miraba y sostenia con fuerza.

- _Hic-Hiccup_ -tartamudea sorprendida por volver a verlo y más en la escuela, el silencio reino en el escalón mientras que la joven no solo se sentía a salvo sino que también una hermosa calidez recorria su corazon y por todo su cuerpo.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Hasta aqui...jeje lamento que esa algo corto pero como este es principio de la segunda parte y como dije antes cada vez agregare mas cosas...por ahora esto es lo que les traigo ya despues les trae mas sorpresa..**

 **Oh y un pequeño adelanto...que como pueden ver abra personajes nuevos...jejeje.**

 **Espero que les allan gustado y nos vemos para la proxima..buy bye!...ñwñ/**


	14. ¿Puedes ser mi tutor?

**Buenas mis vikingos y vikingas jejeje...espero que disfruten de este capitulo...como el anterior es algo corto pero es que recerbo o no quiero hacerlo tan tedioso ejeje..bueno espero que les guste y que lo disfruten..ñwñ**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **QUIERO PERDIRTE UN FAVOR.**

Mirada azul y verde estaba fijas sobre el otro, la joven rubia miraba al hombre de cabellos castaños detrás suyo con sorpresa y sintiendo sus calidas manos sobre sus hombros para que no caiga por las escaleras, en cambio el ojiverde miraba a la joven delante suyo con una amable sonrisa, Astrid parpadeo un par de veces después de escuchar su pregunta.

-S-si...gracias...por la ayuda...Hiccup-le responde y agradece aun algo shockeada de volver a verlo, tanto que su voz solo pudo escucharla el hombre.

-Es bueno oirlo-le comenta ensanchando un poco mas la sonrisa, en eso la ayuda a enderezarse y así poder terminar de subir las escaleras.

Mientras tanto las amigas de Astrid suspiraron de alivio por la suerte que tuvo su amiga de ser salvada en el momemto justo, por otro lado el joven Eddy miraba con un cierto toque de enfado al profesor, esa mirada que le dio a su amiga no era algo normal, no de un profesor a una alumna, en cambio Hiccup y Astrid ya estaban salvo en el escalón de arriba.

Astrid lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, después de casi un año y medio de no verse y hablarse el vuelve con una linda sonrisa que la desarmo por completo, aunque también la dejo un poco confundida...porque volvió?, no que su trabajo en el criadero era mas importante que estar en esta escuela?, por otro lado el profesor hablo con los chicos que lanzaron el balón, todo para terminar castigando el balon por jugar dentro del edifico, ya una vez listo el asunto, el ojiverde voltea a ver la joven.

-Es bueno volver a verte...pero tengo que hablar con el director-le dice amablemente y con una sonrisa mientras señalaba detrás suyo pero antes de poder darse la vuelta y retirarse.

-Hic...digo profesor!-lo llama la joven ojiazul estando un poco abrumada de verlo pero no tonta para andar llamándolo por su nombre, la confianza que hay entre ellos tenia ser secreta para algunos, el castaño la mira a los ojos-¿por que volvio?-le pregunta algo confundida, sus amigas los miraban y escuchan, a decir verdad Storm tenia la misma pregunta en la cabeza.

-Aun tengo un contrato que terminar-responde con simpleza para luego levantar la mano y despedirse e ir a la oficina del directo, la pobre rubia se quedo no solo con ganas de seguir con le interrogatorio sino que también con un extraño nudo en la estomago y en la garganta por su respuesta.

-(Pero que te pasa Astrid?...que creías?...que el vendría por ti para verte porque te extrañaba?!)-le decía su conciencia de mala gana y sarcástica al ver hacia donde iban sus pensamientos-(¡deja de soñar niña!...el no te va a ver como tu lo estas viendo o sintiendo)- le terminaba de decir haciéndola entrar en razón, tal vez a ella le guste y sienta cosas por el, pero Hiccup no iba a verla como ella lo hacia.

-Valla sorpresa nos dio el profesor Haddock por a ver aparecido de esa manera-comenta la joven pelinegra un tanto sorprendida mientras aparecía al lado de la rubia y mirando la dirección por donde se fue el castaño.

-Es verdad salio de la nada...pero al menos salvo a Astrid de una fea y horrible caída-comenta la joven peligris estando al lado de su amiga pelinegra y estando igual de asombrada pero también muy aliviada, feliz de que su amiga se encuentre a salvo.

Heather concuerda con ella para ver a Astrid, esta las mira de reojo y estaba de acuerdo con ambas, todo fue inesperado, rápido y sorpresivo, pero en sus hombros aun podía sentir las calidas manos del castaño apretándola y aunque una parte de ella se sentía un poco decepcionada, estaba agradecida con el por salvarla en el momento justo, por otro lado Eddy estaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de enfado por las cosas que habían pasado, no sabia porque pero no le estaba agradando la presencia del maestro en este momento.

En eso la campana suena y no les quedaba otra que regresar a sus aulas, mientras Astrid, Storm y Eddy se despidan de sus otras dos amigas después de llegar a su respectivos salones, la joven rubia antes de entrar se llevo su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su falda y sintió un extraño papel en este, eso le pareció raro porque lo único que tenia en sus bolsillos era su celular y las llaves de su casa, cosa que esta ultima estaba en su mochila, asíque para sacarse la duda saca el papel de este y observa que era algo pequeño y estaba doblado solo a la mitad, lo desenvuelve y mira su contenido.

 _Lamento mucho no a verte llamado todo este tiempo pero me surgieron muchas cosas, te responderé todo lo que quieras algún día...me alegro mucho volver a ver...te extrañe._

 _Hiccup._

Astrid quedo petrificada en la puerta de entrada, no podía parar de leer todo el pequeño contenido una y otra vez, pero lo que no dejaba su cabeza y le hacia acelerar su corazón es...eran las palabras " _te extrañe_ ", no...no sabia como sentirse o expresarla, nunca en su vida, a parte de su familia y amigos, la habían dicho que la extrañaban pero era una sensación agradable y a la vez calida que envolvía su joven y algo alocado corazón, aunque esto no compensaba su falta de presencia durante este año y medio que paso, la relajaba un poco al igual que una parte de ella quería matarlo o torturarlo por no a verla llamado o informarle como estaba.

Al ver hacia donde iba sus pensamientos y que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo después de todo lo que paso hace minutos, el rubor o mas bien su rostro adquirió un color carmesi, primero que fueron el centro de atención no solo de sus amigos sino también de algunos de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, segundo que una parte de ella quería abrazarlo cuando la sostuvo de los hombros, que bueno eso no ocurrió sino ambos estarían el hospital ahora mismo, tercero...el muy atrevido puso un papel en el bolsillo de SU falda sin que ella se diera cuenta..

-(¡Pervertido!)-piensa molesta y enfadada pero sin que su sonrojo se valla, internamente estaba sorprendida de lo alla hecho sin que se de cuenta tanto ella como otros, pero también una parte de ella le gusto lo que hizo-(basta!...no debes pensar en eso!)-le dice su conciencia retandola y estando muy molesta.

Por ultimo estaba feliz y algo triste...triste porque su prima una vez le dijo que si Hiccup volvía era para que enseñara a los alumnos de primer año, ya que estaban en su contrato de solo enseñarles a ellos y feliz porque pudo volver a verlo, aunque tambien una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios por el pequeño gesto de disculpa que tuvo con ella. En eso alguien toca su hombro y ella voltea a ver para terminar asustada de ver la cara de anciana y malhumorada de la profesora de algebra pero también se dio cuenta que se había quedado parada por mucho tiempo en la entrada del aula, sin mas que decir y con una sonrisa nerviosa entro rápidamente.

 **Tres días más tarde.**

En estos días que han pasado la joven rubia estuvo muy feliz de volver a ver su amigo y profesor, por desgracia para ella el castaño enseñaba solo a los de primer año, así que en parte le alegraba por verlos en las horas de descanso y en parte la desanimaba un poco no verlo a la hora de clases, aunque en estos días que han pasado se le ocurrió algo que tal vez pueda ayudarla cierto problema que tenia, era una idea algo loca y por ahí se podría ver mal o molesto, pero sentía que necesitaba esto.

Asíque en un viernes por la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, la joven Hofferson cito a su profesor y ex jefe en la parte trasera del instituto para háblale sobre su loca idea y al decírselo el castaño se le quedo mirando con sorpresa e indignacion, mientras que Astrid lo miraba un tanto preocupada.

-N-no lo entiendo-responde el ojiverde estando confundido y asombrado.

-Q-que tiene de malo?-le pregunta nerviosa y dudosa, tal vez no era una buena idea pero es al único con quien puede confiar.

-No...nada...no me malentiendas-le responde de golpe con las manos levemente alzadas para después rascarse la nuca-es solo que no entiendo porque quieres que sea tu maestro tutor-agrega sin entender lo que le acaba de decir, la joven se rasca la mejilla con un dedo de manera suave y mirando hacia aun lado, en cambio Hiccup suspira un poco.

-S-solo necesito un poco de ayuda-le responde con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es que...no me lo creo...yo te tuvo y eres una excelente estudiante, no entiendo como te puede ir mal-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y aun sin creerse lo que le acaba de contar, la joven suspira algo decepcionada por que el tenia razón.

-Lo se...pero... con mi entrenamientos de básquet y mi nuevo trabajo casi no tengo tiempo para estudiar-le responde con tristeza y decepcionada de si misma.

-Wow!...espera ahí-la detiene con sorpresa, ella lo mira extrañada-como que haces básquet ahora?, que paso con el voleibol? Y hace cuanto que tienes un trabajas? Y de que?-la lleno de preguntas, la verdad no se esperaba nada de lo que le dijo, era todo una gran sorpresa pero en parte se lo merecía por no comunicarse con ella en todo este tiempo.

-Oh!...este...si pasaron algunas cositas jejeje-le responde entre pequeñas sonrisas, de manera rápida y sencilla le explica lo que ha pasodo en estos dos años que el no estuvo, sobre su dos campeonatos de voleibol y como les fue en ambos, también su nueva entrada al equipo de básquet y su nuevo trabajo.

Por otro lado Hiccup la escuchaba atentamente, estaba ligeramente asombrado por lo que le decía y mas al saber que en su primer campeonato la consagraron como la mejor jugadora aunque no lo gano, su familia abra celebrado por eso, ahora con el tema del equipo de básquet era algo nuevo y mas con la nueva beca que le estaban otorgando, el unico problema que si no tenia buenas calsificaciones no podria obtenerla.

-Súper!...me parece asombro lo que haces Astrid y por cierto en café trabajas?-le dice estando orgulloso de ella para después estar intrigado en donde ella trabajaba, al joven le entrega una linda y tierna sonrisa ruborizada.

-Es en el café doble hacha...lo conoces?-responde estando muy feliz para después pregunta curiosa.

-Claro que si...he ido a comprar un par de café cuando estoy apurado o se me hace tarde-le responde con clama-es lugar muy bonito y con un excelente café-agrega recordando las veces que ido a comprar.

-Lo dices porque vende tu producto no es así?-le pregunta cruzándose de brazos y mirando con una sonrisa divertida, el castaño solo se ríe nervioso y con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Aunque me es increíble que hallas conseguido un puesto en ese lugar, por lo poco que puede ver se ve algo lujoso y casi de alta clase-agrega levemente impresionado que ella tenga ese empleo, no conocía mucho el lugar pero por lo poco que a estado se podía ver que era difícil de conseguir empleo ahi.

-Tienes razón...una chica como yo o con mi clase social jamás conseguirá un empleo de esa magnitud-le dice con desanimo y agachando la cabeza, esta de acuerdo con el en que esa clase de lugar solo clasificarían a las personas casi de alta sociedad, y ella como era una pobre chica que vivía en los barrios bajos o de mala muerte no conseguiría ese tipo de empleo.

Al ver la cara de desanimación que su amiga tuvo, Hiccup en este momento quiso darse una patada, había hablo de mas, su amiga conseguido un buen trabajo no era momento para desanimarla y tirarle la contra, rápidamente coloca sus manos en los hombros de la joven y con delicadeza coloca su mano en su mentón para levantarle la mirada.

-Hey...tranquila...no debes pensar de esa forma, tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo-le responde con una tierna sonrisa mientras que la ojiazul lo miraba con sorpresa y un leve rubor, pero en parte estaba agradecida con el por levantarle el animo.

Al darse cuenta de como ambos estaban sus rostros pasaron a un bordo fuerte, rápidamente el castaño aleja sus manos de la joven para después cubrirse la boca con su puño y carraspear su garganta, mientras Astrid solo miraba hacia aun lado con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciándose el brazos derecho, el silencio los inundo un por unos segundos.

-Bueno...puede aceptar ser tu tutor...si me haces un pequeño favor-acepta el profesor amablemente después de estar un rato en silencio, el hombre suspira cerrando los ojos, se esta preguntando si era una buena idea en lo que pensaba.

-Q-que...clase de favor?-pregunta la joven un poco nerviosa al principio por lo de recién para después terminar un poco confundida y curiosa, ¿que favor quería su profesor/amigo?.

Al escuchar su pregunta la mirada del castaño se tenso al igual que su cuerpo, lo que le estaba por preguntar era vergonzoso y poco productivo, por eso estaba tan nervioso, se llevo su mano izquierda para masajearse el cuello.

-Etoo...este sábado...o mejor dicho mañana en al noche...hay una fiesta con evento caritativo en el edifico GI-le informa con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que la joven lo miraba muy sorprendida pero mas confundida aun, ese edificio era uno de los mas lujosos, con cinco estrellas de reconocimiento, mucha gente famosa iba a ese lugar y mas que se hacían grandes eventos, porque le estaba dicendo esto?- Toothless a sido invitado junto con sus amigos y bueno yo también voy a ir-agrega dejando petrificada a la pobre joven-mucha gente importante estará ahí...al igual que mi tío-al terminar su comentario la expresión en su rostro cambio a una seria y de molestia.

Astrid noto de inmediato la seriedad con la que Hiccup meciono a su tío, al parecer no le agradaba la idea de que el este en el mismo lugar, pero debía hacer algo para cambiar la tensión que se genero en el ambiente recientemente.

-Valla! eso es increíble...pero todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa por lo que le dijo pero a las vez estaba muy curiosa, su pregunta funciono ya que el castaño volvió a tensarse y ponerse algo nervioso, no sabia por que pero interamente le gustaba verlo nervisos y mas si era ella lo que lo provocaba.

-Bueno...si tiene que ver porque...la fiesta es...es...en parejas-responde con un leve rubor y riendo nerviosamente, dejando casi congelada a la joven-y estoy muy seguro de que Toothless abra invitado a cierta persona que ambos conocemos-agrega con un toque de gracia y mirando hacia otro lado con los ojos entre cerrados, ese comentario hizo que el ambiente entre ellos cambiara por un par de pequeñas risas.

-(Storm...me pregunto que se traen esos dos?)-piensa la joven con gracia al saber a quien inventaría el pelinegro, pero también le entraba la curiosidad de saber que había entre ellos dos...pero dejando eso de lado había algo que la joven capto o mejor dicho se dio cuenta-(pero ahora la cuestión es...¡¿Hiccup me esta invitando a mi?!)-sus pensamientos la igual que su cuerpo explotaron y se tensaron al saber las verdaderas intenciones de su maestro y del pequeño "favor" del que le hablaba-eemm...Hiccup... porque me dices esto?-no pudo evitar preguntar del porque la invitaba específicamente a ella, sabiendo que habia muchas mujeres mas grandes y hermosa que ella, no lograba entenderlo y a la vez con tristeza si

-Etoo...yo...yo quería sabes si tu...si a ti te gustaría ir...conmigo?-le pregunta teniendo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y no creyéndose aun capaz de estarle preguntando esto, pero también debía ser sincero con ella-se que no es bueno que nos vean juntos, pero ambos no aparentamos las edades que tenemos, tu eres una chica hermosa y muy madura para tu edad, al igual que yo que no me veo como el "hombre" que debo ser….-le explica entre serio y algo nervios porque aunque sus palabras sea reales, le era muy difícil explicarse o expresar lo que intentaba decir -bueno...yo...ay dioses...soy un desastre-cuanto mas intentaba verle el lado bueno a todo este asunto mas se trababa, su fuerte no era hablar con chicas o mejor dicho con hermosas mujeres y enfrente suyo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, lo tenia.

-(Esta es la segunda ves que lo veo tan nervioso)-piensa con sorpresa y un toque de diversion al recodar cuando lo asusto en su casa hacer un par de años pero a la vez se sentía muy alagada de que le allá dicho " _hermosa mujer_ " y que la vea mas madura de lo que es, además sus palabras estaban en lo correcto pero aun así habia dudas en su cabeza -Hiccup...porque me quieres invitar a mi?, digo...entiendo tu punto pero puedes buscar a cualquier otra chica para que valla-le dice evitando su mirada y sintiendo una punzada en su corazón por decirle esa cruel verdad, antes de responde el castaño suspira con pesadez y sin mirarla, eso hizo que ella lo vuelva a ver extrañada.

-Créeme lo hice una vez...pero todo fue un desastre, también...quise preguntarle a Sky pero pensé que nos veríamos muy mal los dos juntos, además de que ella ira con mi tío y Katy- le explica con calma y desilusión, los recuerdos de una antigua fiesta con la chica que invito pasaron por su cabeza, de solo pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina, agita la cabeza para sacarse esa mala sensación y recuerdo, ademas sabia que no podia ir con su prima ni aunque quisiera, ya que se verian mal visto ellos dos juntos y con Katy, pero dejando eso de lado vulve a ver la joven a los ojos -Toothless me a concejo de invitarte y la verdad no me es mala idea...contigo me siento muy cómodo-le dice con una amable, sincera y tierna sonrisa que hizo ponerle los pelos de punta a la joven pero también hacerla ruborizar.

-Tam-también...me siento cómoda contigo-le responde ahora ella dándole una tierna y ruborizada sonrisa que puso nervoso al maestro, pero la pequeña seguridad que la joven adquirió se esfumo al saber lo que diría-su-supongamos que acepto...¿tengo que llevar un vestido?-le pregunta entre seria y sin quitar el sonrojo, espera que al respuesta se negativa porque no tenia ni uno y no quiera que Hiccup se viera opacado o mal visto con su vestimenta.

-Claro...es un evento de gala...abra gente importante-le responde con calma y un poco extrañado con su pregunta, era obvio que esta clase de cosas debías ir muy bien arreglado, por otro lado Astrid se dio una cachetada mentalmente la ver lo obvio pero se extraño cuando lo vio resoplar con cierto toque de fastidio-aunque debo decir que estas clases de cosa, aunque sean importantes, son aburridas y poco de mi agrado-agrega con cierto tono de aburrimiento, la verdad le gustaba ayudar para la caridad pero la gente que iba a esos lugares eran personas algo estiradas y poco divertidas, mas que solo iban mas por negociosos que por la caridad, los únicos que realmente valían la pena eran sus amigos y algunos famoso que conocía.

-Te gusta la caridad pero no la gente de alta clase verdad?- le pregunta con una ceja alzada al darse una idea de lo que estaba hablando, el castaño asiste con aburrimiento-ajajá es entendible-agrega entre risas para después cambiar su expresión por una duda-ahora recuerdo que no tengo ninguno vestido-comenta con preocupación al recordar su guarda ropa y saber muy bien que nunca en su vida habia tenido uno, ya que estos nunca le llamaron la atención.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte-se ofrece amablemente para ayudarla con ese pequeño e insignificante problema.

-Gracias Hiccup pero yo puedo mangarlo-le responde con una sonrisa y agradecida por su amabilidad pero ya habia abusado mucho de ella y la verdad no sabia nada de vestidos por eso quiera ir sola o mejor dicho ir con una de sus amigas para ayudarla y la mas clasificada para eso era su amiga...Heather.

-Entiendo...aunque pienso que sea lo que sea que tengas puesto te veras muy linda-le dice con una cariñosa y sonrojada sonrisa, la joven quedo sorprendida y ruborizada por ese nuevo halago, en serio le gustaba su manera de vestir?, porque ella siempre pensó que era poco femenina, por otro lado Hiccup se quiso morder la lengua por decir algo indebido, asíque se cubrió la boca para toser fingidamente.

-Gra-gracias...así que este sábado no?-le agradece y pregunta nerviosamente, el hombre asiste evitando su mirada temporalmente e intentar calmarse-esta bien iré contigo...solo espero que me prometas que esta vez no me pase lo mismo que hace dos años-le dice con una sonrisa y mirada divertida por el recuerdo de hace dos años atrás, lo malo aun para ella es que todavía no recuerda nada-por cierto...mañana vas a darme clases?-le pregunta curiosa.

-Por supuesto!...te prometo que nada malo te pasara y lo otro también solo espero que Katy no nos moleste mucho jejeje- le responde muy seguro por lo primero, ni loco pensaba dejar que le suceda lo mismo que la anterior vez, para después reír al recordar a cierta personita que vive con el ahora.

-Katy?...vive contigo?-le pregunta muy sorprendida, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-Si...es que ahora va a la escuela y como no conoce la cuidad debe vivir conmigo obvio jeje, asíque te paso a buscar porque me tuve que mudar para que ella pueda acostumbrase a la gran cuidad y mas para que tenga cerca la escuela-le responde y explica de manera tranquila.

-Oh!...entiendo...esta bien no te preocupes-le dice comprendiendo la situación y esperando que la pequeña movediza se quede quieta, aunque dudaba que eso pasara-tendré ver que puedo hacer con el tema del vestido-susurra de forma pensativa para quedar bien con los horarios para que Heather y ella se reencuentre.

-Tranquila...sea lo que lleves puesto te veras muy linda _My lady_ -le dice con una sonrisa después de a verla escuchado ya que para el todo lo que ella llevara puesto le quedaba excelente.

-¡¿Mi que?!-le pregunta sorprendía por esas palabras, porque esta vez era la segunda vez que la escucha pero se vio o mejor dicho se escucho mas encantadora que graciosa.

-No!...nada!...te veo luego Astrid!-le responde rápida y nerviosamente para después salir casi corriendo del lugar mientras se despedía insultándose mentalmente, por otra parte la joven ojiazul lo miraba irse sorprenda para después cambiar su expresión por una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

-Esta es la segunda vez que me llaman de esa manera-comenta en voz baja y sintiéndose algo extrañada, muchos mas que la primera vez-no se porque...pero me esta empezando a gustar que me llamen así y mas si lo dice Hiccup-agrega muy feliz mientras sin darse cuenta lleva una mano hacia su corazón, este latía con fuerza y rápido.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Haddock ya a una distancia más o menos alejada, comienza a caminar un poco mas tranquilo pero sin dejar de estar muy molesto consigo mismo y a la vez avergonzado por el momento.

-(Idota...idiota...idiota!...porque dijiste eso?!...)-se pregunta así mismo sin poder creer aun lo que hizo en todo momento y como lo dijo, mas tarde sin darse cuenta se detiene en el baños de hombros, se mira al espejo, abre la canilla y se moja la cara, al ver su expresión y lo colorado que estaba se preguntaba así mismo-(ay Astrid...que es lo que provocas en mi?)-se pregunta totalmente perdido y sintiendo que esta chica lo esta haciendo perder la razón.

Por un lado no entendía que era lo que esta chica de unos hermosos ojos azules le provocaba, una parte de si mismo le decía que no haga nada y que siga viéndola como la alumna que es, que lo que hacia o pensaba esta muy mal pero por el otro lado le decía que alguien así no debía dejarla ir, que solo venían una vez en la vida. En un par de ocasiones estuvo tentado a volver a sentir esos labios que una vez y de que forma accidental habia probado, el recuerdo de ese beso en la disco aun quedo impresos en sus recuerdos y labios.

De manera inconsciente se toco los labios, la forma tan placentera y profunda de cómo lo beso fue algo que lo dejo en las nubes, era algo que no lo podía explicar con palabras y por mas que intentaba no recordarlo, la sensación en sus labios lo volvía hacer recodar.

-(Basta!...ya debo dejar de pensar en eso...solo fue un accidente...ella estaba bajo el efecto de una droga)-piensa con molestia y fastidio al saber muy bien que lo que hizo su alumna esa noche era bajo el efecto de una potente droga, no estaba en sus cinco sentido esa noche, pero aun asi el recuerdo volvia, asique rapidamente se volvió a mojar la cara-la fiesta solo es en pareja pero no por eso Astrid y tu lo sean...solo la invitas porque te sientes cómodo y porque es una gran amiga...nada mas-se dice a si mismo mirando el lavamanos y el agua que caia.

En eso la campana se escuchar haciendo que el ojiverde vuelva de las nubes, Astrid y el solo eran amigos y principalmente maestro y alumna, nada malo pasara en esa fiesta, solo estaran unas horas comeran, charlaron, se presentaran y luego se irán, eso era todo, no debía porque preocuparse o ponerse nervioso, sin mas que hacer y sabiendo que debe ir a clases cerro la canilla, se seco la cara y salio del baño, por otra parte aunque por fuera se viera ya mas relajado y tranquilo, internamente se estaba diciendo que será un largo fin de semana.

 **Al caer la noche  
**

 **En la casa de Astrid.**

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-grita con casi toda sus fuerza la joven pelinegra estando totalmente sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, su amiga peligris estaba igual de sorprendida mientras que Storm miraba su apuntes sonrojada y Astrid estaba igual de roja pero tambien molesta teniendo sus manos en sus odios, el grito de su amiga la aturdió.

-Quieres gritar mas fuerte Heather?..Creo que los vecinos de la otras calles no te escucharon!-le dice de manera sarcástica y sin cambiar su expresión de molestia para después destaparte los oídos.

-Lo siento...es que no me creo que ambas hallan sido invitadas por esos dos- se disculpa y comenta sin salir de su asombros, le era poco creíble que sus dos amigas sean invitadas a un gran evento de caridad y de alta clase...pero ahora la pregunta que se hacia era...que se traen esos dos con sus amigas?-no les parece extraño?, porque Toothless y el profesor Haddock las invitarían a ustedes?-les pregunta desconfiando mucho sobre esos dos y preocupada por ellas.

-A Hiccup le resulta cómodo que yo valla-responde con simpleza la rubia y la verdad no le veía nada malo, ya que ella se lo pensó muy bien y las intenciones del castaño parecian mas a una salida entre amigos y que otras intenciones.

-A mi Toothless me dijo que necesitaba tener una compañía alegre porque esos lugares son algo aburridos-responde la peliazul inclinándole de hombros, la verdad no le importaba como fue o para que fue invitada, lo que importaba era que fue invitada a una fiesta con su estrella.

-Bueno de ti Astrid no me sorprende...en realidad tu compañía siempre es muy cómoda-comenta Heather concordando con su amiga, ya que ella siempre tiene algo que aportar o tranquilizar, Cizalla estaba de acuerdo en cambio Astrid no supo como tomarse esas palabras- pero tu Storm...eres un poco ingenua y volátil...debes cuidarte mas-agrega estando un poco preocupada por su otra amiga ya que entre las cuatro era la mas fácil de engañar, pero también sus palabras fueron con sentido humorístico.

-¡Heyyy!...¡¿que quieres decir con eso?!-le pregunta molesta tanto por sus palabras como en la forma en que las tres se burlaban de ella, excepción de Cizalla, estaa estaba callada, Storm puede parecer ingenua pero no lo era.

-Chicas...no creen que ellos quieran algo?-pregunta la pelinegris preocupada porque lo que les pueda pasar a su dos amigas, todas las miran interesada y algo confundidas-digo...me parece extraño, es que...bueno el caso del profesor Haddock tiene un punto...creo...pero en Toothless no...no piensas que tiene otras intenciones?-les explica y pregunta muy curiosa mirando a Storm.

El silencio en la mesa cae entre ellas, Heather con una ceja alzada mira al par de primas, Storm por otro lado no se puso a pensar porque Toothless la invito especialmente a ella sabiendo que conoce y a estado con otras chicas famosas y hermosas, ella solo era una simple estudiante de preparatoria!...como se podía comparar con otras actrices famosas? Y ahora es invitada a un evento de gala y alta sociedad...que supone o como se supone que actúe en ese lugar?, tantas preguntas que se hacia la pobre que termino golpeándose la frente contra la mesa para después ocultarla entre sus brazos, Astrid, Heather y Cizalla no supieron que decir o hacer para animarla, solo se miraron con expresiones de miedo y duda.

Por otro lado Astrid mas o menos sabia porque fue invitada pero no por eso estaba tranquila, sabia que iba porque su presencia era cómoda para el castaño pero también la hacia sentir que realmente no valía la pena o que tal vez era una persona muy simple, ósea no quiere ser una carga o molestia o pasar vergüenza, es solo que quiera ser vista como algo mas pero debía ser conciente que aunque esa "madura" seguía siendo una niña ante los ojos del castaño, suspira con pesadez, tal vez lo es pero no por es desperdiciara una bella noche.

-Vamos Storm no te sientas mal, es bueno saber que Toothless te tiene en cuenta para algunas cosas-le dice con pequeña sonrisa y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su prima, ella levanta la mirada de entre sus brazos para verla-no debemos darle mucha importancia, solo debemos disfrutar de la velada-agrega danle ánimos no solo a su prima sino a si misma.

-Es cierto!...esta clases de cosas y mas para nosotras...solo se dan una vez en vida...tal vez-con cuerda con ella la pelinegra dandole ánimos a su amiga y una sonrisa, Storm asiste levemente aceptando los ánimos tanto de su prima como de su amiga, Cizalla no dijo nada y dejo que entre ellas se entendieran-además...ambas deben ponerse muy guapas para esa noche y dejar a ese par de hombres con la boca abierta-agrega con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla teniendo su brazo levanto y apretando el puño fuerza.

-¿Uh?-preguntan las tres al mismo tiempo mirando a su amiga con sorpresa y confusión, no sabían porque pero Astrid y Storm pensaron que algo no muy bueno les iba a pasar y mas al ver el brillo en los ojos verde de su amiga...lo único que pudieron hacer fue tragar duro.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 _¡En breve!_.

 **Residencia Haddock**.

En un pequeño living se encontraba la estrella de rock y amante del pescado, Tannlos Haddock, el hombre se encontraba sentado en una silla de hierro con cojín negro, en frente suyo estaba una laptop sobre la gran mesa, el ojiverde miraba la pantalla con cierto toque de aburrimiento, mientras que mas enfrente suyo estaba su hermano con unos papeles, al parecer estaba haciendo algo de la escuela.

Su pequeña sobrina ya llevaron a dormir, asíque estaban solos, entonces unas preguntas empezaron a soltar dentro de su cabeza, la duda era si debía preguntarle a su hermano o no...se tomo un momento para pensarlo, para después decidirse en preguntarle.

-Hermano-lo llama tranquilamente y al escuchar un "hm" de su parte decidió actuar o mejor dicho preguntar-dime...te llama la atención esa chica llamada Astrid?-le pregunta tranquilo pero curiosos, aunque internamente sus intenciones era mas picaras.

-Qu..que?!-le responde contra pregunta y dejando no solo sorprendido, sino que lo agarro con la guardia baja hacendo que por poco raye un examen-a...a que viene esa pregunta?-vuelve a preguntar un poco mas relajado y estando serio, que intenciones tenia su hermano con preguntarle eso?.

-¡Hey!..yo pregunte primero..así que responde-le responde con molestia fingida mientras se cruza de brazos, por nada del mundo ara que su hermano evite sus preguntas.

Ambos ojiverdes se quedaron mirando fijamente a la espera de que uno de los responda primero, Hiccup miraba a su hermano de manera fija a la espera de poder adivinar sus intenciones y del porque le pregunto eso, en cambio Toothless lo miraba ahora con una sonrisa divertida y los brazos cruzados a la espera de la respuesta de su querido hermano. Estando ambos en silencio y sin obtener respuestas, Hiccup se rinde y decide responder.

-No se que tienes en mente...pero yo por Astrid no siento nada, solo una simple amistad-le responde con los ojos cerrados y con calma, no estaba de humor para un interrogatorio y menos por lo que paso esta mañana, aunque su respuesta fue una a verdad a medias, no quiera ver de otras forma a la joven rubia.

-En serio?...y que estas esperando?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada y sin entender muy bien porque se molestaba tanto en esperar el momento. Por otra parte Hiccup mira a su hermano como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-De que estas hablando?!-le pregunta totalmente indignado con su pregunta, a que se esta refiriendo con "estar esperando"?

-Yo creí que...como has hecho tanto por ella pensé que ya eran "algo"-le responde con calma y haciéndole recordar las cosas que a hecho por ella, aunque su palabra "algo" sonó muy subjetiva, al igual que su mirada.

-No se que se vino por la cabeza...pero Astrid y yo no tenenos ese "algo" del que te refieres-le responde de manera seria y evadiendo la mirada subjetiva de su hermano, era tonto de que Astrid y el tengan algo además de una buena amistad -además no llevamos demasiado tiempo como para tener ese tipo de relación-agrega mirando los exámenes, es verdad solo conocía a la joven un ano y algo, en tan poco tiempo no te puedes enamorar o si?.

-Hiccup deja de ser tan anticuado y fantasioso!-le dice el pelinegro con entre molesto y divertido, cuando quiere su hermano pude ser muy anticuado con respecto algunas cosas, no le podía estar diciendo que necesitaban mas tiempo para relacionarse, si parecían que ambos se entendían perfectamente-ella es una hermosa chica porque no la invitas a salir o de fiestas?-le pregunta o mejor dicho le sugiere, no creía que allá problemas entre ambos si van a unas inocentes citas, en cambio el castaño lo mira molesto.

-No soy anticuado!...soy realista y lo que me estas proponiendo que haga es ilegal!-le responde de manera seria y evitando levantar la voz, como se le ocurre a Toothless decirle que invite a la joven a una cita?, eso era enfermizo e ilegal-lo mismo pasa contigo y Storm?-agrega mirándolo con una sonrisa retadora y cambiando el tema con respecto la relación, su hermano no se quedaba atrás en eso.

-Ok...bien...me atrapaste con eso-le responde aceptado su derrota y mas porque ya no quería ocultarlo mas, el castaño lo mira sorprendido, él pensaba que era una broma, para que después Toothless a punta con su dedo a su hermano-pero no te has puesto a preguntar que desde que las conocimos parece que estamos casi al pendiente de ellas?-le pregunta con cierto toque de confusión, en eso baja el dedo, realmente no entendía porque intentaba complacer a la peliazul pero con tan solo verla sonreír lo ponía contento.

-La verdad...si-concuerda con su hermano con respecto a lo que dijo, era verda...desde que Astrid entro en su vida, a hecho cosas para ayudarla, intentaba encontrar una respuesta a sus acciones, en varias ocasiones se dijo así mismo de porque era amable o eso creía, suspira con un pequeño toque de tristeza-eso es bueno o malo?-pregunta al aire y mirando hacia abajo, aun intentaba encontrar una respuesta a sus acciones.

-No lo se!...tu dime…eres el realista-le responde su hermano con un toque de gracia.

Pero el castaño no le respondió en seguida solo se quedó mirando el examen que estaba corrigiendo, Hiccup intentaba encontrar una solución a su conducta con la joven Hofferson y la verdad no la encontraba, es decir, desde el dia en que ella toco a su puerta su mundo dio un giro de 360 grados, su primera prueba fue el secreto de que Toothless era su hermano y desde ahí todo cambio, también en parte estaba agradecido con ella por no andar divulgando el secreto, pero aun asi sentía que no era suficiente, lo peor de todo era que aun tenia impreso el gran beso que ella le dio y que aun no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, con gran frustración deja los exámenes de lado para apoyar sus codos contra la mesa y su cabeza contra sus manos.

-¡Agh!...no tengo ni idea...Astrid hace que pierda la ca..-responde con frustraciones mientras se revuelve los cabellos pero se detiene a mitad de oración al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-(diablos!..hable de mas!)-piensa con cierto toque de pánico para después levantar la miranda y ver al pelinegro, este lo miraba con una sonrisa picara-ni se ocurra decir ni una palabra-lo dice con voz y mirada amenazante mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, su hermano menor solo levanta las manos de manera divertida.

-Tranquilo hermano tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, además estoy en la misma situación-le responde sin cambiar su expresión y bajando las manos, ni aunque quisiera metería a su hermano en pelinegro además de que no era el indicado para hablar del tema sabiendo que estaba igual.

-No que me digas que tu estas por…-le dice ahora mas calmado y estando levemente asombrado de que admita su problema, el cantante asista con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si...es decir...ella es una gran persona...es divertida, carismática, un poco loca...pero eso es lo que mas me agrada, imaginativa, hermosa y se...-le responde apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla para mirar el techo y recodar la imagen de la joven peliazul, tanto que se estaba dejando llevar, no sabia porque pero esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Ya basta! Demasiada información!-le levanta la voz al igual que levantaba el brazo para detener a su hermano con su "explicación" sobre una de sus ex alumnas y mas sido la hija de su jefe, era algo incómodo e inapropiado-lo que me quieres decir es que...¿te gusta?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada y dando un resumen de su descripción.

-Pues...eso creo...no lo se-le responde bajando la mirada y sin saber que realmente siente por ella, eso dejo confundido al castaño y esperaba que se explicara-digo...es bueno tener este tipo de sentimientos por ella?, quiero decir...he estado intentando verla como una verdadera amiga...en serio-le intenta explica pero cada vez que lo piensa menos lo entiende, sabía bien que no debía tener esta clases de emociones por una fan y por una menor pero era algo que no podía evitar -pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no es suficiente...me entiendes?-le termina de explica y esperaba que su hermano pueda darle una explicación o una respuesta, aunque dudaba.

-(Entiendo a que te refieres hermano)-piensa el maestro mirándolo seriamente, como no entenderlo si le pasaba exactamente lo mismo-entiendo pero son emociones que no deben estar Toothees...no debemos ponerlas en peligro por nuestras emociones y complicarles la vida-le responde sin cambiar su expresión e intentado volver a corregir los exámenes para la semana que viene, por otro lado el pelinegro suspira con pesadez y algo de tristeza, para después apoyar su codo contra la mesa y su cabeza contra su mano.

-No es justo-comenta con fastidio mientras miraba su laptop-tu crees que si hubiéramos nacido a su edad o ellas a la nuestras...funcionaria?-le pregunta fingiendo interés en lo que estaba mirado e imaginándose su vida junto a la peliazul

-Esa...esa es una pregunta...que no te puedo responder-le responde el castaño con cierto toque de tristeza y sin saber la respuesta, esa pregunta si que no supo cómo responderla, ya que su amistad con Astrid fue inesperada e imaginarse estar en la vida ella o que ella este en su vida era poco probable, solo sabía que estaba bien como estaban ahora.

Porque tal vez ella comience hacer su vida algún día y era preferible tener esta distancia que saber que no tener nada o peor haber tenido algo y perderlo para siempre.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui espero les alla gustado y que sea de su agrado jejeje...ese tootlhess proponiendole cosas al pobre de hiccup y mas que se le esta insuniando a la pobre de Storm...que les pasara a ellos cuatro en a fiesta? o que les hara heather a astrid y storm?...algo me dice que la presencia del tio de ambos no sera muy buena u.u**

 **Bueno espero sus hipotesiste y comentarios de lo que pueda llegar en el proximo capitulo...abra hiccstrid y toothltorm? o no abra nada?..**

 **¡Descubranlo! ñwñ/ _bye bye._**


	15. Noche de Gala

**Buenas mis quierdos amigos y amigas!...Sean bienvenidos a otro capitulo de esta linda...(cosa que va algo lenta)...y perdon por tardar pero es que estoy algo complicada y tambien se me mesclan las cosas y pierdo un pcoo la tematica jejeje...pero intentare publicar mas seguido o traer mas capitulos en un solo tramo...lo que venga primero jejeje**

 **Pero bueno...no los molesto mas y espero que este capi les guste mucho! ñwñ**

 **Por cierto en uno de los momento busquen alguna cancion para acompañera el momento que pasara...en mi caso para que me pueda inspirar un poco mejor use la de Chayanne vals por si quieren saber jejej**

 **Listo**

 **o**

 **no**

 **DISFRUTENLON!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **UNA HERMOSA VELADA.  
**

Luego de pasar una pequeña noche casi traumática para las pobres primas, por culpa de su amiga ojiverde, entre las cinco decidieron que en la tarde irán a ver las tiendas para comprarles los vestidos a sus dos amigas, aunque Astrid les dijo que les avisaría a que hora estaba libre porque tenia recuperatorio con Hiccup, al momento de decirlo se arrepintió de inmediato, porque empezaron los interrogarlo, la pobre no le quedo otra que responder, por desgracia sus amigas no la quisieron entender y le hicieron pasar vergüenza.

Lo peor es que la hicieron imaginarse cosas indebidas de ella con su maestro en la sala de su casa, tanto Heather como Storm tuvieron suerte de ser salvadas por Cizalla ya que ella estaba lista para matarlas ambas, mas tarde esa misma noche la pobre no pudo conciliar el sueño ya que las imágenes de Hiccup y ella navegaban por su cabeza, imagenes indevidas, la pobre termino con un profundo sonrojo y algo excitada?.

-Aaahhh!...cuando las encuentre a esas dos las voy a matar!-se dice así misma tiendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras agarraba la almohada y se tapaba la cara, la pobre se sentía entre frustrada, enojada, avergonzada y algo caliente.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Como había prometido en la tarde del sábado el maestro Haddock fue a buscarla, aunque no se esperaba que su madre estuviera en casa a esa hora, según ella entraba al trabajo más tarde y mientras ella preparaba su mochila para guardar sus libros, su madre y su maestro se presentaban, ahora que recordaba Astrid nunca le presento a su maestro y anterior jefe, ya que solo habian hablado de cómo enseñaba y de como le fue en su trabajo, se preguntaba como se estarán llevando?.

Sin hacer esperar mas a Hiccup salio de su habitación con su mochila en la espalda, en eso observa a su madre y a su maestro, ambos hablando animadamente, eso le alegro y como no hacerlo?, si su maestro aparte de ser amable es casi todo..era un caballero, dejando de perder el tiempo se les acerca con clama.

-Estoy lista-comenta ya estando al lado de su madre, el castaño la miro y le da una pequeña sonrisa mientra asiste.

-Muy bien...ya podemos irnos-concuerda con ella para después ver a la madre-fue un gusto conocerla Sra Hofferson -agrega mirándola para después extender la mano.

-El gusto fue mío Sr. Haddock-responde la mujer con una sonrisa algo traviesa mientras acepta la mano del castaño, Astrid se dio cuenta en el tono del que habia habla de su madre y mas al verla una sonrisa algo...coqueta?!.

Eso la molesto mucho internamente pero no iba armar un escándalo, se vería como una loca, asíque sin mas ambos salieron para después subirse al auto del castaño e ir a su destino, aunque en la cabeza de la joven estaba el hecho del porque su madre tenia esa sonrisa con toque coqueto?, lo entendía...pero después miro a su maestro de reojo y este estaba de lo mas tranquilo mirando la calle, en ese momento se dio cuenta, esa mirada verde que tenia, la sonrisa amable e inocente, esos cabellos rebeldes castaños, no quería admitirlo pero su maestro era guapo y su madre hace tiempo que no tenia citas, así que...era normal que le interesara su maestro?, de solo pensarlo la molestaba y le daba un poco de escalofrios...pero tambien algo de tristesa, su madre era aun una mujer joven y hermosa podría conquistar al hombre si quisiera pero...

-(Por que tiene que se mi maestro?)-se pregunta con los brazos cruzados y algo molesta, tantos hombre en el mundo y su madre se interesaba en alguien que a ella también le interesa, al ver donde fueron sus pensamientos un leve rubor apareció-(es la primera vez que admito que me interesa Hiccup)-piensa con asombro pero feliz aunque rápidamente agita levemente la cabeza para después mirar hacia la ventana e intentar distraerse.

Por otro lado el castaño solo se mantenía concentrado en conducir, suerte que le aviso a Astrid de que iría temprano a buscarla ya que había dejado a Toothless en el cuidando de Katy, debía llegar temprano no porque su hermano no pueda cuidarla porque el debia irse temprano a trabajar, en eso voltea a ver de reojo a su acompañante y verla mirar por la venta lo hizo sonreír, ella se veía tal calmada como la primera vez y tan linda, agita la cabeza al saber a donde fueron su pensamientos en esa parte.

Debia estarse concentrando en conducir y no estar concentrado en su acompañante.

 **En la nueva residencia Haddock.**

Al llegar a la nueva casa del castaño, Astrid noto que esta casa era un poco mas grande que la anterior ya que esta debia ser para tres personas y en ves de dos, mientras Hiccup estacionaba el auto el garaje, ella fue a tocar a la puerta, según Hiccup Toothless estaba en casa, no llego a tocar la puerta que esta se abrió de golpe relevelando al cantante algo agitado y con la chaqueta mal puesta.

-Hola tootle...-lo intenta saludar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Astrid!...es bueno volver a ver pero si me disculpas se me hace tarde-la interrumpe el pobre pelinegro hablando rápidamente mientras la recibe con un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después ir corriendo hacia el garaje, la pobre se que le queda viendo sorprendida.

Mira con asombro como ambos hermanos hablaban o en este caso Hiccup lo retaba para que se arreglara mejor, de golpe siente un pequeño apretón y jalon en el dedo de su mano derecha, con un poco de susto baja la mirada para ver a la pequeña niña de cabellos caoba rizados, se agacha para colocarse a su altura

-Hola Katy cuanto tiempo sin verte...mírate cuanto has crecido-la saluda con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y de paso admiraba lo que a crecido en este año y medio que no la a visto.

-Tu...eres la chica de ojos azules no?-le dice algo dudas ya que no recordaba su nombre pero si el color de sus ojos y del cabello.

-Asi es...yo trabaje en el criadero de Hiccup...me llamo Astrid-con cuerda con ella mientras se presentaba, en eso se endereza para después meter a la pequeña y de paso entrar para así esperar a su maestro.

Mientras esperaban ambos chicas charlaban un poco más y para mala suerte de Astrid la infante no solo la recordaba por su cabello y sus ojos, sino porque también era la chica con quien peleaba contra una oveja, al saber eso la ojiazul recordó esa pequeña molesta de animal que la estuvo pelado desde el día en que se conocieron, Overrrask...se preguntaba que abra sido de ella?, de seguro ya era mas grande.

El recuerdo y la charla de ambas fueron interrumpidas por el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, ambas voltean a ver al castaño sonriéndoles y disculpándose con la rubia por la pequeña tardanza, la joven le respondió "no te preocupes" y sin que mucho que decir el castaño le indico que se preparara para comenzar mientras el preparaba algunos bocadillos y algo de jugo para los tres.

Las horas pasaban al igual que los problemas de Astrid, gracias a la ayuda de su maestro tutor pudo entender mejor los ejercicios y las explicaciones de las demás arenas, también algo que la sorprendió fue que la pequeña Katy no estuvo tan inquieta como pensaba que estaría, ella estuvo tranquila mirando tele con el volumen algo bajo, le agradeció mentalmente por eso pero aun así le extraño.

- _Hiccup…por que Katy esta tan tranquila?-_ le pregunta en voz baja y algo confundida al castaño que estaba sentado en frente suyo mientras miraba de reojo a pequeña caoba, Hiccup también la voltea a ver con una ceja alzada para luego ver a la rubia.

- _Oh...bueno es que le dije que ibas a venir y que necesitabas concéntrate así que le pedí que por favor se quedara tranquila-_ le responde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los anteojos- _obvio que me propuso un trato-_ agrega riendo nerviosamente.

- _Que clase de trato?_ -le pregunta totalmente intrigada y curiosa.

- _Bueno dentro de poco abrirá un parque de diversiones y le prometí que la llevaría_ -le responde con clama, en eso la joven hace memoria y era cierto...Cizalla les informo que el fin de semana que viene abriría un parque-Bien!...necesito que me hagas este pequeño examen de biología-agrega interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven y dejando una hoja enfrente de ella.

Astrid miro la hoja con un montón de pregunta y antes de que pueda terminar o comenzar a preguntar su maestro se le adelanto quitándole sus apuntes y libros, obvio era un examen, debía usar solo su cabeza o mejor dicho su cerebro, no los libros, Hiccup miro su reloj tanto de muñeca como en la pared y le dio a la chica unos 45 minutos para que haga el examen, la pobre se sorprendió y a la vez lo vio como un reto, asíque cuando dio inicio puso toda su concertación en ello.

Al verla tan concentrada Hiccup sabia que la estaba exigiendo mucho con eso poco minutos pero tenia entendido por mano propia que Astrid era y es una chica muy lista, solo no a tenido suficiente tiempo de estudio. Los segundos y minutos habían pasando volando, pero su examen pudo terminarlo, suerte para ella que las repuestas estaban bien, el tiempo se les fue volando tanto que el celular de Astrid, su alarma estaba sonando, ya era la hora para irse a comprar su vestido para esta noche, de solo pensarlo le temblaba el cuerpo y sentía mariposas por todo lados.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir...mis amigas pasaran por mi en unos momentos-le dice mientras guardaba sus libros, había sido una tarde muy agradable, con mucho estudios y algunas cercanías, aun no tenia ganas de irse pero debía hacerlo.

-Entiendo...la tarde se nos paso volando jejeje-comenta concordando con ella y sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se quitaba los anteojos, estar con Astrid le era muy agradable al igual que estar cerca de ella, por desgracia y a favor, en varios momentos que estuvo a su lado quiso abrazarla pero se pudo contener, debía ser profesional y principalmente respetuoso-quieres que te lleve?...así no te pierdes, además que debo hacer unas cosas-se ofrece amablemente.

-No...no tengo problema pero que pasara con Katy?, quien la cuida?-su oferta la agarro desprevenida para después estar preocupada por la pequeña, no creía que seria bueno dejar a una menor en una casa sola.

-No te preocupes...ella viene con nosotros...algunas de las cosas debo hacer la incluyen-le responde riendo con gracia recordando lo que debe comprar y lo que le encargaron hacer.

En los labios de la joven se le formo un pequeño "o" al entender, sin mas que decir y con sus cosas ya listas llamaron la pequeña para luego todos salir e ir hacia el garaje y subir al auto, una ves todo listo se marcharon a la residencia Hofferson charlando un poco entre los tres o mejor dicho jugando con la pequeña.

 **Cerca de la noche**.

Astrid y sus amigas estuvieron casi a las corridas por todas las tiendas del shopping en busca de los vestidos de ambas invitadas, Heather estaba algo desesperada por encontrar el vestido perfecto para sus dos amigas, Astrid intentaba tranquilizarla y de calmarla porque su preocupación la estaba poniendo nerviosa pero ella la remataba y la hacia recordar que iba a una fiesta de no solo caritativa sino también a una fiesta de gala, de alta sociedad, no podían ir con unos simples harapos.

Pero las palabras de Storm la detuvo, no tenia suficiente dinero como para comprase algo realmente bueno y elegante, eso hizo que la pelinegra se bajara de las nubes, era cierto, ninguna de ellas dos tenia tanto dinero como para comprar dos vestidos de alta gala para esta misma noche.

-So-solo compremos uno decente y vámonos...todo esto me pone nerviosa-comenta la ojiazul entre molesta y nerviosa por lo que aun no pasaba, era ridículo estar corriendo de tienda en tienda por un dichoso vestido, como si realmente le importara, tan solo queria que este día terminara.

-Opino lo mismo...además solo debemos vernos bien-agrega la peliazul con una leve sonrisa y sintiéndose igual o mas nerviosa que su prima, la verdad para ambas esta seria su primera fiesta de alta sociedad pero ya quería que terminara.

-Ellas tiene razón Heather solo busquemos algo lindo y vámonos...así tenemos tiempo para unos retoques mas-comenta la peligris con calma y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga, esta suspira con algo decepción, en cambio las primas se miran entre sí, que quiso decir con retoques?.

Ya un poco mas recuperada Heather acepta la derrota y las palabras de sus amigas, si tenían razón debían buscar uno lindo vestido para ambas y después ver con el tema del maquillaje para que sus dos amigas queden mucho mas guapas de lo que ya son, sin mucho mas que decir la pelinegra toma devuelta las muñecas de las primas y comienza a jalarlas hacia la primera tienda que vea, el par solo se quejaba por el jalón mientras que peligris sonreía y negaba levemente con la cabeza, sin mas que decir las siguió para que no la dejen sola.

Llegaron a la primera tienda que vieron pero estuvieron al menos dos horas eligiendo un vestido lo suficientemente decente y barato para ambas chicas, tanto Storm como Astrid ya estaban cansadas de tanto cambiarse y ponerse vestidos tras vestido para saber si realmente alguno le quedaba, cuando ya las tres pensaban en rendirse, mas Astrid porque estaba harta de los vestidos, llega Cizalla aparecion con otro par.

-Este es el ultimo!...ya me canse de estas cosas-le dice molesta y algo quejosa mientras agarra el dichosos vestido y entraba la probador, Heather y Storm solo ruedan los ojos con gracia por su amiga, a ella nunca le gustaron los vestidos.

Sin mucho más que decir la peliazul, sin problemas ni quejas, agarra el otro vestido y entra al probador, con la esperanza de que este le quedara, Cizalla y Heather esperaron un par de minutos hasta que la primera en salir fue la peliazul, ambas quedaron sorprendidas con el lindo vestido llevaba, la hacia ver fresca, divertida y un tanto seductor, gracias a los pequeños halagos la joven tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al igual que una tierna sonrisa, sus dos amigas quedaron encantadas.

-Ese te queda muy bien Storm...estarás muy bien esta noche-comenta Cizalla maravillada con el vestido que consiguió para su amiga y mas con algunos retoques mas estará esplendida.

-Astrid!...ya sal de ahí y déjanos verte!-grita con impaciencia la pelinegra, ya quería ver a su rubia amiga con la nueva selección, las demás observaron la cortina en donde su amiga estaba para después la susodicha sale con la cabeza agacha y el vestido puesto.

-Wow!-fue único que les ocurrió decir a las tres, su amiga si que se veía muy hermosa.

-N-no creen que...es algo revelador?-pregunta la pobre levantado la mirada sonrojada.

-Para nada...te ves muy bien...además es casi a tu estilo...solo que un poquito ajustado-comenta la pelinegra con un pequeña sonrisa y restándole muy poca importancia a los detalles-bien! llevaremos esos...luego veremos los zapatos y les arreglaremos sus cabellos para que queden bellísimas para esta noche-agrega muy feliz para después empujarlas a ambas al probador para que se quiten esos vestidos.

Astrid no estaba muy convencida con el que tenia, pero cada vestido que se probo o no le gustaba o le era demasiado revelador y la verdad no era una fiesta para andar revelando mucho, solo quería ir, presentarse como la acompañante de Hiccup e irse lo mas rápido posible, pero aun así, ella en una fiesta de alta sociedad?, ni en sus malas locos sueños se imaginaba en una de ellas, solo esperaba que la noche no esa tan alocada.

Por otro lado Storm tenia el mismo pensamiento que su prima...como una loca adolescente como ella podría ir a una fiesta de alta sociedad?, es una completa locura, aunque esa palabra valla con ella, pero no estaba segura que Toothless allá elegido bien en que ella valla, solo esperaba que nada malo pase.

 **En la noche**.

 **En la casa de Astrid.**

Después de que sus amigas mas o menos la arreglaron con el tema del maquillaje se fueron, suerte para ella que solo necesito algunas sombras y un poco de pintalabios pero aun así no le gustaba estas cosas, mas siendo Heather la fanática de estas cosas, su prima la tenia algo mas facil ya que ella si sabia de estas cosas, por suerte había algo que no les tenia permitia tocar y eso era su cabello, ella misma se lo iba acomodar para que se viera mejor y "combinara" con su estilo y su vestido.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, Hiccup le había avisado que estaría a las 10 y para eso faltaban unos 5 minutos, los cinco minutos mas eternos que nunca hubiera existido, sino fuera que justo a tiempo tocaron la puerta, de seguro se iba a desmayar de los nervios, aunque eso solo lo empeoro ya que ahora debía verse cara a cara con el castaño y para agregar su madre estaba en casa.

-(No! si algo peor no me puede pasar...verdad?)-se pregunta con sarcasmo mientras intenta respirar profundo y tranquilizarse, no crea que nada malo pasaría y con ese pequeño pensamiento positivo comino hacia a la puerta, aunque al dar los primeros pasas casi se cae, nunca en su vida a habia usado zapatos de tacon.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla despacio, mientras se sostenia de esta, pudo escuchar la voces de su madre y de su maestro, al parecer tenia una charla algo animada, siendo sincera no tenia ganas de salir por dos razones, una no quiera mostrase ante el castaño con este vestido y mas sabiendo que no era buena con los zapatos, dos no quiera empezar una saga de preguntas por parte de su madre de que no debe salir con un hombre mayor o mejor dicho de solo unos años mas grande, pero debía ser valiente y dejar de ser una niña, respiro profundo y suspirando abre la puerta.

-Oh!...hola cariño…que linda te ves-comenta su madre con sorprendida y una linda sonrisa, su hija si que estaba hermosa-no lo cree Sr Haddock?-pregunta sin salir de su sonrisa y voltear a ver al castaños, en eso mirada azul y verde chocan entre si.

La joven quedo asombra y teniendo un pequeño rubor al ver a su maestro, lo miro de abajo hacia arriba, su acompañante llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros con unos elegantes zapatos, una camisa verde oscuro junto con una corbata delgada de color negro, por ultimo un saco negro, su cabello rebelde esta bien peinado cosa que le pareció extraño ya que le quedaba mejor todo despeinado pero eso si...las dos trenzas que ella le hizo hace tiempo aun estaban y resaltaban sobre el peinado, eso le gusto y encanto.

Por otro lado Hiccup miraba a la chica o mejor dicho a la bella mujer que seria su pareja, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido que parecía estar dividido pero en realidad era todo una pieza completa, la parte superior era de color blanco pero sin mangas, en su cintura tenia una cinta o faja de color negro y por ultimo una falda azul fuerte que llegaba hasta las rodillas y que podia disfrutar un poco de su linda piernas, tambien llevaba unos zapatos de tacon azules para que conviene con la falda, todo su vestido se le ajustaba a su esbelta y bien trabajada figura.

El pobre no podía apartar la vista y como no poder hacerlo si no solo el vestido dada una buena impresión, sino que su hermosa cara y cabello lo dejaron asombrado, la joven llevaba un muy ligero toque de maquillaje, hasta el mismo se dio cuenta que ella no necesitaba eso sabiendo que su bellaza era muy natural, pero lo que si estuvo tentado hacer, cosa que por suerte se esta conteniendo, era besar esos labios carmesí que ahora los estaban cubriendo por un pintalabios rojo pasión, haciendo que sus labios, que ya eran tentadores, sean aun mas tentadores.

El castaño se dio un golpe metal para alejar esos malos pensamientos pero el cabello de la joven lo hizo volver, como siempre estuvo muy acostumbrado a ver el cabello de la joven hecho una cola y estar trenzado, nunca en su vida se imagino verla sin su clásica cola/trenzada, ahora ella lo tenia completamente suelto cobriendole el ojo izquierdo y semi rulado, haciéndola lucir divertida y coqueta pero con aire seductor, el pobre maestro no sabia si aguantaría estar a su lado, no sabia porque...pero la corbato lo estaba horcando.

-Si...te ves bien-responde de manera natural y casi inexpresivo, después de estar casi unos 10 minutos callado, sentía que la garganta se le secaba.

-(So-solo bien?)-piensa con un pequeño toque de decepción, no se espera esa respuesta de la persona que admiraba y respetaba, pero debía ser realista, ella seguirá siendo una niña a su ojos.

-Yo creo que vas a impresionar a muchos con ese aspecto cariño-comenta su madre con una sonrisa y sintiéndose muy alagada de tener una hija tan bella, esas palabras la sacaron de su pequeña tristeza-a ver si te consigues un novio-agrega dándole un pequeño guiño.

-MAMA!...no digas esas cosas!-la reta totalmente avergonzada y algo molesta, su madre no tenia porque meterse en su vida privada-no te imagines cosas...solo vamos a una fiesta de gala...eso no va a pasar-le responde mirando aun lado.

-Esta bien Astrid no te enojes-se disculpa con ella riendo con un toque de gracia mientras se le acerca y apoya sus manos en sus hombros, su hija a veces puede ser algo temperamental para después colocarse detrás de ella sin dejar de apoyar sus manos y mirar al castaño-aunque me parece raro que una chica como ella valla a ese tipo de eventos-agrega ahora estando algo seria y mandándole una indirecta al castaño, cosa que este entendió muy bien pero no supo que responder.

-Eemmm...será mejor irnos! se nos hace tarde!-comenta rápidamente la joven separándose de su madre y caminar rápidamente hacia el castaño para agarrarlo del brazo y llevarlo contra la puerta, no sin antes agarra su cartera donde estaban su celular y llaves.

Ella también había entendido el mensaje de su madre hacia su maestro y como culparla?...porque en serio...que clase de hombre invita a una adolescente?, eso era muy raro y para evitar un interrogatorio que ninguno de los dos se salvaría era mejor irse de inmediato, en cambio la pobre de Cira se quedo sorprendida con la rapidez que se fueron y mas que la dejaron con las palabras en la boca.

Una vez afuera la pareja pudo respirar de nuevo lanzando un pequeño suspiro alivio, en eso Hiccup mira la su acompañante y quiso darle las gracias por salvarlo pero antes de que diga algo la joven comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, algo le decía que había hecho algo malo, en cambio Astrid solo caminaba un poco triste por las palabras que su maestro le había dicho" te ves bien", esas fueron sus palabras y la verdad sabia que algo como eso le diría pero no espero que le afectaran tanto, no debía ponerse tristeza, no lo valía, solo debía concentrase en ser una buena acompañante para su maestro y luego poder volver a su ca...

-Astrid espera!-tanto sus pensamientos como su acción de entra al auto fueron detenidas por el castaño parado delante suyo, eso la sorprendió un poco, si que fue rapido o ella fue muy lenta-escucha...lamento si dije o hice algo para que te molestaras conmigo-se disculpa teniendo un mirada preocupada.

-No descuida...no hiciste nada malo...es solo que no quería que mi madre te interrogara-le responde un poco triste mirando al principio aun lado para después levantar la mirada darle un pequeña sonrisa de con suelo.

Hiccup no era tonto, se dio cuenta que algo mas la molestaba, asíque era mejor ser sincero con ella, porque siempre lo a hecho, cuando ella abrió los ojos los miro fijamente, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la joven, para después llevar su mano hasta las suaves mejillas de la joven y retirarle un mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja, se dio cuenta que ella no usaba ninguna clase de pendientes o aretes.

-No quise decir esto para no incomodarte allá adentro...pero en realidad...estas muy hermosa-le dice con una sonrisa cariñosa y de manera lenta, tanto su acción como sus palabras hicieron que las piernas de la joven le temblara, esperaba que sea por la falta de costumbre por no usar tacones nunca y no lo que el le provoca.

-Gra-gracias...tu...tu también...te ves muy guapo-le responde con sonrisa ruborizada y estando muy feliz por sus palabras, aunque se preguntaba de donde saco las fuerzas para decirle eso?, mientras tanto Hiccup sonrío por su palabras, se sentía alagado.

Para evitar miradas del publico o de la casa, como todo caballero Hiccup le abrió la puerta a su compañera mientras le tomaba con delicadeza su mano, Astrid con todo gusto y divertida acepto la amabilidad de su compañero, ya estando sentada en su puesto Hiccup cerro la puerta para después ir hacia su puesto, una vez adentro ambos se colocaron el cinturón y arranco el auto para ya poder irse, el ultimo pensamiento de Astrid fue...esta noche sera interesante.

 **Unos momentos antes.**

 **La casa de Storm.**

Mientras la joven se terminaba de darse sus últimos retoque en su maquillaje y no es que necesitara mucho, es solo que se había entretenido mirando una película y se le paso la hora, ahora estaba a mil ya que no solo se les estaba haciendo tarde sino que Toothless estaba en su casa, en living con su padre y digamos que el silencio que había detrás su puerta era muy alarmarte, por eso debía apresurarse y salvar a su cantante antes de que su padre lo mate...literalmente.

Por otra parte, para se mas especifico, el living de la residencia Hofferson, el pobre cantante estaba de los nervios y sudando en frío, se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta mientras miraba cualquier parte de la casa para distraerse y no prestar atención la intensa mirada del padre de su compañera, el Sr Finn estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón con los brazos cruzados y con rostro fruncido mirando al cantante que su hija adoraba, aun no entendía nada del porque un hombre como el venia a buscar a su lindo bebe, pero eso si, no pensaba dejarlos irse hasta que le responda unas muy serias preguntas.

-Ya estoy lista!-el grito de la joven aliviando un poco la atención en el ambiente y mas para el pobre pelinegro que al escuchar su voz suspiro con alivio, ambos hombres voltea a ver a la joven y quedaron pasmados.

La joven llevaba un hermoso vestido color menta, este dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y dejaba ver algo de su escote llegando hasta la mitad de su muslos, en su cintura había un cinturón plateado que el estaban una fina tela trasparente del mismo color que su vestido haciendo lucirla como una larga capa, su cabello lo llevaba completamente lacio, su rostro solo tenia unas leves capas de sombras para hacer resaltar su par color de ojos diferentes y al igual que que leveba unos zapatos verde menta de punta, Toothless estaba impresionado y sonrojado con la belleza que lo acompañaría esta noche, se pregunto si realmente estaba soñando.

Mientras tanto Storm observo a su cantante y este estaba muy guapo con su elegante smoking pero con camisa rojo bordo, eso lo hacia lucir muy elegante y varonil, mas que el negro con un toque de rojo hacia que su ojos resaltara mucho mas, la joven pensó que si su padre no estuviera en la habitación o en la casa, se estaría comiendo a su cantante, gracias a esos pensamientos su rostro adquirió un tono carmesí cosa que Toothless noto haciendola lucir mas adorable y apetecible.

-Storm...estas segura de ir así?-la preocupada y sorprendida voz del padre y hombre de la casa hizo sacar de sus pensamientos a la pareja despistada, la joven miro a su padre y luego así misma.

-Que?...no te gusta como me veo?-le pregunta colocándose en pose de modelo haciendo resaltar sus piernas y desnudo hombro, mientras sonría con diversión, ese gesto hizo molestar a su padre mientras que el pobre pelinegro intentaba alejar todo pensamientos impuro en este momento.

-Obvio que no me gusta..estas mostrando demasiado-le responde con voz profunda y estando muy molesto de que su bebe este molestando demasiada carne con gente que no lo merece, ese cometario la molesto un poco.

-Ay papa!...ya casi tengo 18 años...creo que puedo vestime como quiero-le dice con voz berrinchuda y estando molesta con el, lo quiere pero a veces no la dejaba ser tan libre como ella quería, en cambio Toothless estaba de acuerdo con el hombre pero también tenia la mente en blanco, solo podía admitir que estaba comiendo a la joven con la mirada.

-Storm!...no me discutas y ponte algo mas decente!-la convence o mejor la estaba obligando, ninguna hija suya se vestiría tan reveladoramente, gracias a esa palabras Toothless salio del mundo pervertido y observo la pequeña disputa que padre e hija estaban teniendo.

-No me voy a cambiar!..papa..es una fiesta de gala! no puedo ir con harapos o vestida de moja..me tacharían de loca-le dice entre molesta e intentando hacerle entender que no podía verse mal al lado de su cantante y hacerle pasar un horrible humillación, al igual que así misma.

-No me importa...-le dice muy serio y levantandose, no le importaba que otros le diriran, no iba permitir que su pequeña andará mostrando parte de su cuerpo de manera innecesarias pero su palabras se le trabaron la ver a su hija-¡Storm!...a don..¡a donde crees que vas!...¡Storm!...¡vuelve aquí jovencita! ¡no hemos terminado!-la llamaba al ver que lo ignoraba y mas porque estaba preparando sus cosas para irse, y al ver como le entregaba su cartera al pelinegro supo de inmediato que lo estaba dejando hablar solo, por eso la llamo casi a gritos pero al terminar su oración la puerta se había cerrado tras la espalda de su hija.

Ya afuera y soltando un suspiro de alivio, al peliazul pudo respirar otra vez mientras que Toothless la miraba con preocupación, el pobre se sentía mal no pudo apoyar a su amiga, pero el problema era que no hubiera hecho nada ni aunque quisiera, solo lo empeoraría.

-Lamento mucho esta discusión que tuviste que ver con mi padre-se disculpa la joven con una pequeña sonrisa mientas lo miraba y tomaba su cartera devuelta, el pelinegro se la entrego.

-No tu disculpadme a mi..por no decir absolutamente nada-se disculpa le pobre sintiéndose muy arrepentido por no haber actuado o a verla salvado, pero aunque hubiera hecho algo solo complicaría las cosas.

-No te preocupes...no hubieras hecho mucho aunque quisieras-le dice con una dulce sonrisa y hacerle ver que no importara lo que diga o haga, lo que le importaba es que no se fue en ningún momento, el peliengro se masajeba el cuello mientras concordaba con sus palabras.

-Por cierto...estas muy hermosa Storm-le dice mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor mientras le sostiene las manos con delicadeza y luego lleva su mano derecha hasta sus labios para besar suavemente, esas palabras y gestos hicieron que la joven soltara un suspiro de enamorada.

-Tu..tu también te ves muy guapo...bueno...no es que nunca lo estés...digo eres cantador...¡digo!..¡no me hagas caso!-le responde teniendo una mirada embobadas pero la darse cuenta de lo que dijo quiso cambiar su comentario pero su palabras se le trababan, al final termino mirando hacia aun lado muy avergonzada de si misma.

Toothless la mira con sorpresa y un toque de extrañes solo para terminar riendo entre labios, la chica si que tenia su momentos algo alocados, pero eso era algo que le gustaba de ella, mientras tanto Storm quería encontrar algun otro tema de conversación para salir de este momento bochornoso y no se tardo mucho ya que algo llamo mucho su atención y era el auto estacionado enfrente de su casa.

-Un camaro?-pregunta con sorpresa y sintiéndose algo extrañada de ver un hermoso camaro amarillo con líneas de carrera negras pasando por el medio, Toothless la mira con sorpresa para después ver lo que miraba.

-Oh...te gusta mi bebe?-le pregunta con una sonrisa divertida, eso llamo la atención de la joven.

-Ese auto es tuyo?!...pero no que te gustaba las moto?-le pregunta totalmente perdida con esta nueva información, ya que cuando estaban el criadero el le contó que le gustaba mucho las motos además de nunca lo vio conducir un auto, aparte del auto de Hiccup.

-Es verdad que me gustan las motos pero no puede ir a una fiesta en moto y mas si llevo a una acompañante, no seria bien visto-le responde divertido mientras camina hacia el auto y le quitaba la alamar, la joven cuerda con el en esa hipotesis-su carruaje espera _madam_ -agrega haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la joven solo ríe divertida mientras camina hacia el auto.

-Déjame adivina...compraste este camaro porque te recuerda a Bumblebee...no?-le pregunta muy divertida y tirando una suposición del porque tiene este auto, mientras que el pelinegro le abre la puerta y le ofrece una sonrisa divertida.

-Que comes que adivinas?...obvio...Bumblebee es mi personaje favorito-le responde entre divertido y sinceramente.

-Te hubieras comprado un jazz-agrega con diversión estando dentro del auto, el pelinegro cierra la puerta tras de si para después ir al lado del piloto.

-Muy cierto...pero si tengo que elegir entre jazz o bumblebee...elijo a Ironhide-le responde siguiéndole el juego con los personaje de trasnformers, la verdad entre un auto y una camioneta le seria difícil elegir, por otro lado Storm se tomo un momento para analizar la extraña respuesta evasivas que le dio y la verdad no estaba mal, ambos terminaron riendo por el juego.

Ya todo listo el pelinegro arranco y salieron con rumbo a la fiesta, esperaban que todo salga bien y que ninguna mala sorpresa llegue a pasar.

 **Con Hiccup y Astrid.**

-¿Como?...los amigos de Toothless no irán?-le pregunta sorprendida de saber que el resto de la banda no irán la fiesta, Hiccup se quiso ocultar la cabeza entre sus hombros.

-Siento mucho no haberte dicho la verdad...aunque es una verdad a medias-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa de culpa y nerviosa, la verdad no estaban en sus planes decirle esa pequeña mentira pero si no se la decía parecía que sus intenciones de invitarla serian otras-ellos si van a una fiesta pero no a la nuestra...tienen otra fiesta a la misma hora que la nuestra-agrega intentando excusarse con la esperanza de que con esa pequeña explicación no se moleste con el o lo viera pervertido.

-No te preocupes...solo me hubieras gustado que me digas la verdad-le responde sin preocupaciones y una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo, estaba sorprendida al principio pero con o sin sus amigos lo iba acompañar, el a hecho mucho por ella, si estará era su forma devolvérselo lo haría, esa respuesta y su mirada calmada lo dejaron sorprendido, pero se tuvo que concentrar en el manejo, en eso a la ojiazul se le ocurrió una pequeña idea-pero...crees que podamos ir después?-le pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirando aun lado.

-¿Que?...estas segura de lo que dices?-le responde con otra pregunta, nunca se espero escucharla decir eso, la joven se inclina de hombros sin verle el problema.

-¿Por que no?, no estaría mal divertirme un poco-le responde con simpleza y un poco molesta, como toda adolescente ella se quiere divertir-además...mi primera fiesta no la recuerdo-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y cruzándose de brazos por no poder recordar su primera salida, esas palabras fueron un golpe de culpa para el pobre castaño, luego la ojiazul cambia su expresión a una de preocupación-a parte Hiccup...deberías divertirte un poco...se ve que estas muy estresado con todo lo que haces-le dice mirándolo muy preocupada por el.

Ella misma y de seguro hasta Toothless se daría cuanta de la expresión de frustración y de estrés que el pobre castaño tiene al estar todo el tiempo trabajando...como no estarlo si tiene un criadero que cuidar, ser maestro y manager de una banda, es mucho trabajo y mucho estres, solo quiera verlo relajarse un poco.

-¿Tu crees?-le pregunta sintiéndose conmovido por sus palabras y por su preocupación, en parte estuvo tentado a tomarle de la mano por su ambles y sinceras palabras pero debía concertarse en conducir-solo que no quiero que te pase lo mismo que la otra vez-le dice preocupado por lo que paso la ultima vez que salieron.

-Solo si tu estas conmigo-le responde con amable sonrisa, si el estaba con ella se sentiría mas segura-además...tu mismo me dijiste que esta fiesta no es de tu agrado y además...por tu expresión...no te agrada la idea de estar en el mismo techo con tu tío-agrega recordando sus propias palabras y preocupada por el por sus cambio de actitud el otro día cuando menciono a su tio.

-Si bueno...tu comentario es aceptable-no pensaba darle la contra a sus palabras ya que todas ellas habían dado en el clavo, pero también se había prometido algo la otra vez-créeme estaré contigo en la fiesta...solo si tu estas conmigo en esta-le dice con una sonrisa y aprovechando que había semáforo rojo tomo su mano con delicadeza y la acaricio con el pulgar.

-Claro que si-le responde muy segura de si misma mientras acepta las caricias y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Pero estas segura de ir con ese vestido?-le pregunta de golpe mirando el vestido de su compañera con seriedad e interna preocupacion, le gustaba mucho verla con ese vestido, le hacia remarcar su hermosa y sensual figura pero no le agradaba la idea de otros hombros de su misma edad la miraran.

Astrid se vio a si misma mientras Hiccup volvía a arrancar el auto, la verdad tampoco le agradaba la idea de que los otros hombres la vieran con estas ropas, no la hacían sentir segura de si misma, además de que el vestido era muy ajustado y le hacia caminar como si fuera pingüino, pero lo peor eran los tacones.

-Bueno...podemos pasar por mi casa y así poder cambiarme-responde buscando una solución a su problema.

-Eso no seria bueno...no crees que eso podría llamar la atención de tu madre?-le pregunta sin mirarla pero teniendo una ceja alzada, su idea no era mala pero tenia ese pequeño problema de llamar a su madre y de nueve irán con el interrogatorio para saber a donde iba con el, la joven al escuchar sus palabras se arrepintió de inmediato, no quería un sermón o regaño de su madre por irse de fiesta con su maestro, al final termino suspirando con decepción, entonces a Hiccup se le ocurrió una idea-si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, ahí hay ropa de Sky que tal ves te quede...como ambas tiene casi la misma estatura-le explica con clama y recordando las veces que su prima se fue a dormir a su casa para cuidar a katy.

-Me estas llamado enana!-le dice fingiendo molestia al recordar que la prima de Hiccup, aunque esa mas grande que ella en edad, tenían casi la misma altura.

-¡¿Eh?!...no! no para nada!...bueno Sky si que es la bajita pero yo solo...- se intenta disculpa y explicar pero por el nerviosismo sus palabras se le trababan-solo digo..que...bueno...tal vez funcione-termina de habla totalmente derrotado por ofenderla de sea manera, pero sus risas lo extrañaron.

-Jajaja tranquilo...solo bromeaba...soy conciente que soy algo bajita-le responde entre risas y admitiendo su baja estatura, era realista con su altura pero no por eso debían sobreestimarla-(como me gusta ponerlo nervioso)-piensa con orgullo y soberanía, verlo nervioso le encantaba y mas si era ella quien lo provocaba.

-Si...te sirve de consuelo...yo era más enano que tu...no pegue el estirón hasta los 17-le cuenta con una pequeña risas nerviosa mientras le contaba un poco de su historia, eso le gusto la chica.

 **Con Toothless y Storm.**

-Así que tus amigos están en otras fiesta?- le pregunta la joven mirándolo levemente sorprendida con le acaba de contar su compañero, el pelinegro asiste sin mirarla-crees podamos ir después?-le vuelve a preguntar muy interesada en ir.

-Con ese vestido?-le responde con otra pregunta y una ceja alzada, no le molestaba dejar la fiesta aburrida, total ese no era su estilo preferiria ir a otra mas divertida.

-¿Que tiene de malo?...no te gusta como me veo?-le pregunta mirando con extrañes su vestido para después mirarlo con una mirada seductora, al igual que hacia aun lado su pequeño delantal trasparente y mostrabas su torneadas piernas.

-¡¿Que?¡...¡cla-claro que me gusta!...eso...solo digo...que esa tela trasparente puede ser un problema-responde sorprendido y sonrojado al ver las piernas de la joven, intento por todos los santo concentrarse en la calle.

-Oh!..Que bueno-responde casi en voz baja y estando shockeada mientras se volvía a cubrir las piernas-(¡¿q-que...aca-acabo de hacer?!)-piensa totalmente avergonzada por su acción recientemente.

Solo el ruido del auto se escuchaba entre ambos, ya que un silencio vergonzoso estaba presente entre ambos, los minutos pasaban al igual que las calles y el ambiente se iba relajando poco a poco, el silencio vergonzoso paso a ser un silencio calmado y tranquilo, así siguieron en todo el camino pero Storm aun mirando por la ventana llevo su mano, de manera temblorosa y tímida, hasta la mano del cantante que estaba sobre la caja de cambio, esta acción sorprendió al pelinegro que la miro un poco para después sonríale con dulzura, dejo que la mano de la joven posara sobre la suya mientras se concentraba en el manejo, Storm aun mirando por la ventana se le coloraban las mejillas.

 **En el Edificio GI**

Los primeros en llegar fueron Hiccup y Astrid, esto estaban parados cerca de unas de las meses observando y saludando, por parte del castaño, a los invitados, en cambio Astrid, aunque saludaba amablemente a los invitados, se sentía de lo mas nerviosa y fuera de lugar, en serio...nunca en toda su vida se imaginaria estar un lugar como este y aunque aun era temprano ya había bastante gente.

-Astrid!...Hiccup!-la pareja volteo la mirada al ser llamados para ver como un hombre de cabellos negros venia acompañado de una bella peliazul, en ese momento Astrid se sintió aliviada de ver un par de caras familiar.

-Storm!...Toothless!...que bueno que vinieron-comenta con sonrisa aliviada mientras ambas primas se abrazaban felices, por otro lado Toothless y Hiccup se dan la mano.

-No hubo mucho problemas?-pregunta el castaño al pelinegro curioso, aunque la expresión de nerviosismo en su hermano lo preocupo-Toothless que sucede?-le vuelve a preguntar entre preocupado y serio.

-Astrid...Hiccup...vengan...hay que alejarnos de las ventanas-responde con seriedad evadiendo temporalmente la pregunta de su hermano.

En eso toma de la mano a la peliazul y la conducía suavemente, alejándola de las ventanas mas cercanas, esta acción extraño tanto a Hiccup como a Astrid, pero a ver las miradas de seriedad en ellos se dieron cuenta que algo malo había pasado, sin intentar llamar mucho la atención, Hiccup ofrece su brazo a la rubia y ella lo rodea con los suyos para después seguir a sus amigos. Ya estando algo alejados Toothless decide responder la pregunta de su hermano.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema-le responde mirándolo seriamente, eso puso en alerta a ambos-en la entrada hay paparazzi-les termina de contar sin cambiar su expresión y dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

-Rayos!...ya sabia yo que algo malo iba a pasar-comenta el castaño molesto mirando la entrada en donde estarían los paparazzi.

Tanto Storm como Astrid se preocuparon, este no era el tipo de fiesta que quieran tener, tener que esconderse para que no sea mal vistos era horrible, además por parte de Astrid no quiera salir en televisión con su maestro y por parte de Storm no quería arruinar la carrera de su estrella...ahora la pregunta que se hacían las jóvenes era...que ivan hacer?.

-Por cierto...Toothless...como es que entraron sin que te vean los paparazzi?-pregunta el castaño mirando su hermano muy extrañado y luego a la joven que lo acompañaba, ya que se dio cuenta que el pelinegro y su amiga entraron por la parte de enfrente pero sin ser detectado, eso si que le llamo la atención, al igual que a Astrid.

-Pues obvio que entramos por la puerta de enfrente...pero lo hicimos cuando esos locos molestos se distrajeron con alguien-le responde sin problemas mientras miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa, esta se la devuelve-en resumen entramos a escondidas jajaja-termina de responde mirando a su hermano y riendo un poco en el proceso.

Hiccup debió a verlo adivinado, su hermano cuando quiere puede ser muy inteligente y bastante escurridizo, tanto que hasta los mejores paparazzi han querido sorprenderlo pero termina siendo ellos los sorprendidos, su hermano era bueno evitándolos o escondiendose, en cambio Storm cuando le dijo que debian entrar sin ser visto, sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando estacionaron el auto y vieron a todos esos fotógrafos en la entrada sacándoles fotos algunas celebridades que mas o menos conoces, se preguntaba como entrarían sin ser visto, la puerta de atrás era una buena y única opción pero todos su "plan" se esfumo cuando Toothless le dijo que entrarían por la puerta principal.

Ahora no se como lo hicieron pero gracias una celebridad pudieron entrar sin ser vistos por nadie pero fue un momento de adrenalina impresionante para la pobre peliazul, en cambio Astrid solo sonreía por el momento de aceleración y peligro que debió tener su prima, sino fuera que Toothless tiene experiencia en esto en este momento estarían siendo fotografiados de arriba hacia abajo con millones de preguntas, de solo imaginarse que eso le pudo a ver pasado a ella se le ponía la carne de gallina, nunca le a gusto ser el centro de atención y peor aun estando al lado de su maestro, antes las cámaras tal vez sea la "acompañante" de Hiccup pero en la escuela y su casa seria otra cosa.

-Hiccup-el llamado del pelinegro al castaño llamo la atención de todos, pero mas a las jóvenes al ver la tal seriedad en su rostro-"EL" ya esta aqui-agrega sin dejar de ver al frente y señalando con la cabeza, el castaño volteo la mirada, al igual que las primas, mas por curiosidad que preocupación.

En la entrada del recinto se podía ver a un gran hombre de cabellos rasta negros carbón, piel algo oscura, teniendo un elegante smoking negro con camisa blanca y un moño, en su mano derecha llevaba un basto, al igual que un par anillos en los dedos, a su lado iba una bella mujer con un hermoso vestido de lentejuelas azules y revelando algo de su escote, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y tirado hacia un costado, ella estaba sujetada al brazo de hombre y en su otra mano agarrando la mano de una pequeña niña con un lindo vestido azul corto con medias largas blancas.

El gran hombre saludaba los invitados con una gran sonrisa elegante pero con un cierto sentido de arrogancia, la bella mujer saluda más formal y con elegancia mientras que la pequeña niña se intentaba ocultaba detrás de su madre, ellos eran Sky y katy pero a su lado estaba el gran empresario y jefe la fabrica de lácteos mas gran de la cuidad...el gran Drago Haddock. Astrid al verlo quedo impresionada, es la primera vez que veía al gran Drago Haddock en persona ya que siempre que lo veía en la tele, asíque este es el tío de Hiccup y Toothless, con solo su presencia daba un acto de impotencia y respeto pero no mas que la del padre de los hermanos.

-Chicas quedasen aquí...ahora venimos-les dice el castaño a las jóvenes con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba las manos de la rubia, esta asiste sorprendida y algo preocupada por el, luego de eso ambos hombre se retiran hacia donde estaban Drago y Sky.

Mientras ambos hombres iba a "saludar", las jóvenes se quedaron quitas en su lugar observando todo el salón, lo observaban entre impresionadas y algo intimidadas de estar en este lugar que parecía casi un palacio.

-Astrid...dime que no soy la única que se siente fuera de lugar-comenta la peliazul mirando a todas las personas de alta clase y algunas celebridades, de solo verlas la pobre se senita fuera de lugar y poca cosa.

-Para nada Storm...yo también estoy igual-le responde su prima igual de intimidad con todo lo que ve.

Después de tener un par de horas de una "grata" bienvenida y charla con su tío, prima y sobrina, especialmente por estas dos últimas, el par de hermanos volvieron con sus respectivas parejas lo más rápido posible, por dos simples razón...una no soportaban la idea estar al lado de su tío ni un minuto mas y segundo no querían dejarlas solas en este lugar tan arrogante y soberano.

Pero al llegar al sitio en donde las dejaron notaron que ambas no estaban, eso los preocupo, adonde se había ido?...ambos esperaban que nada malo les allá pasado, Hiccup las buscaba con la mirada pero no las encontraban, poco a poco la desesperación lo estaba invadiendo, ya que en estos sitios abunda un poco la perversion, si no las encontraba de inmediato iba armar un escandalo a hasta que siente un pequeño la jalon en su brazo izquierdo, gira la mirada para ver a su hermano y este le apunta con la cabeza, Hiccup mira hacia donde apuntaba su hermano con extrañes y una leve sorpresa, en eso ve que no muy lejos de donde estaban, en una de las largas mesas de buffet, estaban ambas chicas.

Verlas ahí paradas fue un gran alivio para ambos, el castaño suspira un poco para luego ambos ir a verlas, entre los dos de manera calmada caminan hacia donde estaban ellas, por otro lado las jóvenes miraban el buffet con sorpresa y con hambre, las comidas que servían eran y debía saber una verdadera delicia, se notaba que era un majar para los ricos, pero su distracción paso a hacer un brinco del susto, ya que por parte de Storm había sido abrazada rodeando su cintura con suavidad, eso la erizo, en cambio Astrid sintió un par de manos en sus hombros que le erizaron los bellos de la nuca.

-Hola chicas!-las saludan ambos hermanos la mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa mientras se colocaban a cada lado de ambas, solo que por parte del pelinegro su brazo derecho aun se mantenía en la cintura de la joven.

-No me asuste así Hiccup/Toothless!-responde las jóvenes al mismo tiempo y molesta, pero con diferentes reacciones, Astrid le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas al castaño mientras que Storm volteaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Jeje lo siento-responde ambos al mismo tiempo entre un riendo divertido y el otro teniendo un pequeño dolor-me preocupaste Astrid-agrega en voz baja el castaño y teniendo una pequeña mirada tierna pero con un toque de preocupación, la joven lo miro con asombro para después su rostro se tornara un pequeño rubor, se quedo sin habla.

-Tienen hambre?-pregunta el pelinegro curioso por verlas ambas en la mesa y al igual que la comida.

-Solo observamos-responde con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul mientras que Astrid, ya recuperada, también lo mira y apoya la opinión de su prima, pero en esos sus estómagos suenan dejando a las jóvenes pasmadas y con las bocas mudas, el par de hermanos también quedaron callados.

Un segundos después tanto castaño como pelinegro comenzaron a reír con gracia mientras que el rostro de las jóvenes se torno rojo de la vergüenza, para su mala y buena suerte nadie mas que ellos dos las escucharon pero eso no aliviaba las burlas, al final para que las risas se calmaran las chicas golpearon a ambos hombres para que dejen de reírse, las quejas iba empezar cuando de pronto la música comenzó a sonar.

En eso la sonrisa del castaño se ensancho y una idea se le ocurrió, para sorpresa de los tres el castaño se coloco enfrente de la rubia con una pequeña reverencia y ofreciendo su mano izquierda.

-Me concedes esta pieza _My lady_?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se enderezaba y aun ofrecía su mano, en cambio la joven quedo en shock ante esa petición.

-Pe-pero...yo...no...yo no se bailar Hiccup-le dice totalmente avergonzada y sintiéndose mal por no saber que hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

-Descuida...yo te enseño-le responde sin importarle mucho como sus pies terminen después, la joven quería opinar o mejor dicho rehusarse pero el castaño la termino agarrando de la mano para jalarla hacia la pista de baile en donde algunos invitados ya estaba disfrutando de la música, ya en la pista Astrid miraba entre molesta y sonrojada al castaño.

-Hiccup no creo que esto sea una buena idea-le dice no muy convencida de hacer este tipo de cosa y quedar mal parados ambos.

-Descuida...no es muy difícil-le dice con una sonrisa mientras entrelazada sus dedos con los de ella-estira un poco tu brazos y apoyo tu mano izquierda en mi hombro-le explica con calma mientras colocaba la mano de la joven sobre hombro derecho y terminaba su mano derecha en la cintura de la joven, eso la puso un poco nerviosa-ahora sígueme ritmo...1...2..3...-termina de indica mientras mueven los pies hacia un lado y hacia el otro de forma calma y lenta.

Desde lejos Storm y Toothless los miraban con tranquilada y una pequeña sonrisa, el pelinegro tenia un poco de envidia de su hermano por ser bueno para los bailes y por tener el valor de sacar a su compañera, sabia que debió a ver aprendido este tipo de bailes cuando su hermano le quiso enseñar pero siempre le parecía aburrido, ahora se arrepentía de ello, por otro lado Storm también le gustaría ir a bailar pero pensaba que solo haría el ridículo, además este tipo de bailes no era su fuerte.

Por otro lado Astrid ya después estar unos minutos bailando ya pudo dominarlo y sentirse un poco mas liberada, otra vez su maestro volvió a ser lo que siempre a hecho con ella, ser su maestro en los problemas que tenia, en cambio Hiccup miraba a su compañera de baile y sabia que tanto en las materias como en esto, era una chica que aprendía rápido, solo necesitaba un buen guía o una explicación congruente y al verlas a sus bellos ojos azules el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, en ese momento sintió que solo estaban ella y el, una parte de si mismo le decía que volviera, que bajara de las nubes pero su mente estaba en blanco y solo podía ver a la hermosa mujer tenia casi entre sus brazos.

-(Te siento tan cerca...pero...al vez tan lejos)- piensa el castaño hipnotizado con la belleza de la joven, sabia muy bien que tener o sentir este tipo de sentimientos por ella eran incorrectos y si decía o hacia algo ella lo iba a odiar para siempre, sin poder evitarlo aprieta la mano de la joven.

Astrid siente esa pequeña presión en su mano izquierda, eso la había despertado porque ya hacia rato que estaba con la vista perdida en la bella mirada esmeralda su maestro, se preguntaba que tenia este hombre que no podía dejar de verlo y que todo lo que hacia o decía le encantaba? y mas cuando la tocaba de manera gentil, en varias ocasiones intento verlo como un padre, pero cuando lo vía con la entrenadora Hera y esta lo coqueteaba la molestaba de sobre manera, en ese momento negaba todo sentimiento que podría llegar a tener pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y no podía seguir viéndolo como algo con que no es y seguir negando sus sentimientos.

Amaba a este hombre pero sabia que el no la vería de esa forma, puede ser bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, pero la pregunta real era...arriesgar todo para estar con el o que el este con ella? O dejarlo irse para que cada uno tome su propio camino y hagan sus vidas?, una pregunta muy difícil de responder...creo...que era mejor cambiar el ambiente.

-Hiccup-lo llama con suavidad y este parpadea un poco para prestarle atención mientras siguen bailando suavemente-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le pregunta con calma pero al vez con algo de intriga, la verdad tenia una gran curiosidad que ya le habían contado antes pero quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

-Si dime-le responde curiosos por lo que quiera preguntarle.

-Por que un hombre como tu no tiene una novia?-le pregunta mirándolo directamente a los ojos y yendo directo al punto, la verdad hacia tiempo que se hacia esa pregunta y aunque se la respondieron le parecía extraño, en cambio el castaño levanto su ceja izquierda por la pregunta -digo...por que alguien tan lindo y amable como tu no tiene a alguien especial en su vida?-vuelve a pregunta sin bajar la mirada pero teniendo un leve sonrisa, las mejillas ruborizadas y la vista hacia aun lado, no sabe donde tuvo el valor para decir esas cosas pero ya no quiera guardarse nada.

Por otra parte Hiccup freno el baile con sorpresa y sintiéndose algo alagado, que se lo diga Astrid de esa manera tímida pero directa era algo que no se esperaba pero su pregunta también le llamaba la atención, aunque no sabia muy bien como responderla, al saber que ya no bailaban mas, la joven se empezó a preocupar sobre si hizo bien en preguntar

-Porque me cuesta creer en el amor-le responde después de estar unos segundos callado y con el seño levemente fruncido.

-A...que te refieres?-le pregunta un poco intimidad con ese ceño, lo abra molestado con su pregunta?, Hiccup se tomo un momentos para pensar en que responder mientras ambos bajaban sus brazos .

-Antes...tuve a alguien especial para mi...pero me engaño, me hizo ver como un idiota y...su marioneta-responde mirándola a los ojos con tristeza y luego mirar aun lado.

-Pero si ella era así...por que no la dejaste cuando pudiste?-le pregunta entre preocupada e internamente molesta con esa mujer que jugo con los sentimientos del castaño, quien podría a ver hecho eso?.

-Porque yo estaba ciego y loco por ella-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa tristeza mientras los recuerdos lo azotan, en cambio Astrid lo mira con algo de sorpresa, se podía ver en sus ojos...que aunque los recuerdos eran dolorosos el la había amado-sino fuera por mi hermano y sus amigos que me hicieron abrir los ojos...tal vez aun estaría con ella-agrega riendo un poco mientras soltaba a la joven y se masajeaba el cuello.

Astrid quedo muy sorprendida con esa pequeña pero importante explicación que le dio, realmente el estaba tan ciego de amor por una mujer que no lo valoraba y lo usaba como quisiera?, la verdad podía creercelo pero aun así no le costaba imaginarlo, no podía ser posible que su maestro allá pasado por algo como eso.

-Oh...entiendo...pero eso significa que ya no quieres tener una relación?-le pregunta entre curiosa y preocupada, realmente su maestro ya no creía en el amor?, y no es que estuviera viendo que tenga una oportunidad pero le dolía que su maestro no busque un amor o alguien que lo quiera como es

-No lo se...solo se que me costara mucho volver a creer en eso...o eso creo-le responde entre leves risas nerviosa sin saber que realmente sentía o sentiría por alguien mas, hace tiempo esa relación lo fue casi todo para el y volver a buscar a alguien para que pase lo mismo...no era algo que le gustaría- tal vez ..solo deberia buscar a la indicada...pero será difícil-agrega no estando muy confiado y mas sabiendo que le seria difícil volver a confiar en alguien mas, mas sabiendo que ese alguien tiene lo mas importante...su corazón-y tu Astrid?...no tienes a nadie en tu vida aun?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa y estando algo curioso por su respuesta.

-No!...digo aun no...o eso creo...-le responde sorprendida para luego calmarse rápidamente, la duda y el miedo la estaba haciendo perder el valor que antes tuvo- me gusta alguien pero se que ese alguien no le gusto o no sabe que éxito-agrega mirando aun lado con cierta tristeza mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho, sabia que aunque lo tiene enfrente el no la vera como ella si y mas sabiendo, ahora mismo, como esta y se siente.

-¿Por que dices eso?-pregunta ahora extrañado e intrigado, que clase de idota no puede verla o darse cuenta la hermosa chica que estaba a su lado.

-Porque se que el no me quiere...como yo a el-le responde un poco alterada y sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazon, no se entendía porque le mandaba estas indirectas sabiendo muy bien que lo suyo no puede ser posible y además es muy peligroso.

-¡¿Por que no?!...eres una gran chica...eres hermosa e inteligente...que clase de chico no querría estar contigo?¡-le pregunta y explica con sorpresa y molestia, como alguien puede no ver a la belleza que era esta chica, debía ser un completo idiota pero también el saber que ella estaba interesada en alguien...le producía ciertos celos.

-No lo se...tal vez yo tambien tenga que buscar..en algún otro lado-le dice inclinándose levemente de hombros y mirando aun lado mientras aun se agarraba el brazos sin saber realmente que hacer, no podía ni quería obligarlo a que la quiera o la ame, pensándolo bien era mejor seguir manteniendo la amistad que aun tenían-tu que dices Hiccup?-le pregunta volviéndolo a mirar entre curiosa e interesada ante su opinión.

-Yo digo...que...que el no ve lo tiene en frente...el no te merece-responde entre perdido mirando sus ojos y en los celos, la verdad si tuviera la oportunidad que ese mismo chico tiene no la desaprovecharía o tal vez debía ser el ese chico ou hombre?,

En eso unas de las invitadas, que aun estaba bailando, chocan contra las espaldas del castaño y de la rubia haciendo que ambos se acerque mucho contra el otroi, por reflejo el castaño coloca sus manos en la suave cintura del joven, en cambio Astrid coloca sus manos en le pecho del hombre, sus manos sienten el cuerpo calido através de su camisa verde, al igual que sus latidos pero sentir sus manos en sus cintura la puso nerviosa y sus mejillas tomaron color, al igual que las del castaño por sentir su calido cuerpo, sus rostros estaba a pocos centimetros del otro, al igual que sus labios tanto que respiraba el aliento del otro, mirada azul y verde se miraban intensamente.

 _Ven conmigo._

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado todo el vals y el momento de peli entre Toothless y Storm XD...pobre hicccup y toothless tener un momento algo incomodo con los padres de sus compañeras jajaja...eso podria ser incomodo para cualquiera jajaa**

 **¡¿Drago es tio de hiccup y toothless?¡...OMG! O.O!...y ahora que pasara?, la sola presencia de el no es para nada agradable para ambos!...pero tambien que paso con ese final?...quien fue quiendo dijo eso?...abra algo mas entre astrid y hiccup no esa cercania?...jajajja toothless envidiando y arrepentido por no querer usar las enceñanas de su hermano XD...  
**

 **Muchas preguntas que tendras tan vez una respuesta mas adelante?...enterense!...y dejen sus hipotesis o comentarios...lo que venga primero xD ñwñ**

 **Nos estaremos viendo para la proxima ñwñ/**

 **Dato curioso=** _l_ _es informo que los ojos de Storm son de diferentes color...uno de celeste claro y el otro es verde claro._


	16. Quien es ella? parte II

**Hola mundo dragon!...digo vikingos y vikingas ñwñU...lamento mucho ir tal lenta con esta historia pero se me viene cosas a la cabeza de otras historias y de las que estoy por hacer...tambien estoy ocupada con el trabajo, asique tengame paciencia pliz ñwñ.**

 **Bueno no los aburro con mis pequeños problemas y lean esta interesante historia muy dramatica, divertida y melosa...digo amorosa jajaja..**

 **Disfruten del capitulo!.**

 **"dialogo"**

"(pensamientos)"

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

Aviso _: este capitulo tiene contiendo azucarado..si eres de corazon sensible intenta no endulsarte tanto jajajaja._

* * *

 **AMOR Y CELOS.**

 _Ven conmigo._

Esas fueron palabras del castaño dirigidas a su joven pareja, dejándola sorprendidas pero también confundida, que quiso decir con eso?, pero no antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, su maestro la toma de la muñera para salir corriendo de la pista de baile y del mismo salón, la chica no entendía nada pero esperaría a que el castaño le respondiera, ya mas tarde y sin que nadie los vean, ambos estaban en una habitación solitaria, siendo iluminada con luz de la luna, la hermosa música se escuchaba de fondo, Astrid iba preguntar pero al sentir como Hiccup la soltaba se volvió a callar, que era todo esto?, que estaba pasando?, por que la trajo a este lugar?.

-Lamento a verte traído hasta aquí..tan bruscamente...pero debía hablar contigo en un lugar mas tranquilo y sin que nadie nos vea o nos oigan-se disculpa y comenta su maestro dándole la espalda mientras se dirigia hacia la ventana, toda esta situación la estaba poniendo nervioso.

Astrid lo mira como caminaba hacia la ventana y se apoyaba contra el marco, estando los dos solo en esta habitacion solitaria, sin que nadie los vea o escuche era algo intimidante, pero queria saber porque el la trajo a este lugar, asique de manera lenta se le acerca para saber.

-Y...de que...quieres hablar?-se anima a preguntar con un poco de timidez, estar en un lugar solitario con el no era buena idea...o si? pero se termino sorprendiendo al verlo girarse y teniendo el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Quiero hablar lo nuestro-le responde serio y señalándose a ambos dejandola sorprendida-quiero decir...sobre nosotros...sobre lo que sentimos...digo...lo que yo siento por ti!-cuanto mas se intentaba explica o de aclara, sus palabras e ideas se le trababan, el pobre maestro estaba tan nerviosos que estaba diciendo cualquier cosa.

En cambio la joven rubia paso de la impresión a la extrañes para después ir por la curiosidad y diversión, desde lo que puso nervioso la primera vez le encantaba verlo asi y mas si era ella quien lo provocaba, pero su diversión se trasformo en duda y confusión...a que se estaba refiriendo con eso de lo que el siente?. Por otro lado Hiccup intento tranquilizarse y tratar de explicarse mejor, nunca a sido bueno hablado bajo presión y esta chica, aunque no este haciendo o diga nada, lo estaba presionando, suspira profundo y mira a la joven con un pequeño toque de alegría interna.

-No se como paso...pero desde el día en que tocaste a mi puerta...algo en mi volvió a iluminarse-le explica sintiéndose intrigado y alegre pero también muy confundido mientras se masajea el cuello con nerviosismo-desde ese momento me sentí atraído por ti...tanto que sin darme cuenta...te conté que Toothless es mi hermano-agrega algo abrumando y evitando el contacto visual, Astrid lo mira sorperdiad y ruborizada-a partir de ahí no quise que te alejaras de mi-la joven lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente sin saber que decir mientras que el pobre castaño quería detenerse pero también quería expulsar todo lo que sentia-yo se que...esto se ve mal y créeme...eh tratado de verte como una buena amiga!, al igual que mi alumna...pero...sin importa lo que haga...estas en mi cabeza- le confianza sintiéndose abrumado tanto por dentro como por fuera, sus intentos por verla como el quiere y como relamente es...eran en vano, suspira con tristeza-te digo esto...para que...para que no pienses mal de mi y si te alejas por esto...que siento por ti...lo entenderé-le termina de hablar con tristeza y aun sin mirarla.

Mientras tanto la joven se mantuvo con la mirada serena y ruborizada escuchando cada una de sus palabras, Hiccup levanta la mirada y al ver su rostro, este lo tenia casi inexpresivo, comprendió que su amiga tal vez lo este tratando de degenerado, una parte de el sabia que decirle esas clases de cosas a una chica de su edad no era bien visto, pero había estando sintiendo un gran peso desde hace varios meses y quería sacárselo, pero sabiendo muy bien que ella lo iba odiar por todo esto...como adulto y caballero...debía aceptarlo.

-Astrid...tu realmente me gustas...y no se como paso...solo paso y ahora no puede sacarte de mi cabe...-le confianza teniendo los ojos cerrados y moviendo un poco los hombros, no quería ver la cara de espanto y de repugnancia que ella tendría sobre el, pero antes de que digiera algo mas sus palabras se callaron o mas bien...las callaron?.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos de golpe a sentir ser jalado de la corbata y sentir algo de presion contra sus labios pero quedo mas aun impresionado cuando vio a su compañera estándolo besando con profundidad y cariño, cosa que le hizo volar la cabeza, cuando la chica se alejo un poco el pobre sintió que volvía a aterrizar.

-Hablas mucho...y alguien debe callarte-comenta la ojiazul con una tierna y divertida sonrisa mientras aun lo mantenía agarrando de su corbata.

-Po...po...po...por que fue eso?!-pregunta le pobre castaño casi con la mente en blanco y estando un tanto embobado, hacia tiempo que no sentía los dulce labios de su linda compañera.

-Porque te me gustas-le responde mirándolo directamente a los ojos-no me importa lo que piensen los demás, si quiero puede estar con quien yo quiera, además ya casi voy a cumplir 18...ya tengo edad de elegir-agrega soltandolo y sin impórtale lo que opinen otras personas de su persona, y estando un tanto molesta mientras se cruzaba los brazos, esa actitud berrinchuda le pareció algo adorable al castaño.

-Si pero para algunas cosas-le responde con un pequeño toque de burla, ya que aunque tenga 18 aun no era suficientemente adulta, esas palabras fueron un poco ofensivas para la rubia asíque le respondió con un leve codazo en el estomago, el pobre castaño suelta algo de aire pero también riendo en el proceso, al rato la abraza dulcemente, la ojiazul se sorprende un poco pero rápidamente corresponde ocultando su cara contra su pecho y sonriendo feliz-Astrid...no es bueno que nos vean juntos y no lo digo por ser tu maestro...sino por nuestras...-le intenta explica estando entre serio y preocupado, pero el apretón del abrazo lo detuvo.

-Si vuelve a decir "deferencias de edades" voy a golpearte...otra vez-lo interrumpe y lo amenaza mientas aun mantiene su cara oculta contra su pecho y oliendo su dulce fragancia-Hiccup tu me gustas y yo te gustos...no podemos estar juntos?-le pregunta tiernamente y levantado la mirada mientras lo abrazándolo con fuerza, una parte de ella sentia que si no lo abrazaba se iría de su lado.

-Solo no quiero meterte en problemas-le responde bajando la mirada con preocupacion y correspondiendo su afecto, para despues besar su frente y luego apoyar su mentó sobre su cabeza.

-Hey! esa es mi línea!...ya que el que tendría problemas eres tu!-lo regaña levanto la cabeza y estando algo molesta con el sabiendo que estando el con ella seria su ruina, el castaño la mira con una pequeña sonrisa divertida-solo déjame estar a tu lado, te aseguro que no te causare problemas-agrega preocupada por el y prometiendose no molestarlo.

-Realmente quieres esto?-le pregunta mirándola con una ceja alzada y estando internamente alagado porque ella quiera estar con el.

-Si...créeme...también eh intentando verte como un buen amigo y hasta...como un padre-le responde de manera lenta y bajando la mirada para después apoyarla contra su pecho, sus palabras lo sorprendieron-pero me a resultado muy difícil, has estado en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, eres el primer chico que me hace sentir como una...como una...como una niña-agrega con un toque de tristeza al saber que este hombre la hace sentirse como en verdad una niña, algo que no estaba acostumbrada.

La preocupación de la joven paso a ser sorpresa al sentir como el castaño la dejaba de abrazar para colocar sus manos en sus mejillas y levantarle la mirada para hacerla verlo a los ojos, el ojiverde la mira con ternura y una sonrisa, eso la hizo sonrojar.

-No eres una niña...eres la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto y como te dije antes...eres increíble, hermosa, inteligente, eres especial para mi...y te eh dicho antes que tienes unos hermosos ojos que me encanta?-le explica con una tierna sonrisa y mirada enamorada mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla izquierda con el pulgar.

Tanto esas dulces palabras como sus tiernas caricias casi la hicieron desmayarse, tanto su piernas como parte de su cuerpo estaba temblando, este hombre si que sabia como hacerla enamorarse de el, en cambio Hiccup sentía que estaba hipnotizado por ese par de hermosos zafiros que esta hermosa mujer tenía, a decir verdad lo que acaba decir no era mentira era la mas pura verdad que venia directo de su corazón.

-Y tu eres un hombre muy amable y gentil, también eres muy guapo y muy inteligente-comenta la joven estando algo atontada por sus palabras y caricias pero siendo sincera, en eso el maestro quita su manos de su mejillas para volver abrazarla rodeando su cintura-tam-también...me gustan tus...ojos-agrega con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando esos encantadores ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

-Muchas gracias _my lady_ -le responde alagado y feliz, en eso recuerda algo-jeje otra vez volviste a tomar la iniciativa-le dice entre risas divertidas por el suceso que paso recientemente.

-Uh?...a que te refieres con otra vez?-le pregunta un poco confundida por su reciente comentario.

-Si en la disco hace dos años...me tomas te de la camisa y me besaste de la misma manera que hace un rato-le responde inclinándose de hombros por los recuerdos y riendo con gracia.

-¡Yo en ese momento no estaba en mis cinco sentidos!-le dice algo alterada y levemente sonrojada por algo que no recuerda, además tenia una defensa a su favor ya que era cierto, ella no estaba en sus cinco sentido.

-Y supongo que ahora si?-le pregunta de manera subjetiva y graciosa haciendo que la joven quede callada porque ella había vuelto a tomar la iniciativa para callar o mejor dicho para volver a besarlo- creo que ahora es mi turno-confiesa con una sonrisa levemente traviesa.

-Tu que…?-intento preguntar la joven un poco perdida con sus palabras pero no pudo terminar su oración que el castaño la termino besando con cariño y amor, cosa que la hizo suspirar por dentro, el castaño disfruto y saboreo los suaves labios de la joven de manera lenta mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos y ella lo correspondía envolvió su cuello- _mmm~~..._ me ayudas...a volver a recordar?-le pregunta en voz baja y teniendo los ojos entrecerrados por el gran beso que le acaba de dar.

- _Seria un placer_ -le responde con pequeño toque de gracia y estando muy complacido por volverla a besarla, esos dulces labios que ella posee eran una droga para el ahora.

Sin más que decir ambos se volvieron a besar con cariño, amor y algo de pasion, sus corazones se habían sincronizado al mismo tiempo, Hiccup hacia todo lo posible por tratar de mantener el control de su impulsos pero saborear tanto el labio superior como el inferior de su rubia, lo estaba volviendo loco, estos era tan suaves y tentadores que no podia, ni queria parar de besarlos, en cambio Astrid por fin tenia la mejor excusa de enredar sus dedos entre los rebeldes cabellos de su maestro, pero obviamente sus labios no se quedaban atrás, era suaves y carnosos pero muy tentadores.

Los minutos pasaron cosa que parecieron horas, el par de enamorados estaban en locoquecidos cosa que sin darse cuenta Hiccup ya estaba despeinado y su corbata algo aflojada, por otro lado Astrid tenia su falda algo arrugada y levantada un poco mas sobre sus rodillas, si no fuera por el sonido de un celular se seguirían devorando en ese mismo lugar, sus labios se separan pero los une un pequeño puente de saliva cosa que los sonrojo ambos.

-Mmm...quien es?-pregunta la joven entre molesta, abrumada y algo excitada mientras se relamía los labios del dulces sabor de su hombre, sus suaves caricias sobre su cintura no queria que se vallan, quien podría estar molestándolos en un momento así?!.

-No se...pero estoy seguro que no es cosa del trabajo-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y estando internamente molesto con quien los interrumpio, para despues sacar su celular.

-Así?...como lo sabes?-le pregunta curiosa.

-Sky esta en la fiesta...antes de que me informe deben ir primero por ella-le responde de manera tranquila mientras observaba su celular, la joven solo se le forma un pequeño "o" entre los labios-oh!...es Toothless...me dice que ya dono y se fue con Storm a la otra fiesta-le comenta leyendo el mensaje mientras tenia una leve sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Crees que deberíamos ir?...digo...me siento igual que tu...no estoy muy familiarizada con este tipo de eventos-le dice con calma pero en su mirada se puede ver la incomodidad que sentía al estar presente en este tipo de lugares-además...no se lo que realmente se siente estar en una fiesta...porque no tengo recuerdo de ella-agrega con gracia y mandándole una indirecta de culpa a su maestro sobre lo que paso hace tiempo.

-Auch...pero tienes un buen punto, además te prometí que estaría contigo y te vigilaría-le responde fingiéndolo estar herido para después cambiar su cara por una expresión mas tranquila-pero deberíamos pasar por mi casa primero para que te cambiar, ese vestido no es para estar en una fiesta-agrega mirando de arriba a bajo el vestido de su chica, en ella le quedaba hermoso pero prefería que solo el se gane esta hermosa vista a que alguien mas la vea

-Si tienes razón...además no es de mi agrado...me siento toda apretada-concuerda con el mirándose a si misma mientras se acomodaba un poco, por eso no le gustaban mucho los vestidos, son apretados y le dan poca movilidad, por eso era mejor vestirse con ropa holgada era mas fácil moverse.

-Escucha Astrid...sal tu primero que yo iré a ver las donaciones y luego te alcanzo-le explica con calma y seriedad, ambos sabían que debían evitar a los paparazzi y evitar los malentendidos, la joven asistió.

-Te veré en el auto-concuerda con el para después volver agarrarlo por la corbata y jalarlo contra si mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de su hombre, ella junta sus labios contra los de el dándole un suave pero profundo beso que dejo al pobre castaño atontado, luego se separa aunque el maestro quiera seguir-pensabas que me ira con "nos vemos luego?" jajaja-le dice de manera coqueta y divertida mientras se retiraba, para seguir el juego y mas sabiendo que tenia la mirada de su maestro sobre ella, decidió caminar moviendo levemente las caderas.

El castaño quedo no solo embobado con ese beso sino que le causo gracia lo que le dijo, no se esperaba esa actitud de esta chica, pero también lo dejo medio excitado al verla mover sus caderas de una lado a otro de manera lenta y sensual, ver su trasero gracias a la falda casi ajustada lo estaba matando, pero por suerte para su cordura la joven ya se había retirado del lugar.

-(Porque tengo el presentimiento que esta chica va a matarme de la forma mas placentera?)-piensa entre abrumado y divertido, no se esperaba este tipo de cosas de su alumna pero no podía engañarse, esa clases de cosas que ella estaba haciendole...realmente le gustaban.

Sin mas que decir o hacer el maestro es acomoda lo mejor posible para ir a dar su caridad y poder largarse de este lugar, esperaba que su pima lo pueda disculpar pero ya no quería seguir viendo la horrible cara de su tío y tampoco estar con personas estiradas, era mejor estar con sus amigos y su nueva...novia?, no se sabia si la debía llamar así ya que no han hecho nada oficial pero era mejor no apresurar a las cosas.

Mientras tanto Astrid pudo salir del edificio sin muchos problemas y aunque allá salido caminando de lo más tranquila el corazón lo tenía a mil por segundo, saber que una cámara la pudo fotografiar saliendo del vestíbulo era aterrador, apenas comenzaba una relación con su enamorado y no quería ya causarle ningún problema...ahora la pregunta era...que son Hiccup y ella?, se confesaron y se besaron pero no hicieron nada oficial...entonces...ahora que?, tal vez no debería apresurar las cosas, apenas comenzaron debían tomar las cosa con calma...no?.

La joven solo tuve que espera unos 5 minutos ya que su castaño había aparecido detrás de ella colocándole su saco, la noche estaba algo fresca y por evitar el interrogatorio de su madre se olvido de buscar un abrigo, al sentir el abrigo calentito la joven sitio que su ojiverde la estaba abrazando, en eso ve como Hiccup le abría la puerta del copiloto, con un pequeño "gracias" la joven se sube para que después el cierre la puerta tras de si, ya estando lista el castaño camina hacia su respectivo lugar, coloca las llave y arranca el auto con destino su casa para que su compañera pueda cambiarse y poder ir a la otra fiesta.

Mientras iba de camino la residencia Haddock, a Astrid se le cruzo algo por la cabeza y esperaba que su castaño aceptara y que no se molestara.

-Hiccup-lo llama volteándolo a ver.

-Dime-le responde observando la calle.

-Crees que algún día me puedas llevar a la montaña que esta cerca de tus terrenos?-le pregunta curiosa y con la esperanza de que el aceptara su propuesta, por otro lado el castaño freno su auto en un semáforo.

-Claro que si...solo procura llevar tapers...ya que ese lugar es una reserva natural-acepta con calma y le propone que debe llevar, ese hermoso lugar es una reserva que estaba al cuidado de su familia y de la jefatura ambiental, todo aquel que quiera ensuciarla era encarcelado o en su caso despedido, la joven asiste entendiendo el punto.

Sin mucho mas que decir Hiccup vuelve arrancar el auto, un lindo y acogedor silencio se apodero de lugar, ambos aun recordaban las imágenes que pasaron hace un momento, Astrid se mordía el labio inferior por volver a repetirlas mientras que Hiccup intentaba contenerse de no saltarle enzima a la pobre chica, no sabia porque pero esta mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo con tan solo su presencia.

-(No logro entenderlo...yo no soy así...ni siquiera estuve así con cierta persona)-piensa totalmente confundido de si mismo y mas al recordar una vieja herida-(Astri...que me hiciste?)-vuelve a pensar mirando de reojo la joven.

 **Mas tarde.**

Después de pasar por la residencia Haddock donde Hiccup le presto algo de ropa de su prima a su rubia y así de paso también el poder cambiarse, ya que al igual que Astrid la ropa formar no era del agrado del castaño, además porque iría de ropa formal a una fiesta?, no le veía el sentido, ya estando ambos arreglados, el ojiverde llevaba unos jeans oscuros, unos tenis negro con rojos, una camiseta corta azul con tres línea de garras estampadas en medio de esta y por ultimo una campera de algodón roja, se revolvió los cabellos un poco y se limpio los labios, ya estos estaba un poco mas rojo de lo usual, creo que ambos se habían olvidado que la joven tenia los labios pintados.

Por otro lado la joven ojiazul llevaba una camiseta amarilla sin magnas con un tierno murciélago teniendo las alas abiertas dibujado en el pecho, arriba de esta llevaba una camisa color azul oscuro y debajo unos jeans azules gastados, por ultimo unos tenis blancos cosa que sus pies se lo agradecieron, esos zapatos de tacón la estaban matando, se quito le poco maquillaje que llevaba, aunque se tuvo que retocar un poco el pintalabios, recién se dio cuenta como estaba, menos mal que nadie la vio sino una gran vergüenza pasaría y por ultimo se dejo el cabello suelto, por lo general ya se lo estaría atando, pero no trajo su caleta para el cabello y adema tenia el presentimientos de que a cierta persona le gustaba como se veía.

Ya estando fuera del baño vio que su acompañante la estaba esperando en la entrada ya cambiado.

-También te cambiaste?-le pregunta a verlo todo mas relajado y natural, la ropa de gala le sienta bien pero a ella gusta como se viea mas natural.

-Si bueno...no voy a ir a una fiesta todo formal sabiendo que es informal jaja-le responde con gracia causando leves risas en la joven-por cierto... veo que te quedo la ropa de mi prima...te ves linda y divertida-le confiesa mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, la verdad el vestido le quedaba encantador pero se notaba que no era su estilo, este si.

-Gracias...también te ves bien-le agradece para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta-vamos?-le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Después de ti _muy lady-_ le responde con una sonrisa divertida mientras hacia una leve reverencia y le abría puerta, la joven solo río divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza por su actitud, rápidamente lo tomo del brazo lo saco casi arrastras, entre risas y quejidos, por parte de ambos se fueron, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave.

Llegaron a la fiesta alrededor de las 2:45 AM, en esta se escuchaba la música desde afuera, la verdad Astrid estuvo un poco indecisa ya que el lugar era un poco solitario pero al sentir la mano de su castaño apoyándola y diciéndole "no te separes" le dio la confianza para entrar, adentro todo era una batalla de luces y gente moviéndose por todos lados, la joven quedo impresionada, ambos entraron y todo momento Astrid sostuvo la mano el ojiverde, se alegro y alivio un poco mas al ver a su prima con toda la banda, aunque tanto Hookfang como Belch ya estaban algo borrachos pero muy cómicos, Barfy y Meatlug también habían tomando un poco, Toothless evitaba en todo momento tomar ya que era conductor designado e Hiccup haría lo mismo.

Entre todos se estuvieron divirtieron entre bailando y riendo todos juntos, Astrid se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una que su prima aun conservaba su vestido solo que sin la pequeña capa fina y que además reemplazo sus zapatos por unos cómodos tenis, la verdad verla así la hacia sentir bella y divertida, por ultimo se dio cuenta que Hiccup a pesar de su condición era muy bueno bailando pero solo por unos minutos, ya que su pierna tenia problemas de estabilidad, eso le preocupo a la joven pero el la calmo diciéndolo que debe hacerle unos pequeños ajustes.

Después de eso el resto de la noche transcurrió muy divertida y alegre, por fin ambas jóvenes podía saber como era tener una gran fiesta, bailaron, cantaron, gritaron, saltaron y rieron, para mala suerte del castaño estuvo casi toda la noche tentado en volver a saborear los labios de su rubia pero se tuvo que contener para no llamar la atención.

 **Dos días después.**

Luego de la gran fiesta que tuvieron ambas primas, la rutina volvió para todos, aunque algunas pequeñas cosas habían cambiado en especial para una reciente pareja que comienza su relacion en secreto.

Ahora ambos estaban en uno de los salones vacíos charlando animadamente, aunque la joven se dio cuenta que su compañero tenia una expresión algo decaída.

-Hiccup que te pasa?...te ves algo distraído-le pregunta un poco preocupada por su cara.

-Eh?...ah! si lo siento Astrid-se disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa y con la mano en la nuca-es solo que...recuerdas la noche del sábado?-responde volviendo a mirar el suelo y preguntarle con un toque decaído.

-(Como olvidarlo)-piensa la joven con un leve rubor y mirando aun lado mientas las imágenes de ellos dos besándose corrían por su cabeza-si...pero que pasa con eso?-le pregunta ahora preocupada, acoso se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que paso?, el hombre suspira.

-Katy...esta enojada conmigo-le responde estando algo deprimido, al escuchar esa respuesta la joven se quiso dar un golpe, apenas comenzaba y ya estaba empezando a dudar de el.

-Espera...que?¡...porque katy esta enojada contigo?-el pregunta ahora mas recuperada y estando incrédula con esa respuesta.

 **-** Es que...nos vio bailando y se molesto mucho que yo no la allá sacado a bailar...ahora ella esta enojada conmigo-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa e internamente preocupado de que su pequeña sobrina lo odie por no haber bailado con ella, la ojiazul lo mira sorprendida para después comenzar a reír suavemente-no te burles!...el fin de semana tengo que ser su esclavo para que me perdone-agrega entre algo molesto por la burla y recordando con decepción como terminar este fin de semana.

-Lo siento! jajaja...es que esa niña puede ser tan dulce como todo un demonio-le dicen entre risas mientras se disculpaba y recodarla a esa pequeña rizos de caoba-este fin de semana?...no abre el nuevo parque de diversiones este fin?-le pregunta ahora curiosa al recordar cierto parque que una vez habían hablado, el ojiverde asiste con decepción.

-Si...y estoy seguro que mi billetera quedara planchadita ese día-concuerda con ella para después terminar con la cabeza caída al saber que su sobrina le pedirá que le compre de todo en ese lugar, por eso a veces odiaba los parque de diversiones, su sobrina lo ve como maquina registradora, la joven no pudo evitar reírse de su desgracia y el lo miraba de mala manera-ja..ja muy graciosa...te divierte mi desgracia no?-agrega con sarcasmo y molesto.

-Lo siento mucho _baby..._ es que me es cómico verte así-le responde aun sonriendo para después levantarse de su asiento e ir contra el, el ojiverde la mira fingiendo estar molesto, en eso la joven le abraza la cabeza con cariño, el castaño se deja abrazar y apoya su cabeza en el estomago de joven-ya veras que ella te perdonara-le dice dulcemente para intentar calmarlo.

-Eso espero-responde un poco decaído pero mas relajado, le encantaba estar así con ella pero tambien le causaba una gran confusión...por que esta chica lo podía encender como una estufa pero tambien lo podía relajar como una cómoda almohada?, a decir verdad no le interesaba, solo quería disfrutar del momento a su lado.

Los días pasaron y las cosas entre ellos iban mejorando, aunque ocultando su relación, por dos días seguidos Astrid no pudo asistir a la escuela, ni a sus clases de recuperatorio, cosa que preocupo al maestro, pero ella le mando un mensaje diciendo que tuvo que trabajar esos dos días y mas que también entreno, eso alivio al castaño un poco.

Al día siguiente Hiccup iba caminado yendo hacia la biblioteca para buscar un información sobre una hipótesis que tenia, pero para llegar debía pasar por el gimnasio y cuando lo hizo miro de reojo y siguió su camino hasta que freno de golpe, retrocede un poco para volver a ver y noto dos cosas, una era que la clase de su querida rubia estaba en el gimnasio y la segunda era que uno chico de cabello rojos, cosa que reconoció como su antiguo estudiante...Eddy Smith estaba hablándole con su rubia estando juntos y mas hablandole al oído, lo peor es que estaban muy cerca del otro riendo muy divertidos, no podía despegar su vista de esa imagen y sin que se de cuenta su mano izquierda aprieta sus cuadernos con fuerza.

Sino fuera por el ruido del silbato no se hubiera despertado, el ojiverde parpadeo un par de veces para después sentirse como un idota por estar parado en la entrada, sin decir nada o hacer nada mas, se fue del lugar, sin embargo nunca llego a su verdadero destino. En cambio con el grupo escolar mientras los demás eran llamados para hacer la actividad requerida, la joven rubia miro la puerta de entrada con extrañes, no sabia porque...pero sintió que alguien la estuvo observando, solo para que después sintiera una extraña punzada en el medio del corazón.

Esa misma tarde la joven rubia estaba mas que feliz, ya que era el horario que entre ella y su castaño habían estado quedando para poder verse, tenia dos horarios, uno antes de que la campana suene y el otro antes de que todos se vallan, al abrir la puerta del salón abandonado, la joven miro para ambos lados por si nadie miraba, una vez que se sarciono de que nada estaba por los pasillo, entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si, observo el lugar y noto que su castaño ya estaba ahí, solo que le estaba dando la espalda y mirando por la ventana.

Con calma y una pequeña sonrisa se le acerca, una vez que estuvo detrás suyo lo abraza por la espalda y con mucho cariño, ocultando su rostro en ella, hacia dos días que no lo veía y esta mañana no pudo verlo ya se levanto tarde, así que volver a sentir su calidez la llenaba de dicha.

-Perdóname por no aparecer esta mañana...es que me levante tarde-se disculpa y explica teniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de su presencia.

Pero el ojiverde no dijo nada, ni siquiera le respondió o la abrazo, solo estaba ahí observando por la ventana y estando muy callado, este silencio comenzó a preocupar a la joven no era normal que el se quedara tan callado, algo no iba bien.

-Hiccup?...estas bien?...por que no dices nada?-le preguntaba estando muy preocupada mientras se separaba de su cuerpo, al igual que deshacía el abrazo, se coloco a su lado y se dio cuenta la dura mirada que el castaño tenia-que es lo que pasa?...Hiccup háblame...no me gusta verte enojado-le vuelve a preguntar sin cambiar su expresión y sintiéndose algo incomoda con su silencio.

Los segundo y minutos pasaban, el silencio perduraba y el ambiente se sentía incomodo pero tambien preocupante, la joven no entendía porque su _baby_ tenia esa mirada tan seria, en cambio Hiccup no sabia si hablar o no, pero si iba hacerlo debía calmarse, asíque respiro profundo y lo soltó en un profundo suspiro, para despues observar a su rubia, cosa que esta se puso un poco nerviosa por su seriedad.

-¡Argh!...No puedo enojarme contigo!-comenta de repente volteando la mirada y estando aun mas enfadado, ¡¿como podría enojarse con ella si en realidad ellos no eran nada?! y si lo fueran? igual estaría mal sabiendo que el es mayor que ella, esto era muy frustrante y ridiculo.

La joven no supo que decir o que hacer, solo se quedo mirandolo con sorpresa como el castaño la dejaba parada sola al lado de la ventana y el se iba a sentar en una de las sillas que había en el lugar para despues apoyar sus brazos contra sus piernas y agachar la cabeza, todo esto la dejaron perpleja y sin palabras pero no por eso se iba a quedar con la duda, asíque se le acerco sentándose enfrente suyo, debían hablar del porque estaba actuando así.

-Hiccup que te pasa?...puedes hablarlo conmigo si quieres-le pregunta y comenta de manera cariñosa y tranquila mientras le tomaba la mano para acariciársela, el ojiverde levanta la mirada para verla.

-Ese es el problema Astrid-le responde mirándola directamente a los ojos y dejándola muy confundida con esas palabras- no me había dado cuenta de lo celoso que puedo ser-agrega casi en voz baja y mirando aun lado, estaba molesto con lo que vio y también consigo mismo por saber que no puede hacer nada, en cambio aun su voz aunque sonara baja la joven pudo escucharlo claramente.

-Celoso?...espera...estas celoso?-le pregunta entre sorprendida e internamente conmovida por su confesión-pero de quien?-vuelve a preguntar sin entender porque su castaño se sentía así de celoso, ósea no había nadie con quien pueda darle celos y también era lo menos que quería.

-De ese chico...Eddy Smith-responde con molestia, de solo mencionarlo apretaba las manos, recordar esa escena de hace unas horas en donde el joven estuvo muy cerca de su rubia y con intensiones de coqueteo le molestaba y enfadaba mucho, Astrid se dio cuenta como apretaba su mano debajo de la suya.

-De Eddy?...pero si el solo es mi amigo-responde un poco confundida por su respuesta, porque se sentiría así?

-¡Pues no se veían muy amigo cuando el te susurraba al odio!-le responde molesto y mirándola al rostro.

-Oh...entiendo-comenta lenta y sorprendida por su repentino grito-es por eso que estas así verdad?-le pregunta ahora preocupa y triste de que el piense que lo estaba traicionando, el ojiverde no responde solo voltea el rostro aun molesto, de inmediato supo que debía aclarar las cosas-Hiccup...debe saber que entre Eddy y yo no hay nada mas que una simple amistad-le explica con preocupación pero el castaño no la miraba solo la escuchaba-a caso...no confías en mi?-le pregunta con calma y tranquilidad mientras colocaba su mano en su rostro para voltear a verla.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, la triste mirada en su rubia estaba logrando romper ese pequeño muro que impuso entre ambos, lo admitía...esta chica lo podía hacer doblegar pero también no se podía enojar con ella, solo esperaba encontrar la solución del por que ella tenia tanta influencia en el, pero por ahora solo suspiraba para apoyar su mano sobre la mano de ella.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti-le responde con calma y derrotado-estas guardo el secreto de que Toothless es mi hermano, eso ya es una gran responsabilidad y una enorme confianza-no podía mentirle y mas sabiendo que le estaba ocultando un gran secreto, era muy obvio que le tenia confianza-no...el problema es que no confío en mi, ya me hirieron una vez, no lo soportaría otra vez-le confianza con tristeza y agachando un poco la vista, la joven entendió muy bien lo que decía y lo único que podo hacer para tranquilizarlo acariciarle la mejilla, eso lo relajo y volvió a verla-te tengo confianza Astrid...pero es Eddy quien me preocupa-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, cosa que contagia un poco a la joven.

-Tu tranquilo que si el se quiere sobrepasar conmigo conocerá el dolor-le responde con confianza y una gran sonrisa mientras le mostraba el puño, ningún chico de su barrio se metía con ella y menos lo será Eddy, eso le causo un poco de gracia al castaño-además soy conciente de que el siente algo por mi, es un libro abierto y el no se a dado cuenta aun-agrega con orgullo y un toque de arrogancia, es mas hasta sus amigas se andado cuenta que el pelirrojo gusta de ella, las risas del ojiverde hizo que lo volteara a ver y coloco su otra mano en la otra mejilla para que ambos se miren a los ojos -debes saber que te amo Hiccup y eso no lo voy a cambiar-le confianza en voz baja para despues besarlo con ternura, el ojiverde corresponde con el mismo afecto.

-También te amo...eso solo...que temo perderte-le confianza en voz baja mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y cerraba los ojos, la joven lo imita, el pobre maestro tenia miedo de que algo tan lindo que estaba teniendo se valla...otra vez.

-No me vas a perder...además...no eres el único que a tenido celos-le dice con voz baja para despues abrir los ojos de golpe y mirar otro lado molesta.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta ahora muy confundido alejándose un poco de ella, Astrid se aleja un poco cruzandose tanto de brazos como de piernas.

-Pues también...eh estado algo celosa...cuando la entrenadora Hera te coquetea o la demás profesoras-agrega muy molesta por eso recuerdos del pasado sobre sus demás profesoras y ni hablar de su entrenadora que siempre tiene una oportunidad en coquetear con SU...ahora...maestro

-En serio?...valla...sabia lo de la entrenadora pero las demás?-pregunta totalmente impresionado con esa confesión por parte de la joven, el solo recordar a la entrenadora Hera se le ponía la carne de gallina- de solo recordar a la entrenadora Hera me pone nerviosos-comenta mirando suelo, esas palabras extrañaron y llamaron mucho la atención de la joven pero también hizo voltear a verla-no en ese sentido...lo que pasa es que ese tipo de mujer que quiere llamar siempre la atención de un hombre con coquetos o seducción...no es de mi tipo-responde algo nervioso al principio mientras se iba calmando de a poco y confesaba su inquietud con la entrenadora.

-A no?...y que tipo de mujeres te gustan?-le pregunta mirandolo con una sonrisa divertida y traviesa, pero muy interesada en su respuesta, el castaño se acaricia la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Pues...me gustan las chicas valientes...que no temen ensuciarse las manos-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa e inquieto por su mirada-en resumen...seria un 20% ángel y un 60% diabla-le termina de explicar bajando la mano para después analizar su propia respuesta, y la verdad le gustaban las mujeres así, lastima que la tuvo una vez no fue así.

-Ósea...que te gustan rudas aunque te golpeen...no?-le pregunta de manera divertida mientras una idea pasaba por su cabeza.

-Digamos que...algo así-responde riendo un poco por su propias locuras e ideas, ya había visto mujeres así pero en televisión y en la vida real costaba un poco ya que algunas se extra limitan o son peor, no era muy bueno para el, aunque de golpe sus pensamientos se nublaron-emm...Astrid...que estas haciendo?-pregunta con sorpresa y tragando dudo a ver como la joven se sentaba arriba de sus entre piernas y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

-Y que me dices las coquetas sutiles?-le pregunta con lo ojos entre cerrados y una voz sensual mientras pegaba su frente contras la suya, en cambio el ojiverde no respondió de inmediato, solo digo un momento de balbuceo.

La joven lo sigue mirando con una sonrisa divertida pero coqueta, verlo sumiso entre sus brazos y tenerlo nervioso la hacia sentirse satisfecha, pero también con ganas de mas, en el fondo sabia que no debía seguir jugando pero parte de ella quería divertirse un rato, asíque de manera lenta mueve sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, el castaño se alarmo cuando sintió cierta anatomía suya moverse por el movimiento.

-Emm…As-Astrid...creo..que debe-riamos...parar-le dice entre esfuerzo, suspiros ahogado y algo de placer, estaba entrando en pánico, ya que algo malo pudiera pasar entre ellos y no quería que pasara...o si?

-Que pasa Hiccup?...no te gusta?-le pregunta en voz baja y de manera seductora mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas y acerca su rostro hasta el suyo, sus labios estaba a milímetros del otro, su rostro había adquirido un tono semi carmesí.

-No...es...bueno...que estemos...haciendo esto-le responde sonrojado y sintiéndose algo excitado, pero debía evitando cualquier sugerencia, recién se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban en las caderas de la joven haciendo que la fricción sea mas intensa y placentera.

La joven estuvo moviéndose unos minutos mas provocándolo, en parte para ambos era muy placentero esto, sin poder evitarlo mas y mas sabiendo que estaban respirando el aliento del otro, no lo soportaron mas que se terminaron besando con lujuria, Hiccup sabia que debía detenerse pero los besos de su rubia y los movimientos que hacia lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza casi por completo, pero en eso abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que su mano derecha estaba acariciandoel muslo izquierdo de la joven y mas enzima de bajo de la falda, suerte que su rubia llevaba leggins, rápidamente retira ambas manos y las coloca en los hombros de la chica.

-¡Astrid basta!...esto no esta bien-le dice en jadeos y mirándola muy seriamente, la joven lo mira con sorpresa y respirando levemente agitada-por favor...levántate-le suplica aun molesto y sin mirarla, la ojiazul entendió que se había pasado de la raya.

-S-si...lo siento-le obedece con preocupación mientras se disculpaba, cuando lo hizo retrocedió unos pasos y cuando quiso volver hablar, el castaño se levanto rápidamente para después salir por la puerta sin mirarla y sin decirle nada- creo que metí la pata-se dice así misma con tristeza y sintiéndose muy entupida por lo que hizo-(que es lo que pasa conmigo?)-se pregunta ahora molesta consigo mismo, desde cuando era así de atrevida?, su castaño es toda una persona buena, amable y caballeroso, ella actuando como una...!.

Sabia bien que había hecho mal en jugar de esa manera, debió detenerse en momento que comenzó pero lo hecho esta y lo que debía hacer era disculparse con el, solo esperaba que esta tarde en la clase recuperación, que esperaba tener, la pueda perdonar. Con un suspiro de tristeza la joven se marcha del salón para dirigirse a su entrenamiento, esperaba que una buena practica de básquet la distraiga y la haga dejar de hacer estas estupideces.

 **En la tarde.**

 **En la residencia Haddock.**

En el living, sentados contra la mesa y uno frente al otro, Hiccup y Astrid estaban haciendo sus propios trabajos en silencio, el maestro estaba con unos pocos papales de su trabajos mientras que la joven estaba con sus problemas de algebra y química, aunque también estaba teniendo un problema interno.

Desde esa pequeña "broma" en el salón, su maestro no le habia dirigido la palabra, ni cuando la paso a buscar a su casa, solo se concentro en conducir y ahora en sus negocio teniendo una mirada seria, eso a la joven le preocupaba y la ponía nerviosa, que tal si ahora Hiccup la miraría todo el tiemposerio por una pequeña y gran estupidez que cometió?. En verdad era mejor disculparse, ya que después estar tanto tiempo esperandola para después arruinarlo no era algo que soportaría.

-Lo siento-comenta con tristeza y de golpe mirando sus apuntes, suerte para ella que la pequeña katy estaba en su habitación, no queria que ella los escuchar discutir, sus palabras llamaron la atención del ojiverde.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada y confundido por su reciente comentario, por que se disculpaba?, si no había nada malo.

-Por lo que paso esta tarde en la escuela-responde aun mantenido la mirada gacha y ahora sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que hizo, no debió actuar de esa manera y poner en riesgo su relación.

Por otro lado el castaño la miraba sin entender mucho su respuesta, hasta que lo analizo rápido y el recuerdo de ella provocándolo le hizo sonrojar y acerarlo, volteo la cabeza hacia aun lado para después colocar su mano en su boca y toser un poco mientras intentaba calmarse, en eso vuelve a ver a su rubia y sonreír levemente, debía hacerla saber que no debia preocuparse por eso.

-Tranquila Astrid...debes preocuparte por eso, nada malo paso-le dice con calma y sin dejar de sonreír, sus palabras hicieron que ella lo mirara con sorpresa.

-¡¿Que?!...pero Hiccup no era mi intención de actuar de esa manera!-le dice un poco alterada ante su forma de actuar esta tarde- _además de que yo no soy así_ -agrega tirando la vista hacia abajo y en voz baja por lo molesta que estaba consigo misma, nunca había asido de así de atrevida y menos lo pensaba hacer con el primer chico ou hombre en su vida, sino para mas adelante, con ese pensamientos un leve rubor apareció en su mejillas-lo que quiero decir es que...¡lo siento mucho!-le termina de decir estando molesta, sonrojada y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Hey Astrid...tranquila...no tienes porque disculparte-le dice estando un poco sorprendido por su actitud para después sonreír, en eso estira su mano para agarra la de ella y acariciarla con suavidad-nada paso, asíque no debes sentirte culpable-le explica amablemente, la joven se relaja un poco por su caricia.

-Pero...estas tan serio y no me dirigías la palabra que pensé que estabas molesto conmigo-le explica entre preocupada y triste porque este molesto con ella por el alocado juego.

-Oh...es por eso?-le pregunta con una leve sorpresa, ella asiste despacio-no estoy molesto,(todo lo contrario)-le dice y piensa con una sonrisa para después agitar la cabeza-lo que pasa es que recibí una llamada de mi secretaria y me dijo que la otra vez la policía había ido a la fabrica-le explica con calma y algo serio, eso sorprendió a la joven.

-¿La policía?...pero que harían ellos ahí?-le pregunta preocupada y sin salir de su sorpresa, el castaño negó cabeza mientras suspiraba un poco entre decepcionado y molesto.

-No me dijo...pero estoy seguro que mi tío tiene algo que ver en todo eso-le dice molesto mientras la suelta, la pobre quedo aun mas confundida-tengo la leve sospecha de que la policía sabe del segundo "negocio" de mi tío y si lo llegan a descubrir que esta usando la fabrica como lugar de exportación...la van a cerrar-le termina de cortar apretándolos los puños con fuerza.

-Que...clase...de…negocio...piensa que...tiene tu tío?-se anima a preguntar la pobre totalmente sorprendida y aterrada de que un lugar tan lindo con buenos procedimiento en la indrustra de los lácteos sea cerrado, Hiccup suspira con pesadez.

-Drogas-le responde mirándola a los ojos-por desgracia no se le ha visto meter mano pero se sabe que usa la fabrica para hacerlo, tambien pienos que nos puede incriminar a mi y a toothless en sus negocios-le explica muy seriamente mientras la joven se lleva la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa, aun no se podía cree que una persona de renombre como Drago Haddock sea un narcotraficante, en eso el golpe en la mesa la asusto y la hizo volver, haciendola parpadear un par de veces-ese maldito!...!sino encontramos evidencia antes que la policía, la fabrica será serrada para siempre!-comentan el castaño muy enfadado mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano derecha.

La verlo tan molesto y enfadado la joven no supo que decir ou hacer al respecto, su _baby_ tenia toda la razón para estar de esa forma, esa fabrica, al igual que el criadero a pertenecido a su familia por mas de 300 años, no iba dejar que un loco adicto por poder o avaricia se lo quite todo y menos que sea de su propia familia...pero que hacer al respecto?. Al ver que la situación se puso un poco tensa, Astrid quiso encontrar otra solución o cambiar el tema para así Hiccup dejaba de estar tan enojado, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que tal vez funcione pero que también era una duda que tenia.

-Hiccup- lo llama suavemente, el castaño levanta la mirada para verla con un pequeño toque de extrañes y un poco mas relajado-puedo preguntarte...si Sky es tu prima y Katy tu sobrina...y Drago es tu tío...eso significa que ellos tres son...?-le pregunta con clama pero con mucha confusión en su cara y cabeza, pero poco a poco que hacia pregunta mas se acercaba a la respuesta, aun no pensaba que fuera real.

-Pues si estas pensado que Drago y Sky son padre e hija...si estas en lo cierto-le responde de manera calmada y sin sorpresa pero dejándola paralizada-y Katy es nieta de Drago-le termina respondiendo lo obvio y haciendo que la pobre chica casi se le caiga la mandíbula.

-¡Pe..pe..pero...no se parecen en nada!-comenta totalmente sorprendida y sin poder creerse que Sky sea hija de Drago, el hombre tenia una cara de pocos amigos y ella todo lo contrario, esas palabras causaron risas en el castaño, lo que extraño aun mas a la joven.

-Si...esas palabras nos identifican muy bien-le dice entre risas cosa que dejaron aun mas confundida-a lo que me refiero es que tanto yo como Sky salimos mas a nuestras madres que a nuestro padres, como sabrás no me parezco nada a mi padre-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de hacerla recordar el cuadro familiar en su oficina.

La joven se le quedo mirando un momento para después intentar recordar a lo que se estaba refiriendo, en eso la imagen de la familia del castaño paso por su cabeza, ahora entendía ya que su maestro tampoco se parecía en nada a su gran padre y justo cuando se dio cuenta quiso disculparse pero el castaño le niego con la cabeza mientras le sonreria, no había de que preocuparse, el lo sabia muy bien.

-¿Pero entonces que paso con la madre de Sky?-le pregunta ahora curiosa por saber el paradero de la madre de su amiga, la verdad no le sorprendería que ella allá querido dejar al hombre, es mas le sorprendería que alguien lo allá amado o este tuviera una hija, ya que el hombre no inspiraba confianza pero tambien le soprendia que ella no se alla llevado a su hija.

-Por desgracia su madre murió cuando dio a luz-le responde con tristeza cosa que también entristeció a la joven-tengo entendido, por algunos empleados, que ella era también empleada del criadero y que le encantaba trabajar ahí, tal vez por eso Sky le guste el lugar-agrega con un toque de gracia mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón y pensaba un poco, para después ambos reir.

Sin mucho mas que decir ambos decidieron seguir trabajando en sus respectivos trabajos, pero antes de seguir Hiccup le dijo que tenia hacer la meriendo para Katy sino estaría aun mas molesta con el, Astrid solo se río de su problema con la infante y ante de que el castaño se retirase se le acerca y con delicadeza le retira un pequeño mechon de su flequillo que le cubría la frente para después besársela con delicadeza, eso le provoco un sonrojo y desconcierto, para despues mirarlo entre sorprenda e internamente confundida.

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo el ojiverde le sonríe para después acercarse a hasta su oído y susurrarle algo, luego de eso se retiro del lugar para ir hacia la cocina a preparar la merienda pero teniendo una sonrisa de satifaccion, mientras tanto la joven estaba estática en su lugar, se le había caído el lápiz y sus ojos estaba muy abierto pero en su cara se podía ver el gran rubor bordo que tenia, sino fuera porque su celular sono se hubiera desmayado.

 **A su vez.**

 **En los estudios Dragón Fire.**

La joven peliazul se encontraba sentada en uno de los pasillos del estudios esperando a cierto pelinegro, estaba con la mirada agachada, con la mochila sobre sus piernas y abrazándola, en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, esta era su tercera ves en el lugar y aun no se podía acostumbrar, su cantante la habia citado al estudio de su banda para despues ir a una pequeña cita o salida, en eso escucha el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, eso la puso mas nerviosa pero rápidamente paso a sorpresa al ver al pelinegro salir de esta y con una chica de cabellos...violetas?.

Eso si la que sorprendió mucho aunque no era nadie para juzgar a las personas por sus apariencias, siendo ella que se tenia el pelo de azul y que además tiene ojos de diferentes color, pero también le llamo la atención es que esa chica llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta los muslo de color azul marino, también tenia puesto unas botas y una campera corta ajustada bordo, al parecer ella y Toothless se conocían, ya que ella le hablaba de los mas natural y al parecer con otras...intenciones?.

 **Con Toothless**.

-Vamos toothle...solo será una cena-le dice la mujer con una sonrisa coqueta mientras subía y baja su dedo por el pecho del cantante, el ojiverde estaba entre algo tenso y nervioso por esta acción-solo nosotros dos-agrega mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados para después guiándole un ojo y sin cambiar la sonrisa.

-Limelia...lo siento...pero ya tengo planes-se disculpa y le responde el pelinegro con una sonrisa amable mientras agarraba su mano con delicadeza para bajarla y alejarla de su pecho-además..yo no te veo de esa misma forma como tu lo haces-agrega sin cambiar su sonrisa y mas sabiendo sus intenciones.

-¡¿Como que planes?!...¡¿con quien?!-le pregunta totalmente indignada y sorprendida con esta nueva información.

-Si lo siento..y no puedo decirte-le responde rascándose la nuca y riendo un poco nervioso porque sabe que Limelia tiende a no ser muy buenas con las respuesta negativas-asíque nos vemos para la próxima-le dice rápidamente antes de que ella le vuelva a preguntar otra, asíque sin mas pego media vuelta y fue a buscar a su compañía.

Mientas que el cantante se retiraba la pobre mujer se quedo con las palabras en la boca, como es posible que su Toothless tanga planes?, se supone que sus planes la incluía solo a ella, se suponen que son una pareja y que su relación es casi sólida, muchos reporteros lo saben, al igual que los fans, pero todo pensamientos se le detuvo cuando observo como su cantante se paraba enfrente de una chica o mejor dicho de una niña de cabellos...azules?!.

-¡¿Quien es esa maldita perra que me quiere robar a MI Toothless?!-se pregunta muy enfada mientras miraba con envidia como esa niña le saludaba y hablaban de lo mas normal con su pelinegro.

 **Con Toothless y Storm**.

-Hola Stormy-la saluda con una pequeña sonrisa y con la mano levantada, la joven le devuelve el saluda con timidez-aun estas algo cobija por estar aquí?-le pregunta con un toque de gracia.

-No es gracioso!...especificamos que no debían vernos juntos-le responde entre molesta y nerviosa por estar en un lugar casi publico, por otro lado el ojiverde solo se ríe con gracia-y como que Stormy?-le pregunta con extrañes ante el nuevo nombre que le puso.

-Tranquila...solo lo dije con cariño-le responde con calma y con las manos levantada mientras le sonreía tiernamente, la joven se tranquilizo y acepto su nuevo nombre, le agradaba-espero que no te moleste-comenta un poco preocupado por su atrevimiento por llamarla así, ella solo niega con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el pelinegro se alivie-uff...bueno...estas lista?-le pregunta interesado en su respuesta.

-Si...pero...estas seguro de esto?-le pregunta preocupada por que alguien o algún paparazzi los vean juntos, pueden que salgan como amigos pero la gente no pensara lo mismo, Toothless la mira y su preocupación lo estaba también preocupando, asíque coloca sus manos en sus hombros.

-Tranquila...nada malo pasara...te lo prometo-le responde con una amble sonrisa, la joven lo mira aun con preocupación pero al ver su linda sonrisa se contagia y asiste con la cabeza-muy bien!...ahora vamos que tenemos poco tiempo...además hay un lugar que quiero llevarte-comenta muy feliz de que ella aceptara para después ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida y rodeando los hombros de la joven, mientras el recuerdo de cierto lugar pasaba por su cabeza.

-Espero que no sea el karaoke o la tienda de sushi-le dice la joven a modo de broma mientras reía un poco y se apoyaba contra su cantante.

-Auch...eso dolió-le comenta fingiendo dolor y riendo divertido-no esta ves no..por ahora-agrega entre risas y haciendo que la joven lo rete llamándolo por su nombre, a ella no le molesta la tienda de sushi pero no quería saber por un tiempo sobre el karaoke-no descuida...no vamos a ir a esos lugares..pero dime Stormy...te gusta el picante?-le pregunta mirándola con una mirada traviesa.

-Eh?-fue las únicas palabras que pudo decir la pobre joven estando entre sorprendida y confundida después de que atravesaron la puerta de salida, y todo esto paso ante la atónita mirada de la pelivioleta, para que después apretara los puños y sus cejas casi se unieran.

-¡ _Es maldita niñata no me quietara a mi Toothless!_ -comenta entre dientes muy enfada por lo que caba de ver, sea quien sea esa niñata azulada, no iba a quitarle lo que le pertenece por derecho.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui lo dejamo...como dije antes lamento la tardanza pero en serio voy a intentar publicar mas rapido...por cierto espero que les alla gustado el hiccstrid ñwñ...pobre hiccup casi muerto de celos...jaja esa astrid es algo atrevida cuando se lo propone...7u7**

 **Ahora bien como es la ralacion entre hiccup y astrid? O la de toothless y storm?...**

 **Eddy entrara en escena para pelear por el amor de la rubia?...**

 **Quien es Limelia?...àl parecer Storm se gano una enemiga sin que se de cuenta!...**

 **Como seguira esto?..katy perdonara a hiccup?.. dejare de hablar como una tonta locutora?**

 **No se lo pierdan! ñwñ/**

 _Nos veremos para la proxima!..lo quiero y espero que alla respuesto algunas de sus preguntas bye bye._


End file.
